


Homeward Bound

by ncsupnatfan



Series: Lark Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 152,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: Lark runs across two helpless creatures and rescues them. She is determined to get them back to their world and enlists the aid from the Winchester brothers whom she had worked on hunts with before. The journey will be a dangerous one, but they will see it through.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my dear readers. I hope you are ready for another story with one of the characters I created, Lark. She fits right in with the brothers and can hold her on in any hunt. Get comfortable the journey is about to begin. You know reviews make my day and inspire me to write faster....So you know what to do. NC  
=========================================================================

 

....Homeward bound  
I wish I was  
Homeward bound  
Home where my thought's escaping  
Home where my music's playing  
Home where my love lies waiting  
Silently for me....

 

The night was cold and dreary as the hunter limped her way toward her car wanting to put some miles between this town and her. She had been chasing a freshly turned vampire and hated this type of hunt. The vamps were in pain as they turned, unsure of what was happening to them, lost and being driven crazy with the need to feed. In some instances, she had found that the sire would take a freshly bitten under their wing and steer them through their first change. This one was a newly bitten teenager who had been running loose in the town for several days killing at least three people. They didn’t know how not to drain a person and went on a frenzy killing spree to satisfy their blood lust. She had chased him through the town and finally cornered him in an alley. It wasn’t a hard kill but she twisted her ankle when he threw her backwards. She quickly removed his head and put his soul to rest. She got the body in a dumpster and added a little lighter fluid before setting it on fire to burn the remains. With the job done, she wanted to hit the road and maybe take day to breather and do nothing and let her ankle rest. Getting hurt was part of the job and most hunters expected some injuries when on a hunt. At least this was minor compared to a few other hunts she had done.

spn

Lark had put nearly a hundred miles between her and her last hunt before deciding it was time to find a place to stay and clean up and rest. She looked down at her bloody shirt wondering if the stain would come out. It was a good thing she bought most of her clothes at thrift stores so when they were beyond saving, she could just ditch them. A black Impala passed her on the road and she craned to see if it was the Winchester brothers. When she saw the sticker on the back, Lark knew it wasn’t them. There was no way Dean would allow something like that on his Baby. She sighed with disappointment wondering what hunt they had found and if they were safe. She had worked a number hunts with them and actually enjoyed their company. It didn’t hurt that they were both easy on the eyes and any woman would swoon to be with them.

She had told them that there couldn’t be anything romantic between them, but deep down in her heart she wished differently. Every time she was around the oldest one, her heart fluttered and she got giddy. Lark had to work hard on hiding those feelings from him because she didn’t want any bad feeling between the brothers if she chose one over the other. After her run in with a jinn that put her into a dream world where she was living with the youngest, it threw her and she didn’t want that to happen in real life. So she kept her feelings to herself and if they needed help with a hunt willingly went to assist, as they did for her. Lark saw a promising exit up ahead and slowed slightly to take the exit ramp and stop at the end of it. She looked both ways before turning right and finding a suitable motel to stop at. There was a diner within walking distance that would suit her needs and pulled into the parking lot and to the office of the motel. She was in luck and got an end room away from other guests.

Once she moved her car in front of her room, Lark grabbed her bag and did a quick check of the inside before turning on the a/c to cool it and circulate the air. She pulled out her first aid kit and carefully slipped off her boot to check her ankle. It as a little swollen, but didn’t seem to be anything serious. After massaging it with her special balm, Lark slipped on an ankle brace to give it more support. She grabbed the key and headed across the street to the diner to get some takeout, not feeling like dealing with people at the moment. After getting her dinner, Lark headed out and noticed flyers hanging around on poles and walls and pulled one down to check it out. It advertised a side show/carnival that was just outside the next town about twenty-five miles away. Lark read as she walked back to her room and frowned when the words angel and mythical creature caught her eye. These things were usually just mutated animals or just poor creatures made up to look weird. Even thought she figured it was nothing, Lark decided after having dinner she would ride over and check it out. It was better to play it safe than sorry.

spn

A chirping of her cell had Lark rummaging around for her jacket and looking in the pockets for it. She swiped it and saw she had a text message. Once she pulled up her messages, Lark saw Sam had sent her a text. Lark pulled it up and read it.

‘Hey Lark, How are things going? Haven’t heard from u in a few weeks. Just checking in. S’

She smiled to herself as she sent a message back. ‘Hey Sam, Good to hear from u. Yeah, been a while. Just finished hunt, taking down day. How u 2 doing? L’ 

Lark sat her cell aside and started eating her food when it chirped again. She pulled it over and looked at the screen.

‘Getting by. You heading to Bobby’s?’

“Don’t know yet. Found something to check out first. U?’

‘Yeah, D got tossed around pretty good by spirit. Need to let him recoup.’

‘Bummer, tell him to duck next time and not make himself such a target. Give him my regards and maybe I’ll see u soon.’

‘Hope so, be careful out there and I’ll tell him. Don’t be a stranger.’

‘Will try to do better. Take care L’

Lark hung up and twitched her lips with a smile as a face popped up in her in her mind that looked at her with gorgeous green eyes that twinkled with mischief. She shook her head to dispel his face so she could finish eating and get ready to go check out the sideshow.

spn

Tents, games, rides and attractions filled an empty field just outside of the town and Carney music was piped throughout the place. Lark walked down the middle of the displays and tents trying to dodge people who were milling around waiting to be taken by the rigged games. She went on high alert as she scanned the area letting her hunters senses tell her if there was any danger. After Lark made sure no one saw her, she ducked behind the tents so she could check out what was behind the curtains that they didn't want anyone to see. She moved silently in the shadows, making sure no one was around to stop her. Lark ducked under a tent flap and faltered when the smell hit her. She covered her nose and mouth and cautiously moved deeper into the dimly lit room. She could finally make out some animals chained in makeshift pens and her heart broke. The first thing she was going to do was report this to the authorities and hopefully get help for them. Two cages sat off to the other side and she stepped over to them and took out a small pen light. A small cry came from one cage when she trained her light on it and could just make out a creature about a foot tall that looked like it had wings on its back. When she looked in the other cage a child’s pitiful cry fell on her ears. As she looked closer, she could see what looked like a three year old child, but it wasn’t human. She cold make out pointed ears through shaggy, dirty hair and soft, golden almond shaped eyes that stared at her in fright. These creatures did not belong in this place and she was going to get them out of here.

“Can you understand me?” Lark whispered softly to the winged creature. 

The little creature nodded yes as she moved a little closer to the bars of the cage. She chirped and spoke but Lark didn't know what she was saying.

“I’m coming back tonight and I will get you out of here,” Lark told the creature. She rummaged in her bag and pulled out a granola bar and opened it to divide between the two. She looked around and finally found a cap and rinsed it before putting some water in it and slipping it between the bars. With a little more scrounging, Lark found a small plastic cup and poured some water for the other one and slipped it between the bars. “Eat and drink then throw these back out so no one finds them in your cage. I will be back, I promise,” she said as serious as she could. "I promise I'll get you out of here." This was no place for these small creatures who would harm no one.

Before leaving, Lark took pictures and video of the animals and planned on setting up an email that would automatically go out at a selected time. She was going to send it to anyone and everyone and post it to social media in hopes of getting help for them. Lark wasn’t going to stop until this place was shut down or new ownership took over and the animals taken care of. She gave them one last look before retracing her steps and checking that the coast was clear before ducking out and making her way back to the crowd, disappearing among them before anyone became suspicious.

spn

Lark closed her laptop and sighed pretty sure she had identified the two creatures being held against their will. The one with the wings was either a Fairy or Sprite or a close relative and the child she was pretty sure was an elf. She had no idea how the owners of the sideshow would have gotten their hands on them unless they were not human, but Lark was determined to free them even if it meant bloodshed. No one deserved to be treated like they were. She was sure Dean and Sam would help her, but knew she could take care of this herself. Since Sam said Dean had been tossed around on their last hunt, Lark didn't want to get him involved afraid he would get injured worse. She decided to keep this to herself and see it through. And deep down in the back of her mind, though she wouldn't admit it, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see the oldest one yet. She got up and dropped onto the bed deciding to get a few hours of sleep before making her move. She set her internal clock and took in a few slow breaths to calm and clear her mind. Within minutes, Lark was lightly sleeping, letting her body get some much needed rest and giving her ankle some rest too. Her mind was haunted by the misery she had seen so her sleep wasn't as peaceful as she would have liked.

Ten minutes before she was to wake, Lark rolled over and glanced at her cell to see the time. She lay there for a couple more minutes before pushing her tired body off the bed. Once she found the clothes she wanted, she changed and packed up her belongings knowing she would need to put some miles between her and that sideshow. After doing a double check to be sure nothing was being left behind, she quietly left the room and put her bags in the car. Lark found the old blanket she kept in there and put it in the front with her to use once she had the creatures. She pulled from the motel and onto the road glad there was no traffic out this time of night. She was going to leave her car hidden just outside of the field where the carnival was set up and hike in hoping to avoid detection. The drive didn’t take long and she found a good spot to stash the car. She got out and pulled the black hood over her head and adjusted it so only her eyes were exposed. Now dressed in all black, Lark blended in with the night, like a shadow come to life. She grabbed an empty pack and slipped it over her shoulder before moving into the darkness. She watched her step since her ankle was still tender from the last hunt and walked quietly and quickly toward her destination.

spn

The atmosphere was heavy inside the sideshow and Lark made her way around the outside of the tents and trailers trying to find the one she’d found last night. She noted her location and knew it was one more down. She moved like a restless spirit sneaking from one shadow to the next until she was at the tent. Lark took out a knife and slit the back of the tent enough so she could easily slip inside and get out quickly once the deed was done. She paused and listened for any sounds that might mean danger before moving on to the back of the tent where the two cages were. She pulled out her lock pick kit and got both cages open. 

“I won’t hurt you,” she whispered to the little fairy taking the pack and shaking it out enough for the creature to fit into it. Once she was sure she was comfortable, Lark slipped the pack back over her shoulders and then reached in for the little elf. “It’s okay, I’m taking you out of here,” she said softly picking him up and cuddling him to her chest feeling him cling tightly to her.

She froze when shuffling and grunting could be heard near the front of the tent and waited as she slipped a knife from her belt. Lark waited a few more minutes before slipping to the slit she'd made in the tent and slipped out it. She headed into the woods nearby, wanting to throw anyone off that might be able to track her. It took her an extra twenty minutes to get back to her car, but she deemed it worth it. The creatures had remained quiet during the journey seeming to know she meant them no harm. 

Lark sat the little elf on the passenger seat and took off her pack to get the other one out. Once they were both situated, she wrapped the blanket around them for warmth and closed the door. She started the car and pulled back out onto the road and drove in the opposite direction of the sideshow. The fairy chirped in fright when she first started the car but quieted down when Lark spoke soothing words to her. She planned on driving for several hours to get away from this place and before her email went out to the world. Sam had showed her how to bounce her signal off different servers so it couldn't be traced back to her. Lark planned on keeping tabs on the news and internet to be sure something was done about the sideshow. If not she was going to pay the place another visit and take care of it herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know some readers don’t like having OC with the brothers, but I find it fun to write their interactions. Thank you to those who have decided to read the story, I hope you will hang around until the end. Comments help me write my story, if you can please leave one. NC  
==================================================

 

Dawn was approaching as Lark pulled into the parking lot of a Wal-Mart to do a little shopping before finding a motel to hole up for a few days so she could devise a plan. She looked down at the sleeping pair cuddled together and hated to wake them, but she didn’t want them frightened if they woke to find her gone.

“Hey...” Lark said softly as she gently shook the fairy’s shoulder. The little creature jerked awake and stared wide eyed at her. “It’s okay. I need to go inside this building to do some shopping. I need you two to stay here and stay hidden,” she explained hoping she would understand. Now that she could see her better, Lark was sure it was a female. “I won’t be long. Do you understand?”

The fairy shook her head yes and twittered to her as Lark pulled the blanket up higher to hide their presence from anyone passing by. Her windows were tinted so that helped some, but she wanted to play it safe. Once she was satisfied they wouldn’t be noticed, Lark got out and locked the car, making sure to leave the windows down for ventilation but not far enough for someone to break in. At least with it being early morning, the car wouldn't heat up inside so they should be comfortable. 

The store wasn’t busy this time of morning so she hurried through gathering up things she thought would be useful and rummaged in the baby department looking for suitable clothes for the two. It was a hard decision when one of her charges had wings. Finally deciding she had enough food, medical items and clothes, she headed for the front to check out and get back to the car. She put her purchases in the back and got into the driver’s seat checking on the two before leaving the parking lot. 

spn

The motel she chose was small and a little off the main route and it was non-descript but well maintained. She got a corner room on the ground floor, near an exit like Dean had suggested to her. Lark got some extra towels when she checked in thinking she would need them. She checked out the room before taking in her purchases and then the creatures, wanting to get inside before others started stirring and might get curious to what she was doing. She booked the room for three days, thinking that would give her time to get a plan together and allow them to rest and heal some from their ordeal. Once she had everything from the car, Lark laid down warding and a protection spell to hide their presence from any that might try to hunt them down. She didn’t think the sideshow owner would have the means, but she wasn’t taking any chances.

The creatures sat on the bed and watched Lark move around the room putting things in the mini fridge, turning on the a/c to make it more comfortable in the room. She stopped for a moment to look around deciding the first thing she needed to do was get them cleaned up so she could access their injuries and tend them. She turned on the heat in the bathroom and took the extra towels in there. Lark turned on the water in the bathtub and let it begin to fill and turned to the sink to do the same. As small as the fairy was, she thought it would be easier for her to bath in there. 

“How ‘bout we get you guys cleaned up?” Lark said picking up both of the creatures and taking them into the bathroom. She sat the fairy on the counter and sat on the commode to undress the little elf. She turned off the water and tested it before carefully sitting him into the tub on a hand towel so he wouldn’t slide around. She smiled at him as he marveled at the water and patted it with his hand before looking up into her face and smiling, making him look angelic. “How ‘bout you sit there while I see to your friend?”

Lark turned back to the fairy and talked gently to her, she saw when she slipped off the rags she was wearing how dirty she really was. “If you sit in the water, I can wash you off,” Lark explained putting a washcloth in first and helping her to sit into the sink. The fairy chirped and twittered at Lark as she took a cup to fill with water and pour over her head to wet her dirty hair. “Close your eyes and I’ll get your hair washed,” Lark said taking the baby shampoo she had bought and squeezing a very small amount out. She gently rubbed the fairy’s hair, letting her help before taking another washcloth to protect her eyes so she could rinse it. Once she was done, Lark soaped a cloth and gave it to the fairy so she could wash her body. “Okay, let’s get your hair washed little one,” Lark cooed squatting down by the tub to get to him. She held her hand over his forehead so she could wet his hair and wash it. After shampooing it once, Lark saw she was going to have to do it again to get all the dirt and grime from it. Once she had it rinsed, she was surprised at how golden blonde it was. She soaped a cloth and began to wash his small body as he hummed and splashed the water and chattered in a language she didn’t understand. The elf’s skin began to glow with a rosy tint as the water turned a dirty brown. “Okay you play a bit longer while I finish up with your friend,” Lark told him giving him the washcloth. 

Lark moved back to the sink and let the water out so she could run some clean to allow the fairy to rinse again. She took a clean cloth and wet it so she could very carefully and gently wipe her wings off. She growled in anger when she saw her wings had been clipped so she couldn’t fly. The fairly chirped in a sad tone as Lark continued to clean them, hoping she wasn’t hurting her. “I am sorry for what was done to you. Not all humans are evil and mean,” she told her stopping her cleaning to be sure she was okay. “I’ll try not to hurt you, but I need to make sure the cuts aren’t infected.” The fairy nodded and leaned over hugging her knees so Lark could get to them easier. Lark could see the soft colors starting to come out in the wings the more she clean. She found some sore spots on her back and cleaned them so she could doctor them when she was done with their baths. The little elf had raw marks on his ankles where he had been chained that looked infected. Once Lark was satisfied that the fairy’s wings were as clean as she could get them, she let the water out and wrapped a hand towel around her body and used a washcloth to towel dry her auburn hair. “You sit here and let me get him out of the tub and dried,” she told the female fairy making her comfortable on the counter.

The little elf looked in puzzlement at the drain as the water started to run out when Lark flipped the lever. He tried to stop it until Lark got him standing and spoke softly to him. “Time to get out and dried off sweetie.” She rung out the cloths and laid them on the side of the tub to dry. She wrapped a bath towel around his body and lifted him out of the tub to stand in front of her so she could dry his hair and body. His blonde hair was like silk as she brushed it from his face. “I hope the clothes I got fit. Do you need to potty?” she asked him watching as he tilted his head to look at her like he didn’t understand. “Okay, let’s see?” she surmised trying to figure out how to make him understand. “Pee?” she tried again picking him up and sitting him on the commode. “Can you tell him to pee? Relieve himself?” she asked the fairy as she held the child in place and made sure if he did it would go in the commode. The fairy twittered something and the little elf’s face brightened up as he made a little face and began to pee into the commode. “That’s it!” Lark praised happy that was solved. 

Once he was done, she picked him up in one arm and the fairy with the other and went into the other room sitting them on the king size bed. “Now let's see if these fit.” Lark opened the pack of kid’s briefs and slipped a pair up the elf’s legs and settled them around his waist. They were a little big but were a good enough fit to be useable. She pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and slipped a tee shirt over his head, helping him get his arms in the sleeves and pulled down. If it wasn’t for the pointed ears and his oval shaped face and almond eyes, he would look just like a little kid. “Now your turn,” Lark said turning to the fairy. “I might have to do a little alteration on your’s,” she said pulling out a little tank top and measuring the fairy with her eyes. She pulled a small knife from her pocket to use when the fairy cried out in fright and pulled away. “Oh, no, no it’s okay. I’m just going to cut the shirt a little for your wings. I won’t hurt you, I promise,” she told her, trying to sooth her. “See, I just need to make a couple of cuts here and then you can slip it on,” Lark explained holding it out for her to step into. She helped her pull it up and adjusted the straps over her shoulders. “I found some baby doll panties that hopefully will fit.” The fairy took the offered panties and slipped them over her slim legs and pulled them into place. It wasn’t the perfect fit but at least they were clean and served the purpose. Lark stood up and looked at them thinking how different they looked cleaned up. 

“Let’s see about those injuries you have and I’ll fix you guys something to eat,” she told them getting the first aid supplies and sitting them on the bed. She picked up the elf’s foot and looked at his ankle before getting her special balm and carefully rubbing it on his raw skin. He whined a little but held still allowing her to doctor it. She took some gauze and wrapped it around his ankle and added a stretch bandage to hold it in place. She put balm on other small scratches and cuts that she found, finishing up with him. “Now let’s see about your injuries,” Lark said turning to the fairy who had watched what she did to the elf. The fairy held out one of her arms showing Lark a cut and bruising on it. Lark rubbed some balm on the cut and wrapped a little gauze around it and taped it in place. She was afraid to use a bandage for fear of hurting the fairy’s delicate skin when she pulled it off. She turned her around and looked at the sores on her back and put cream on them and checked her wings trying to figure out what to do with them. "I'm going to try something and see if it will help your wings. If you‘ll hold still..." she told the fairy. Lark picked up a small bottle of baby oil and squeezed a few drops on her fingers. Being careful with the wings, she began to gently massage it into the transparent skin that covered the cartilage forming them. The more she rubbed the oil into the skin, the more the colors popped out on them. She could tell they were dried out and not subtle and soft like they should be. The fairy seemed to hum and sing with pleasure as she finished one wing and moved to the other. Lark could feel vibrations under her fingertips coming from the wings and it made them tingle slightly. She marveled at the structure of them and how they allowed the fairy to fly and could see why she might be mistaken for an angel. 

Deciding she needed to do some research about how to doctor the damaged part and maybe ask for some advice, she rubbed carefully around it not wanting to cause more injury. The last thing she did was rub some oil around the muscles where the wings connected to the fairy’s shoulders. “All done,” she said putting the oil away and slipping her shirt back into place. Before she could get up the elf lay down in her lap and pulled his shirt up wanting oil too. She laughed at his antics and said, “Well if you want a rub down too, let’s use some baby lotion.” She squirted some into her hand and began to rub it over his back and down his side lightly tickling his ribs making him giggle and wiggle around. He flopped over for her to do his tummy and smiled lovingly up at her. “You’re a little heartbreaker you know that,” Lark laughed softly. She put lotion on his stomach and down his legs and arms before finishing.

“Okay that’s done. How ‘bout something to eat?” Lark cut up some fruit and put honey on a piece of bread and cut it up. She divided the food between two little paper plates and poured juice into cups for them. “Why don’t I sit you here on the table and you can eat and you little one can sit in my lap?” she said placing the fairy on the table and sitting the elf in her lap. They looked at the food and up at her not sure what to do. “Eat, its okay,” she said picking up a slice of banana and popping it in her mouth. She held one for the elf who did as she did and was rewarded with a smile as he picked up another piece and stuffed it in his mouth. The fairy watched closely and picked up a small piece of fruit and nibbled on it before nodding her head and smiling too. She chirped to Lark and continued to eat trying the honey and bread and twittering excitedly as she licked her fingers. The elf stuffed bread and honey into his mouth smearing the sticky goo across his face. Lark laughed at his eagerness to consume everything and wiped his face and hands as best she could until he was done and she could wash them off. She offered him some juice and he guzzled it down before she could stop him. She chuckled when he leaned back against her and let out several little burps and rubbed his stomach before saying something. “Well I’m glad you liked it,” she cooed brushing his hair back and running a finger down his soft cheek. “I’ll get you washed off and I bet you’ll be ready to take a nap,” she said getting up. “You can finish while I clean him and then I’ll wash your hands and face.” 

Once she had both cleaned from their meal, Lark put them on the bed sitting a couple of chairs against the side of it so they wouldn’t fall out. They snuggled down together, clean, full and content and went to sleep. With them settled, Lark pulled out her cell and sent a text to Sam asking a general question about the fairy’s injured wings and laid her phone aside and opened her laptop to go online and see what she could find to help. She shifted through several articles and websites but stopped when her cell chimed she had a message. Lark tapped on the message box and read Sam’s reply and his question wanting to know what was going on. She thanked him, but didn’t elaborate about what she was going to do knowing he would try and stop her. He sent a reply and she responded with 'it's fine, got it handled,' but waited knowing he wouldn’t give up that easily. Lark couldn’t help but smile with his reply and a few choice words he used. She turned off her cell and took out the sim card so it couldn’t be tracked before breaking the cell into. She always carried a burner cell with her and took it out to be sure it was charged. She sat back for a moment and rubbed her tired eyes deciding to grab a nap too and finish her research later. Lark crawled into the bed and settled down looking over at the fairy and elf sleeping peacefully before closing her eyes and clearing her mind so she could sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m gonna kill her when I see her again,” Sam growled as he tried calling and texting Lark.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked when he saw the dark, broody look on his brother’s face. He had gone out to grab them breakfast before hitting the road again.

“Lark,” Sam spat madly.

“What ‘bout her? Is somethin' wrong? Is she in trouble?” Dean asked as he sat the bag and drinks on the table forgotten, to look over his brother‘s shoulder at his cell. He grabbed Sam's hand to move it so he could see what he was doing better.

It didn’t get past Sam that he seemed more concerned than normal and wondered if maybe his brother had some underlying feelings for her. He couldn’t blame him; Lark was one amazing, hot, strong willed, sexy person who was also an exceptional hunter. Even thought they both said nothing would happen between them, Sam got the feeling if one took the first step...The other would follow. “She called asked some really strange questions and after I sent a reply she never answered me. I’ve called and sent several texts but I’m not getting anything back from her. I don't know if that means she's in trouble or not.”

“Can you track her cell and get a location? Something might have happened to her. What kind of strange questions?” 

“Let me get my laptop,” Sam said getting up to get his bag and pull the laptop out. He sat back down and turned it on waiting for it to boot up. "She was asking about wings..." Sam mumbled concentrating on the screen willing it to move faster.

“Maybe she just lost the signal?” Dean suggested as he paced behind his brother trying not to worry about her. He could feel a seed of doubt growing deep down inside of his mind as his concern grew. He wouldn't admit it to himself or his brother, but there were feelings for her he was trying very hard to deny.

“Okay, let’s see where she is,” Sam said pulling up a couple of search engines and finding the best program to track her number. He typed quickly and hit enter, eyeing the screen waiting for results. “This isn’t right...” he mumbled as he closed the program and tried another only to get the same results. 

“What’d you find? Is she nearby?” Dean questioned not liking Sam’s mumbled words and swearing he was hearing.

“Seems like her cell isn’t working. I can’t track her location,” Sam huffed sitting back in his chair. “She must have taken the battery out and the sim card.”

“I told you not to show her all that stuff!” Dean complained wondering how to find Lark now. “I’m calling Bobby to see if he’s heard from her.”

“We exchanged text a few days ago. She seemed fine so something has happened between now and then. I’ll see if I can figure out where she was then. Maybe she’s still nearby,” Sam said picking his cell up and pulling up the exact time they communicated. His fingers flew across the keys for a moment, and then he waited for results.

“Hey Bobby, have you heard from Lark lately?” Dean asked once Bobby answered his cell. “Yeah...She sent Sam a strange message and now we can’t reach her....I know....I know Bobby, I’m just afraid something might have happened to her....Alright will you call me if you do....Yeah we’re be heading your way if we don't find anything...Okay bye.” 

“I take it he hasn’t heard from her either?” Sam asked as he listened to the one sided conversation.

“Nope and he told me not to freak out she was a big girl and could take care of herself,” Dean huffed as he started pacing again. “You get anything?”

“Well I think she was on a hunt in this small town,” Sam replied showing Dean the newspaper articles about several killings that had the locals baffled. It seemed the victims were drained of most of their blood and there was some type of animal bites on the bodies. 

Dean quickly scanned it and frowned. “Sounds like a vampire to me.”

“Yeah me too. Should we go check it out or head to Bobby’s?” 

“It’s not that far out of the way, we can check it out and see if she’s there and then go on to Bobby’s.” 

They both looked at their cells when they chimed with a message at the same time. Sam picked his up from the table and Dean dug his out of his jacket pocket and opened them up and read the text and looked at the video and pictures. 

“This is Lark’s doing, you know that, right?” Dean asked noticing there was no return address on the email. 

Sam looked to his laptop when it dinged with a new email. He opened it and saw it was the same as on his phone. “Looks like she's been a busy girl. I think she sent this to any one she could ask for help. She's covering all her bases I guess hoping someone will act."

“Can you trace it?”

“Not hardly. One thing she’s great at is covering her tracks and bouncing it all over so it can’t be traced.”

“Sometimes I think she’s too smart for her own good,” Dean surmised trying to control his emotions. “Let’s eat and we’ll head out. I think we should check this sideshow out too. I don't think it too far from this town.” 

“Not much else we can do right now so I guess that's as good a plan as any,” Sam said closing his laptop and accepting the food Dean pulled out of the bag and split between them. “Dude did you forget the fresh fruit?” 

“Bite me,” Dean said throwing him a bird as he unwrapped his breakfast sandwich.

Sam growled at him and gave his best bitch face but didn’t reply knowing Dean was being Dean and it was something he had lived with all his life, why would it change now that he was an adult. Dean got what he wanted and thought you wanted no matter what you told him. That was most of the time, but sometimes he would get salads for Sam to show him he did care.

spn

Lark woke four hours later to find the little elf was curled against the small of her back and the fairy was snuggled into the back of her neck. She smiled to herself and carefully eased from the bed so as not to wake them. She went into the bathroom and used it and washed her face and hands before returning to the room. She looked to the bed when rustling and chirping caught her attention.

“So you’re up too,” she said softly to them before going to the bed to sit on it. “My name is Lark, Lark.” she said pointing to her chest. “Can you tell me your names?” Lark wasn’t sure she would understand but she needed to call them something. "Lark..." she said again pointing to her chest. "Your name?" she asked pointing to the fairy waiting to see if she understood.

The fairy slid closer to her and stood, getting her balance before trying to speak. Her voice was high pitched and sounded like musical notes as she spoke slowly and carefully. “Ara,” she said pointing to her chest. 

“Ara, is that right?” Lark asked.

The fairy shook her head yes and smiled brightly at Lark.

“How about the little one? Do you know his name?” she asked looking to the elf who was watching the exchange between the two with interest.

The fairy looked to the elf and whistled and chirped at him for a moment and listened to his reply. She looked back to Lark before speaking. “Tal-on,” she whistled before continuing in her own language.

“Talon, is that you?” Lark asked the child as he crawled into her lap and clapped his hands with delight. He spoke to her and patted her arm before giving her a huge smile. “Alright, now that I know what to call you, why don’t I find you something to watch on television so I can do some research and try to find a way to get you home.” Lark moved to the television and picked up the remote to turn it on. Ara and Talon both cried out in fright when suddenly a car chase filled the screen. “Sorry about that,” Lark said quickly flipping through the channels finally stopping on a Disney movie, Finding Nemo, figuring that would be safe. She fixed the pillows for the two to lean against and smiled, seeing how engrossed they were in the show. “That should keep you occupied. How ‘bout some gold fish to snack on?” Lark found a container and poured the crackers into it before sitting it between the creatures. Talon grabbed a hand full and stuffed them in his mouth, while Ara picked up one and daintily nibbled on it. They had not taken their eyes off the screen as the fish swam across the screen.

With her two charges taken care of, Lark got out her laptop and notepad before sitting down at the table. She pulled up search engines and started looking for places that were suppose to have high levels of magic or supernatural activity associated with it. She knew from Bobby that where ley lines merged strong magic could be found. She also searched for portals or a thinning between worlds knowing she might be able to get into their world that way. She took notes and searched different websites for nearly two hours and only stopped when the two got her attention the movie had gone off. 

She got up and found another for them to watch and offered juice boxes to them before getting water for herself and going back to work. She wouldn’t have to fix dinner for another hour and wanted to make use of the time she had. Lark looked at a notice she had a new email and clicked on the link to open it up. She grimaced when she read Sam’s email tell her to call them and don’t do something stupid or dangerous along with a few other choice words she was sure Dean had him write. Knowing she couldn’t answer him, she closed it out and hoped they would forgive her for not getting in touch. She didn’t think their help was needed to return the creatures to their home and went back to her research. Lark knew she was being silly to not ask for help, but didn't want to face the underlying feelings she was developing for the oldest Winchester brother. She was trying to deny those feelings were there, but they kept haunting her dreams.

spn

Not able to look at the screen any longer, Lark got up and rubbed her tired eyes deciding she might as well start their dinner. She went to the mini fridge and got out some fruit and vegetables to chop up. Lark pulled out a couple pieces of bread and was going to put some jam on one slice and honey on the other. She didn’t think the fairy ate meat and wasn’t sure about the elf. She had gotten some squeeze applesauce and a little container of mixed nuts hoping for the best. She was going to heat up a pasta meal for herself and have a much deserved beer. Lark kept glancing to the bed to be sure they were doing okay as she prepped the food. She put her meal in the microwave and put two paper plates on the table with a selection of food.

“Talon, let’s see if you need to potty and wash your hands before we eat,” Lark said scooping him up from the bed. He jabbered to her and she wish she knew what he was saying. She turned a small trash can upside down in front of the commode and stood him on it before pulling down his shorts and briefs. “Okay now potty sweetie,” she told him looking away and waiting for him to finish. “Such a good boy!” she praised him as she pulled his briefs and shorts up. “Let’s get those hands washed and we’ll have some dinner.” Lark held him up and turned on the water holding his little hands under the stream and washing them. She wet a washcloth to use while they ate after the last meal. “All done, you sit right here and let me help Ara,” she instructed him sitting him back on the bed. “So you need to potty too?” she asked the fairy carefully picking her up and feeling a wing brush her cheek. Lark helped her sit on the commode and waited until she was finished before turning the water on so she could wash up. “Are you hungry? I don’t really know what you eat so I fixed a selection of fruit and veggies.” 

spn

Ara sat on the table and Talon perched on Lark legs so he was close enough to reach his plate. She let them choose what they wanted off the plate while she ate her pasta. Talon curious to what she was eating caught her hand and pulled the spoon to his mouth to take a bite. 

“Hey! Are you going to eat my too?” she laughed as Talon looked up at her and grinned as he chew the few pieces of pasta. She watched them devour the food and couldn’t blame them, knowing how they had been treated. “I was smart this time, I have a wet washcloth to clean your hands and faces,” she said after they finished eating. Once she had Ara and Talon’s hands and faces clean, she sat them back on the bed and they became engrossed in another kiddie movie. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower so you guys stay on the bed,” she explained to them. “I won’t be long, I promise.” 

After finding some briefs and an oversized tee shirt that used to belong to Sam, she stepped into the bathroom and partly closed the door so she could hear them but have some privacy. Lark had borrowed the tee shirt during one of the hunts they worked together and Sam let her keep it. She sat on the commode and took off the ace bandage from around her ankle and thought it looked better. It was turning lovely shades of purple and black, but most of the stiffness was out of it. She turned on the water and stepped into the tub letting the spray flow over her head to wet her hair before shampooing it. Lark kept an ear out for the little ones in the other room as she soaped her body down and rinsed off before turning the water off. She reached an arm out to grab a towel and wrapped it around her head before getting another to dry off with. Lark pulled her clothes on and towel dried her hair before running a large toothed comb through it to get the tangles out. She hung her towels to dry and brushed her teeth getting ready for bed. She stepped from the bedroom and saw the little elf had gone back to sleep and the fairy was gently stroking his back as she hummed quietly to him. 

“I think it’s bedtime for all of us,” Lark whispered as the fairy looked up at her and smiled. She looked to her laptop that was pinging and went to check her email. She saw Dean had sent an email with some very choice words and threats if she didn’t answer him. She huffed to herself knowing how stubborn the Winchester brothers could be and sat down to write a short reply that she was fine and not to have a hissy fit. Once she sent it, she checked social media and the headlines to see if there was anything on the sideshow and found several articles about it being shut down and the animals were taken away to receive medical attention. With a satisfied smile, she turned her laptop off and switched off the television. “Let’s get him tucked in,” Lark told Ara as she picked Talon up and moved him up in the bed and covered him. She let Ara snuggle down beside him and covered her, being careful of her wings. “You two sleep tight,” she said as she slipped under the covers and turned off the lamp by the bed. Lark settled into the mattress and listened to the soft noises the pair was making as sleep overtook her and she dreamed of a certain green eyed hunter.  
==================================================================

A/N: Yes, Lark is being stubborn, but she'll come around. I hope you are enjoying the read, thank you to all. I do like to know your thoughts, comment if you can. NC


	4. Chapter 4

"Well she finally answered me," Dean said pulling up an email when he saw it was from Lark.

"What'd she say?" Sam asked looking over his shoulder. 

"I'm fine and don't have a cow," Dean grunted madly. 

"What did you say to her?" Sam asked in shock. He knew his brother could be blunt, but he had a feeling it was something else.

"Nothing else, and I don't believe a word of it. There's something going on here." 

"So how are we going to find her?" Sam questioned. "I'm out of ideas." 

"We know Lark was at that sideshow and I think she found something there," Dean said pulling up an article about the closure. He started skimming it and went to another to read it. On the third one, something caught his eye and he tried to enlarge the picture. "Hey how do you make a photo larger?" Deans asked turning his laptop toward Sam. 

Sam looked at it and tapped a few keys to enlarge it for him. "What did you find?" 

"Look at this poster," Dean said pointing to a poster that was plastered to a wall. 

Sam looked closer and squinted so he could read it. He played with the keys a little more to get a clearer view of it and then sat back in surprise looking at Dean.

"You don't think that's true do you?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"I think it's worth checking out," Dean said closing his laptop. "We'll grab a few hours of sleep and head that way early in the morning. She's got some explaining to do when I find her," he muttered more to himself than to Sam.

"You want the bathroom first?" Sam asked staring with interest at his brother. Yep, he was sure there were some underlying feelings there and he wondered if either would act on them. Maybe he was going to have to give one of them a little shove in the right direction and see what happened. 

"Fine with me," he shrugged heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

Sam opened Dean's laptop as he looked toward the bathroom door not wanting to get caught. He quickly pulled up his email and read what he sent to Lark. He smirked to himself and closed it out and closed the laptop just before Dean came out of the bathroom. He picked up something off the table seeming really interested in it before slipping by his brother to get in the bathroom. Dean frowned at him and looked to the table and back at the bathroom door thinking his brother was acting awful guilty about something. He turned his bed down and slipped under the covers wondering what Lark had gotten herself into and why she wouldn't let them help. He was sure there were no bad feelings between them that he could remember, and finally chalked it up to her stubborn, independent nature. 

spn

Morning’s first light had barely broke the horizon when Lark felt something crawling on her and automatically went into hunter mode ready to defend herself until she saw the head of the little elf poke up from under the covers and smile at her.

“Hey little one, what’s got you up?” she asked brushing his silky soft blonde hair from his face.

The little elf chattered softly and pointed off to the side of the bed, looking over her shoulder and then back at her.

“You need to potty,” she said to get a nod from him. Lark checked on the fairy to see she was still sleeping and got up carrying Talon to the bathroom and sitting him on the overturned trashcan so he could potty. He pulled down his shorts and briefs, but turned around to balance on the edge of the lid. When Lark saw what he was doing, she put a hand on his shoulder to steady him and made sure if he peed it would go in the commode. She looked away and hummed quietly to herself wanting to give him some privacy. When he spoke she looked down and he smiled up at her. “Do you know how to wipe yourself?” she asked pulling a little toilet paper from the roll and handing it to him. He looked at it and cocked his head giving her an unsure look. “It’s okay, I can help,” she said taking it and leaning over to wipe his bare bottom. “There all done,” she said sitting him back up and flushing the commode. She let him wash his hands and dry them before returning him to the bed. “Why don’t you get some more sleep? I need to do a little more reading,” she said tucking the blanket around his body and kissing his forehead. He whispered in his own language and snuggled down to curl up with his hands under his face. When Lark looked at him she thought he looked like a little angel and wondered how someone could be so cruel to either of these gentle creatures. With a sigh, she moved to the table and booted up her laptop before looking in the fridge for a bottle of water. Lark was narrowing down likely sites that might give her access to another realm and needed to do a little more digging. 

When the laptop stopped running, it pinged with a new email and she opened up her account to see who it was from. She smiled to see Bobby’s name and began to read the text. She sat back and opened her water to sip contemplating a response to him. Bobby was never one she could lie to even if they weren’t face to face. She had too much respect for him to do that. He had helped her when she needed it and thought of him as family. He was the only one she knew she could depend on, well that was until she met the Winchester brothers and got to know them. She sat there day dreaming of the first time they met in that diner and were both on the same hunt. She couldn’t help but chuckle remembering Dean being all macho, he man with her like she was some defenseless girl and Sam being the soft spoken, gentle giant with a huge brain that tried to referee the two of them. Meeting them had changed her life for the better, she thought. Maybe she should put away her stubbornness about doing this on her own and get them to help. They might even know more about the other side than she had found reading all that crap on the laptop. The more she thought about it, the more she began to lean in that direction. 

spn

Lark looked at her cell to get the time and decided if she was going to do it, she better before she talked herself out of it. Lark scrolled through her contacts and pressed a number listening to it ring in her ear.   
After the fifth ring someone picked up.

“Mmm...H’lo...” a sleepy male voice slurred into her ear.

“Hey Sam, sorry to wake you,” she apologized. 

“Lark, are you okay?” Sam asked quickly as he shook sleep from his mind and sat up in bed.

“I’m fine. I know you’ve been trying to reach me and....”

“We were afraid something happened to you. We found the case you were working with the vamp and saw your post online. What’s going on that you’re not telling us?” 

“I was going to do this on my own, but then I got to thinking maybe I did need a little help,” Lark sighed. "Bobby sent me an email too and told me to stop being so pigheaded and stubborn and to ask for help."

“I'm glad you decided to call; Dean’s been worried sick about you, me too. We were heading out to try and track you down at first light. I'm glad you listened to Bobby.” 

“Sorry about that, but sometimes it's hard to remember I have friends who can help me. I was on my own for so long you know. It’s hard to break old habits. I thought you might have more knowledge on what I'm trying to do than what I can find online.”

“Where are you, we’ll come to you,” he said grabbing a notepad and pen. 

Lark gave him directions and what room she was in. Sam ended the call with a stern request for her to stay put and they'd be there by lunchtime. She agreed to wait and hung up thinking she felt lighter now that she had someone to share the burden with. Lark began to type a reply to Bobby letting him know she had contacted the brothers for help so he wouldn’t worry. 

spn

It was almost lunchtime and Lark had just finished feeding Ara and Talon when a knock sounded at the door. She quickly took the creatures to the bathroom and told them to be quiet before grabbing a gun and unlocking the door. 

“Come in,” she called aiming the gun at the door ready to use it.

The door opened and Dean stepped in, but stumbled back into Sam when he saw the gun pointed at his chest. “Whoa! Whoa! It’s us, no need for any deadly weapons,” he said quickly, not moving until she lower her sidearm. 

“Sorry, just had to be sure it was you,” Lark said putting the gun back in her bag. “C’mon in.”

Dean stepped back into the room, followed by Sam and grabbed Lark, turning her so he could check her out and give her a once over. He studied her, tilting his head to look over her body searching for any injury. Lark stood patiently as he inspected her looking at Sam who was smirking and trying not to laugh. He had been on the receiving end of his brother’s scrutiny too many times and was glad it wasn’t him this time.

“Are you hurt?” Dean finally asked.

“No.”

“So what the hell is going on and why didn’t you call me back?” he demanded giving her a stern but worried look. 

“No excuse Dean. I was going to do this on my own and then thought maybe it might be a good idea to have backup.”

“So why didn’t you tell me that?”

“Would you have let it go if I didn’t want your help?” she questioned arching an eyebrow as she waited for his response.

Dean grunted and pursed his lips not sure he wanted to answer that. It just might give away more than he wanted her to know right now. 

“So what’s going on?” Sam asked saving his brother from responding.

“It would be easier to show you,” Lark said going to the closed bathroom door and opening it to go inside.

The brother’s waited patiently as they heard her talking to someone and looked in shock at what she brought out with her and sat on the bed.

“This is Ara and this is Talon,” she said.

The little elf looked up in amazement at the tall strangers in the room and suddenly cried out in fright when Sam stepped closer to see him. He scrambled backwards and into Larks arms, hiding his face in her neck.

“It’s okay sweetie. They won’t hurt you,” she cooed. “Sammy’s a gentle giant.” 

“Hi there,” Sam said softly looking from one creature to the other.

“So I’m thinking this is what they were calling an angel?” Dean finally said looking to the fairy with almost transparent wings.

“Yes, it was awful the way they were being treated. There was no way I could leave them there to suffer,” she said shifting Talon in her arms. “Can Sam hold you?” she asked the little elf who looked shyly toward the giant. “I promise he won’t hurt you.” 

Talon finally shifted in her arms and reached for Sam allowing him to take him. Sam cuddled the elf to his chest and smiled down at him as he looked at him in wonder. He had never seen either of these creatures before, but had read quiet a bit about them. 

“I want to get them home where they belong,” Lark said laying a hand on Ara’s shoulder. “I’ve been looking for places where there might be an opening or thinning between worlds to use. Have you guys had any dealing with this before?” 

“Dean has,” Sam said as he sat down on the bed beside the fairy and studied her delicate wings. “Can they talk?”

“Yes, but I can’t understand them, but Ara can understand me and I think Talon can too. So what’s the story?” she asked Dean who moved to sit at the table. He had picked up her notepad and was scanning over her notes.

“Wasn’t nothing, some asshole leprechaun tried to steal me since I was a first born, but they got more than they bargained for and brought me back,” he said looking up from his reading. 

“O...Kay....” Lark said a little confused by what he was talking about. “Did you go through an opening to get there?” she asked joining him at the table.

“Don’t really know, I was in a corn field,” he replied. “It’s all a bit blurry still.” 

They both looked toward the bed when Talon giggled in delight as Sam tickled him under his chin and down his ribs. The fairy chirped and laughed along with them as her wings vibrated making a soft humming noise. Lark had put more baby oil on them after they got up and they were looking much better. She smiled watching Sam play and could see the kindness and childlike quality he had. He looked over at them and grinned widely before laying back on the bed when the elf pushed at his chest. Talon crawled up him and tried to tickle him too and chattered at him.

“They seem to like Sam.”

“Yeah, he has that way with people, especially kids,” Dean noted happy to see Sam laughing. He had not had a reason to do that in a long time and it saddened him. 

“So this is what I’ve found so far,” Lark said pulling Dean out of his day dream. His heart quickened slightly when Lark moved her chair closer to him and started going over her notes and showing him maps on the screen. He breathed in the smell of her shampoo and caught a hint of coconut that made him want to run his fingers through her soft, silky hair and bury his face in it. Dean tried to push those feelings aside for now because he hadn’t heard a word she said and they had a job to do first.   
====================================================================  
A/N: Thank you for reading my story and I hope it has been entertaining. So Lark finally gave in and asked for help to return the creatures home. Comments are appreciated. NC


	5. Chapter 5

“Sam, will you look at Ara’s wings and see if that huge brain of yours can come up with a way to fix them?” Lark asked once she had finished talking to Dean. She fought the urge to grab his pouty face and kiss it and needed to get away from him for a bit. Being that close to him stirred something deep down inside of her that she hadn’t felt in a long time and it scared her. She didn't want to accept that there were hidden feelings for him, besides they had a job to do, and that had to wait. 

“Sure what’s the problem?” he asked sitting Talon beside him so he could check out Ara’s wings. 

“Whoever took her, clipped her wings so she couldn’t fly, just like they do birds.” Lark told him coming over to sit on the bed too. “Can I show him?” she asked the fairy who nodded yes and turned around giving her consent.

Lark parted the slits she had made in the back of the tee shirt and showed Sam the wounds to her wings. Sam carefully touched one and felt it quiver under his fingers. He leaned closer to inspect the injury and frowned as his brain started working on a solution. Lark smirked because she knew that look and remained quiet letting him work on the problem.

Talon was bored and slid off the bed and walked over to Dean who was still working on the computer and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Dean saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and looked down at the little elf. He watched him studying him before reaching up his arms for Dean to pick him up.

“Hey kid, what’s going on?” Dean asked as he picked him up and sat him in his lap. He looked to the elf when he spoke softly in a language he didn’t know. “Sorry kid, don’t understand what you’re saying. You thirsty?” he asked offering him a sip from his water bottle. Talon gripped the bottle tightly and guzzled the water, spilling part of it down his shirt and on Dean’s jeans. “Whoa kid! A little slower so it goes in your mouth.” Dean cried looking on the table for something to wipe his mouth and his jeans.

“Oh yeah, he can be messy,” Lark commented when she heard Dean’s voice get louder. 

“I found that out,” he grumbled walking bow legged toward the bathroom trying to get the wet pants leg shaken loose from his leg as he got a towel to dry them off. “You got another shirt for the kid here?” he called to Lark.

“Yes, there’s a plastic bag by my duffel that has some clothes for both of them in it,” she told him looking up and trying her best not to laugh at his walking stance and then couldn’t help it when Sam snickered loudly.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear that,” Dean told them from the bathroom which made them both laugh harder.

spn

“So, what do you think?” Lark asked Sam as he checked over the wings.

Sam didn’t think he had ever felt anything as soft and delicate and alive as the fairy’s wings. He could feel how alive they seemed under his fingers. He ran the tips of his fingers over the almost transparent skin studying the cuts and trying to figure out how best to repair them. 

“Do you think they would heal back together if we were able to put something on them to hold them in place?” Sam asked Lark as she leaned in close to him to watch his inspection of the wings. They had their heads together almost touching when Dean stepped back out of the bathroom. Neither saw Dean come out of the bathroom and look at them and didn’t see the hint of jealously showing on his face. He quickly stowed away his feelings before they saw and went to the bag to look for another shirt for the little elf. He found one with a puppy on it and sat back down at the table to change Talon’s shirt. 

“I was thinking maybe that liquid skin might work?” Lark asked looking up into Sam’s face that was only inches from hers. She blushed slightly and sat back hoping Sam didn’t notice. 

“It might if we had something else to help hold it together like artificial skin.” Sam told her looking to Lark not noticing her moment of discomfort. “Maybe I can put in a suture here to help hold it while it heals.”

“Any idea where we can get some?” 

“Let’s check the internet and see what we can come up with.” 

“Hey! Come back here!” Dean fussed as the elf slipped from his lap and ran around the room without any shirt on laughing as Dean tried to catch him. He ran around Sam’s long legs and squeezed through them as Dean made a grab for him and missed. 

“Hey! Watch it!” Sam complained as he stumbled trying not to step on Talon and dodge Dean’s attempt at capture without falling. 

“Got ya,” Dean grunted as he scooped up the mischief elf in his arms. “Let’s get this shirt on you.”

Lark watched the scene play out in front of her and couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the antics. She smiled at Dean watching him tickle the elf’s ribs as he slid the shirt over his head. He seemed to have a way with kids too, even though he wouldn’t admit it, she thought. 

“Lark, you want me to do it?” Sam asked breaking her train of thought. She blinked quickly several times and focused on Sam realizing she had missed something. 

“What?” she asked, trying to cover her not listening. 

Sam glanced at Dean and back at Lark but didn’t say anything about it. “You want to search the web or should I?” 

“Go ahead use my laptop,” she replied pushing it toward him after signing on and bringing up the web. 

“Alright,” he said watching Lark trying to watch Dean but pretending not to really be doing it. He smirked to himself knowing his impressions were right that they did like each other, but neither would take that first step to instigate anything. He knew she had said that she didn’t want to get involved with either of them, but sometimes fate had other plans. Sam wondered if he should hint around that he’d be okay with them getting together. He skimmed through the websites finding a couple of promising leads and bookmarked them so he could continue looking.

“Maybe we should head for Bobby‘s and see if he has any ideas? And we can use his books for research too,” Lark suggested to the brothers. 

“Wouldn’t hurt,” Dean said sitting Talon on the bed by Ara and looking at what Sam was doing. “How ‘bout I go grab us something to eat and get me and Sammy a room for the night? We can head out in the morning and be there after lunch.”

“Get healthy food Dean, not all fried or greasy,” Sam informed him as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

“Of course,” Dean smirked as he headed out the door.

“Oh god he’s going to kill us all....” Sam moaned knowing that was Dean’s take what I get or go hungry voice.

“Don’t worry Sam; I have some fruit and veggies in the mini fridge you can eat,” Lark assured him. “I wasn’t sure what they ate, so I got a variety of things.” 

“Thanks you’re a lifesaver,” Sam sighed smiling kindly at her. Now that they were alone he thought it would be a good time to talk to her. “Lark, can I say something?”

“Sure Sam, what is it?” she asked looking his way and seeing uncertainty on his face. She wasn’t sure what he wanted to say and waited for him to continue.

“Okay, I just wanted you to know...Man this is hard to say without sounding too forward...” he huffed not wanting to come out and say she could sleep with Dean if she wanted to.

“Just say it Sam? Tell me,” she prompted, curious what he wanted.

“Right, I think you might have feelings for Dean and I wanted you to know that I’m okay with it,” Sam spoke quickly to get it all out before he chickened out. He looked at her and saw a blush creep up her face before continuing. “Really I am, I thought from the first time we met you that you were perfect for my brother. I'm not saying that if you were interested in me that I wouldn't have feelings too, but I know that's not the case and I'm good," he rattled quickly. "There’s not been a woman he’s dated that could stand up to him like you. You’re really a lot alike and I think that’s why you’re attracted to each other. To be honest I always thought it would happen eventually. I think you two would be good for each other.”

“Sam don’t say anything to your brother okay,” Lark finally said as she felt her face get hot.

“Your secret’s safe with me Lark. But think about saying something to him; I’m pretty sure he has feelings for you too. You never know until someone takes the first step.” 

“I’m gonna step outside and call Bobby,” she replied wanting to end the awkward conversation and to let her racing heart calm down. She grabbed her cell and left the room and headed for a small area that had a couple of picnic tables and grill stands for guests to use. Lark sat on the table and mulled over what Sam had said and still didn’t know what to do. Even if it was okay with Sam, she didn’t know if she could tell Dean about her feelings. She was afraid it would make things awkward between them and she didn’t want that. Putting her feelings aside, Lark dialed Bobby’s number to let him know they would be heading his way, knowing her first priority was to get those two back home where they belonged.   
====================================================  
A/N: Thanks for reading, I do like comments....NC


	6. Chapter 6

Lark was still sitting on the picnic table when she saw Dean pull back into the motel parking lot and park next to her car. He hadn’t seen her as he got out juggling two bags and a cardboard drink container trying to close his car door.

“Need some help?” she asked when she got close enough to speak causing Dean to startle slightly.

“Yeah, need three hands here,” he mused letting her take the drinks so he could handle the bags. They walked to the room and Lark used her key to open it so they could go in.

“I got Bobby to let him know we would be there tomorrow,” she told him.

“Good, maybe there’s something in his books that’ll help us.” 

“Food’s here,” Dean announced holding up bags and moving to the table. “How ‘bout clearing the table so we can eat while it’s hot?”

“Just give me a sec...” Sam complained as he shuffled the papers together and closed the laptop, stacking everything to move the things to the dresser out of the way.

“I got kid's meals for those two,” Dean said sitting two bags on the table that had pictures to color. “Wasn’t sure what they ate, so I got apple slices and yogurt and milk.”

“That’s good. Talon eats meat, but I don’t think Ara does. They both love honey and bread,” Lark said picking up the two creatures from the bed. She sat Ara on the table and held Talon in her lap and began to sit the food out for them. She slipped straws into the little containers of milk and showed them how to drink from them. 

Dean slid food toward Sam who was eyeing it closely as he unwrapped it to find a grilled chicken sandwich and was surprised that he got a salad too. He opened the dressing and added it to the salad and mixed it up before forking some out. Sam watched as Dean unwrapped a cheeseburger and moved it in front of Lark and sat a large order of onion rings within her reach. It seemed he remembered what she liked to eat and Sam tried not to look amused by it.

“You like onion rings better than fries, right?” Dean asked her.

“Careful Talon,” Lark cautioned when she saw he had food in both hands trying to stuff his mouth. “You can slow down sweetie, no ones gonna take it from you.” She looked to Ara when she chirped to him and he smiled up at Lark and nodded. “Yes Dean, I do. Thanks for remembering.” 

“No problem,” he replied trying to act nonchalant about it.

Sam looked between the two and smirked as he ate his food. They were trying so hard to ignore the elephant in the room and it was hilarious. They both reached for the same onion ring and Lark blushed with their touch. Dean laid a few fries beside her burger and moved her drink where Talon couldn’t reach it and helped Ara with her yogurt. Their arms intertwined several times and both mumbled sorry as they both jerked their hands back like they had touched fire. Sam hid his amusement with his drink cup and had to keep his eyes lowered so he wasn’t tempted to laugh out loud knowing he would get hell from his brother. They finished their meal without much mess from the little ones. She passed Talon to Dean and picked up Ara to take her to the bathroom to wash her face and hand. Dean followed carrying Talon while trying to keep sticky hands away from him.

“You can sit him on the bed,” Lark told Dean when they came out of the bathroom. “Guys, would you like to color?” Lark asked them snagging a bag and pulling out crayons, paper and a couple of coloring books. She laid them in front of them and opened the box of crayons. She picked up a blue one and colored in the coloring book showing them what to do. “You can color or draw if you like.”

Talon looked at the crayons and the paper and picked several up to stare at them before taking one and making a mark on the paper. He smiled happily and tried another color. Lark stepped to the table and took a seat smiling at their excitement over something so simple. 

“I found a place not far from here to get the things to try and fix Ara’s wings,” Sam stated. “Can I borrow the Impala?” 

“You be careful with my Baby,” Dean warned as he fished the keys from his pocket and held them out to Sam.

“I know, you don’t have to tell me every time I drive her,” Sam huffed rolling his eyes at him.

Lark snickered under her breath knowing how Dean was with his Baby and knew the hell you’d get from him if you put a scratch on her. It still amazed her the bond that the brothers had and how they didn’t need to speak to talk to each other. She was great at reading people and could tell if someone was lying to her, but the brothers...They had a language of their own that wasn’t shared with others. 

“Lark?” Sam called to her breaking her train of thought.

“Yes?” she asked seeing Dean and Sam staring at her and wondering what she missed.

“Is there anything you need while I’m out?” Sam asked again.

“I don’t think so I’m good,” she answered.

“Okay, if you think of anything text me.” 

“Be careful,” she told him.

“You take care of my Baby,” Dean said sternly. 

spn

Dean and Lark sat at the table and watched the two creatures entertain themselves with coloring. Lark glanced toward Dean and wondered what to say to him. She could feel his uneasiness as he looked at anything in the room but her. 

"So...You were the one who took out that vamp right?" Dean asked finally breaking the silence between them.

"Yep, that was me. Some vampire turned a teenage kid and left him to fend on his own. Its ones like that I hate. He was an innocent one and had no idea what was happening to him. I didn't have a choice when I took him out," Lark said sadly, randomly tracing a sigil on the table top. 

"Yeah, that does sound like a bummer." 

"How 'bout you? Any interesting cases lately?" she asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Had a nasty poltergeist that tossed me around pretty good ‘fore Sammy vanished it.” 

“Sam mentioned that when he sent me a text earlier in the week.” 

“You know you should’ve called us in sooner,” Dean chastised her. “We could've helped.”

“I’m not helpless you know,” Lark said a hint of defensiveness in her voice. 

“Never said you were, but this seemed more like a two man job to me,” Dean said holding his hands up. “I know you’re a good hunter, but sometimes it helps to have backup.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to snap at you,” she huffed leaning back in the chair. “You’re right, but I didn’t want to bother you guys...You being hurt and all....It was a simple snatch and get the hell out of there...” she rambled trying to explain while hiding the true reason.

Dean studied her when she looked away and wouldn’t look at him. He knew there was another reason that she wasn’t saying and was curious to what it could be. He didn’t say anything as she rambled on and saw her face reddened a little when she realized she was doing it and stopped.

“I’m glad you finally called us,” Dean said. “I just hope you know that you can get in touch with us any time for anything. You know we’ll come to help.” 

“I know and I’m grateful for that,” she replied giving him a small smile as she glanced up at him.

“Maybe after we get those two home and have a few free days...Maybe we could, I don’t know, do something together?” Dean asked trying not to sound too specific. 

Lark looked up at him surprised by his request and cleared her throat before answering. “I think maybe I’d like that,” she got out as her eyes brightened and sparkled. 

“Great!” Dean said smiling a mischief smile at her, happy she accepted his offer. 

Neither of the hunters noticed that Ara was watching them with wise, almond shaped eyes. She could see the attraction between the two when they first came together and wondered why they didn’t see it. She thought humans were strange creatures, but she only had contact with a few and they were not nice humans. Ara had seen the goodness in Lark the first time she laid eyes on her. She saw a fierce warrior inside of her and one that was wise beyond her years. She looked to Talon who spoke and pointed to the two at the table and laughed happily making Ara join in. 

“I wonder what they’re saying?” Lark said looking toward the bed when she heard them talking and laughing.

“He’s pointing at you; maybe he thinks you’re funny looking,” Dean teased.

“I think it was you he was pointing at, not me,” she shot back at him and giggled. 

They both reached for a weapon when noises at the door caught their attention. 

“It’s me,” Sam called as he opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Did you find what we need?” Lark asked getting up from the table.

“I think so. Let me wash my hands and we’ll see what we can do.”

“You wanna watch Talon so he won’t be it the way?” Lark asked picking up the little elf along with the crayons and books. 

“Guess not,” he shrugged when she sat Talon in his lap and the other things on the table within his reach.   
=============================================================

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed the slower chapters. It will get more involved and action when they cross over. I have decided this will be the last story for Lark. I have decided to retire her character. I do like comments. NC


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you want to tell her what we're going to do?" Sam asked as he pulled on some latex gloves and arranged what he had bought on the bed. 

Lark sat by Ara and spoke softly to her to get her permission to try and fix her wings. She nodded her head yes and let Lark arrange pillows for her to lie on so they could access them easier. After Lark put on gloves, she moved to the other side to assist Sam and help where she could. 

Once Ara was comfortable, Sam sat down beside her taking one of her wings carefully in his hand to examine it again. He looked at Lark who was leaning in close watching him intently before continuing. He was still amazed with the beauty of them and their intricate workings. It made him sick someone would do this to such a gentle creature. The skin was so soft and smooth under his fingers it was almost like touching nothing. Much of the color had come back in them after Lark put the baby oil on. They weren't completely transparent and he could see tiny veins running through them and the cartilage that formed them. He studied where they came out of her back with interest and watched the muscles move as they moved ever so slightly with his touch.

"I'm going to put some cream on here to numb it and put a couple of stitches to hold it together before putting the liquid skin on it," Sam explained opening a tube of numbing cream. He spread it over the area he was going to stitch and got the suture ready giving the cream time to work. 

“Don’t worry Sammy’s good at this kind of stuff,” Lark assured Ara who was trying to see what he was doing. “You have to stay still sweetie okay?”

The fairy nodded and rested her head on her hands and tried to relax so they could work on her wings. She couldn't stop them from vibrating slightly and could feel the gentle touch from the tall, friendly human. This was nothing like what she had endured from the monster who captured her and enslaved her. 

“If you will hold them here and here,” Sam instructed Lark so he could put the stitches in to hold the cut together. He was careful of the paper thin skin and made sure the stitches were small and close, tying it off and snipping the end. He studied his work before taking the liquid skin and covering the area and wiping it up the cut to close it. He covered both sides of the wing, checking it before stopping and moving to the other one to do the same. “What do you think? Should I let it set until its good and dry and apply another coat?” 

“Let’s see after they dry,” Lark decided bending closer to check his handy work. “You okay Ara?” 

The fairy chirped and sat up on the bed slowly fluttering her wings to see how they felt. 

“Try not to move them too much yet, don’t want to mess up Sam’s handiwork,” Lark cautioned her.

“You guys about done over there?” Dean called as he shifted a sleeping baby elf in his lap. “Someone’s ready for an early bedtime.”

“I’ll turn the bed down so you can put him down,” Lark said moving to the head of the bed to pull the covers down. 

“Guess it wouldn’t hurt for all of us to turn in early,” Sam suggested, stretching his body to get the kinks out of it. He couldn’t hold back a yawn and covered it with his hand.

“Here, why don’t ya go on to bed?” Dean said tossing a room key toward him. 

Sam caught it in midair and looked at the room number; it was two rooms down from Lark’s. He looked at his brother and then Lark for a moment sensing there was something that wasn’t being said. He had a feeling Dean was trying to get rid of him so he could be alone with her. 

“You know I could stay here with these two and you two can have the other room,” Sam offered getting shocked and surprised expressions from both of them before Lark blushed a deep red when she thought about the meaning behind Sam’s words.

“Gee Sammy, you trying to get me laid?” Dean asked making Sam blush as he stuttered when he realized how what he said sounded. 

"No I mean...I wasn't suggesting...There's two beds...I didn't mean...Crap!" Sam stuttered realizing he was digging a deeper hole for himself and decided to stop talking.

"Really dude, I can get my own dates," Dean chuckled, teasing him when he saw how embarrassed he was becoming. Sometimes his little brother didn’t think about what he was saying before spouting it out.

“It’s okay Sam; I can stay here with them,” Lark finally got out as she choked back a laugh. 

“I’ll keep Lark company for a little while and will be on down to our room,” Dean added.

All Sam could do was nod and headed for the door deciding to keep his mouth shut and leave. Dean looked over at Lark and they both started laughing after Sam had left and wouldn't hear. 

spn

“Well he meant well,” Dean chuckled looking at Lark as she wiped her watering eyes. 

“I know but he was so cute trying to talk his way out of it,” she sighed finally getting her laughter under control. 

Ara had looked between the three humans not sure what was going on but when they started laughing guessed everything was okay. She laughed too and it sounded like soft musical notes floating in the air. She chirped softly to them before crawling over on the bed to lie down beside the elf, adjusting her wings so they would be comfortable before closing her eyes. 

“Guess she said she was going to bed,” Lark said eyeing the fairy and elf.

“I noticed a little park out beside this place, wanna check it out?” Dean asked cautiously.

“That sounds nice, let me get my shoes on,” Lark said looking around for them before spotting them under the end of the bed. She quickly slipped her feet into them and got up to walk out the door he held open. She glanced back to the bed to be sure the two were okay before continuing. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll be fine. We won’t be gone long,” Dean assured her as he gently closed the door behind him. He led her down the walkway and around the side of the building to a fenced in area that had benches, swings, a slide, see-saw and a couple of picnic tables.

Lark looked around and smiled as she moved to the swings and sat in one thinking back to her younger years. She gently let the swing sway back and forth and smiled when Dean stepped behind her and pushed hard enough for her to swing upwards. She held her legs up and swung forward toward the night sky and smiled happily, giggling in delight. She felt Dean’s hands on her back pushing her again and heard his soft laughter. She let the momentum of the swing slow on it’s own until it stopped and pulled herself out of it letting the past drift away. 

“Let’s sit over here,” Dean said taking her hand and leading her to a picnic table. He sat on the table top with Lark beside him and gazed up into the night sky. The stars were shining extra bright tonight and seemed so close you could almost touch them. Dean pulled his cell out and clicked on a radio station to allow soft music to surround them. The lyrics to a song caught his attention:

"Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile   
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
When I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow 

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight..."

Lark glanced sideways at him as she listened to the words too thinking someone seemed to be telling them something. She hummed along with the next verse and began to sing it too.

"...I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer  
To the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right 

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight..."

Lark's voice trailed off thinking, was Dean the one she had been waiting for and that they should take it slow and really get to know each other. They each knew the hunter side of them, but what about the more personal side that neither showed to the world? Could this be something developing between them?

"...Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right 

With just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight"

“This is amazing. Look at the moon, it's almost full,” Lark whispered as she gazed into the sky taking it all in and searching for constellations that she knew. “It's so beautiful...”

“Just like you...” Dean said turning his body sideways, cupping her face in one hand and drawing it closer to his so he could brush his lips across hers. He felt her respond and kissed her again before pulling back a little to look into her eyes. “You know your eyes sparkle just like the stars in the sky.” 

“You do have a way with words kind sir,” Lark whispered as she let her fingers trail over his parted lips and across his jaw as she gave him a soft, playful smile. She kissed him this time, slowly and shyly at first but let it build to a more passion one. Lark finally broke away to get a breath and leaned her forehead to Dean's cheek as she tried to get control of her emotions. 

“Guess we better stop before this gets out of hand...” he said kissing her one more time before making himself stop and pull her to his side, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Not that I don't want to, but not here..." he mumbled into her hair taking in her scent. Dean knew there was something special about Lark and how she made him feel. She was different from other women he had been with and he didn't want to cheapen the moment. He smiled when Lark laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled close. They sat out there for nearly an hour watching the stars before deciding it was time to go in. Dean walked Lark back to her room and kissed her goodnight. "So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight..." Dean sung softly into her ear before stepping from her to walk down to his room. He looked back at her one more time being sure she got in safely before checking to see if Sam had left the door open for him.

Lark eased into her room and looked to the bed to check on the two sleeping creatures before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw happiness on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. She had not felt like this about a guy in a very, very long time, if ever. She felt giddy and scared and shy and excited, all at the same time. She smiled to herself as she thought about his soft, sensuous lips and how they felt on hers. She wondered what it would be like to be with him and feel his strong hands explore her body and hers his. Lark shook herself to break out of her thoughts and finished getting ready for bed. She knew they had a long drive ahead of them tomorrow and were going to get an early start so she needed to get some sleep.

spn

Lark’s internal clock had her awake before the sun was up so she grabbed a shower before waking the elf and fairy. She got her bags packed and was fixing breakfast for them when a soft knock sounded at her door. Always playing it safe, she picked up her hand gun from her bag before going to the door. 

“Yes?” she called standing to the side of the door.

“It’s us open up,” a familiar voice answered making her smile.

“Good morning,” Lark said after unlocking the door and allowing the brothers to enter. “Did you sleep well?”

“He must have, he was cutting logs all night,” Sam complained as he held a bag with food.

“You’re one to talk dude! I had to make you turn on your side so you‘d stop snoring,” Dean shot back sitting down a container holding three cups. “Got you hot tea and a breakfast sandwich.”

“Thanks,” Lark said giving Dean a secret look that didn’t get by Sam who smirked to himself wondering what they did last night after he left.

“How’s Ara’s wings looking this morning?” Sam asked moving so he could look at them.

“They look much better. You did a good job on them,” Lark replied as she moved things on the table over.

They gathered around the table and ate the sandwiches while the elf and fairy ate the food that Lark had fixed. Once everyone was done, she took them to the bathroom to clean up and relieve themselves so they would be ready to leave. After giving the room one last glance to be sure nothing was left behind, Lark packed the remaining food and got ready to leave.

“I figured you should ride with me and Sam can drive your car,” Dean said before she could take anything outside getting a frown from Lark.

“Why‘s that?” Lark asked bristling slightly by his remark.

“Well, you shouldn’t be riding alone with them in case something happens and my car is bigger than yours so we’ll be more comfortable,” Dean listed not seeing anything wrong with his decision. He usually took over a situation without being asked.

“I don’t mind driving your car Lark,” Sam added, noticing Lark's change in facial expression that Dean didn't see. 

“Okay, I guess,” she shrugged not seeing any reason not to do it. She had to remember that Dean liked to be in control and to not let it bother her. Lark was used to doing things on her own most of the time so this was an adjustment. She had worked with the brothers on a couple of hunts so it wasn’t really anything new, but had stood her ground and spoke her mind during that time. 

“Let me help with your bags,” Sam offered hooking his hands into the handles of her bags and heading outside. 

“Guess I should put the extra food in your car then,” Lark said picking up two small bags that had the food and juice boxes. 

“You guys ready for a road trip?” Dean asked Talon and Ara. “We’re going to see a friend. He may seem scary but he’s a good guy.” 

“You take Talon and I’ll get Ara,” Sam said carefully picking up the fairy and carrying her to the Impala. It still amazed him to look at her up close and to feel her wings tickle his cheek as they moved.

“You ready squirt?” Dean asked Talon as he picked him up to follow Sam outside. Talon smiled up at him and patted his cheek saying something Dean didn't understand. "Sorry kid, wish I could understand what you're saying."

They settled the two in the back seat of the Impala and pulled a seat belt across their laps. Lark gave Sam her car keys before getting into the passenger seat and looking at the two in the back to be sure they were okay. Dean took the lead and headed toward the main road that would lead them to the interstate. He had called Bobby to give him a head’s up that they were on their way. He figured they could be there by late afternoon if there were no problems along the way.  
===============================================================  
A/N: On the way to Bobby's for help. Things seemed to be falling into place for them. It won't be long before they visit another realm. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Comments would be nice. NC


	8. Chapter 8

Lark was driving the Impala and Dean was dozing in the passenger seat and so were the two beings in the backseat. She checked the next road sign to see they were only fifteen miles from the exit she needed to take to Sioux Falls. She looked in the rear view mirror to be sure Sam was still behind them and turned back to concentrate on the road. They had made good time and would be getting to the salvage yard just before dust. Lark smiled as she listened to the purring of the Impala, thinking how sweet it sounded. She had fallen in love with her the first time she saw it. It took some wrangling to get Dean to agree to let her drive, but she finally convinced him. She could feel the power of the car under her and would love to let her roar, but knew better and kept the speed down so they wouldn’t be stopped by any cops. She didn’t think that would be a good idea with the two in the back seat because it would be hard to explain their appearance. She started humming to a song that came on the radio and sung softly with it not realizing Dean had woke and was listening to her.

It had been hard for Dean to turn over the wheel to Lark, but he sucked it up and let her drive. At first, he watched her every move, making comments on how she should drive until Lark glared at him and threatened to make him ride with Sam to shut him up. He grumbled under his breath and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, but kept quiet. He finally settled down when he saw she handled his Baby with gentleness and respect. It wasn’t long before the steady rocking of the car and the purring of the engine had him dozing off. He didn’t move and opened his eyes in slits to glance at Lark as she sung quietly along with the music. He was impressed that she was a good singer and listened to her voice rise and fall with the song. She looked like an angel sitting in the driver’s seat. All that was missing was a halo around her head to frame her wavy blonde hair that hung around her face and a set of wings. He could feel the Impala slowing and looked out the windshield to see their exit ahead.

“I know you’re faking it,” Lark commented as she signaled to exit off the interstate and looked over at him.

“And I thought I was hiding it so well,” Dean grunted as he sat up in the seat and tried to stretch his stiff limbs.

“Your breathing changed,” Lark shrugged not explaining any further that she could sense things most others couldn’t. Bobby had always told her she had what he called the ‘shining’, but she never talked about it with anyone. The only other person who knew about it was Bobby. 

Dean frowned slightly as he looked at Lark wondering what the real story was. He knew she wasn’t telling him everything and chalked it up to another mystery about her. Ever since they did that first hunt together, Dean felt there was more to her than she ever let anyone see. He thought back on that day in the diner when they had first met. They were checking out some strange disappearances in a small Texas town and she decided to have lunch at the same diner they were eating at. Dean knew with just one look she was a hunter and tried to steer her off the hunt, but she wouldn’t have anything to do with that. She was bold, fearless, stubborn and a very capable hunter who also knew their adopted father, Bobby Singer. He was surprised that their paths hadn’t crossed sooner, but seemed it wasn’t in the cards. She handled herself better than most hunters he knew, and actually saved Sam’s life when he was attacked by the monster. 

“We should be there in about twenty minutes. Do you want to stop and pick some dinner up? I for one don’t feel like cooking tonight.” 

“Yeah that sounds good. I’ll text Sammy to stop at the diner and do that,” Dean said fumbling around in his pocket for his cell. He started typing and sent the text, waiting for Sam to respond.

“He’s trying to get his cell out,” Lark said giving a play by play, watching Sam looking around and jerk slightly on the car as he got his cell out. “He’s reading it now.”

Dean looked at his cell when he got 'Ok' back from Sam. “He’s going to stop and get the food.” 

“Good. I am really going to be glad to get out of this car, no offense to Baby here,” Lark said rubbing the steering wheel lovingly.

Dean smiled with her action and patted his Baby knowing she liked Lark and didn’t mind her driving her. “I’m with you on that. My butt is numb from sitting so long.”

Both glanced to the back when they heard noises and chirping and soft talking. Ara and Talon sat up and tried to look around but weren’t tall enough to see out the side windows since they were buckled in. 

“Hey guys, we’re almost there,” Dean told them making both look to him with curious faces. “We’ll be getting out soon and you guys can run around.” They stared at him with wide, wandering eyes but didn’t say anything. “Guess they understood.”

“It seems they usually do, we just can’t understand them,” Lark told him glancing in the mirror to see Sam turn off to head for the diner while they went on to Bobby’s. 

spn

“Yo! Bobby you around?” Dean called as he entered the house carrying the elf and Lark followed carrying the fairy.

“In the kitchen,” Bobby called to them as he stepped to the archway to see Dean and Lark heading his way, each carry someone or something. “When you said you needed help, you didn’t tell me there were....Others involved....” 

“Bobby this is Ara, she’s a fairy and that is Talon a young elf,” Lark introduced them turning Ara so she could study Bobby for a moment before speaking softly in a lyrical voice and tilting her head in greeting. Talon hid his face in Dean’s shirt and peeked out at Bobby shyly. 

“I see...And there’s a story behind this?” he asked arching his brows at Lark waiting for an answer.

“I rescued them from a sideshow and we’re wanting to take them home,” Lark supplied, sitting Ara on the table where she settled with her legs curled under her. 

Dean tried to sit Talon down but he clung to him and wouldn’t let go. He huffed and shifted him to one arm as he headed for the coffee pot. 

“Where’s yer brother?” Bobby asked when he realized Sam wasn’t with them.

“I had him stop to pick up dinner for us so we wouldn’t need to cook,” Dean offered sipping on his coffee and pulling it away from the elf when he tried to drink some too. “You got a juice for him?”

“Yeah, hold on,” Lark said digging around in a bag and pulling two juice boxes out. She gave one to Ara and reached for Talon and sat him in a chair at the table before opening the straw and putting it in the box for him. She pulled some animal crackers out and put some by both the creatures for a snack until Sam got here with food. She sat her bag and cold bag on the counter to put away what needed to go in the fridge. 

“We were hoping you might have an idea where we could find a place to cross over to their realm,” Lark said accepting the coffee that Dean poured for her giving him a small nod and smile.

It didn’t get by Bobby that there was something going on between the two, but remained silent. He was surprised it took this long since they finally met. He had tried to steer them away from each other at the beginning, but knew their paths would cross eventually. They were both consenting adults and didn’t see anything wrong with it as long as neither got hurt. He hoped they would both be smart about it, and not make him have to step in. He was protective of both of them, but he could put both on the right path if needed.

“I’ll have to do a little research on that,” he said eyeing the two creatures as they munched on their snack. He knew they were real, but had never come across either before today. If not for the pointed ears and slanted almond shaped eyes, the elf could pass as a human child, but the fairy was another story. No way you wouldn’t know she was not human with the wings attached to her back. He stepped closer to look at them and how transparent and glossy they looked. They shimmered in the light like a multi-faceted gem, changing color as she gently moved them. Talon spoke to him, but he didn’t understand his words and smiled gently when he held out a cracker to him. Bobby accepted the offering and put it in his mouth to eat. Talon beamed and shyly dipped his head to look at him sideways. 

“Thank you Talon,” Bobby said gently patting him on the shoulder. 

“I’m going to get our bags out of the Impala. Sam should be here shortly with food so we can eat,” Dean said stretching as he headed back outside. 

“So how ya been lass?” Bobby asked patting her shoulder. He had taken Lark under his wing when she first started hunting, and she thought of Bobby as a mentor and father figure. 

“Pretty much the same old thing Bobby. I was actually coming your way when I ran across the sideshow and had to take action. I would have never forgiven myself if I hadn't done something to help them.” 

“So you were gonna try and do it on your own, wern’t you?” Bobby asked arching his eyebrows and looking at her to see the guilt on her face and knew he was right. “Lass I didn't expect an idjit move like that from you...I taught you better than that. You were letting your feelings about some one stand in the way of being sensible wern't ya?” he chastised her.

Lark had the decency to blush before replying. “I know Bobby, I was being an idjit, but at least I wised up before I got in over my head,” Lark answered, hanging her head for a moment before looking up at Bobby. "You forgive me?" she asked in a child like voice, giving him Sam's patented puppy dog stare.

“Good thing ya did. I’d hate to have something happen to ya that could've been prevented. And yeah, you're forgiven.”

“Sam sent a text he’s on his way, should be here shortly,” Dean said coming back into the kitchen looking at Lark and Bobby, and wondering what he missed.

spn

“Well I for one am going to make it an early night,” Bobby said looking at the three young hunters sacked out on the couch and the two creatures curled up in two of their laps. “Had an early run this morning and another in the morning so I won’t be back until after lunch tomorrow.”

“Alright Bobby, we’ll need to do some research and will hang out here until you get back,” Dean said stifling a yawn. He looked down at the little elf curled up in his lap asleep and over at Lark curled into his side barely able to keep her eyes open. “I’ll send Sam on a supply run in the morning so don’t worry about food.”

“I think all of you need to head on to bed too from the looks of it.”

“You’re right, c’mon you two it’s bedtime,” Dean announced giving Sam and Lark’s shoulders a shake to roust them and get them moving.

“I’m up., Sam grunted looking around for a moment and down to his lap where Ara was sleeping.

“C’mon Sleeping Beauty, time for bed,” Dean mumbled to Lark as he pushed her sideways so he could pick Talon up in his arms.

“Nite Bob-beee...” Lark yawned as she forced herself from the couch and stumbled toward the stairs rubbing her eyes so she could see. She automatically headed to the spare room that she normally used when she stayed, and rummaged around for her bathroom bag. Lark met Sam and Dean in the hall carrying the creatures and stopped. “You can put them down in my bed,” she said quietly stepping aside. “I won’t be long in the bathroom.”

“Alright,” Sam nodded trying to stop his yawn from coming out. He followed Dean into the bedroom and put the creatures into the bed and headed for their own room. 

spn

Lark finished up in the bathroom and stepped out almost running into Dean in the hall. “Sorry, sorry...” she mumbled grabbing his arm to keep her balance. 

“My fault....” Dean said planting his hands on the wall and trapping Lark between them. He leaned a little closer and nuzzled her neck before finding her lips and kissing them. He felt her response under his touch as she draped her arms around his neck and pulled back to look into her sultry eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. “Guess you better get on to bed...” he whispered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yes...Bed...This isn‘t...I mean....” she mumbled feeling her face growing warm under his gaze. 

“I know, not the right time, but don’t worry it’s coming....” he whispered into her ear before letting her go and watching her walk down the hall and disappear into her room. He let out a sigh, and tried to reign in the feelings he had for her. He stepped into the bathroom thinking he could use a cold shower but opted to splash cold water on his face instead. He dried it off and stepped out of the bathroom to look down the hall toward the other bedroom wondering if he was doing the right thing. He couldn't deny the feelings building for her, but there was also this underlying doubt that wanted to shadow them. In their line of work it wasn't good to let your feelings get out of hand because the next hunt could be your last. He shook his head and walked across the hall into the bedroom he shared with his brother seeing Sam was already asleep.

spn

Lark let her fingers brush over her lips still feeling the lingering affects of the kiss and wondered was she making a mistake in letting her emotions take over and allowing herself to feel more than friendship toward the older brother. She had learned early on not to get attached to anyone for fear of bringing the crazy down on them. But she had to surmise, this was different; they were both hunters and knew the risk they faced with each hunt they took. Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, she pulled her tee shirt off leaving only a tank top and briefs and slipped under the covers to get some sleep.  
=======================================================

A/N: So we have a little romance brewing. Thank you for reading my story. Comments are welcome. NC


	9. Chapter 9

Lark rolled over in her bed and looked at the morning sunlight streaming into the room. She stretched like a sleek, dangerous tigress and glanced beside her to see the bed empty. She jumped up and looked around the room but didn’t see them. She ran out of the bedroom and looked in the bathroom to see it empty. Lark flew down the stairs and skidded to a stop in the kitchen doorway to see Dean and Sam sitting at the table with Ara and Talon who were eating breakfast.

“Something wrong?” Dean asked letting his eyes roam down her scantly clad body and arching his eyebrows with interest at her.

“Ummm...” Lark stuttered and looked down to where Dean was looking realizing all she had on was a tank top and briefs that showed off most of her body. 

Sam looked over his shoulder at her and quickly turned around as his face reddened, thinking he didn’t need to see her like that, not that she wasn’t easy on the eyes, but she had feelings for his brother. 

“I’m gonna...Yeah....” Lark said backing slowly from the doorway and running for the stairs to put some clothes on. She could feel the heat wafting off her face and should have known they would be with the guys. After using the bathroom and putting on more suitable clothes, she made her way downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee trying not to feel uncomfortable about the scene a few minutes ago.

No one spoke for a moment until Sam cleared his throat and began to talk. “So...I think we might have found a thinning that we can use to take them home.” 

“Hey that’s good to hear.” Lark said perking up and leaning closer to him. “How far away is it and how hard is it to get to?” 

“It’s about six hours from here and it seems to be off a hiking trail...”

“Great! You know I hate hiking and camping.” Dean grumbled as he finished his coffee and got up from the table.

“Would you rather do that or brave the swamps of Louisiana?” Sam asked. “That’s were the other possible spot is.” 

“Okay you got me on that one.” 

“Look I can take them in alone...”Lark started. 

“Not happening sister.” Dean grunted cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

“Dean’s right Lark. We don’t know where this opening might lead to and the dangers there. I mean we can’t just toss them through and hope for the best.” he said looking at the two creatures who were staring wide eyed at him. “We’ve got to be sure they get back to their people.”

“I just wanted to be sure is all. I don’t mind doing this alone, been doing it that way for a long time now.”

“Yeah, but ya didn’t know us and there’s times it's better to have backup, especially going into the unknown like that. So no arguing, we’re tagging alone.” Dean stated firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her one of his looks that meant it was settled. 

“In that case I guess we need to get some gear and supplies. Like Sam said we have no idea where that opening will put us and we may be doing some walking to find their families.” Lark said. “Does Bobby have any camping equipment?"

"If he does it'll be downstairs, we can go look." Dean offered.

"Alright and then we'll head into town to get whatever else we need. Who wants to come with me?" she asked looking between Dean and Sam.

“Sammy can baby sit the two, I’ll come with you.” Dean said before Sam could say anything. He got an eye roll from his brother knowing why he was volunteered for the job. 

“That’s fine.” Sam agreed. “I’ll let them play outside while you’re gone.”

“Do you wanna drive or should I?” Lark asked innocently not knowing the reaction she was going to get.

Sam choked on his coffee when he started laughing and Dean looked at her like she had grown two heads. 

“You okay Sam?” Lark asked patting him on the back as he coughed to clear his throat. “I take it that was a dumb question.” she giggled as Dean draped an arm loosely around her waist and steered her toward the basement door.

“’m ‘ne.” Sam finally wheezed out but saw they were already gone. Ara chirped and spoke to him as she handed him a napkin to wipe his face. “I’m okay guys.” he whispered seeing both Ara and Talon looking at him in concern. “Just got choked. How ‘bout we go outside after I clean up in here?”

Talon clapped his hands and spoke even though Sam didn’t understand him, but he got the jest of it as his almond shaped eyes sparkled in delight. Sam gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink to wash and put away. 

spn

Dean went first down the steps and Lark followed looking around when she got to the bottom step. She saw several shelves off to the right and headed that way to see what was there. As Lark started looking at the boxes stacked on the shelves, Dean leaned against the railing watching her with interest. He hadn't really noticed before how intense she could be when doing a task. He watched her lean over as she pulled a box out enough to see inside and checked out her tight bottom.

"You know you could help instead of staring at my backside." Lark told him without looking up.

"But the view is so nice." Dean chuckled as she straightened up and dusted her hands on her jeans bottom. 

"I think I found something. Wanna help?" she inquired pointing to the box that was on the top shelf.

"Of course." he replied reaching up and carefully slipping the box down but as he shifted it dust and dirt fell in his face making him cough and sneeze as he sat it on the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that." she giggled squatting down to open the flaps of the box. Inside Lark found a coffee pot, a pot with plates, cups and silverware stacked neatly inside that could be used. "Pay dirt." she said pulling the items from the box to look at them before putting them back. "This can go upstairs so I can clean them up." She pushed the box aside so she could continue looking.

"Hey, I found our old sleeping bags." Dean said pulling the bags from another shelf. He shook the dust and cobwebs off them an sneezed again. "These definitely need airing out." 

"I didn't know Bobby had a pet down here." Lark said excitedly as she stood up with something in her hands.

"What?" Dean asked turning to see what she was talking about. "Whoa! Nope, stay away from me." he insisted heading quickly for the stairs without looking back.

"But it's only a king snake...Dean..." she called looking up to see he had disappeared. She headed for the stairs to take the snake outside and release him. When Lark stepped from the doorway, Dean had Sam between him and the doorway looking around his shoulder.

"Dean what the hell?" Sam asked until he looked up and saw the snake in Lark's hands. "What the..." he started pushing backwards against Dean to get away.

"Come on guys, you fight big, scary monsters and you're afraid of a little snake?" Lark questioned as she laughed at them. "It's not going to hurt you." she offered holding the king snake out to them.

"I don't think so, you can take it outside now." Dean insisted keeping a wide berth of the snake. 

“Umm...Yeah what he said.” Sam agreed putting the table between him and Lark with the snake. It wasn’t that he was afraid of them, he just didn’t like the thought of them crawling on his skin.

"See even Talon and Ara aren't afraid of it." she said holding the snake so they could see it and touch it.

"They don't know any better, now go ‘for I get my gun."

"Okay you don‘t have to get violent. C'mon little guy, let's get you outside. I'll let you go in the stacks where you can hunt mice." she told the snake as she headed outside.

"Whatever you do don't let her get away." Sam commented to his brother as they watched Lark through the screen door. 

"Hadn't planned on it." Dean replied impressed with her fearlessness.

spn

Lark sat in the passenger seat of the Impala and gazed out the window trying not to act as nervous as she felt being alone with Dean. She was lost in thought and didn’t hear Dean speaking to her.

“Lark...Babe did you hear me?” Dean asked tapping her on the arm to get her attention.

Lark jumped with his touch and balled a fist to defend herself until she realized what she was doing and reddened as she lowered her fist. “Sorry, sorry...”

“Where did you go?” Dean asked gently reaching for her hand. “You know you don’t have to sit that far away.” he suggested giving a small tug to her hand to pull her his way. He smiled when Lark let him pull her closer. He laced his fingers in hers and rested their hands on his leg. “What’s got you so deep in thought?” 

“I don’t know...” she sighed with a shrug. “I’ve never ran into anything like this before and I guess I’m a little uneasy about going into another realm is all. Have you and Sam done anything like this before?”

“Well I was taken by fairies one time but they didn’t keep me long.” Dean replied remembering back when Sam had no soul and they picked up a case involving fairies and leprechauns. He got taken but after fighting back with his knife and gun they brought him back. “Didn’t much wanna keep me after I started shooting the place up.”

“I’m thinking there’s an interesting story behind that and maybe you’ll tell it to me some day.” Lark said wondering what other wild and unusual hunts he had been on. 

“That can probably be arranged.” he chuckled raising her hand to kiss it. He turned into the parking lot of the store and looked around for a suitable parking spot that would keep his Baby safe.

spn

“I think this will work.” Sam said as he shook up the bottle making the contents suds. He used a handmade wand and dipped it in and brought it up to his lips to blow gently on it producing bubbles. “Here you go Talon.” he said sitting on the steps of the deck and blowing more bubbles out into the yard for him.

Talon squealed in delight as he began to chase the bubbles that got caught on the breeze and blown further into the yard. He ran as fast as his short legs would allow trying to catch the bubbles in his hands. Ara stood beside Sam and laughed as Talon ran from one side to the other as Sam continued to blow until he was out of breath. The little elf ran to him and jumped up and down chatting excitedly to Sam and pointing at the bottle.

“Gotta catch my breath.” Sam said taking some deep breaths before blowing more bubbles for him. He laughed at Talon as he spun around and flopped down on his bottom letting the bubbles float over him trying to blow them higher up in the air and not pop them. Ara chattered and laughed a musical laugh as her wings fluttered quickly lifting her off the ground about a foot. She hovered there for a moment before letting herself float back down. Sam watched with interest as she looked at her wings and smiled until he was attacked by Talon begging for more bubbles.

spn

Dean pushed the buggy and Lark picked things out for the trip. He didn't question or complain about what she selected, but added several bags of jerky and a couple bags of peanut M&M's when she wasn't looking. 

"Okay I need to get a lightweight sleeping bag and a backpack." Lark said as she walked slowly down the camping aisle looking at what the store had to offer. She chose them and dropped them in the buggy and moved on down to the freeze dried food section.

"What's this?" Dean asked taking a bag an looking at it.

"Food for the trip. You do want to eat while we're there, right?"

"Sure, but is this any good?"

"It's the lightest and quickest way to fix meals. You'll just have to make do. We may be able to find some things to eat there, but I'm not taking any chances." she informed him as she put packages of dried food into the buggy. She looked at other items they might need and added to the growing stack. “Do you have any disposable lighters?”

“I’ve got my Zippo.” he said pulling it from his jeans pocket.

“Good, but I’ll get matches and a couple of lighters for backup.” 

He wasn’t much into this kind of shopping but since it was Lark he was making an exception. He watched her bite her lower lip as she studied each item carefully and smiled when she flipped her hair out of the way and leaned over checking the bottom shelf giving him a good view of her backside. He couldn’t help but admire how well her jeans fit.

“I know you’re staring.” Lark said matter of fact and looked back at him.

“Like I said before the view’s pretty good...” Dean started but was interrupted by his cell ringing. “H’llo....Yeah...I think so....We can pick something up when we're done here....Okay....I got it...Hanging up now...” Dean huffed annoyed by something Sam said.

“So I’m thinking we’re picking up lunch?” she asked after listening to the one sided conversation. “Does Sam need anything?”

“Yeah, some socks, says half of his are missing mates. I don’t know why it bothers him; I just match them up anyway and wear them. Who’s going to see them or even care.” Dean shrugged looking down at his boots. “You stay here and I’ll go grab him a pack so he doesn’t have a hissy fit if we go back without them.”

“Alright.” Lark giggled wondering what color Dean’s socks were and made a note not to let him do her laundry. She continued scanning the shelves and checking off the mental list in her head trying to decide if she had missed anything. She was mentally packing their packs in her head, dividing things between three packs when Dean wandered back with two packages of socks and a tee shirt. "I think I'm ready to go."

"I'm glad, that's a lot of crap."

"Don't worry, it's going to be divided up. We just need to go by the first aid supplies for a couple of things and we'll be ready to checkout." 

"Lead the way my lady." Dean said in a British accent making Lark laugh at him as he pushed the buggy toward the front of the store. 

"Anything in particular Sam wants for lunch?" she asked knowing how different their taste in food was.

"Nope, if it's rabbit food he'll be happy." Dean shrugged stopping at the first aid aisle so Lark could get what she needed.

"I saw a sub shop that's on the way out, we could get subs and I'll grab a bag of chips."

"That will work." 

"Finally I'm done. I'll meet you at the registers. I'll go grab some chips." 

"Alright." he replied heading toward the front of the store to wait for her.  
=====================================  
A/N: A thinning is found and now to get ready for the crossover. I hope you are enjoying the story and thank you for reading. Comments would be nice. NC


	10. Chapter 10

“We’re back and we have food,” Dean called as they made their way inside with some of the bags. “I think she bought out the store.” 

“Need help?” Sam asked sitting Talon on the couch beside Ara.

“There’s more in the trunk,” Lark told him heading for the kitchen to get lunch ready. She sat the bags of food on the table and went to find paper plates while Dean sorted the food bags from the camping bags. “I’ll work on packing our packs this afternoon if you want to set those in the living room by the stairs.”

“How hard can it be to throw some clothes in the pack with the other things?” Dean questioned with a shrug. "It's not rocket science you know."

“It’s an art not many have mastered, especially men. If you don’t pack wisely you’re not going to have room for everything,” she explained ignoring Dean's pun.

“Don’t bother arguing dude, it's a girl thing,” Sam commented hearing Lark’s remark. “Did you get me some more socks?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh and gather your dirty clothes so I can do laundry. Maybe you guys won’t lose as many socks that way,” she snickered getting the finger from Dean before he headed into the living room.

“I don’t know how he does it, but I never have all my socks when he’s done,” Sam whispered. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Lark smiled as she started pulling the subs from the bags and setting them on the table. “You wanna wash the 'kids' hands so we can eat?”

“I can handle that,” Sam nodded going to get Talon and Ara from the living room couch.

“Dean?” she called when he didn’t come back to the kitchen. “Drink? What’s your pleasure?”

“You know that’s a loaded question don’t you?” he asked stepping in from the back door to hear the question.

“Crap! You scared me,” Lark fussed punching him in the arm before he grabbed her and pulled her close to kiss her gently on the lips.

“Guys, we have young ones,” Sam complained when he saw them kissing. 

Talon laughed and clapped his hands and Ara twittered happily as she wings vibrated creating a soft hum.

“See they don’t mind,” Dean grinned letting go of Lark. 

“Again, what do you want to drink?” Lark asked as she gathered her thoughts and got her emotions back under control. It still made her feel uneasy to show affection with others around. She wasn't used to it, especially with Dean. 

“Beer’s good,” Dean offered. 

“Sammy?” 

“Tea for me,” he said. “No, no Talon, we’re not taking a bath,” he cried as Talon tried to climb in the sink with the running water.

spn

“Okay, I need clothes from you guys so I can pack our backpacks and be sure everything is going to fit,” Lark told them after they finished lunch. “Choose wisely. I’ve questioned Ara and for the most part it seems the weather there is mild, but I don’t know what we’ll have to travel through to get to their homes.”

“Most of my clothes are in the laundry that you just did, so why don’t you pick for me,” Dean offered. “Everything else is in the dresser upstairs in our bedroom.”

“Suit yourself just don’t come whining to me if you don’t like it,” Lark shrugged getting up and stacking the plates to be thrown away. “That’s the dryer; I’ll fold the clothes and head upstairs if you need me. Sam are you good with the kids?”

“Yeah, I think someone’s going to be napping very soon,” Sam said watching Talon’s head nod up and down. “He wore himself out playing outside.”

Before Sam had finished his sentence, Talon crawled over into Dean’s lap and made himself comfortable, snuggling into his chest. Dean looked down at the little elf and brushed a hand over his soft, blond hair. Ara twittered and yawned and pointed to the living room and Sam picked her up and took her to the couch where she curled up on a blanket to nap too.

“You want me to put him down?” Sam asked quietly when he returned to the kitchen.

“Naw, he’s okay. I’ll let him get good and asleep and go lay him down,” Dean said not seeing the warm look Lark gave him as he stroked Talon’s head. 

“I’ll be upstairs getting some clothes ready for Lark,” Sam replied before heading for the stairs. 

“Sam, grab those bags by the steps and take them up to my room,” Lark called to him before he got too far. 

“Got it.” 

Dean sipped his drink and shifted the little elf slightly to get more comfortable. He glanced Lark’s way as she passed with her arms full of folded clothes. He couldn’t get his mind off of how soft her lips were when he kissed her and wondered what it would be like when they got a chance to make out; to feel skin against skin and explore every aspect of her body. He had seen enough of her body to know it was fit, lean and curved in all the right places and any man would be knocking at her door if she allowed it. 

He knew from hunting with her, she was a private person and didn’t share her trust with just anyone and she had the not showing your emotions thing down pat. She had proved to be a valuable ally and could stand toe to toe with the best of them, him included. He still remembered that hunt where they first met and he tried to get her to leave and let the men handle it. She didn’t hesitate to put him in his place. He hated to admit it, but Sammy was right, they did share some of the same traits. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not when it came to having a relationship. Talon sniffled and twisted breaking Dean’s train of though and he carefully got up to go lay him down. He waited to be sure they were both asleep before wandering toward the stairs to see what was going on the second floor. 

spn

Soft laughter drifted from the spare bedroom and Dean stopped in the doorway to see what was going on. Sam was straddling a chair by the bed watching Lark and she was standing at the bed sorting clothes. She had three piles going and was looking at two shirts trying to decide which pile to put it in. 

“Okay, I’m guessing this one is Dean’s,” she said not seeing him standing in the doorway.

“Why is that?”

“It says no thrills or frills, just get it done,” she giggled putting it in a stack with several other shirts.

“Oh this one is yours for sure,” she said looking at the next shirt that was lighter in color with a small design on it. “It has you written all over it. Hey Dean,” she said sensing him in the doorway and looking his way. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m dividing the clothes up,” she said a sparkle of mischief in her eyes as she picked up briefs to look at them. “Okay, now this is harder...You guys are pretty much the same size but I’m thinking the black are Dean’s and the lighter colors are Sam’s. Am I right?”

“Close, a couple of the black are mine and the dark blue are Dean’s,” Sam corrected her. “I gotta say you got most of it right.”

“So...The mismatched socks are Dean’s and the others would be yours Sam?”

“Yeah, just match Dean’s up however you want, he doesn’t care.”

“Hey! Standing right here dude and I care. I just can’t see throwing out one sock that is still wearable when I have other ones I can match it to. Besides who‘s going to see them?”

“He has a point Sam,” Lark chuckled standing back to check the stacks. “So I’m thinking an extra pair of jeans and sweats each, five tee shirts, couple of long sleeved shirts, briefs and socks. I figure we can fold our coats and tie them to the pack if we don’t need to wear them. You want a hoodie Sam? And could I borrow one for me too?”

“Yes and I can put that on the outside too. I‘ll go get a couple of clean ones,” he said getting up and heading out of the room.

Dean watched with interest as Lark pulled clear plastic travel bags from a pack and slipped clothes in it and then rolled it flat, getting all the air out before sealing it. She put all their clothes in bags to keep them dry and clean and to take up less space. 

“Crap!” she muttered frowning about something. “I need to go wash those pots and dishes I found downstairs before packing them.”

“I’ll help, it won’t take long,” Dean said pushing away from the wall he was leaning against.

“Sam, could you go to my car and look in the trunk for a blue zip up. That’s my surgical kit,” she asked as he came back carrying two hoodie. She dug into the pockets of her jacket and found the keys for him.

“Sure anything else you need out of there? Pick which hoodie you like, doesn't matter to me.” 

“I’ll let you guys decide on weapons to take, but I’m taking my hand gun and knives.”

“Well we won’t be dealing with the same kind of creatures over there so probably don’t need salt, holy water or oil or wooden spikes,” Dean mumbled as he ran down their list of weapons in his head. “I’ll have Sammy do some research on that and see if there’s certain things we should take.”

“I figure we can be ready to leave in twenty-four hours. Bobby said he’d take us so we don’t have to leave a car parked somewhere.” 

“Good idea. You want to wash or dry?” Dean asked as he ran water in the sink for the dishes.

“I’ll wash,” Lark decided quickly pulling her hair back into a loose pony tail out of the way. She got out the dish detergent and added it to the water making suds. She opened the box and pulled out the camping dishes and sat them on the counter to unpack and put in the hot water. Dean waited by her side with a dish towel in hand to dry them. He looked at her profile as she began to hum softly under her breath. He couldn't help but smile thinking she was the perfect woman for him. She was confident, caring, a hell of a hunter, compassionate and so much more he didn't know about but hoped to get a chance to.

"Umm...It helps if you use the towel to dry with," Lark said when she saw Dean had spaced out on her and she was almost done washing them. 

"Right, got it," he said trying not show he was embarrassed at being caught daydreaming. He quickly started drying the dishes she had washed and let Lark stack them again inside the pot to take up less space. He watched her test the coffee pot to be sure there weren’t any little holes before turning it over to him to dry.

“Alright....Guess I’ll go finish packing now,” she said letting the water out of the sink and drying her hands on the towel Dean was holding. 

He watched her walk away wondering how he got so lucky. It could have gone either way, in his opinion, she could very easily have chosen Sammy instead of him and he would have been okay with that. He would not complain about it as long as if they were both happy.   
=====================================================  
A/N: Loved the idea of the mismatched socks. They think they've found a thinning, now just to get to it and cross over. Then the fun will begin....You know how I love intrigue and drama. Comments keep me going, please leave one. NC


	11. Chapter 11

"Is everyone settled in?" Dean asked as he glanced in the back to see Sam and Lark on either side of the 'kids', as Lark called them, who were in the middle, looking wide eyed and wondering.

"Yes Dad..." Sam and Lark answered at the same time making both of them laugh. 

"We'll be stopping one time just before getting to the trail head, so this is last call until then. No one needs to use the bathroom?"

"I think everyone is good Dean," Lark replied looking down at the two creatures that were whispering and chirping excitedly. "I think they know they're going home," she commented to Sam who smiled at her.

"Seems like it," Sam replied tousling Talon's hair as he squirmed around.

Dean pulled out of the driveway and headed north to pick up the interstate to take them to where they hoped the thinning would be so they could cross over. He switched on the radio and went through the channels until he found something to his liking and adjusted the volume. Talon heard the music and wiggled and squirmed out of the seat belt to try and crawl over the seat to the front.

"Whoa! Incoming!" Sam called to the ones in front as Talon launched himself over the seat.

"I got him," Bobby said reaching for the little guy and getting him settled between him and Dean.

Talon looked up happily and started clapping his hands to the music and trying to sing alone. He looked up at Dean and gave him a toothy grin. He leaned into his side and snuggled when Dean dropped his arm around him. 

"Looks like you've made a friend." Bobby commented watching the interchange between the two with interest.

"You can't help but like him," Dean shrugged trying to act casual about it. He heard snickers from the back seat and gave them a sour look in the rear view mirror which didn't help matters. 

spn

"You three be careful over there and don't take any dumb chances," Bobby told them as they strapped on their packs and got ready for the hike. 

"I'll take care of them." Dean told him. 

"Speak for yourself," Lark spoke up. "I for one can take care of myself thank you."

"Yeah, what she said," Sam agreed.

"Just watch each others' backs!" Bobby huffed rolling his eyes at them. "Damn fool idjits," he muttered before squatting down to tell the little elf and fairy good-bye. "You two take care of yourselves and it was good to meet you," he told them ruffling Talon's silky hair and shaking Ara's hand. Talon threw his arms around his neck and hugged him while Ara bowed gracefully to him as she chirped her good-byes.

"Bye Bobby. We'll contact you when we get back," Lark told him giving him a hug. "Don't know where we'll be coming out or when, but we'll head your way."

"That's okay Lass; I'll come get you where ever you end up," Bobby assured her returning her a hug. "You take care of those two," he whispered to her before she stepped away.

"I will," she said an understanding passing between them. 

"I got this one," Dean said picking up Talon to carry him.

"I'll take Ara then," Sam added carefully picking her up and being wary of her wings. He chuckled when the softness of one brushed lightly over his face and marveled at how they glistened in the sun.

Bobby leaned against the Impala as he watched his kids hike up the trail. He sighed with worry not knowing what they were going to be walking into, if the opening was there, or how long it would take them to find the families of the beings. He knew the odds were very low that they would come out of this unharmed. He stayed there until they were out of sight, and sadly got in the car to head back home. He cranked up Baby and pulled from the parking lot with a heavy heart, but knew no matter what he said would not have changed their minds. He was at least glad Lark did ask for help and didn't try to do it on her own like she had initially planned. No matter how good a hunter she was, he didn't think she would've made it back from this if she had tried it alone. 

"It's okay girl..." Bobby mumbled when the Impala shuttered and coughed like she was missing her charges. "You can't go alone on this one; we've just gotta hope for the best," he told her patting the steering wheel gently. 

spn

"This is where we go off the trail," Lark said checking a map she had in her free hand. 

"How far do we have to go?" Dean asked as he drew up beside her. 

"Not sure, I've just got a general area to check out. It's not like there a neon sign pointing to it saying 'Look here! Portal to another world'," she chided with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Just asking," Dean frowned holding his hands up in surrender wondering why she was so grumpy all of a sudden.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you, just anxious and nervous I guess," Lark mumbled to him when she realized how she sounded. She cleared her throat and reined in her emotions knowing she needed to be in better control. "I'll lead since I've got the map."

"You two okay?" Sam mumbled to his brother after hearing the exchange and letting Lark walk ahead of them.

"Who knows?" he whispered back. "Women can be moody, just like you Samantha."

"Bite me," Sam sneered, throwing a bitch face at him before walking away.

Dean watched Lark's body move farther away and stared walking to catch up with her and Sam. He knew she was a hard person to understand and she was very leery of who she let get close to her. Lark had learned very quickly how to put up walls that would protect her and shield her from others. Dean thought he had broken through most of them but guessed he was wrong.

spn

Nearly two hours later, Lark finally stopped and looked around studying the map as the others joined her in a small clearing. Dean let Talon down and Sam sat Ara to her feet before un-strapping his pack to take a breather. Sam got out a bottle of water and offered some to the 'kids' before quenching his thirst.

"So what's the verdict?" Dean asked Lark as she concentrated on the surrounds and then the map.

"We're close," she mumbled, closing her eyes and letting herself feel. She hoped that her sensitive shining would help find the opening, if there was one.

"Why don't you take a short break and relax?" Dean asked her offering her the opened water bottle he had drunk from. 

"I'm good," she insisted ignoring him.

"Babe, chill..." Dean insisted stepping to her and taking the map. "It'll still be here," he said undoing her pack and slipping it off her shoulders. "We don't have to kill ourselves the first day."

Lark huffed at him and glared into his eyes, but knew he was right. They didn't want to be exhausted when they found the thinning and possibly get careless. She accepted the water and sat down on a rock to rest. Talon was running around checking out all that was new to him and chattering away in his soft, child like voice. She smiled at him when he came over carrying a flower for her.

"No wonder no one ran across this place, we're way off the beaten trail," Sam commented looking around at the forest and hoped they weren't lost. 

All three turned toward the little elf that had suddenly started chattering excitedly and pointed toward the far side of the clearing. 

"You think he senses the opening?" Sam asked as the elf ran to him and grabbed his hand trying to pull him toward the trees. "Okay, okay...Let us get our packs on..." Sam chuckled at his excitement. 

Dean helped Lark with her pack before shouldering his own while Sam got his settled on his shoulders and adjusted the straps. Dean picked up Ara this time and Sam grabbed Talon and moved into the trees where he pointed and seemed to want them to go. The others stayed close behind him as he made his way around trees, bushes and boulders, going where Talon wanted. Fifteen minutes later they stepped out of the forest and looked up at a rock wall that stretched both ways. 

"Now what?" Dean asked looking at the barrier in front of them.

As if answering his question, Talon wiggled out of Sam's arm and made his way to the wall and laid a hand on it. After a few moments, he moved down the wall and called out in his language for them. 

"I think he's found something," Sam said moving to join the elf. "Guys, there's a rift in this wall and it looks like it stretches back a long way." 

"Flashlights," Dean stated.

"We'll have to take our packs off to get through this," Lark commented sizing up the opening and the space and looking at them. 

"I'll go first," Dean offered but was stopped by Lark.

"No, let me. I'm smaller and can let you know if it's too narrow for you. Don't need either of you getting stuck in there. I don't think I could get you out." 

"Wait Talon!" Sam called to him as the elf decided to go into the crack by himself. 

Talon turned to look at them and said something before disappearing into the darkness. Lark grabbed her light and pack to hurry after him before he got lost or hurt or worse. Sam let Ara ride piggy back, clinging to his back as he eased into the opening barely having enough room to walk. If it got any tighter he didn't know if he'd fit or not. Dean huffed at both of them irritated that he wasn't taking the lead in case of trouble but followed suit and shone his light into the opening seeing his brother disappear around a bend. 

"We need to stay together," he called to them feeling the coolness the deeper he went. "Damnit hold up," he complained wondering how long this tunnel was and where it led. He didn't like tight, dark spaces and this one was both, along with not knowing what lay ahead of them had him on edge. He could hear scuffling and loose rocks falling as the others moved deeper and farther away from him.   
=====================================================  
A/N: Thank you readers for joining the journey and the adventure will begin soon. I love to know your thoughts, please comment. NC


	12. Chapter 12

The opening grew narrow in one spot for about six feet with rocks jutting out that you had to wiggle your way around, under and squeeze through, almost like a contortionist. Lark hoped the guys could get through it as she tried to keep her light trained on Talon who was easily moving down the dark tunnel unhindered. He was still chattering and moving ahead of her until finally she stepped out on the other side of the rock wall. She huffed in relief and brushed the dirt and grim from her face as she gazed at the untouched forest around her. Talon was jumping up and down and pointing to something not far away at the edge of the woods.

“Talon we need to wait on the others,” Lark cautioned him as he started to head for it. She grabbed his arm to stop him and spoke again. “We need to wait. The others aren’t out yet,” she said pointing to the opening.

He nodded his head in understanding and ran to the opening calling out something that she figured was hurry, we found it. Lark joined him and shone her light into the darkness hoping to see the others. She heard noises and a string of cuss words and arguing, but couldn’t see the guys. A light low to the ground slowly made its way toward her and Ara stepped out of the opening carrying Sam’s flashlight.

“You made it where are the guys?” she asked the fairy.

Ara pointed back the way she came and twittered something before looking into the opening again.

“Hey guys, need some help?” Lark called taking a step back into the darkness. “You two stay here, I’m going to go see if I can find them,” she told the ‘kids' before disappearing back into the tunnel.

Lark moved back into the darkness, letting her light show her the way. Voices got louder and she finally found the brothers who were working on squeezing through the tight spot without getting stuck.

“Oww...” Sam whined as he tried to work his body around a jutting rock. “Watch it! Stop pushing so hard, I need to throw our packs through first," he told Dean reaching to push them ahead of him.

“Suck you gut in and wiggle your ass,” Dean ordered as he shoved from his side trying to force his brother's body through the narrow passage.

“Hey, I'll take your packs and take them on out,” Lark offered knowing better than to interfere in the argument between the brothers. 

“Can you handle them?” Sam asked as he stopped moving to look over at her.

“Really Sam?” she chided thinking that was a dumb question. “Like I said, I’ll take these out and check on the ‘kids’ and come back to help. It‘s not much farther and once past this place it opens up some more.” 

“Don’t bother, stay out there with them. We’re almost through here,” Dean called to her from behind Sam. “I just need some butter to grease him down and a good shove should do it,” he surmised shining a light around Sam to see Lark and smirk.

“Funny, ha ha,” Sam hissed at him as he tried to suck in his stomach and wiggle his body to get by one spot that he had to weave his body through . “Jerk,” he growled when Dean gave another shove.

“Bitch, if you weren’t so tall you’d fit easier.” 

"How is being tall pose a problem?" Sam asked in puzzlement looking up and seeing plenty of room. 

"I'm gonna shove hard, get ready..."

"Ouch, hold on something's caught...Okay got it, you know you're gonna have to fit too..."

"I should fit..."

"Don't be so sure, you have put on a few pounds..."

"Just move your ass..."

"Take off your jacket before trying, that might help..."

"We could just strip and squeeze through naked..."

"Get real! With these rough rocks? I‘ve already rubbed skin off half my body."

"I'm just sayin'...."

“Don’t kill each other, okay?” Lark laughed as she got their packs and headed back toward the exit. She laughed harder at Dean’s next comment to Sam only to heard a sharp retort thrown back at him. She could only hope they wouldn't have to come back this way or they might be climbing a rock wall to get to the other side.

spn

The sun felt good as Lark exited the rift and looked to see the two 'kids' sitting nearby and sat the packs beside her own. She checked the sun's decent in the sky and knew it would be getting dark soon and wondered if they should wait until morning to proceed further. She had no idea if time was the same over there and didn't want to step into the other realm and it be night. 

"Thank god that's done," Dean huffed as he pushed Sam out of the way to get into the sunlight and fresh air. 

"You don't have to knock me down..." Sam fussed as he brushed off his clothes and ran his finger through his hair to be sure there weren't any unwanted guests and to get the dirt out of it.

"Good you're out," Lark giggled.

"I think I scrapped off all the skin on my stomach," Dean complained as he lifted his shirts to gently rub his belly. Red splotches dotted his body where the rocks had dug into it as he maneuvered through the narrow spot.

“You’ll live,” Sam said pulling his shirt up in back. “See if I’m bleeding.” 

“Here let me look,” Lark said when she saw Dean frown at him. She stood behind Sam and lifted his shirt checking out his back and saw a number of raw places but nothing that was serious. “You just scrapped the skin off on your shoulders and lower back in a couple of spots. I can put some cream on it if you like.”

“Sure, it burns like the dickens,” Sam told her glad she was being more helpful than his brother.

“Want some cream on your stomach Dean?” Lark asked as she opened her pack to dig out the first aid kit. 

“Why not, can’t hurt.” 

“So, I was thinking we should set up camp for the night and have a fresh start in the morning,” she suggested while ministering to each brother. “It’s starting to get late and I really don’t want to be walking into an unknown place in the dark.”

“Is it near?” Dean asked looking around.

“I think it’s just through those trees right down there. If you look closely you can see a shimmering and strange blurring shape,” she pointed before rubbing the soothing cream on the raw marks on his stomach. 

Dean shifted slightly and grunted when she found a tender spot and squinted his eyes to see where she was pointing.

“I think I see it,” Sam said taking a few steps toward it. Talon jumped up and grabbed his hand thinking they were going through and spoke when Sam stopped and didn’t continue. “I know, but I think Lark’s right. I have no desire to go through in the dark not knowing what’s on the other side.”

“Alright then. I hear water running nearby....” Dean stated. “You guys get a camp set up and I’ll go see if I can catch some fish for dinner. No need to use our supplies before we even get to the other side.”

“Sounds good,” Sam said looking around for the best spot to set up camp. He walked a short distance down the rock wall and found an overhang that would protect them in case of rain. “Here’s a good spot.”

“I’ll gather some wood for a fire,” Lark offered moving her pack to the overhang and leaving it. She walked to the edge of the woods and started looking for suitable wood while Sam cut a branch from a tree to clear the area of debris. 

“Looks like Talon’s going with you,” Sam called to Dean who had gotten out the fishing equipment he had packed and was walking toward the sound of water.

“Hey, take the coffee pot and get some water,” Lark called to him before he got to far away. 

“Got it,” he said stopping and going to her pack to pull the pot off the side of it. “I’ll take the water bottles while I’m at it. Here kid you can carry this one,” he said giving Talon a water bottle. “Just remember kid, no jumping in the water.” 

Talon hugged the water bottle and looked up at Dean with a toothy grin and said something in his child like voice. 

“So are we going to have dinner or will it be power bars?” Lark asked Sam as she watched the two walk away. 

“I’d say fifty-fifty,” Sam chuckled with her question. 

“I’ve got a tarp we can put down on the ground to put the sleeping bags on,” Lark offered as she laid an arm full of branches down by where Sam was making a fire pit. She watched him dig out a shallow hole and lined rocks around it.

“Sounds good, it’ll keep the dampness out,” he said glancing up at her and saw her looking toward where Dean and Talon went. “Don’t worry ‘bout them, Dean can take care of himself.”

“I’m not worried I just realized something,” Lark said thoughtfully.

“What?”

“If Dean does catch some fish, he has to kill them and I don’t know how Talon will take that. I don’t know how they feel about killing innocent creatures in their world.”

“Man, I didn’t think of that either,” Sam mused wondering if Dean could handle an emotional little elf.

spn

“Here looks like a good spot,” Dean told the little elf as he stopped at a place on the river where the water was calmer and deeper. “Let’s fill the water bottles and coffee pot first and then we’ll fish.”

Talon cocked his head and watched as Dean filled the coffee pot and stepped to the water’s edge to dunk the bottle and fill it. He smiled happily and held it up for Dean to see his accomplishment.

“That’s good, now don’t spill it,” Dean cautioned him as the bottle tilted slightly and water ran out. “Put the top back on it and sit it here,” he instructed. “I’m going to find some grubs to fish with you stay right here. No going in the water.” 

Talon chattered to him and pointed at the water and shook his head no. He plopped down on the grassy bank and started humming as he looked around waiting for Dean to come back. He crawled to the edge of the bank and looked into the water watching some small fish swimming in the grass. He wiggled his fingers in the water and laughed in delight as they darted around warily. He looked back behind him when Dean came back carrying a leaf with grubs on it.

“Okay, found some bait. Now let’s catch dinner,” he said pulling out the line he had fixed up with weight, bobber and a hook. He threaded a grub on the hook and spooled out enough line to toss it into the deep pool letting it settle and wound the excess back on the spool. Dean watched the bobber as it drifted in the current using his finger to test the line for a fish bite.

Talon moved to stand by him and watched what he did. He laughed and clapped his hands when the line plopped into the water making a small splash. They didn’t have to wait long before the bait was taken and Dean was pulling in a fish. 

“Not bad,” he said pulling the fish from the water and holding it for Talon to see.

Talon reached out a hand and touched the wiggling fish before Dean took it off the hook and used a tree branch to thread through its gills and put it in the water anchoring it with a rock. 

“We'll see if I can do this a couple more times and we’ll have dinner,” Dean said grabbing another grub and putting it on the hook. He tossed it in a different direction and rolled up the excess settling down on a rock to wait. He kept an eye on the elf to be sure he wouldn’t fall in the water as he skipped around him.   
Within thirty minutes, Dean had four fish and decided that was enough for their dinner. “Look kid, you don’t need to see this part,” Dean told him as he picked up the branch with the fish. “Why don’t you stay right over here with the water,” he told Talon steering him a little further up the bank so he could kill and clean the fish without him seeing. He made sure Talon wasn’t watching as he used a knife to quickly kill the fish and then gutted it, rinsing the body in the running water before placing it on his bandana. He did the same with the other three and then wrapped them up to take back to the others. “Okay kid let’s go see if Sammy has a fire going to cook these fish.” 

Talon picked up the water bottle and Dean got the other ones before guiding them back toward camp. He walked slowly so Talon could keep up and not lag behind. The sun was almost gone behind the trees, casting the area in shadows as they emerged back in the clearing and headed to where Sam had made camp. He saw a fire burning, Ara sitting back behind Sam on a sleeping bag and Lark coming from the trees with more fire wood. Sam was saying something to her and she laughed out loud making him smile, thinking they didn’t have enough times like this in their lives.   
=========================================================  
A/N: So they found the thinning and will be crossing over so the adventure will begin. Some will be good and others will be bad. Thank you for joining me in the journey. Comments welcome. NC


	13. Chapter 13

“Well we have dinner,” Dean announced holding up the bandana with fish. “We’ll have at least one good meal before crossing over.”

“I’ve got the fire ready,” Sam said accepting the fish and turning to look at the green sticks he had cut to use to cook the fish over the fire. 

“Did you have any problems?” Lark asked as she stacked the wood by the fire before dusting her hands on her bottom.

“Nope, like shooting fish in a barrel,” Dean gloated. 

“Bad pun there,” Sam winced like he was in pain, and laughed when Dean gave him the finger.

It took Lark a moment to catch on as she looked between the two brothers and just shrugged ‘whatever’. “I found some wild salad mixings that we can have with the fish and some pine nuts to go on it,” she offered.

“You can have my helping thank you ma'am,” Dean replied making a face at the offering of salad. 

“You know Dean, it doesn’t hurt to eat healthy once and a while,” Sam huffed at him as he rolled his eyes.

“It won’t do any good Sam, your brother’s too set in his ways,” Lark told him trying not to giggle at them. 

“Damn straight,” Dean stated and nodded in agreement. 

“Did you put the water on to boil?” Lark asked looking for the pot.

“Yes, it’s here,” Sam replied. “The fish will take ‘bout thirty minutes or so to cook,” Sam said as he ran a stick through the body of one fish and stuck it in the ground with a rock on top to hold it over the fire. He cocked his head looking at the fish to see if it was positioned where it would cook right. 

No one was paying any attention to Talon when he suddenly stopped playing and stepped to Sam to see what he was doing. He looked down at the fish bodies and back toward the river as huge tears filled his eyes and started to drip down his face and he whimpered getting Sam's attention. 

“Lark...” Sam said slowly and quietly when he realized the little elf was there and saw the tears streaming down his small face. 

“What Sam?” she asked turning and seeing what was going on. “Hey sweetie, it’s okay. We need to eat and Mother Nature has supplied us with fish for a meal,” she explained to him turning him away from Sam and the fish.

“Damn, knew shouldn’t of let him pet them,” Dean mumbled under his breath when he saw what was going on and the elf's tears.

“We only took their lives so we could sustain ours. It is food for us,” Lark explained hoping he would understand.

The elf looked back at Sam and down at the fish before moving from Lark's grasp to squat down beside Sam and chant something over the fish and looked up toward the sky as he finished. He nodded his head in understanding wiping his tears away. 

“Now that that drama is over, I gonna take a nap,” Dean sighed dropping down on one of the rolled out sleeping bags they had spread out under the overhang. He grunted when Talon ran and threw himself onto his stomach deciding to lay down with him. “Okay kid, you gotta be still,” he grumbled trying to get comfortable with the elf on his chest. Talon curled into a little ball and tucked his head under Dean’s chin before going still. Ara sat at his feet and watched Lark and Sam prepare dinner for them. She hummed softly and her wings fluttering almost sounded musical to Dean and sending him into a light doze.

spn

“Hey you two, dinner’s ready,” Lark called to Dean as she shook his foot to wake him. She watched him quickly jerk awake looking for danger and relaxed when he saw where he was and saw Lark standing at his feet. 

“I’m up,” Dean grunted as he shook Talon to wake him too and sit up letting him slip down his chest. The little elf yawned and rubbed his eyes as he looked up at Dean with adoration and love. “Let’s eat squirt.”

“You want coffee Dean?” Sam asked as he held up a bag of instant coffee. 

“Naw, I’ll save it for later, water’s good,” Dean replied moving closer to the fire to sit. 

“Here you go ‘kids’...” Lark told them sitting two plates down for Ara and Talon. She placed a juice box beside each of them before turning to accept a plate from Sam.

“Be careful the fish is hot,” Sam cautioned her.

“Thanks, smells great,” she said as her mouth watered with the aroma. “I know you said you didn’t want salad Dean, but you need the calories.”

Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust at the greens on his plate and looked up at her for a moment before giving in. It seemed he couldn't say no to her. “I guess I could maybe gag it down this one time.” 

“It’s actually not bad,” Sam commented after he ate some of the greens. 

“You just need to know what to pick and how to season them,” Lark said forking a bite of salad and chewing it. She pulled some fish off the bones and tasted it and hummed to herself. “Man Sam, I didn’t know fish could taste this good cooked over an open fire.” 

“I think anything is better cooked this way,” Dean said as he took a big bite of fish. “Yep, totally better,” he nodded in satisfaction. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around,” Dean teased Sam.

“Yeah, to do all the research and things you don’t want to do,” Sam shot back with a smirk. 

“Someone has to do it,” he shrugged as he continued to eat even eating the salad which was better than he thought it would be, but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

“So I figured we’d get an early start tomorrow and see where the thinning takes us,” Lark commented.

“Sound good to me, it’s getting dark already, so after we eat and clean up might as well turn in and try to get some sleep,” Dean agreed.

“I’m all for that, that hike was a tiring one,” Sam said trying to suppress a yawn. 

“Are you two done?” Lark asked the ‘kids’ when Ara moved to stack their plates out of the way and nodded to her. “How far is that river Dean? I can take the dishes and wash them before we settle in for the night.”

“Not by yourself you won’t; I’ll go with you,” he stated firmly.

“I can take care of myself you know. I’m not helpless,” Lark said a hint of distaste in her voice by his controlling voice. 

“I know that, but I’m not taking any chances here. There could be dangerous animals out there,” he countered softer this time to show her he was just concerned for her.

“Fine, we’ll go ahead and get water for breakfast and that’ll be one less thing to do in the morning,” she sighed sensing his feelings for her.

spn

Dean carried the dirty dishes and Lark shone the light ahead of them so they could see the way. It didn’t take them long to get to the river and Lark quickly washed the dishes and Dean dried them. He stacked them neatly to put back in the small pack once he was done. 

“Check out the stars,” Dean commented looking up into the night sky that was beginning to fill with bright dots.

“They’re beautiful,” Lark replied looking up too. “It’s amazing how brighter they seem away from civilization. I’ve always loved the nights.”

“I know, Sammy and me used to park in the middle of nowhere with a six pack and just take in the heavens. We didn’t talk, just enjoyed the lightshow,” Dean reminisced as he got lost in his thoughts. 

“Dean? Hey this is the last piece,” Lark said breaking Dean’s train of thought.

“Sorry, got it,” he said taking the last item and drying it. He packed the dishes in the pack and stood waiting for Lark to fill the containers she brought for water. He watched her in the dim light of the flashlight and knew she was the one he had been waiting for. She was the one to fill the void in his soul and heart. She was the missing piece in his puzzle just waiting to be added to finish the picture. Just being around her made him feel different and he hoped she felt an inking of what he felt for her. She looked up at him and smiled warmly before standing up. 

“Dollar for your thoughts,” she teased. 

“Dollar? Thought it was a penny?” Dean questioned his lips twitching with smile.

“Inflation," she giggled linking her arm in his and with the light of the flashlight began to lead them back to camp. As they got closer, the light from the fire was like a beacon guiding them to the camp. 

“Looks like Sam’s already sacked out,” Dean chuckled seeing his brother stretched out on a sleeping bag by the light of the fire. 

“He’s got the right idea. I’m going to join him,” Lark said sitting the water to the side and started to lay down on the outside sleeping bag.

“Nope, you get the middle,” Dean told her before she got settled. “Slide over,” he grunted as he pushed her out of the way so he could lay on the outside bag.

“Don’t push,” Lark fussed back at him when he moved her to the middle between him and Sam. It was like a Winchester cookie and she was the filling. She didn’t complain when Dean draped an arm over her waist and pulled her closer to him. Dean kissed the side of her head and sighed as he settled down. She looked over at Sam and saw Talon was curled up on his chest and Ara was lying at the top of the sleeping bag. She hoped tomorrow when they crossed over they would be lucky and be near where at least one of them lived, but she wasn’t going to hold her breath on that. 

She could feel Dean’s breathing slow and closed her eyes letting her mind shut down so she could drift to sleep. It took her longer than she expected since she wasn't used to sleeping with someone or at least between two some ones. The night noises seemed louder out here in the middle of nowhere and Lark wondered what they were saying. 

Just as she was dozing off a scream of a mountain lion woke her up and she listened intently trying to pin point its location. Sam mumbled something in his sleep, but didn’t wake. Dean stirred and started to wake but she shushed and cooed to him until he settled back down. When it sounded again, she could tell it was farther away and seemed to be moving away from them. She smiled seeing Talon had wiggled down between her and Sam and snuggled up against her. She let her eyes close again hoping the night noises would lull her to sleep and they wouldn't have any unwanted visitors during the night. She snuggled back against Dean and let him spoon her as he pulled her against his warm body. It seemed so right to be in his arms and feel a sense of safety.   
============================================  
A/N: They will be crossing over tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the read. Comments would be nice. NC


	14. Chapter 14

The morning brought a new barrage of sounds and sights as Lark was woke by the movement around her. Sam and Dean were both waking up and stretching and she had to dodge their long arms as she sat up and brushed down her unruly hair. 

"Mornin'," Dean said as he twisted and turned trying to get the kinks of sleeping on the ground out of his body. 

"I'll get a fire started," Sam offered moving to the pit he had made and gathered some of the wood Lark had brought to camp.

"I need to find a bush," Lark surmised as the sudden need hit her. She got up and grabbed Talon's hand to take him with her. She reached down and lifted Ara in the other arm and stepped out of their shelter to find a suitable place to pee. 

"Don't go far," Dean warned her watching her walk away wanting to go with her to protect her. 

"Can I give you some advice?" Sam asked looking toward Lark who disappeared among the bushes and trees.

"About what?" Dean questioned.

"Lark, don't hold on too tight or you might lose her," he said softly. "You know she's a formable hunter and has been on her own for a long time. You can be well...Overprotective at times and I don't think she'll like it if you are that way with her."

Dean pursed his lips but didn't say anything thinking Sam was right. He couldn't try to control her or stop her from doing things he thought might be dangerous. He knew she could take care of herself but that didn't stop him from wanting to protect her, just like he did Sam. It was ingrained in him, he was the warrior, the protector, the guardian, the hunter. 

"Just saying," Sam mused adding more wood to his fire to get it going. He sat the pot with water in it on the rock in the fire to heat and looked in the pack for something for breakfast. Sam watched Dean out of the corner of his eye as he kept watch on the way Lark had gone and didn't move until he saw her coming back with the 'kids.' He knew his brother was hooked, no doubt about it. He just wondered how long it would take Dean to realize this.

spn

"Have we got everything?" Dean asked as he hoisted his backpack and settled it on his shoulders so he could fasten and adjust the straps.

"Looks like it. I made sure the fire was out so we're good there," Sam told him doing the same with his pack.

"I'll take Talon, you take Ara and Lark I want you to stay between us and hold on to both of us. You'll be the lifeline so no one gets lost," Dean instructed everyone. "I don't know how deep this opening goes before it comes out wherever. I want us all to be in the same spot when we do come out."

"Got it," Lark said as she shook out a small towel and turned to Sam who had picked up Ara. "Here Sam, hold her so her wings lie flat against your chest and cover them with this. I don't want them to get damaged in the crossing." 

"Good idea," Sam said talking low to Ara for a moment so she could reposition and then putting the towel over her wings and tucking it into the neck of his jacket to hold it in place. They stepped to the thinning and stood there for a moment stilling themselves for the experience. 

"Just like Alice through the looking glass," Dean said putting his hand up to feel the opening that vibrated under it like it was alive. "What?" he asked when Lark and Sam gave him a strange look. "I watched the movie," He made sure Lark had a good hold on each of them before taking a deep breath and pushing into the shimmering light.

Lark had a death grip on Dean's backpack strap and Sam's jacket so they would have room to walk without stumbling. She watched in fascination as Dean disappeared in front of her and stepped to the shimmering and let her body move into it. The first sensation she felt was coolness and a heaviness to the air. It was like pushing your way through a cloud but denser and not damp. It was almost hard to breath against the pressure being pushed in on their bodies, so they took shallow breaths as they continued to move forward. She couldn’t tell how long they were in there because it seemed like time stood still and they were moving against it. 

Lark felt light headed and charged with electricity at the same time. Soft glowing light seemed to dance around her like it had a life of its own and seemed to follow her until Dean pulled her slowly from it. Lark coughed and felt unsettled as Dean worked his way along her body to find her death grip on Sam and pulled him through too. She leaned over and tried to not throw up but didn’t succeed and spit out a mouth of bile and breakfast. 

“You can let go now Lark,” Dean told her trying to gently pry her clamped fingers from Sam’s coat. 

“S’ry,” she mumbled closing her eyes and letting her hand drop before deciding sitting on the ground was a good thing. 

“You alright?” Dean asked, offering her a bottle of water.

“Just give me a second,” she answered taking the water to rinse her mouth and take a couple of small sips. Talon skipped over to her and grabbed her hands so he could drink some too making her smile weakly.

“Man, that was a rush,” Sam groaned sitting Ara down in case he needed to upchuck too. 

After Lark saw her stomach was going to settle, she stood up and looked around. Any one looking could tell they weren’t in Kansas anymore. The air was fresh, crisp and clean and the trees swayed gently in a warm breeze. Butterfly like creatures flew around the flowers hanging in clumps from tree branches. The land was dotted with so many different color of flowers and shrubs that she didn’t recognize at all. The land seemed loud and too bright with ocular depth. It almost hurt the eyes to look at it for too long. 

“Wow, this is amazing,” Lark whispered in awe as she took in everything around them and squinted at the brightness. “Glad I packed some sunglasses,” She reached into a side pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. “You guys have some too. Check your side pockets.” 

“Much better,” Dean commented after putting on the sunglasses and looking around without it hurting his eyes. 

“Lark understand now?” a high pitched, lyrical voice said as Ara looked up at her in anticipation.

“I can,” she replied in surprise before kneeling down in front of Ara. “Why can I?”

“My world, magic,” she said smiling happily now that they could communicate.

“Lark!” Talon cried out before launching himself at her and making her plop down on her bottom as he hugged her neck.

“Easy there sweetie,” she laughed returning the hug and looking up at the brothers in amusement. 

“Okay, so do you guys know where we are?” Dean asked wanting to get things rolling so they could get them back home where they belong.

Ara’s wings fluttered quickly and she rose from the ground to fly over their heads as she tried to look around. She moved slowly because she hadn’t flown in a while since her wings had been injured. After surveying the surrounding area, she settled back to the ground and sighed softly. 

“Are you alright?” Lark asked her looking at her wings to be sure they were okay.

“Tired,” she finally got out after a moment. “Go that way,” she pointed off toward the right. “Dangerous travels.”

“Don’t worry about us, we can take care of ourselves,” Sam told her holding out a small cup of water to her. 

Talon jumped off Lark and ran toward some bushes laughing as he stirred up a nest of deep orange butterflies that took flight. He watched them float around his head and spun around, holding his arms up toward then. They stayed just out of his reach for a moment before drifting away to find another place to settle. He looked back at the others with a smile of delight on his face before reaching down to pick a deep blue flower and bring it back to Lark. 

“Thank you sweetie,” she said slipping it behind her ear to wear.

“Let’s get started, we don’t know how long this is going to take and I would like to get them home and back to our own world,” Dean announced grabbing up Talon and moving in the direction Ara had pointed out.

Lark and Sam fell in behind him after Sam picked up Ara to carry her. They made their way through the trees and bushes trying to keep in as straight a line as possible. Their trek was slow since none knew what dangers might lay ahead of them and Dean wanted to be cautious. He didn’t want to barge up on a creature that could harm them or worse kill them. 

spn

The sun trekked its way across the sky as they continued on their journey finally stopping at a stream for a break and something to eat. The water was crystal clear and tasted very refreshing. Lark sat out food for the ‘kids’ and they ate power bars and drank from the stream. Talon scrambled into some bushes and came out with fat, juicy purple berries and offered them to everyone. 

“Eat, good,” Talon said putting one in his mouth to show them.

“What is this?” Dean asked accepting one of the berries and looking it over not sure he wanted to try it.

“It taste like a cross between a plum and raspberry,” Lark said as she sampled the berry. “It’s pretty good.” She got up and followed Talon to pick some more for them. 

“She’s right bro, they're good,” Sam assured his brother as he ate a couple.

Finally giving in, Dean popped it in his mouth and bit down on it sending a wave of sweet juice across his taste buds. He chewed and nodded, “Not bad.” 

They rested and had their fill of berries, even picking some to take with them before crossing the stream and moving on deeper into the land of the unknown. Lark had never seen so many varieties of flowers and mushrooms and trees before and marveled at them all. This was a place she had only read about, but nothing compared to the real thing. She picked some plants along the way that Ara pointed out were used for healing by her people. Their books didn’t describe it anywhere near what it actually looked like. The troop made their way up a hill and looked out over a valley below and saw their path was leading them toward a dark forest. Dean didn’t really see any roads or other life forms and didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. He picked his way carefully down the other side, keeping check on Sam and Lark to be sure they didn’t fall. 

The land leveled out again and the trees became sparse as they started across a mesa. Movement and the sound of flapping wings had them stopping and taking a defensive stance. Dean and Sam both automatically stepped in front of Lark as Dean shoved Talon into her arms. They tensed and made ready to draw their weapons when an astonishing sight landed not far from them. It looked like a horse but it had wings and a horn and was a shimmering shade of pearl white none had seen before. The skin seemed to glow in the sunlight and its eyes were a rich shade of blue that showed intelligence and wisdom.

“Are you guys seeing this too?” Dean asked in disbelief thinking he might be seeing things and blinked quickly to see if it would go away.

“I could if you’d move,” Lark complained pushing between the brothers to look. “Wow...” she gasped in wonderment and amazement.

Talon wiggled from her grasp and ran to the beast who shook its head at first and then lowered it to let the little elf rub his nose and butted him gently. 

“His name is Nout,” Ara told them going to stand beside Talon. 

“What is it?” Dean asked before stepping closer.

“I think it’s called an Alcorn. I did some reading on mythical creatures before we left. Basically it's a unicorn with wings,” Lark explained pushing her sunglasses up to see him better in the bright light. "They are rare from what I read."

“He’s amazing,” Sam whispered carefully moving toward the beast and holding a hand out in friendship. 

Nout shook his head up and down and snorted at Sam as his wings continued to move slowly. He watched with intelligent eyes and was ready to take flight if needed. When Sam was close enough, he gently laid a hand on his neck and rubbed him feeling how silky the mane was and examined the wings thinking they looked like angel wings. He turned back to the others and smiled widely. 

“Hi there beautiful,” Lark cooed stepping closer too. She held out her hand and let him sniff it before rubbing it down his face and scratching his jaw line and around his horn. “You are so gorgeous,” she said and laughed when he shook his head like he was saying yes.

“He knows but doesn’t speak it,” Ara translated for Nout. “He wonders what you are.”

“We’re humans,” Lark told him. “We have come to help these two find their way home.” 

Nout neighed and blew air out his nose and stomped his hoof on the ground. 

“Watch it kid,” Dean said pulling Talon back some from the hoofs. He studied Nout for a moment before touching his side behind his wings and watched as he turned his head to look at him as if saying, 'I'd watch it if I were you.' "Sorry, no harm meant," Dean mumbled keeping Talon out from under his hooves. 

“He say must be careful, danger in forest,” Ara told them.

“Thank you for the warning. We’ll be careful,” Lark said leaning to him and kissing his nose. 

Nout looked at her closely before gently resting his horn on her shoulder for a moment and then stepped back and flapped his wings hard as he ran across the mesa and took flight. They watched him soar away into the deep blue sky until he was out of sight. 

“What was that about?” Dean asked Ara.

“Great honor from Nout, she friend now,” Ara squeaked in her small voice. 

“That is something I’m not going to forget,” Lark sighed noticing a feather had fallen from Nout’s wings and picked it up. She felt a tingling in her fingers and wondered if it contained magic. She stowed it a side pocket, being careful not to damage it.

“Let’s get going I want to make it across this mesa before we stop for the night. Maybe we’ll find another stream,” Dean said taking over leadership once more. 

They began to walk toward the far trees all lost in their own thought of the winged Alcorn they had seen wondering what other beings they would see in their journey and hoped maybe they would be just a gentle and nice.  
================================================  
A/N: Hoped you liked your first look into the world and will stay around for more. It's not all going to be this nice, you know me. Comments make my day. NC


	15. Chapter 15

"That looks like a decent place to camp," Sam offered pointing to a small clearing that was sheltered on two sides by trees and was near a bubbling stream. They had been walking for four hours and the sun was sinking lower in the sky and the light was fading away. He didn't like the idea of hiking around in this unfamiliar country in the dark and wanted to give them time to set up camp before they lost the light.

"Looks good to me," Dean agreed stopping and checking it out before heading into the clearing and dropping his backpack with a sigh.

"I'll get some wood for a fire," Lark offered putting her backpack down by his. She wandered away looking for wood along the tree line and just into the trees.

"I'll get a pit fixed for the fire," Sam said studying the clearing to decide where the best place for a fire would be. They didn't really need it for warmth so it wouldn't need to be near where they slept. 

Dean walked down to the small stream and filled the coffee pot. The stream wasn't large enough for any fish, so he didn't bother trying to fish. He brought the pot back to where Sam was digging the pit and sat it down before looking around. 

"Where's the 'kids'?" he asked Sam not seeing them in sight.

"They were right..." Sam started looking behind him to see the spot empty. "There....I only took my eyes off them for a minute. Where did they go?" he asked getting up and looking around trying not to panic. 

"They're with me," Lark called from just beyond their sight. 

"Alright," Sam answered letting out a sigh now that they didn't have to go searching for them. He looked up and watched Lark slowly walking back carrying some wood along with Talon that had some small pieces in his arms, smiling happily. Ara was walking along with them carrying something he wasn't quiet sure what it was. Lark and Talon laid their wood down by Sam so he could start a fire. "What's Ara got there?"

"She says it'll help heal her wings," Lark said going to sit on the ground nearby and let Ara sit in front of her. She took the stems of the plant Ara had and broke them open to get the juice from inside. She began to rub it carefully over Ara's wings where they had tried to patch them and around where they attached to her body. Ara's wings fluttered, making soft, wispy noises that sounded like music. Where she had finished rubbing it on her wings, they seemed to absorb it quickly making them look stronger and more flexible. Lark smiled as Ara sighed with her ministering hoping this would allow her to fly again. 

“We’re having chicken and rice tonight,” Dean told them pulling it from his pack. Lark had split up the dried food in case one of them got separated and needed food. 

“Sounds good to me,” Lark told him. She wiped her hands when she was done and checked out her handiwork. “How do they feel?”

“Better,” she chirped slowly sweeping them back and forth to test them. 

“I’m glad,” Lark said smiling down at her before sliding back to get up. “Need a hand?” she asked Dean who was waiting for the water to heat up. 

“I got it, why don’t you roll out the sleeping bags and rest for a bit. It’s been a long day,” he suggested. 

“Let me know if you do,” she said going to their pack to untie the sleeping bags. Lark found a branch that still had green leaves to use as a broom and clean a place for them. She made sure there were no pebbles before spreading out the bags. As soon as she had them fixed, Talon came over and threw himself on them and rolled around playing. 

“Come play,” he called to Lark patting a place beside him.

“What do you want to play?” she asked sitting down on the sleeping bag.

“Sing,” he begged crawling over into her lap. 

“Sing? Let’s see....” Lark said trying to think of a song. “Alright, the itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout...” she sung using her fingers to do the imitations. “Down came the rain and washed the spider out...” Talon giggled and tried to do what she was doing. “Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy, bitsy spider went up the spout again.” 

“Again!” he exclaimed holding his fingers together to do the spider.

She didn’t notice Dean watching her and smiling at them thinking she would make a great mom. She was so patient with Talon and you could see the love she had for him. He wondered if she ever thought about stopping hunting and having kids. She seemed so relaxed and at ease with the little elf. He studied her face wanting to commit it to memory so he wouldn’t forget how happy she looked. He never noticed Sam glance slyly at him and then at Lark smirking because he knew his brother was hooked. He was happy for him, thinking he deserved something good in his life for a change. They haven't had very much of it in their lives. 

“The water’s boiling,” Sam told Dean breaking his train of thought.

“Thanks,” he replied taking a towel to pick up the pot and pour it over the chicken and rice and stirring. He made sure it was covered well before sitting it just in the fire to finish cooking it. “You want to get the plates ready bro?”

“On it,” Sam said sitting the plates near Dean. Sam took a banana from his pack to cut up for Ara and Talon. He sliced it onto two plates and set the peeling aside to bury later. He didn’t want to leave any trash in this beautiful land or defile it. He looked over at Lark as she laughed softly playing patty cake with Talon. 

"Alright guys, chows on," Dean said as he dished out food onto the plates. 

"Sam, there's some honey in my pack and crackers. Wanna put a couple out for Talon and one for Ara?" Lark asked him. "C'mon sweetie, let's wash our hands," she told Talon taking him to the stream's edge and squatting down to wash her hands. Talon watched for a moment before doing the same thing. She grabbed him before he fell into the water since he was leaning over too far. "I think you got them. Let's go eat." 

They sat around the dying fire and ate their dinner. Sam took their dishes to the stream and washed them with Talon's help. Once everything was cleaned up, everyone settled down on the sleeping bags and listened to the night sounds. They were different from the sounds the hunters were used to and they wanted to be sure there was no dangers nearby. Ara whistled and chirped for a moment and listened when after a minute she was answered. She smiled sweetly and sung a few notes in reply. 

Lark saw them first and pointed out into the trees as soft lights started to glow and waver up and down. "What is it?" she asked Ara.

"Night fairies," she chirped as a couple moved closer and hovered nearby. 

Lark could just make out the tiny bodies and the fast beating wings. The glow seemed to be coming from their skin. She held out her hand and cautiously one of the little beings moved closer and landed on her open hand. It had long flowing blonde hair that had what looked like ribbons braided in it. She thought it was a female by the short silky dress that covered her body. Lark smiled down at her and looked to Sam to see one had landed on his bend arm and was sitting on it as they studied each other. He smiled at her and watched in wonder as the tiny being's wings fluttered so fast he could barely see them. 

"What's it doing?" Dean asked cautiously when one landed on his head and he could feel it moving around in his hair. "It's not making a nest is it?"

"It's playing in your hair," Lark giggled as she watched more move closer and surround them, their glowing bodies helping to light the night. It was like they were curious about them and wanted to get a better look. She guessed they had never seen humans before and had no reason to fear them. 

Talon raised his arms and clapped his hands together in delight as he laughed. “Pretty lights,” he told them holding out his hand for one to light on it. He whispered to the tiny fairy in an ancient dialect that had the tiny being humming and flitting around his head. 

Ara began to talk to them in a high pitched voice that the others didn’t understand. After a few minutes, she bowed her head to them and vibrated her wings. “They said we go right path.”

“Do they know how far it is?” Lark asked hoping maybe to get more information.

“Don’t understand distance,” she replied. “Would help if could.”

“It’s fine, at least we know we’re heading right.”

The night fairies stayed for about fifteen minutes before moving on and leaving them in the dark. The stars had come out to blanket the sky with their brightness. Sam studied them noticing they were different from the stars in their world. He couldn't find any constellations he knew and wondered if any of them had names.

“Do they seem brighter to you?” Lark asked leaning back on the sleeping bag to gaze at the sky above her. 

“I don’t see any constellations that I recognize,” Sam noted as he continued studying the night sky.

“They seem closer to me,” Dean added laying back and pulling Lark to him. She settled her head on his shoulder and cuddled with him so they could star gaze. 

“I think someone’s ready for bed,” Sam whispered seeing Talon had gone to sleep curled up on his chest. Ara laid at the head of the sleeping bags almost asleep too. 

“I’m not far behind them,” Lark said yawning, feeling her eyes growing heavy. 

“Sweet dreams Babe,” Dean mumbled to her kissing her head and settling down content by her nearness. He could feel her warm body molded into his thinking how right this felt to him. He listened to the night sounds around them and could almost hear what sounded like singing in the darkness. This was a mystic place full of so many strange and unusual wonders. He hoped they wouldn’t run into the more darker and dangerous ones on their journey.  
=================================================  
A/N: So they meet another magical creature on their journey. Thank you for reading my story. I do like to know your thoughts. NC


	16. Chapter 16

Morning had come and gone and the travelers were on their way again, hiking across the strange land. The three hunters were amazed at some of the vegetation and glimpses of creatures they saw as they drew closer to a huge forest that stretched on for miles in either direction. 

"What do you think?" Dean asked the others as they stood at the edge of the trees.

"It doesn't look too appealing but I don't think we have much choice," Lark surmised looking both ways and not seeing an end. 

"Everyone stay close together, don't need you getting lost," he cautioned them as he picked Talon back up and settled him in his arms. 

"Why don't you let me carry him for a while," Lark offered. "Just in case...." she trailed off hoping he would get the hint. 

"Good idea," he agreed handing over the elf. He stepped among the trees and with only a few steps into the forest, he could feel an eerie feeling creep over him. The trees were so close together that hardly any sunlight pierced down making it seem gloomy and foreboding. 

"Lark you stay between us," Sam told her letting her go next. He had Ara perched on his shoulder so his hands were free if they ran into any trouble. He followed close behind Lark and kept a close eye out for danger as the shadows deepened and the feel of the air changed. 

No one said anything, each thinking their voices might draw unwanted attention from beings of this land. Dean had to proceed slowly and circle around bushes and trees that did not allow enough room to maneuver through. The trees seemed misshapen and stunted in their growth and all the color of the land seemed to be sucked out of this place. It was the complete opposite of what they had seen so far and made them feel uneasy and on edge the deeper they walked into it. 

He tried to keep in as straight a line as possible, hoping not to get them lost. Lark had packed a compass and given it to him after crossing over and he pulled it out to check to see if they were heading as straight as they could. No one knew how big this forest was or how long it’d take to get out of it, but all hoped they wouldn’t have to camp in it tonight. 

spn

“This place gives me the creeps,” Lark muttered as Sam came abreast of her.

“Right there with you,” he whispered back. “Hey...” he said in surprise when Ara suddenly flew  
from his shoulder and into Dean’s face stopping his forward momentum. 

“Hide! Hide!” she chirped excitedly as she flitted around in a panic.

Dean motioned for the others to fall back and guided them behind some brambles and bushes. They all fell to their stomachs as Lark clutched Talon to her chest and Ara landed beside them. Everyone held their breath as breaking twigs and shuffling of feet could be heard coming toward them. They could barely see through the foliage but could make out five shapes moving through the forest from the direction they were heading. 

Dean peeked around the brambles and wasn't sure what he was seeing. The creatures were slightly humped over and their faces seemed misshapen and really ugly looking. They all wore dirty dark pants and vest with a grey shirt and they were frayed and ragged looking All carried some type of weapon, be it spear, sword or ax. Lark clapped a hand over Talon’s mouth to be sure he didn’t cry out as he buried his head into her neck. She could feel him shivering in her arms and wondered what these being were to him. Dean made them stay there for another fifteen minutes to be sure they were gone and no more were coming.

“Who were they?” Dean asked quietly as he got up and helped Lark to stand.

“Ogres,” Ara told him as she flew from the ground to land back on Sam’s shoulder.

“Bad, really bad,” Talon added fear still showing on his face. 

“Good to know. Let’s get moving. I hope we’ll be out of this place soon,” Dean told them. He took the lead again and listened and watched closely as they trudged on through the forest. He kept them going for another three hours before calling a halt so they could rest. He wanted to put as much distance as he could between those creatures and them. They had run across a stream and wanted to quench their thirst and fill up their water bottles.

“Man....My feet are tired,” Lark sighed as she slipped off a boot to rub her sore foot. 

“Better grab a quick bite while we can. I don’t think there’ll be a fire tonight,” Dean said holding out a bottle of water to Lark.

“I agree. We don’t need to attract any unwanted visitors,” Sam said pulling a power bar out and breaking off a piece for Talon. 

“Thanks,” Lark said accepting the water and drinking a long swallow. She handed it back and got a power bar to half with Dean and Ara. They were trying to ration their food since they had no idea how long they would be here. 

“I think we have maybe three more hours of light before we’ll need to find a place for the night. It’s hard to tell really,” Dean commented looking up trying to see the sun or even some sky.

“Let’s hope we’re out of here by then. I don’t know about you, but my spidery senses have been on red alert since we started through here,” Lark commented casting her eyes around.

“I feel it too,” Sam agreed looking around to see if anything seemed threatening. 

“We’ll take ten more minutes and we need to get going,” Dean told them as he stood and looked through the trees.

“You know I could climb a tree and see if I can see the end to this wretched place,” Lark offered getting up and brushing off her bottom. 

“Ummm....I don’t think so,” Dean stated in no uncertain terms. 

“Look, we need to know we’re heading in the right direction and I think I can do it a lot better than either of you two,” she shot back placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

“Let me,” Ara chirped flying between the two. “I can.” 

Before anyone could stop her or say anything Ara flew up into the branches of the huge trees, dodging and flitting trying to get through the leaves and limbs that seemed to reach out to try and stop her. 

“Oh crap....” Lark mumbled staring up into the dense foliage as she moved around the little clearing trying to keep an eye on Ara. “What if she gets hurt?”

“We’ve got to trust her,” Sam said quietly laying a hand on her shoulder. He glanced to his brother and saw the concern race across his face and disappear as he shut his emotions down. 

“This is her land, she knows what’s she’s doing,” Dean said trying to convince Lark Ara would be okay and trying to convince himself of it too. He saw Sam look at him for a moment, and knew he saw but he kept quiet and just nodded to him.

Fifteen long minutes passed before Ara could be seen jumping from branch to branch and making her way slowly back down to them. Lark sighed with relief and waited as she finally came to land on Sam’s shoulder. They could tell she had over exerted herself by her deep red face and heavy breathing. Her wings were slowly folding in and out as if to cool them and Sam could feel the gentle brush of them on his neck and head. 

“Here sweetie, sip some water,” Lark told her pouring some into the cap and holding it out to Sam. 

“Take it easy,” Sam told the fairy as he offered her the water.

Talon had climbed Dean’s body and was in his arms wanting to see what was going on. He said something to the fairy that the human’s didn’t understand and she nodded to him. 

“She be okay,” he said clapping his hands together and smiling brightly.

After a few minutes, Ara was finally able to speak. “Go that way....Not get out today, tomorrow,” she said in her high pitched voice as she pointed behind Dean where they needed to head.

“Alright then, let’s get moving. Looks like we’re going to have to spend one night in this place. We need to find a place to hunker down for the night,” he said sitting Talon down so he could shoulder his pack. He waited for a moment to be sure the others were following suit before getting a compass bearing and leading the way. 

Lark picked Talon back up and settled him on her hip before following after Dean and heard Sam close behind her. 

“I could take him if you want? He must be getting heavy,” he offered seeing how tired Lark looked.

“Maybe for just a bit. He is heavier than you think,” she said letting Sam take Talon so she could massage her tired arm muscles. The little elf was small but he was solid and weighted more than he looked. 

“Okay, let’s get you settled,” Sam told Talon as he made sure Ara wasn’t going to be dislodged as he balanced his load before catching up with Lark and his brother.

spn

Nearly three hours later, Dean stopped and looked around at a place he found that was nearby a small stream that was about twenty feet wide. They needed to cross it to continue on, but the light was getting dimmer all the time and he knew it would be better to stop now before they were in complete darkness.

“Let’s cross this stream and find a place to stop for the night,” he said trying to judge how deep the water was, but couldn‘t tell because of the shadows cast on the surface of the water. “It doesn’t look too deep, but be careful.” 

“Let me go first,” Lark said dropping down to take off her shoes. She’d rather have wet pants than soggy, wet shoe to walk in. Before Dean could stop her, Lark stepped into the water, holding her shoes up to stay dry and eased across the stream, only finding one spot that came up to her knees. “I’m good,” she called back across. “Just take it slow and watch for slick rocks. I’ll look around for a place to stop.” 

“Damnit!” Dean hissed as he tugged at his boots. “She knows better than to do that alone.”

“She’s smart Dean, don’t worry so,” Sam tried to assure him as he pulled his own boots off and picked Talon back up to cross the stream. Ara had recovered and flew across, landing on the soft moss on the other side. She looked in the direction Lark had gone and back at the brothers as they began to move through the water. Deciding Lark was the one that might need help, she beat her wings hard and flew after her. She whistled and chirped trying to get Lark’s attention, then heard the snapping of twigs up ahead. 

“Hey, I think this might work,” Lark called to Ara when she saw her. She had found a small clearing close enough to the stream for them to get water, but far enough away if animals or beings of the night came out for water they wouldn’t find them. It was set back under several trees whose branches made a shelter to protect them. “Are the others across?”

“We’re here,” Dean huffed giving Lark a mad glare for taking off like that. “You shouldn’t do that. You need to stay were you can be seen. You don‘t know what could be out here that‘s dangerous.” 

“Dean, I’m not a helpless damsel in distress and you know I can handle myself in a fight. I was careful and I didn’t go that far,” Lark told him sternly wanting him to understand she controlled what she did, not him. She wasn’t used to being told what to do by anyone and wanted him to understand that.

“I think this will work for the night. Why don’t we get set up?” Sam suggested wanting to break the tension between the two of them. 

“We’ll take shifts guarding, just in case,” Dean stated. “Don’t want any surprises during the night.” 

“Agree,” Lark nodded and turned to move under the branches to the shelter she found. 

“Take it easy bro....” Sam mumbled where only Dean could hear. 

Dean grunted a response, but knew his brother was right. Lark wasn’t some helpless female. She had earned her place among hunters and was right up there with them as being the best. But it was hard to stop himself from fussing at her since his feelings for her were growing stronger and he wanted to protect her. He pushed the branches aside and checked out the spot before dropping his pack down showing he was satisfied with it. 

They rolled out their sleeping bags and Sam took their water bottles to the stream to fill. Since there would be no fire tonight, there was no need to fill the cooking pot and coffee pot. He looked down at the sand and saw their footprints and grabbed a branch to brush them away so their trail couldn’t be seen. He felt it was better to be safe than sorry when they didn’t know what might be lurking in the shadows.  
=============================================  
A/N: The farther the travelers go the more ominous it seems to get. I hope you are enjoying the journey. A comment would make my day. NC


	17. Chapter 17

It was early morning, but not time to wake everyone and Sam was taking his turn on guard duty. He shifted his position to get comfortable, glancing at the others still sleeping. Dean had Lark pulled close to him and the 'kids' were curled together nearby. At first he thought it was the wind he was hearing moving up in the trees until he cocked his head and could pick out what sounded like humming. He stood and moved under the branches to check out the surroundings. Twigs broke nearby like someone was walking through the woods. He tensed and reached for his gun until he saw what looked like a woman moving among the trees. Sam was puzzled what she would be doing out here in the middle of the forest alone and at this time of the morning.

He stared to call out to her, but the singing began and made him falter in his steps. With each note, his mind seemed to shut down and all he wanted to do was follow the music to its source. It called to him, beaconed to him, and lured him away from the others. Sam started walking into the trees, trying to catch sight of her again. He had no control over himself anymore, only the need to find the source of the song. He walked farther away from the shelter not caring that he might get lost or attacked.

The young woman was waiting in a clearing with her back to Sam as he stumbled into it. She was still singing in a hauntingly unknown language that Sam didn't understand but that didn't matter. It still has him mesmerized and in a trance like state. She turned to him and her beauty was breathtaking. She pushed long, black, flowing hair from her face and looked at him with violet eyes that called to him to come closer. Her attire was a long, silky, flowing deep purple dress that clung to her in all the right places. She seemed to float toward him as she held out her arms to him.

Sam started to step toward her, not able to help himself until Lark stepped from the trees into his path stopping him. He tried to move around her but she kicked his knee hard enough to make him fall and stopping his progress. He started to get up, but she held him by one shoulder, pushing hard to stop him. She strained to hold him down as she faced off with the woman.

“You can’t have him,” Lark growled out putting herself between the two. “He’s mine.” 

“Not anymore,” the female said hauntingly as she started to sing again.

“No you don’t bitch,” Lark hissed suddenly throwing a silver knife at her.

The young woman screamed and cried out in pain as it sank into her shoulder. She hissed and spat at Lark in a strange language as she pulled it from her shoulder. Her image began to change as her beauty wavered.

“She needs me....” Sam mumbled still under her power as he tried to get away from Lark. 

Lark grabbed his face and kissed him hard and passionately just as Dean broke through the trees to see the scene. He had his gun ready to use, but wasn’t sure what to do. The strange woman seemed to be in pain as she covered her face and cried out. Sam pulled back from Lark looking at her in surprise and shock. 

“What’s going on?” he asked looking to his brother and back to Lark before getting to his feet. “How’d I get here?”

“She lured you,” Lark said looking to the woman again seeing she had changed into an unattractive hag. Lark rose her full height and faced off with her before beginning to speak in Creole as she brought her hands up to draw sigils in the air. Her voice got louder and suddenly the woman wailed and disappeared leaving them alone.

“What just happened?” Dean asked slowly as he lowered his gun and looked at his brother and Lark. 

“I think she was a forest nymph and was trying to lure Sam away to have her way with him. I read about them in one of Bobby‘s books. They lure their prey away and have sex with them wanting to get pregnant,” Lark said looking to Sam and back to Dean. “Then she would’ve killed him once she was done with him. Sometimes they keep men alive and share with others before killing them, but not often. Good think I heard you leave.”

“She what?” Sam asked still confused with what was going on. His mind didn’t want to function fully yet as he tried to shake the fog from his head. He rubbed his temples wanting to avoid the headache that was trying to form behind his eyes.

“Let’s get back to the others,” Dean decided pushing Sam back the way they came and started to do the same with Lark but stopped before actually touching her. “Babe? C’mon...And thanks for saving Sammy, but you should‘ve woke me too.” 

“I didn't have time; I had to get to Sam. If Sam had kissed her or she touched him, he would have been lost to us. I hope you know that I'll always do whatever needs to be done to save either of you. And that kiss was to break her hold on him, nothing more...” 

“I get it. I’m good,” Dean replied before she could say more. He didn’t want to cause a scene or get into it here. He believed Lark and knew the kiss was just a kiss, nothing more. “We better catch up with Sammy before he gets lost.” 

“Alright,” Lark said stepping into the trees from the direction she had come. She just caught a glimpse of Sam through the trees and saw he looked kind of lost. "Sam, not that way, this way," she called to him before he could go in the wrong direction.

spn

“Hey! I see more light ahead of us,” Sam said looking ahead of them, a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Halleluiah!” Dean grumbled happy to finally be out of the dark, gloomy forest that set him on edge. “I say once we’re out of here, we’ll move away from this place and find somewhere for the night. I don’t think we’ll have much light left of this day. We could all use a little down time to unwind a bit.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lark huffed as she brushed her hair back from her sweaty face. 

“Here let me take him,” Sam told her relieving her of Talon‘s sleeping form. 

“Thanks Sam,” she sighed shaking her tired arms. 

“Lark, can I ask you something?” Sam questioned quietly looking to be sure Dean was ahead where he wouldn’t hear. 

“Sure, something wrong?” she asked him looking at his concerned face. 

“Did I imagine it or did you kiss me when that nymph lured me away?” 

“Yeah, I needed to break her hold on you and do it fast,” she told him not sounding upset or concerned about it. "I couldn't hold you back from her much longer and knew she couldn't touch you or kiss you."

“Oh....Okay....” he said with a frown. 

“It’s okay. Dean understands why I did it,” she assured him when she saw his puzzlement. “Don’t let it bother you Sam. We're good.” 

“Alright,” he mumbled remembering the passionate kiss and pushed it down in his memories not wanting to forget it, but not wanting to make a big deal of it either. He knew she had saved him back there and that’s what counted. Sam knew Dean was okay with it or he would have said something to him by now. He wasn’t one to let things go if it really bothered him. 

“Finally, sunlight,” Lark sighed holding her face up to the sun and letting it warm her cool skin. “Really hope we don’t have to come back this way to get home.”

“I’m with you on that,” Sam agreed looking around once he had broke through the tree line. The land opened up around them and he was happy to see color scattered across the mesa in clusters of flowers, bushes, flowering vines and so many shades of green he couldn’t count them all. 

Ara flew off his shoulder and let the breeze guide her upward as she looked around them searching for anything dangerous or something to guide them along their way. She moved her body and glided down toward Dean, hovering in front of him long enough for him to hold his hands out for her to land. 

“You see something?” he asked looking around as he placed her on his shoulder.

“I think trail that way,” she chimed to him pointing to the left.

“That’s good, maybe we can make better time, but it also means a chance of running into others from here. I’ll head that way, but we’ll find a place for the night and eat something.” He looked behind him to see Lark and Sam talking for a moment before moving to catch up with him. “Ara says there may be trail up ahead.”

“That might lead to a village of some sort, but do we dare chance going into it?” Lark asked.

“We might be able to buy some supplies, but what would we pay with?” Sam asked. “Don’t think they’d take charge cards here.” 

“Funny,” Lark giggled. “Maybe we’ll come across some farms or something and can maybe help out for some food?”

“I’d say we avoid the towns too. We’d stick out like a sore thumb and we don’t need to attract unwanted attention,” Dean surmised. “But maybe Lark’s right; we might be able to find a farmer who’d be cooperative. I figure we’ll find a place to stop up ahead since it’s getting late. I think we’ll be safe starting a fire now and can have something hot tonight to eat.”

“Lead on fearless leader,” Lark said bowing to Dean and giggling at herself.

“You doing okay Sammy?” Dean asked glancing at him waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said looking away before he made eye contact. He still felt uncomfortable about Lark’s kiss, but didn‘t want to dwell on it. 

Dean turned and started walking at a slight angle toward where there might be a trail. He glanced up at the sun determining how long they would have light before needing to find a place for the night. He didn’t want to be too close to the trail if any unwanted inhabitants ventured their way. They moved on without further talk hoping luck would be on their side and no other problems would crop up.

spn

“This looks good,” Dean told them looking at a small clearing that was surrounded by trees and brush and only had one way in but was hidden from anyone that might walk by. 

“How far do you think that trail is?” Sam asked looking toward the setting sun. 

“Maybe another half day,” he said dropping his pack in the clearing. “Lark let me have the pots and I’ll see about finding some water. You guys get camp set up and a fire going.”

“You shouldn’t be out there alone,” Lark complained sitting her pack down to unfasten the pots. 

“I’ll be fine, I think there’s a stream over that way from what Ara said,” he replied picking up the pots and heading deeper into the woods by himself. 

“Sam, should you go with him?” she asked looking after Dean irritated he was doing exactly what he fussed at her about, going off alone. “I can get camp set up.”

“He’ll be okay, if he’s not back in fifteen minutes or so I’ll go look for him,” Sam shrugged knowing his brother could take care of himself. He tried not to let Lark see that he was uneasy about him going off alone too. 

“I’ll gather some wood for a fire then,” she sighed unhappily wondering if she should go herself. “You two stay with Sam,” she said to the ‘kids’ before glancing around to find dry wood that would burn easily and not make a lot of smoke. 

“Don’t wander too far yourself,” Sam insisted in a firm voice.

“Yes Daddy....” she cooed to him making both of them laugh and lightening the mood which started Ara and Talon laughing too.

spn

Dean heard the water before seeing it and carefully worked on getting to it. He finally broke through the brush, panting hard and wiping sweat from his brow as he glanced up and down the stream bank not seeing anything or anyone. He knelt down to fill his pots when a voice spoke to him.

“Well who might thee be young man?” an older male voice questioned.

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed as he fell back on his bottom dropping the pots and wrestling his gun from behind his back, drawing down on an older man with a full beard and dressed in a long robe sitting on a rock down below him smoking a pipe. He was sure the man had not been there before and stared hard at him not sure what to do. He didn’t seem threatening to him, but looks could be deceiving and he didn’t want to take any chances.  
=============================================================  
A/N: So we meet other beings from this world... I hope you are enjoying the journey so far and will stay around for more adventures. Comments do make my day and I need a little cheering right now. NC


	18. Chapter 18

“No need for that contraption, I mean thee no harm,” the stranger continued as he puffed on the pipe blowing smoke up into the wind. “You would pass as a human from here, but I take it from thy dress thee be a stranger to these parts.” 

“Who are you?” Dean questioned when he finally got his voice back as he cleared his throat. He didn’t take his gun off of him as he managed to stand, only slipping once, but at least didn't to fall into the stream.

“Most call me Bloodwyne or the Grey Wizard,” he replied. "And what be your name?"

"Dean," he told him.

“Why don’t you finish filling your containers with water and shall we join the others that are with you?” he suggested.

Dean slowly lowered his gun when he saw it didn’t seem the wizard meant him any harm. His mind was racing trying to remember what he had read about wizards and how dangerous they were. He wasn’t sure he wanted to take him to the others, but filled his pots with water before standing back up. “What makes you think there’s anyone else with me?”

“I see thee want to protect your friends, I mean no harm to any of thee,” he said tapping his pipe on the rock before getting up and waiting for Dean to head back. 

Deciding to take a chance, Dean started walking back to where the camp was being set up. He thought if this so called wizard tried anything, Sam and him could take him down. He heard the footsteps behind him as the wizard followed along behind him back through the trees and bushes. Dean paused for a moment as he neared the camp, fingering his gun before moving into the clearing to see Lark and Sam sitting by the fire. 

“Grey!” Talon cried out when he laid eyes on the wizard. He jumped up and ran to him throwing his arms around his legs and grinned up at him. 

Sam and Lark were on their feet, tense and waiting to see if Dean gave them a signal that anything was wrong. Sam eyed his brother closely to see if any hand signals would be passed alone as he rested a hand on the butt of his gun, but saw him tell him to stay down for now.

“Guys, this is Bloodwyne, I met him by the stream,” Dean said making introductions. “He says he's a wizard. This is Sam, my brother, and Lark our friend.” 

“Hello young Talon,” Bloodwyne greeted the young elf ruffling his hair. “You are far from home and who might you be?” he asked the fairy who walked closer to them. 

“Ara of the South Woodland Realm,” she chirped bowing to him. 

"Greetings to you both," the wizard bowed to them.

“We’re trying to get them home,” Lark commented cocking her head and studying the wizard. He had long flowing grayish/white hair and a beard that reached to his chest. He wore a dull grey robe that was cinched at the waist by a braided rope and had on soft leather shoes. He carried a tall walking stick that had a bluish green stone woven into the top of it. 

“None of thee are from this land?” Bloodwyne asked looking to the three hunters with interest. 

“No, we’re from another world,” Dean answered. “These two beings somehow ended up in our world and we're trying to get them back home.”

“That is very noble undertaking of you three to risk your lives in doing this.” 

"It's the right thing to do," Sam commented.

“Would you like to join us for our meal?” Lark asked stepping to take the pots of water from Dean. She sat the coffee pot on a rock in the fire to heat and took their water bottles to fill with some of the water, leaving enough to make some stew.

“Why thank you kindly young lady. I would be pleased to,” he said moving to take a seat near the fire. "But only if thee will allow me to contribute to the meal," he said pulling his pack off and opening it to remove a round loaf of bread and some type of orange fruit. "And for thee, little fairy, nectar from the Moonglow flowers," he said sitting a small jar down for Lark. "Thee may keep it for her. It is one of the fairies favorite meals."

"Thanks, that's kind of you," Lark acknowledged, pulling a knife from her boot and wiping it before cutting up the bread. She looked at the fruit not sure what it was and cut a small piece to sample it, nodding her approval. She cut the fruit up and removed the seed placing some on each plate. She opened the jar and spooned some of the nectar on the side Ara would be eating from.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged before joining them. Sam helped Lark finish getting the meal ready as Bloodwyne talked to Talon and Ara in a language they didn’t understand. When the food was ready, Lark divided it out among four plates letting Ara and Talon share a plate and Dean and her share one. She offered Bloodwyne a cup of coffee and he accepted it with a flourish and much thanks. 

"I'm sure you strapping young men eat more than that," he said waving a hand over the pot and mumbling a few words. He spooned more stew onto his plate and offered more to the others. Lark looked perplexed at the others knowing the pot had been empty but for a spoon full after she dished out the stew. 

"As long as thee use this pot to cook, thee will not go hungry," Bloodwyne stated putting more food on Sam and Dean's plates. "When thee are finished just say, Deiseil and it will stop until you cook in it again."

They looked at the stew and took a small spoon to taste it finding it tasted the same as before and took more bread to eat with the stew. 

"Eat some more," Dean mumbled to Lark pushing some her way and nodding to it.

"Thank you sir. This will help us out quite a bit," Lark told him with respect and appreciation. She ate some more of the stew getting a nod of approval from Dean.

spn

“Can you tell us how far it is to get them home?” Dean asked as they finished their meal. “And are we heading in the right direction?”

“It will take at least seven sunrises to reach the edge of the elf realm and several more to reach young Talon’s people. Ara's home is nearby. You need to continue toward the sunset young master,” he replied. “There are many dangers in your path my young ones, but I see thee all have brave and strong spirits and only warriors would attempt this journey," He rummaged again in his pack and pulled out a rolled up parchment. He unrolled it and looked at it for a moment before handing it to Dean. "This will help guide you. We are here," he said pointing to a place on the map. "You will need to go this way until you come to this forest. If you follow the path, in two days time you will come to a village of the Hobbits. They are a quiet, peaceful folk who will give you food and shelter. Stay alert and wary."

"Thank you, this will help us a lot," Dean said looking at the map and up at the wizard.

"I should take my leave; thank thee for the meal and safe travels. May I leave you with this...” he said holding out an amulet to Dean. “This will show that thee are under my protection and may help thee in thy journey.”

“Thanks and thanks for the information,” Dean said accepting the offering and not looking at it before sticking it in his pocket. 

“Farwell and good luck to thee all,” he said bowing to them before leaving the clearing and disappearing into the night. 

“Okay, am I the only one who thinks that was kind of weird?” Sam asked quietly. He had been quiet through most of the meal observing everything about the wizard and how he doted over Talon and Ara showing a fondness for them. It seemed both of them knew him and liked him. 

“You think he’s a good wizard?” Lark asked as she cleaned the plates and pots with sand and hot water. 

“I would say good by the way Talon and Ara acted,” Sam said. 

“We might as well turn in and get an early start tomorrow,” Dean told them settling back on a sleeping bag. 

"Can I see the amulet?" Sam asked.

"Sure, why don't you keep it for us?" he said pulling it out of his pocket and holding it out to him.

Sam took it and studied the strange stone that had symbols etched onto it that was strung on a leather thong. He slipped it over his head and let it rest in the middle of his chest. It felt heavy and almost warm through his tee shirt, but didn't think anything of it. 

"Alright, all cleaned up and I'm ready for some sleep," Lark said sitting on a sleeping bag and stretching her body before lying down between the brothers. She let Dean pulled her to him like he had been doing since they had gotten here and cuddled into his side. She got still and listened to his slow heartbeat and let it lull her to sleep.

spn

"So by this map, we need to head that way and it looks like there's a sort of road we can follow to this village the wizard was talking about," Dean said looking at the map and up at their surroundings.

“Maybe I can wash some clothes while we’re there. Think we can stay a day or so to let them dry?” Lark asked. 

“We can probably do that,” Dean replied thinking they could take a short break since they were getting close now.

“Let me take Talon for you for a while,” Sam told Lark as she reached to pick Talon up. 

“You sure Sam?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said picking the elf up. 

Dean had Ara on his shoulder and she was looking at the map and whispered to Dean, pointing to an area near where the wizard said Talon’s people lived. He nodded and rolled the map back up to store in a side pocket of his pack.

“Dean let me have Ara; one of you should be free if we run into any trouble,” Lark suggested moving to take her from his shoulder so he could put on his pack. 

“Probably not a bad idea. Okay let’s head out. Maybe we can make better time now that we won’t be in the forest,” he said settling his pack on his shoulders and heading out.

Sam and Lark followed behind him staying quiet and checking out their surroundings for any danger. The land was changing and so was the vegetation. They kept a steady pace for a couple of hours when they came out on the trail Ara had seen and continued down it toward the Hobbit village, at least that’s where they hoped they were heading. The map wasn’t the easiest thing to read and Dean kept referring to it off and on as he led them. 

spn

“Do you hear that?” Dean asked as he stopped and cocked his head listening intently. 

Sam and Lark came up beside him and both tried to hear what he was hearing.

“Is that water?” Lark finally asked as her ears picked up what sounded like splashing water off the trail.

“Let’s check it out. If it looks good, we’ll stop early and camp there,” he said heading into the trees that bordered the trail. He walked for about fifteen minutes and the sounds of water grew stronger. He finally stepped out near a river that cut a path through the land. “Let’s find a place to set up camp.”

Happy to be rid of her pack, Lark sat it by a boulder and looked up and down the bank as Dean and Sam moved away to find a campsite. She noticed what looked like a small path and wandered that way to see where it took her. She didn’t have to go too far to find a waterfall spilling over the side of a cliff forming a pool below it. It was a beautiful site and she stepped closer, letting the mist cool her hot face. After a moment, she dropped down to the ground and pulled off her boots and socks and rolled up her jeans so she could wade along the shallows. Lark looked down in surprise when she felt the water get warmer and frowned trying to determine why. The closer she got to one side the warmer the water got. It was almost like stepping into a bathtub. 

spn

“We found a place just....” Dean started as he looked up not seeing Lark anywhere. “Lark?” he called when he saw her backpack leaning against a rock. 

“What is it?” Sam asked seeing the panic on his brother’s face.

“Lark’s gone,” he said hurrying to the water’s edge and searching to see if she might have fallen in. 

“I’m sure she’s okay,” Sam tried to assure him as fear began to build in his mind too. He walked back the way they came but didn’t see any signs of her. 

“Lark?” Sam called, waiting for a response but didn’t get one. 

“I don’t see a struggle,” Dean said studying the sandy ground and grass around them.

“Maybe she went upstream,” Sam suggested walking toward what looked like a possible path. He had just started to head up it when Lark walked out carrying her boots. 

“Hey guys, guess wha....” she started but was grabbed in a bear hug by Dean taking her breath away. “C’n’t breath...” she squeaked out.

“Dean, she’s okay, she needs to breath,” Sam cautioned him seeing the strangled look on Lark’s face.

“Don’t do that!” he demanded pushing her away from him and looking her over. 

“What did I do?” she questioned once she got her breath. 

“Disappearing without telling anyone. Anything could’ve happened to you,” he said frantically.

“Dean, I just walked up the river bank.”

“Are you forgetting we’re in a strange land with who knows what out there? Just don’t do it again.”

“Chill bro, she’s okay,” Sam assured him. “What were you saying Lark?”

“You won’t believe what I found,” she said looking down and smiling as Talon hugged her legs.

“You safe?” he asked picking up on the concern for the brothers.

“Yeah sweetie and I found us a bathtub,” she said excitedly. “Follow me.”

Lark picked up Talon and headed back to the waterfall to show them. “There must be an underground hot spring feeding into the pool, the closer you get to that side, the warmer the water is.”

“This is nice,” Sam commented.

“Don’t you know what this means?” she asked in disbelief. “We can take a bath!”

“Yea!” Talon cried out clapping his hands together in delight. 

“We’ve not been able to really clean up since getting here and I hate to say it, you guys are smelling a little ripe,” she said wrinkling her nose at them. "If we don't wash up, I'm sleeping on the other side of the fire."

“We’re not the only ones sister,” Dean shot back at her. 

“So whadda ya say, hot baths all around?” she teased.  
====================================================

A/N: Doesn't hurt to throw a little LOTR in now does it? Hope you are enjoying the journey through this land. Comments make my day. NC


	19. Chapter 19

"Sam why don't you go first and take Talon and I'll let Ara bath here at the bank and then I can take them back while you clean up?" Lark suggested as she dug towels from her bag and clean clothes for the 'kids'. "I packed you guys towels in your packs too and there should be a zip lock bag in one of the side pockets with shampoo and soap."

"You did prepare for everything," Sam chuckled looking into his pack and finding a towel, clean clothes and started investigating the side pockets for the bag. 

"I'll get a fire going and maybe I can catch us something to eat tonight. That is if short stuff doesn't mind," Dean said looking to the elf who cocked his head and looked back with interest.

"Talon, Dean's going to see if he can catch some fish for dinner tonight. Will that be alright?" she asked kneeling down in front of him. 

Talon looked from her to Dean and back frowning for a moment and then nodding it was okay. "For food."

"Yeah kid, I won't catch but what we need to eat, and only keep the largest one. I won't harm no more than I have to."

"Food," Talon repeated before allowing Lark to take his hand and head off toward the falls with Sam and Ara.

"Hey Babe, no peeking at the young stuff," Dean called to her making Sam looking around in shock as his face reddened making Lark giggle and giving his brother his best bitch face.

"Oh I've already seen that," she replied adding a little swing to her hips as she walked away.

"Wait? What?" Dean questioned in surprise when what she said sunk in but didn't get an answer from either of them. He frowned and scratched his head for a moment and then shrugged figuring he could find out later. Right now he was going to try his hand at fishing. Dean found the small pack that had fishing line, hooks, weights and a couple of floats that would be all he'd need to fish with. 

He walked over to where the leaves and dirt made a damp, wet area and began to dig around looking for bait. Luck was with him as he unearthed several large, fat worms or at least he hoped they were worms to use as bait. Taking a large leaf, he rolled it making a container to keep the worms from getting away and walked a short distance to calmer water that looked deep enough to fish. He had his line ready in no time and threw it out into the water watching the float bob and spin on the surface hoping he would get a strike. Everything was so peaceful here he could almost feel like he was back home doing this instead of in another world.

spn

"The water warms right in here Sam," Lark pointed to a spot where the rocks had fallen sort of forming steps into the pool. "I don't know how deep it is, but I can't see the bottom even with the clear water. I'll sit your bag here where you can reach it," she told him stepping to a rock that was between them and laying down the bag.

"Alright, I'll take Talon in here and get him cleaned," Sam said sitting to remove his boots and sock. 

Talon watched him and sat down to do the same hoping this meant they could go in the water. He loved water and any chance he got played in it. 

"Don't worry Sam, I won't look," she giggled making him blush again as he removed his shirts and looked down at his pants and back to her to be sure she wasn't looking. He quickly shucked them off but left his briefs on thinking they should dry by morning and didn't feel quit as naked with them on. "C'mon Talon, we're going for a swim," he said helping him pull his shirt over his head. 

"Water," he cried out clapping his hands together as Sam picked his naked body up and stepped on the rocks at the edge of the water. He carefully continued to step down the water rising up his legs and took another step off going in over his head. He came up sputtering and holding Talon up so he could breath.

"You okay Sam?" Lark called to him when she heard the splashing.

"Yeah, I'd say the pool was deep enough," he remarked looking down into it as he treaded water. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up," he said moving to warmer water and toward his bag. 

"Splash Sam," Talon cried in delight slapping his small hand on the surface of the water to splash it.

"I see, close your eyes so I can wash your hair," he told the little elf as he squeezed a small dab of shampoo onto the top of his head. Sam rubbed it in good before putting a hand over his face and dunking him to rinse it. Talon sputtered and started kicking and using his arms to swim away from Sam. "So you can swim can you?" he laughed at the tike as Talon kicked away. "Not so fast, I haven't finished with you yet," he called to him grabbing an arm to pull him back. "Gotta soap you down and then you can play for a bit before getting out." Sam took the bar of camping soap and quickly washed Talon's body before letting him go to play.

"I can watch him if you want to start cleaning yourself," Lark offered as she helped Ara to bathe and wrapped a hand towel around her small body. Being careful of her wings, she ran a doll's comb through her wet hair so it could dry. "Do I need to wipe your wings or anything?"

"No, they be fine," she chirped sitting on a rock watching Talon play around as Sam dove under to wet his hair and shampoo it. "I'd say it's about twelve feet deep here in the middle."

"Good to know. Talon let's get you out and dried," she called to the elf.

"Play," he insisted trying to swim away from her. 

"Don't you want to help Dean? You can look for shiny rocks and wade at the water's edge if you're careful," she coaxed stepping into knee deep water to try and grab him.

"No you don't," Sam said catching him and pushing him gently toward Lark before he could swim away.

"Thanks, if you want me to take your briefs I can lay them out to dry for you," she offered innocently.

"Umm..." Sam stammered not sure what to do. 

"Please Sam, it's not like I haven't seem naked men before. Here toss them to me and I won't look." 

Sam slipped his briefs off and moved closer to her so he could throw them. She felt them hit her arm and grabbed for them casting a quick look toward him and smirking. Lark rung them out and got up carrying Ara and holding Talon's hand as they headed back to camp. 

Sam watched them go and let out the breath he was holding finally relaxing now that he was alone. He soaped himself down and then swam around in the water testing it to see where the warmest place was versus the coldest place. This was pretty nice and he hated to get out but knew the others wanted baths too. He swam to the rocks and climbed out grabbing his towel to dry with before slipping on clean clothes. He towel dried his hair and gathered up his things before heading back.

spn

"I'm going to head for the falls and get a bath now," Lark told Sam once she had Talon dressed and Ara settled down in the sun to finish letting her wings dry. 

"Alright be careful," Sam told her finding a bush to spread his towel out to dry. He checked the camp out and gathered some more dry wood for the fire before deciding it was good. He wandered down to where Dean was cleaning the fish he caught and Talon was looking for pretty stones at the water's edge. 

"Here you go, dinner for tonight," Dean said wrapping the fish in wet leaves to keep them fresh. He looked around Sam and didn't see Lark anymore. He couldn't help the tightness in his chest but assured himself she was fine. "You wanna cook them in about an hour or so. Figured I'd get a bath before dinner."

"Okay, Lark headed that way about fifteen minutes ago or so." 

"I'll probably see her in passing," he shrugged digging in his pack for clean clothes. He had do admit, they were all smelling well past their expiration date. He headed toward the path and strolled toward the falls not expecting to see Lark still in the water. She had her back to him and dove under like a mermaid showing off her naked form. 

Dean dropped his things and quickly shed his clothes moving to the water to ease in so she wouldn't see him. He submerged into the clear water and with strong, even strokes swam toward her. Dean was amazed at how clear the water was and saw her ahead of him. He pushed upward and barely brushed her body, letting his head break the surface and caught her fist just inches from his face.

"Damnit Dean!" Lark cried out. "You scared the crap out of me! Why...." she started to rant until he pulled her to him and captured her lips with his own. Her words were lost and her arms went around his neck as he wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her up in the water. 

Dean could feel her firm body pressed against his and felt the stirring deep down in his gut as she mumbled against his lips while running fingers through his hair. He could feel her responding to him and pulled away to look into her lust filled eyes before speaking in a husky voice. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes," she whispered leaning in to kiss him this time. She could feel his hard, strong body pressed tightly to hers and a warm stirring started in her stomach and blossomed outward through her body. She hadn't felt like this in a very, very long time and didn't want him to stop. This place seemed so magical and maybe that’s why it seemed like the perfect place for this to happen.

spn

Dean moved them toward the bank and scooped her into his arms so he could step out on the rocks. He sat her down long enough to grab their towels and spread them on some soft moss before turning back to her. He let his eyes travel down her body, noticing small scars here and there, and back up before stepping closer and cupping her face with his hand. 

"You are more beautiful than I ever imagined," he said tilting her head to kiss her again. They moved together to the towels and he lowered her to them while propping his own body up over hers with his elbows. 

Lark watched him make a bed with the towels and checked his body out, liking what she saw. He was fit, tanned, lean and muscular. She could feel her body heating up wanting him to touch her again as he turned back to her. She accepted his kiss and his embrace, feeling tiny sparks as their bodies touched again. She felt him lowering her down on her back and the weight of his body on hers his manhood hardening against her. Dean kissed her lightly on the mouth before trailing butterfly kisses down her jaw line and down her neck toward her breast. She arched her back as he found them and moaned with pleasure feeling her body heating fast. 

Dean chuckled as she clung to him and arched upward toward him, moaning in delight and passion. He could feel her body trembling under him and looked into her opened eyes that were saying yes, yes before crushing his lips to hers. He used his leg to spread her legs and let her guide him into her wet folds. He moved slowly in her as she matched his rhythm and growled in her throat as she picked up the pace. He matched her and they both groaned out loud as they climaxed together as the fireworks went off around them. Dean rolled over onto his back and pulled Lark with him to rest on his chest. 

“That was....” he whispered, breathing hard, not able to put words to the magic they had together.

“It’s not over....” she teased as she placed her hands on his chest and began to rotate her hips against him. 

Dean groaned and smiled at her placing his hands on her hips as she rocked back and forth making him grow hard again inside her. He let her set the pace and followed her lead as she dug her fingers into his chest. He hummed to her as she stretched her body back to get better leverage and cried out softly as he began to push upward driving deeper into her willing body. 

He turned his head enough to catch sight of Sam stumbling backward in horror and disbelief, swearing and covering his eyes as he ran away. He laughed softly knowing that wasn’t the first time he had walked in on him having sex. He gave his full attention back to Lark and worked on pleasing her as she pleased him. They collapsed together sweaty, spend and satisfied. Neither spoke as they let their racing hearts slow and their breathing get back to normal. 

“Guess I need to rinse off, and...You need a bath.” Lark whispered to him as she drew sigils on his chest. 

“You didn’t seem to mind the smell earlier.” he chuckled pulling her up enough to gently kiss her.

She hummed under his lips and laughed kissing him back and cupped his cheek with her hand as they broke apart. She ran a finger down his arm as she stepped back to the water to wash off their love making. She could feel him behind her and dove easily into the warm water staying submerged as Dean joined her. He stole a kiss before they had to come up for air.  
======================================================  
A/N: I think you knew that was coming.... If you do have a moment, please leave me a comment, even if its a few words. NC


	20. Chapter 20

Dean and Lark walked back to the campsite hand in hand and smelled the fish cooking as they neared the small clearing near the stream. Lark looked to Sam who turned deep red as he quickly looked down and busied himself with getting water from the river. 

"Did I miss something?" Lark asked quietly watching Sam hurry away with puzzlement.

"Let's say little brother saw more than he wanted to," Dean smirked checking the fish to see if they were done. 

"Did he...When we....Awe crap...." she hissed her own face heating up when she pictured what he could have seen. 

"Don't worry, wasn't the first time that's happened," he laughed thinking of other times over the years that had happened. "Looks like the fish are done so we can eat." 

"Talon found some berries for dessert," Sam offered, clearing his throat still not able to look at Lark without blushing. 

"It's okay Sam, I can get pass this if you can," Lark told him her cheeks still feeling warm, but knew she had to ease his discomfort. "We're like family..."

"Yeah Sammy, we're consenting adults. It's a natural thing that happens between two people. Nothing to get embarrassed about. I‘ve got nothing to hide, it was sex," Dean added not being as sensitive as Lark. 

"Really Dean?" she chastised him giving him a frown. "You could be a little more considerate of Sam’s feelings.” 

“Awe he knows what I mean don’t ya Sammy?”

“Yeah Dean, you’re always so open and up front about everything,” Sam shot at him accusingly, his face growing hard with the accusations. 

Dean’s brow came together in a frown as his lips pinched together not wanting to discuss their past right now. “We don’t need to go there Sam. Let’s eat while its hot,” he stated ending the conversation before things were said that shouldn’t be.

Lark looked between the two brothers knowing she was the one left out of this since she didn’t know what Sam was talking about. She could feel the tension in the air as they proceeded to ignore each other for the rest of the evening. Even the ‘kids’ knew something was off and were quieter than usual. Lark cleaned up and Dean banked the fire and Sam got settled on his sleeping bag with Talon and Ara curled around him.

Lark took her place between the brothers who had their backs to each other. She looked from one to the other and hoped this wasn’t going to be the way it was going to be for the rest of the trip. If they didn’t stop this childish behavior in the morning before they left, she was going to put her foot down and make them work it out. She didn’t like seeing them at odds with each other. Lark didn’t know what Sam was talking about but was sure it had to do with their line of work. This trip was going to be long enough without having to walk on egg shells around them and with her mind set; she curled up with Talon for the night.

spn

Hey bro, sorry ‘bout last night,” Sam said quietly so not to wake Lark. He had not slept well and he was mad at himself for losing it like that. There were things that Lark didn’t know and shouldn’t know from their past unless Dean decided to tell her. It wasn’t fair to Lark to be caught up in their personal business.

“Me too,” Dean grunted working on starting a fire to heat water for breakfast. 

“Are we good?” he asked cautiously.

“Yeah bro, we don’t need ill feelings right now. We’re good,” Dean told him knowing he was as much to blame for the spat as Sam. They knew each other’s buttons to push and sometimes caused ugly disagreements like last night.

“I’ll go get some water,” Sam said nodding as he got the pots to take down to the water’s edge to fill them. 

Dean looked behind him as Lark woke up and sat up stretching her arms over her head. His mind went back to yesterday and saw her dive into the water making him want her again, but knew now wasn‘t the time for that to happen.

“So did you two work things out?” she asked sternly deciding not to wait around and see if they did.

“Yes,” Dean replied looking at her with arched eyebrows with the tone of her voice.

“Good, I don’t like seeing you two like that,” she huffed relaxing now that their tiff was over with. “I know brother’s fight and all, but that was more. I understand if you don‘t want to talk to me about it, I‘m the outsider here.”

“It’s okay Lark,” Sam told her catching the last of the conversation. “Sorry you had to see that.” 

“We eat?” Talon asked crawling toward Lark and smiling up at her.

“Yes sweetie. Dean is getting a fire going and we’ll have breakfast.” 

Lark got their meal fixed and everyone ate their fill of oatmeal thanks to the spell Bloodwyne had put on their pot. Sam rolled up their sleeping bags while Dean made sure the fire was out and filled their water bottles and Lark cleaned the plates and pots so she could repack them. Dean took the lead and headed back to the path they had found and they continued on their journey.

spn

“I think we might be getting near the village,” Lark said looking at the fields they were passing. They seemed to be planted in a wide variety of crops. 

“We should be, we’ve been walking all day,” Dean replied wiping sweat from his brow as they started up a small hill and paused at the top to look down on a peaceful valley dotted with structures and stone fences and gardens. 

Lark even spied a number of clothes lines with clothes blowing gently in the breeze and hoped she could wash up their dirty clothes and hang them out to dry. 

“Let’s take it slow, no need to scare them,” Sam suggested setting Talon down so he could walk. "We don't know how they'll greet us."

They continued on the dirt road toward the village, hoping Bloodwyne was right and they were friendly. It still took them over an hour to reach the first house and be noticed by its inhabitants. They could hear loud voices calling to others as they made their way among the houses. The sun was almost setting, but there was still enough light to see the Hobbits starting to gather in groups talking among themselves. They were a short race of beings, only the tallest one coming up to the brother's chest. They all wore handmade clothes and none wore shoes since their feet were rather large and hairy. 

“Hello,” one said stepping forward to greet the strangers. He looked to be one of the older residents dressed in brown pants, white shirt and brown vest. He only came up to the brother’s chest in height, but tried to make himself look taller. He looked from one to the other eyeing the elf and fairy with interest.

“Good afternoon sir,” Lark greeted him stepping closer as the brothers hung back not wanting feel threatening. “My friends and I were wondering if we might spend a couple of days in your quaint village. We have traveled far and have far to go. The Grey Wizard, Bloodwyne, told us about you.” 

“You know the wizard?” he asked in surprise. “A friend of Bloodwyne is a friend of ours!” he cried in delight.

“Yes, we met him on our travels and he had a meal with us.” 

“Then you are welcome in our humble village,” he said happily. “Come, come,” he said taking Lark’s hand and pulling her down the road deeper into the village. 

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged, before following along behind them. Sam grabbed Talon’s hand to be sure he didn’t run away and get lost. Ara was still perched on Dean’s shoulder and looked around at the villagers as they walked by. They could hear mummers about the wizard and some commented on their height and dress and the elf and fairy. The villagers followed along behind them to the center of their town where the Hobbit had Lark sit in a hand hued wooden chair under a tree. Dean and Sam dropped their packs and sat on the ground beside her since there were no chairs big enough for them or what they thought might hold them.

“Everyone, everyone!" he called out to the townspeople. "We must prepare food for our guests. Hurry, hurry. Someone bring drinks, I know you must be thirsty from your travels,” he cried clapping his hands at them as they scurried off in all directions. “My name is Elmer I am the elder of the clan,” he introduced himself, bowing to them.

“I am Lark and this is Sam and Dean, they’re brothers, and these are Ara and Talon,” she introduced everyone. 

“What brings you to our lands? I sense you are not from our world,” he asked as two younger boys brought a tray with glasses and a pitcher with a green looking liquid in it. “Aw, thank you my boys, now be careful and serve our guests.” 

One boy offered them glasses while the other filled them until they all had something to drink. The pitcher was left and they scurried off to help elsewhere. Lark smelled the drink before taking a small sip and smiled with the sweet, fruity, slightly tart taste.

“This is good,” she praised her approval. “We are trying to return these two to their families. I found them and rescued them from some bad people in our world.” 

“Now that sounds like an interesting story that you will have to tell everyone.” 

Once the brothers saw Lark liked the drink, they sampled theirs and found it to their liking. Sam sipped his and Dean downed his glass in several large gulps, burping when he finished much to Sam’s dismay. He gave him a bitch face and poked him in the ribs trying to get his attention as Dean reached for the pitcher to pour another glass.

“What?” he hissed. “This is good and I‘m thirsty.” 

“Manners,” Sam grunted under his breath hoping he hadn’t offended the Hobbit. 

“Good, more...” Talon requested holding his glass out with a big smile on his face. 

Dean poured a little more into his glass before sitting the pitcher back down and listening to what Lark was talking about. 

“I don’t know, it might be boring for you. If it's not too much trouble, we’d like to barter for some food too. We don’t have money, but we can work it off by helping out in the fields or with repairs that need to be done in the village. If it's not too much trouble, I hoped to wash some clothes too.”

“We will talk about that later. Now you rest while I go check for a place for you to stay,” he said getting up and heading among the houses at a fast pace. 

“What do you think this stuff is?” Sam asked swirling the liquid in his glass around seeing bits of some pulp floating in it. 

“It almost tastes like lemonade, but there’s something different in there,” Lark commented after several sips.

“What I wouldn’t give for an ice cold bruskie right now,” Dean sighed leaning back on the grass and closing his eyes. It felt good to be able to relax and not worry about being attacked by some weird ass monster. 

"Just ice would be a treat," Lark added sipping on her drink and dreaming of things they didn‘t have access to here.  
====================================================  
A/N: So the travelers have found a safe place to rest and restock. I hope you are enjoying the journey. Comments are great! NC


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hope you enjoy the lighter chapters before they head out again. Thank you to all who are taking this journey with me. Sorry about the mix up. Chapter 16 didn't get posted like it should but is there now. Comments make my day. NC  
===========================================================================

 

There was a bustle of activity as the Hobbits hurried around them doing what their leader wanted. Lark glanced around as tables were brought to the clearing and set up and an assortment of chairs were arranged around them. Several males brought barrels and pieces of wood to make a bench for the large visitors. 

“They’re like worker ants,” Sam mumbled watching the activity with interest. He shifted Talon in his lap as he flipped over and played with Sam’s hands humming to himself. 

“I think they’re going all out for us,” Lark added as enticing smells began to fill the air making her stomach's growl. 

“Hope they know how to make pie,” Dean mumbled from his reclined position by Lark. “I’m having withdrawals...”

“Only you,” Sam chuckled shaking his head at his brother’s remark. 

“Elmer, Elmer....” Lark called to the Hobbit as he scurried by. She sat Ara on Dean’s stomach and stepped to him. “Can we help do anything?”

“No, no, you’re our guest,” he insisted. “You should not work.” 

“But...” she tried to continue but he had already disappeared again. 

“Might as well relax Babe, it seems they have everything under control,” Dean told her opening one eye to look up at her.

“It feels strange to be waited on,” she sighed sitting back down. 

“Hobbits, good,” Ara said in her high pitched voice.

“Yes, they do seem like nice people,” Lark agreed. 

It wasn’t long before the women of the village started bringing bowls of food and sitting them on the table. It seemed liked everyone was going to eat with them as more tables were added with seats and torches were lit as the light began to fade. This was turning into a village event and everyone was contributing.

spn

“Come, come...” Elmer told the travelers motioning for them to take a seat at the table. 

Dean and Sam got up off the ground, and Lark pushed up from the chair at his request. Dean steered her to the table and pulled the stool out for her while he sat on the bench that was made for him and Sam. Talon climbed into Lark’s lap and Ara sat at the end by Sam on a higher stool so she could reach the table. 

“Everyone take a seat,” Elmer instructed the others. “Bloodwyne has sent these travelers to us so we need to show them our hospitality and make them feel welcome. These are some of our most tasty dishes; I do hope you enjoy them. Alright! Let’s eat,” he exclaimed with delight. 

Bowls were passed around and plates were filled. The Hobbits talked among themselves casting glances at their guests as they sampled the abundance of food being offered to them. There were numerous dishes of vegetables, fruits, breads and stews. Everyone ate their fill and Dean was delighted when sweet rolls, pies, and cookies were offered to them. He took a generous helping of pies much to his brother's dismay about not over doing it. 

“This is the best meal we’ve had in a long time,” Dean hummed as he spooned the last of his pie into his mouth.

“Elmer, the food was delicious,” Lark praised. “It was fit for a king. Thank you everyone,” she said louder making the women smile and whisper among themselves. 

“I am glad you have enjoyed our humble meal. When you are ready, I have found a house you can use while you are here.” 

“I can’t eat another bite,” Dean grunted thinking he might have overdone it. 

“Where did you put it all dude?” Sam asked him as he ate the last of his fruit. “You shouldn’t have to eat for a week.” 

“Bite me,” Dean replied.

“Guys,” Lark cautioned them not wanting to be rude. “I think we’ll turn in if you’ll show us where to go. We’ve had a long day.”

“Very good,” he said. “I’ll show you the way.”

Elmer led them through the village to a house set into the side of a hill. He opened the door and went in before them, waiting for them to join him. Dean and Sam both had to duck to get through the door but were happy the inside had a high enough ceiling that they could stand easily. They just had to watch the hanging lamps suspended from the ceiling around the room. 

“I’m sorry but it only has one bedroom, but I’m sure you can work it out. I will have someone bring some extra bedding for you,” he said before bowing and leaving.

spn

“Why don’t you guys take the bedroom?” Sam said glancing in and seeing the bed seemed rather small for him. “I’ll bed down out here by the fireplace with the ‘kids'.”

“Lark can have the bedroom,” Dean stated sitting his pack by the fireplace. “Go on Babe, the bedroom’s yours.” 

Lark looked between the two brothers, but didn’t say anything as she stepped into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Before Sam could say anything a knock sounded at the door and he went to answer it, dodging several lamps to get there. He accepted the offered blankets and thanked the Hobbit that brought them. 

“Really Dean, we’ll be okay out here. I’ll use the sleeping bags as padding, it’ll be fine,” Sam assured him. 

“Maybe she doesn’t want me in there,” Dean said looking to the bedroom door.

“What if she does and is not sure how to ask?” Sam questioned. “Would it hurt to see?” 

He spread out the sleeping bags, one on top of the other and added a couple of blankets making a comfortable bed. Talon and Ara were already asleep on a small couch nearby and he covered them with a blanket before looking back at his brother who was still standing looking at the bedroom door with an uncertain look on his face. “Go on bro, give it a shot, all she can do is say no and you get to bunk out here with me.”

spn

Dean pursed his lips trying to decide if he should go see Lark or not. After an internal fight with himself, he went to the bedroom door and knocked softly before opening the door. He looked inside and found Lark had changed into an oversized tee shirt that looked familiar and was sitting on the bed brushing out her hair. She looked toward him, waiting to see what he was going to do. Dean stepped into the room and closed the door behind him leaning against it for a moment before moving to the bed to sit down beside her and took her brush. He reached up and started to brush out her hair, feeling the silkiness of it as he moved around her head brushing out the tangles and using his fingers to smooth down the curls that framed her face. 

“I’ll stay, but only if you want me to,” Dean said softly. “No pressure, it won’t change how I feel about you.” 

Lark turned her body to face him and cupped his face in her hand as she gazed into his green eyes for a moment before leaning toward him to brush her lips across his moist ones. Dean slid his hand behind her neck, lightly massaging it as he kissed her back. He pulled her closer and ran a hand down her back as her arms went around his neck. She tilted her head as Dean lightly kissed his way from her lips down her jaw line to her neck making her giggle softly when it tickled. 

“Stay,” she whispered softly to him before he found her lips again and crushed his to hers claiming them as his own. 

Dean felt Lark respond to his every touch and kiss as she pressed her body against him, running her hands under his shirt and pushing it upward, breaking their kiss to get it over his head and tossed to the side. Dean quickly unlaced his boots and kicked them aside as Lark undid his belt and jeans letting him push them down and off his legs. He gripped the hem of her tee shirt and pulled it up her body and over her head before pushing her back on the bed, letting her pull him down to kiss him passionately. He could feel the tingle on his skin as bare skin met bare skin, feeling her arch toward him. They were in their own world and nothing else mattered at the moment. He broke the kiss and looked deep into her wanting eyes to be sure she was listening.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly wanting to give her a chance to say no. "I would never make you do anything you didn't feel comfortable doing."

"I want you. I want to see the fireworks and to be taken over the top again," she said huskily as she slipped her hands into his briefs and pushed them down.

Dean grunted as he moved enough to rid himself of his briefs and hooked his fingers in the sides of Lark's and pulled them down. She lifted her bottom so he could slip them down her long legs and throw them over his shoulder. Once the obstacles were discarded, Dean used his knee to gently open her legs allowing him to rub against her. She moved and guided him, sucking in a short breath as he entered her and moaned softly when he slowly began to move going deeper with each thrust. It seemed they both were in tune to each other’s needs and met them to the fullest. 

spn

Lark was cuddled into Dean’s side with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat thinking she had never felt this way before about a guy. When they came together it was like magic happened and she didn’t want it to stop. She traced several small scars with her finger as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

“Guess we better get some sleep,” he mumbled into her hair thinking she was more than just a passing fling. She had brought out something in him that he had not felt with anyone else, and he didn’t want to lose it. They were so good together, it was like a matching pair and they both seemed to know the others needs without so much as a word spoken between them. She made him feel whole again, and filled a void that was in his soul. 

“Guess we should...” she agreed snuggling closer and sighing contently. 

He made sure the covers were tucked around them and moved to his side, turning Lark so he could spoon her. He draped an arm over her stomach and put a leg between hers as he pressed her into the groves of his body thinking she seemed to fits perfectly. They both settled down and were almost asleep when the door softly creaked open and a small form tiptoed into the room. As soon as Dean felt the pressure of someone on his leg, he jerked awake and started to reach for a weapon as Lark startled too.

“Talon, no,” Sam hissed softly as he rushed into the room averting his eyes to the pair in bed. “Sorry, he got past me. C’mon kid you can sleep with me. I don’t think they need your company tonight. Nite guys,” he told them grabbing the elf off the bed without looking at them and hurrying from the room, closing the door behind him. 

“That would’ve been interesting,” Lark chuckled adjusting the blankets back over her and wiggling back into Dean’s embrace.

“He wouldn’t be sleeping between us,” Dean mumbled settling back down with Lark in his arms, content and happy. Having Lark in his life seemed to complete it.


	22. Chapter 22

Lark began to stir and felt the warm body next to her move slightly as an arm tightened around her body. She felt warm breath on the back of her neck and the tickle of Dean's beard as he kissed her behind the ear. She smiled, remembering last night and rolled over to look into alluring green eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," he mumbled planting butterfly kisses on her lips as he felt the length of her body move against his. 

"I wouldn't say that...." she giggled. "I don't think I've ever been beautiful when I first woke up." 

"You'll always be beautiful to me, no matter what," Dean said nuzzling her neck.

"Tell me that again when I'm covered in some random monster's blood and smell like the sewers," she teased rubbing a finger over his beard as his hand explored her back. "Guess we better get up, there's a lot to do today and I want to get the laundry done and hung out to dry." 

"Do we have to?" he pouted making her laugh. They both looked to the door when a soft knock sounded and Sam called to them.

"Hey you guys up? The kids are getting hungry," Sam called through the door, not wanting to poke his head in. 

"Give us ten minutes," Lark called to him as Dean pulled her on top of him.

"You sure about that?" he growled nibbling her neck and working down to her breast.

"Yep, you'll have to rein in your sex drive for now," Lark informed him pushing up off his warm body and sliding out from under the covers to look for her clothes.

"Spoil sport," he complained tossing the covers off his naked body to get up. He moved to the side of the bed and got his briefs in the face as Lark sorted through their clothes tossing his toward the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head to watch her slip her briefs up her legs and settled them on her hips. She picked up her tank top and pulled it over her head and down her body, where it clung like a second skin outlining her curves. He got a good view of her sexy bottom as she leaned over to pull her jeans up her legs and jumped slightly as she adjusted them over her hips and zipped them up. He smirked when she turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked looking down at her clothes like something was out of place.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to take them off later," he replied arching his eye brows and smiling. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter and get dressed," she chastised him as she found her boots. "Go on, get a moving. Things aren't going to do themselves today."

spn

"I'm doing laundry today Sam, so get out what's dirty," Lark said coming into the other room as she pulled up her hair to get it out of the way. 

"Sounds good," he said looking over at her seeing how happy she looked. 

"Lark!" Talon cried in delight running to her and reaching for her to pick him up. 

"Hello sweetheart," she cooed to him letting him hug her neck and kiss her cheek. "Are you getting hungry?"

"Yes, yes," he nodded clapping his hands in delight. 

"I'm with Talon, let's go find some breakfast," Dean said stepping from the bedroom buttoning his shirt. 

Sam gave him a curious once over and thought he seemed content and relaxed than he had in a very long time. He was right, they were good for each other and he was happy for both of them. Dean needed someone like Lark in his life that could hold her own with him and not back down. He could tell Lark loved his brother very much and Dean loved her too. He hoped nothing happened to tear them apart.

spn

A knock sounded on the door to the house and Sam went to answer it. He opened the door to find Elmer standing there with a huge smile on his face. 

"Good morning," he greeted them. "I have come to let you know breakfast is ready."

"Thank you, we were just coming out," Sam told him. 

"We're set up in the square where we ate our last meal."

"We'll be there shortly then." 

"Man I hope breakfast is as good as dinner last night," Dean commented picking Ara up and waiting for Sam and Lark.

"I don't see how you can be hungry after all you ate last night," Sam told his brother as he slipped on his boots and laced them.

"I worked it off," Dean shrugged giving Lark a knowing, smirking look making her blush as she punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" her complained rubbing his arm. She hadn't pulled the punch and it stung.

"You don't kiss and tell," Lark insisted. "Sam doesn't want to hear about it."

"Sammy's a grown man; he knows what goes on behind closed door. He knows we did more than kissing last night."

"C'mon 'kids'..." Sam huffed. "You're too young to be hearing this kind of talk." He took the fairy from Dean and grabbed Talon's hand to take them on outside before he heard more than he wanted. Dean seemed to love to tell him about his love life in detail that Sam thought was TMI for him. 

"You know..." Dean mumbled pulling Lark to him. "Last night was awesome." He kissed the tip of her nose and looked deep into her sparkling eyes.

"It was pretty great," Lark agreed standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "We better join the others or you might not get fed." 

"Right, food," Dean said pulling her out the door to join the others.

spn

"So what can we do to help in the village?" Dean offered after breakfast. "Is there anything that needs fixing, crops gathered, wood chopped...We're willing to help where we can." 

"That is so kind of you my friends," Elmer replied. "We could use some help with a few things that your height would be helpful."

"Just show us what you want done," Sam said glad to help out. 

"While you guys do your thing, Marta is going to help me with the laundry. Talon and Ara are with the young kids playing for a while," Lark called to them before going off with a pleasant, young female Hobbit. "Have fun guys."

Marta went with Lark to the house they were using and helped her gather up their dirty clothes. She showed Lark where they heated water and set tubs up to wash clothes in. Several other women joined them and helped showing Lark how to use the scrub board. This all felt strange to her and wondered if this was how her ancestors used to wash clothes. She was surprised that they had a contraption that they used to squeeze the excess water from the clothes before hanging them to dry. It didn't take long with their help and she had their clothes hanging on the clothes lines to dry. 

"Can you show me how you make that delicious bread we had last night?" Lark asked as she dried her hands.

"Of course," she giggled pleased to be asked. "It's not hard at all." 

"Great. I've always loved to cook, even though I don't do it as much anymore." 

"Would you like to help us pick berries for pies for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, of course. You can show me what's good to eat and what's not. Do you use any wild herbs or plants for medicinal purposes?" she inquired.

"We do, Litta can show you. We will go get her to come with us." 

"Great! Maybe I can pick some to take with me." 

"Litta I'm sure will let you have some that are dried and prepared." 

"That would be so kind of her. Maybe we can find some to replace any I take," Lark said smiling warmly at the young Hobbit. Everyone was being so helpful and nice to them it was going to be sad to leave. 

spn

"It didn't take the clothes long to dry," Lark commented as she checked and took the dry ones off the clothes line. "Well everything but the jeans, they're still a little damp. Ummm...Do you have something to iron the jeans? They don't need much, but it would probably dry them and soften the fabric."

"Oh yes, the blacksmith made us irons. We heat on stove," Marta assured her helping to take down the clothes. She giggled and blushed when she realized she was holding a pair of the guy's briefs. Once they had everything in the basket, Marta lead her to where a grill like stove top that had several metal irons on it heating up. She showed her how to use a pot holder to pick one up and use a covered block to cool it before ironing what she wanted pressed. 

"My great-grandmother used one of these," Lark commented being careful to not burn her hand. She remembered seeing them sitting on the hearth in her grandparent's home and seeing them in antique shops that she visited years ago. It amazed her that the Hobbits even without any type of power were able to do what they did. They led a happy life and didn't seem to have any fears or mistrust or evil in their little village. "I've gotta say you have a simple, but fulfilling life here and I wouldn't change a thing about it." 

"You are very kind. Tell us more about your world." 

"Well, it's totally different from yours in some ways and alike in others. We have towns and large cities where thousands of people live in skyscraper that reach into the sky. We travel in cars and we have airplanes that fly through the sky and trains that run on rails..." Lark started not realizing she was drawing a crowd who listened in awe as she continued to tell them about her home and the differences from this place. She talked of snow and ice and the oceans and beaches and they oooded and aaaahed of her vivid descriptions. When she finally gave out from talking the group broke up thanking her for the wonderful stories. Lark went to gather Talon and Ara and to repack their packs so they would be ready to leave the next day. 

spn

The brothers came back from the fields dirty and tired, but in a good mood at being able to help. They had picked fruit, cut wood for fires, harvested crops and helped rebuild some of the stone fences that surrounded the settlement. All in all it was a good day’s work and both were looking forward to cleaning up and having a hearty meal before finding their beds and getting some sleep. 

Lark used a tub to bath in but knew the guys wouldn’t even fit in it and talked to some men of the village who helped her rig a barrel in a tree with a spout that looked like a shower head. She put up some sheets as a shield for them and helped carry the hot and cold water to fill the barrel. Dean was impressed and volunteered to try it first. He pulled the string that let the water run into the spout and quickly washed down his body and shampooed his hair before he ran out of water. He teased Sam that they would have to refill the barrel several times for him to shower since he took so long. Lark couldn’t help but laugh when she had to put more water in the barrel so Sam could rinse off but didn’t tease him like Dean. 

She took their dirty clothes, scrubbed them and hung them to dry overnight so they would have all their clothes clean as they continued their journey. Dean and Sam talked to some of the men about what lay ahead of them and was surprised to learn that most had never left their village. The Hobbits had all they needed to sustain them and saw no reason to travel out of the little valley that they called home. They did tell of visitors who stopped by from time to time, one being the Grey Wizard. He seemed to keep a watchful eye on them and protected their village. It was interesting to learn their way of life and how the simple things didn't have to be boring.  
===========================================  
A/N: Comments are nice. NC


	23. Chapter 23

Fond farewells were given as the travelers prepared to leave the next day. They had been supplied with breads, dried fruit and fish, fresh fruit and much to Dean's delight several small pies. Once they were restocked with food and water, they were ready to continue on their journey. They thanked all the Hobbits for their generous hospitality and promised to visit again if they came back that way. With a final wave good-bye, they set out along the road that led out of the valley toward the unknown. None knew what beings, good or bad, that they might meet and stayed alert to any new dangers or threats. 

“How far do you think we can get today?” Sam asked looking ahead of them at the vast stretch of land, dotted with forest and meadows. They had stopped at the top of a hill to rest and study the land ahead of them.

“Don’t know, but hopefully we’ll find a stream later on that we can camp by,” Dean said wiping the sweat that trickled down his face. All had shed their jackets and long sleeved shirts as the day warmed. 

“Here Dee, water,” Lark offered holding up a bottle to him.

“Thanks Babe,” he replied accepting it and taking a long swig before handing it back. “Okay, let’s get going,” he huffed pushing up from the rock he was sitting on and swinging Talon up into his arms to take his turn carrying him. He was able to walk some, but being so small couldn’t keep up with their long strides. They were all taking turns carrying him so they could travel faster. Ara flew some of the way and scouted ahead for them, but when she tired would ride on one of the brother’s shoulders to rest. Dean led the way as they started down the hill into the next valley, still following the dirt trail as long as it went in the direction they needed to go.

spn

It was almost dark when Dean finally spotted what looked like a stream back off the trail. He made the others wait while he went to check it out figuring no need for all of them to hike there if it wasn’t going to suit their needs. Thirty minutes later Dean joined back up with them. “There’s a nice stream back in the woods off the road, but it’s going to be dark before we get to it so everyone stay close.”

“Here,” Lark said pulling a small flashlight from a side pocket on her pack. “I thought it might come in handy. I also have some glow sticks if we should need them. Both of you should have a couple in your side pockets too.” 

“Smart girl,” Dean praised thinking she must have wanted to be prepared for any situation that came up. He had found little things he would have never thought to bring in side pockets and was glad she had done the packing. “I’m going to be moving fast to make up time since I know where the spot is.”

“You stay in front of me Lark,” Sam insisted thinking she would be safer between them than in the back.

“Then let me have Talon,” she offered reaching for the elf and planting him on her hip as she hurried on after Dean. He hadn’t turned on the flashlight yet since they could still see, at least until the trees thickened and shut out what light remained. Lark kept her eyes on Dean and tried to follow in his path as he blazed the way for them. 

“Darkness comes,” Talon whispered to her pointing off into the trees where soft lights were beginning to blink on and off. 

“I wish we had time to look, but we need to keep up with Dean,” she told him wondering if the lights were some sort of insect or little beings. 

“It’s not much further,” Dean called in a hushed voice twenty minutes later. He had turned on the flashlight and Sam and Lark used it as a guide to follow him. 

“He does know where he’s going right?” Lark mumbled to Sam who grabbed her arm when her foot caught in a root and she stumbled.

“We can only hope so,” Sam whispered back not liking their trek through the dark woods. The closer to the stream they got the denser the forest became making it harder to hike in the dark.

“Over here,” Dean announced pointing the light in their direction to show the way.

Lark and Sam gratefully stepped from the trees into a nice little clearing that had huge boulders circling one side and brush and shrubs protecting other side. They could hear the stream just beyond as it rushed over rocks singing its water song to them. 

“There’s a couple of fallen trees just over there we can break up for firewood and we should be shielded from the road if anyone passes by they won’t see our fire,” Dean said looking around the clearing. 

“I’ll get some wood for the fire,” Sam told them sitting his pack against one of the boulders.

“I’ll get a fire pit started then, and why don’t you fill up our pots and bottles with water?” Lark asked sitting Talon down and struggling out of her pack. She got the coffee pot and cooking pot for Dean and rummaged around for Sam’s water bottle and her own holding them out to him.

“Alright.”

“I’ll help,” Talon spoke up reaching for the water bottles.

“Maybe in the morning. It’s too dark right now sweetie,” Lark told him. “You can help me gather rocks for the fire pit, see there’s some right over there,” she pointed to several useable rocks nearby. 

“Okay,” he said heading for them and carefully picking them up to bring to her. 

“This has something like pine cones on it, maybe we can use it as a torch until we get the fire going,” Sam offered holding out a limb that had a number of cones on the end.

“Good idea,” Lark said sticking the limb into the soft dirt and using a couple of rocks to hold it. She pulled out some matches and lit one of the cones that flared up quickly and began to spread to the others. The light helped them to get camp set up quicker and a fire going so food could be prepared. Lark was going to make up some fish stew with some of the supplies given to them by the Hobbits. She had watched some of the women make it and knew it was good. 

Sam got the sleeping bags rolled out and put in front of the boulders to protect their back while they slept. He stacked wood by the pit Lark and Talon had made and used a small hatchet to cut some limbs to wedge into the trees blocking entrance to anyone during the night. Dean was back with the water and helped Sam with the barrier while Lark finished cooking. Talon and Ara sat on the sleeping bags out of the way and watched the three hunters work on their tasks. They all worked together like a well oiled machine getting things done quickly and efficiently.

“Chows on,” Lark said moving the pot from the fire so she could dish the food out. “Sam you wanna get some of that bread out to go with it?”

“Sure,” he nodded taking a cloth pouch given to them and removed a twelve inch round loaf of bread. He carefully broke it up into pieces putting some on each plate as Lark spooned the stew beside it. Ara was the only one who didn’t get any since she didn't eat meat, but she got fruit, bread and nectar for her meal.   
“Smells good Babe,” Dean commented picking up a plate to eat.

“It may not be exactly like Marta’s but it should be close,” she replied taking a small bite to test it. 

“Not bad,” Sam told her after taking a bite. “Just the right consistency to dip the bread in too.” 

“Sammy's right, you got the thickness of the broth just right,” Dean added swiping his bread through it and taking a large bite. “G’d,” he mumbled his mouth full.

“Dude, swallow first!” Sam complained to get the finger from his brother making Lark almost choke on what she had in her mouth. “You okay Lark?”

“F’ne,” she wheezed sipping some water to clear her throat so she could breath. 

“We should be getting close to Talon’s people,” Dean remarked. “Maybe three, four days at the most.” 

“Home!” Talon clapped happily when he heard his name.

“Yes sweetie, you’ll hopefully be home soon,” Lark told him taking her shirt hem to wipe his mouth. “Once you’re there, then we find Ara’s family too. Then we’ll be leaving for our home.” 

Talon suddenly stilled and looked up at Lark with huge eyes before he asked, “Leave?” 

“Yes, we need to get home to our family, remember Uncle Bobby? This is not our world, we can’t stay here,” she tried to explain rubbing his cheek and wiping away tears that leaked from his eyes. “Don’t be sad, you’ll be with your family again. I bet they’ve missed you something fierce,” she said trying to console him. “We still have a few days to be together, so don’t be sad.”

“Okay,” he said in a quivering voice as he sniffed hard and then wiped his face before finishing his food. 

“Anyone want seconds?” Lark asked spooning a little more into her plate. Sam and Dean both held their plates toward her making her giggle as she spooned the rest on their plates and then said, “Deiseil,” like Bloodwyne instructed to stop the pot from making more. She ate the rest of her stew and used hot water from the coffee pot to wash up the dishes. 

Once everything was cleaned and put away, Dean added more wood to the fire and stretched out on a sleeping bag. He looked down as Talon crawled over and curled up tightly against him leaving no room for Lark who lay down beside them. Ara lay at her head and Sam relaxed on the other side ready for sleep. They had pushed themselves today trying to make up the time they had spent at the Hobbit village and he was wore out. Dean looked over the little elf’s head at her with a pout on his face that he couldn’t hold her in his arms while they slept. Lark snickered and shrugged her shoulders thinking let him sleep there, they won’t be together much longer. He reached down and planted a hand on her bottom and squeezed gently satisfied with that at least. 

spn

The first rays of the morning light filtered through the trees, brightening the clearing and waking Lark up. She eased from the sleeping bag so not to wake the others and stretched deciding to find the stream and get water for breakfast while the others slept on. After putting on her boots, she picked up the pot and coffee pot and wandered the way Dean had gone last night letting the sound of the water guide her. 

The place was starting to come alive with sounds of the creatures waking to start a new day. It didn’t take her too long to find the stream and fill both containers. She sat them on a rock and moved down the stream a bit to a small pool where she could wash her face and hands. The water was cool and refreshing on her skin. Her sixth sense suddenly went off and she quickly stood reaching for her knife when blackness suddenly invaded her mind like a curtain was pulled down over the view.   
=====================================================  
A/N: Now the action and drama will begin. Hang on it will be a bumpy ride. Thank you for reading my story and if you have a moment, leave me a comment. NC


	24. Chapter 24

Warning: This chapter contains violence and assault. If this is a trigger for you or you don't want to read it, pm me and will send you a summary. NC  
=========================================================

 

Chattering and someone jumping on his stomach had Dean rolling over and fussing trying to see what the problem was. He wiped his face as Talon pulled at him and cried out in fright.

"What's got into you kid?" Dean asked looking down into his tear filled eyes.

"Ara, what?" Sam asked as he started waking from the noise and by Ara patting his cheeks and chirping his name loudly. "What's the matter Dean?" 

"I don't know," he said looking around and realizing they were missing someone. 

"Lark! Lark!" Talon begged running to her pack and back. 

"Lark?" Dean called getting to his feet now and scanning the clearing and listening for an answer that didn't come. Cold dread suddenly filled him and he knew something had happened. 

"Look the coffee pot and cooking pot are missing," Sam said jerking on his boots on. "Maybe she went for water?"

"Alone? Doesn't she know how dangerous that is?" Dean fretted grabbing his own boots and getting them on before heading for the stream that was nearby.

Talon ran on his chubby legs as fast as he could to keep up until Sam scooped him up and hurried after his brother. He had a bad feeling about this and if she wasn't at the stream he knew his brother was going to go ballistic.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the stream and Sam’s steps faltered when he saw Dean standing there not moving as he gazed down at the coffee pot and cooking pot. Sam quickly looked up and down the stream bank for any sign of Lark as his heart skipped a beat. 

Talon wiggled from his arms and ran around searching on his own as Ara fluttered above him. They moved up the stream a short distance and Talon called out to Sam, waving his arms for him to come see. 

Sam hurried to the young elf’s side and bent down to pick up a knife from the grass by the river’s edge. He knew at first glance it was Lark’s and his fears became a reality. 

“Dean!” he called to his brother who looked up and moved toward him. “Talon found this,” he said holding out the knife to him.

Dean took it and looked at it not seeing any blood at least and clenched it tightly in his hand. His whole demure changed as he went into full blown hunter mode. His features darkened and his eyes took on a deadly look that would back down any attacker. Carefully, he began to scour the earth around them until he found tracks and bent grass. One set was small and next to them was a much larger set. They were together for a moment and then only one led away down the stream bank. Dean looked up and gauged the terrain before standing back up and speaking.

“She was taken. They went that way,” he stated, no emotions in his clipped sentences. “We need to pack and go after them,” he continued before turning and striding back to their camp. Dean’s mind was filled with one thought and that was getting Lark back and killing whoever took her. He knew the signs and knew that she didn’t go peacefully, so that meant only one thing, she had been kidnapped. His rage was growing with each step and it wanted to be released as he fought to control it. He knew he had to keep a level head and do what he did best, hunt. 

Sam opened his mouth to say something but knew it wouldn’t do any good. His brother was on the hunt and there was no stopping him. God help whoever took Lark, because when Dean found him or the being or the creature there would be no mercy. And if she was hurt.....There would be no stopping the hell his brother would rain down. He grabbed Talon again and rushed after Dean knowing they needed to start tracking before the trail got cold, but the one thing they had in their favor was his brother was one of the best trackers out there in his world. He had not doubt that Dean would find Lark; he just hoped it would be in time.

spn

Consciousness slowly came back to Lark and she knew immediately that things were not right. She had drifted in and out of consciousness hearing voices she didn't know, but had not come to long enough to know what had happened to her. Her head ached and she could feel pebbles and twigs under her bare body digging roughly into it. She felt the weight of someone on her and realized she was being assaulted. Lark started to struggle and swung her hands at her attacker only to be backhanded hard, stunning her and splitting her lip causing blood to trail down her chin. Her captor grabbed her bound wrist and held them above her head as he groaned in pleasure and thrust hard several more times before he was finished. 

“I told me brother, ye’d be a good lay wench. He didn’t believe me until he sampled ye too. Gotta say ye’ll fetch a pretty penny when we get to the next town.” he continued to talk as he got up and adjusted his pants back in place. “If ye’re good ta me, maybe I can get me brother to keep ye to warm our beds at night. That is until we tire of ye.” he sneered, laughing harshly.

He grabbed Lark by her bound wrists and jerked her toward a wagon that had bars on it. Lark didn’t have time to get her feet under her and felt the skin being torn from her knees as she was pulled over the rough, rocky ground. He opened the cage and tossed her inside, laughing loudly as she landed unceremoniously on her side, bruising her hip, since she was not able to break her fall. He slammed the door shut and locked it leaving her alone. 

spn

Lark was breathing hard as an inner rage began to boil deep within her and she pulled strength from her ancestors knowing he might have drawn first blood, but she was going to draw the last blood when she killed everyone of them. Her knees burned and ached from the abuse and she could tell from her aches she had been assaulted more than once. She started to push herself up from the straw covered floor when shuffling noises from the corner caught her attention letting her know she wasn’t alone in her cage. 

She looked up through the strands of loose hair that had fallen in her face and saw three figures huddled in the corner. On closer inspection and from their facial features she knew they were elves and all looked to be female. The oldest of the three was older than her and held herself stiff, alert and unafraid. She had a young girl possibly eleven or twelve on one side of her and a younger child maybe five or six on the other side. She had her hands over their eyes so they wouldn’t see Lark's naked body. Lark knew if she was going to get up she had no choice but to expose herself. 

After pushing up to sit back, Lark finally spoke to the elder elf. “Can you understand me?” she asked softly, reining in her rage knowing she couldn‘t direct it at them. She knew they had to be prisoners too, but it didn’t look like they had been attacked like her. They were dirty and their clothes were stained and torn in places, but no signs of abuse seemed present.

The female elf nodded her head slowly yes watching Lark closely to see if she posed any danger to them.

“I am going to get us out of here, but I need your help,” she continued knowing it would help if they were on her side.

The elf cocked her head as if questioning how and waited for Lark to continue. 

“How many are they?”

“Three,” she finally spoke in a soft, regal voice. 

“Alright, first I need to get these ropes off,” Lark mumbled to herself. She twisted her wrist back and forth only causing friction burns on them and grunted in pain. She brought her hands to her mouth and began to whisper an old Creole spell as she pulled on the ropes again feeling them loosen. Smiling to herself, she worked a hand loose and then pulled the rope off the other one. After looking around on the dusty floor, Lark found some tattered pieces of blankets and choose the largest to use. She shook it out and ran the rope through several tears before wrapping it around her hips and tying the rope at her side to hold it in place. It was itchy and scratchy on her skin, but she didn't complain. The scrap wasn’t much, but at least it covered her enough she didn’t feel so exposed. 

Her captors had split her tee shirt down the middle so she didn’t have much choice but to tie it under her breast to keep it closed. Once she was more presentable she turned back to the others in the cage. “My name is Lark and I have two friends out there who will be looking for me and believe me when I say they won’t stop until they find me. But I’m not waiting around for that to happen. I’m going to get us out of here and free. Will you help?” 

“Yes, I am Mylaela and these are my nieces, Willow and Ash,” she told Lark taking her hands away from the young one’s faces so they could see her. They huddled close to their aunt looking scared as they stared at Lark, not sure what to make of her. She wasn't an elf and she didn't act like anyone they knew.

“Keep a lookout for anyone coming this way and let me know,” Lark said moving around the cage looking for anything she could use as a weapon. She spotted a wooden bucket in the far corner with a metal handle and metal bands holding it together and went to check it out. As she drew near and the smell hit her, she knew what it was used for. Lark started to toss the urine through the bars and thought better as she inspected it finding the handle was almost broken off on one side. Using the bars as leverage, she bent and pulled until it came loose and broke off. Lark set the bucket to the side for later use as a plan began to form in her head. 

Smiling with her accomplishment, she studied both ends deciding on which one would work the best before stooping to remove her socks that the kidnappers had left on. She bent the metal straight and used one sock to wrap around an end so she wouldn’t cut her hand. Looking around, she noticed the wheels on the wagon had rough, wide metal bands around them and moved to the one at the back and poked her arm through and began to run the end of the handle up and down it like a metal file, trying to sharpen it. Lark winced in pain from the way she was having to hold her arm through the bars, but didn‘t stop. She worked fast and quickly, glancing over at Mylaela and asking, “What are they doing?” 

“Sitting at fire,” she replied softly, keeping a sharp eye on the two kidnappers. “Only two.”

“Okay. If they move let me know.” Lark pulled the makeshift weapon back in and checked it before sticking it back out to continue sharpening. She kept this up for nearly an hour before she was satisfied it was useable as a deadly weapon. She massaged her upper arm and saw it was already starting to darken with bruises. Thinking now would be a good time to attack since there were only two, she moved to where the door was and used her foot to slam it against the wood. It wasn’t long before one of the kidnappers came to see what was going on. Lark stepped to the middle of cage out of anyone's reach unless they stepped into the it. 

“What’s going on in there?” the kidnapper who had thrown Lark into the cage growled out as he opened the door. He stood in the doorway and before he could move, Lark threw the wooden bucket at him, hitting him in the chest splashing urine all over his clothes. “You’re going to pay for that hussy. You need to be taught your place,” he yelled at her as he stepped into the cage toward her and grabbed her left arm jerking her toward him. Before he knew what had happened, Lark sprang into action stabbing hard into his neck and jerking the weapon toward her, tearing his carotid artery. Blood sprayed from the wound coating her chest and splattering on her face. He gurgled and gagged as he tried to pull her down with him when his legs buckled and he fell to the floor on his back. To be sure he wasn’t getting up, Lark stabbed the weapon into his chest, where his heart was and viscously twisted it, ripping the heart apart. 

She was panting hard, and her eyes were dark with rage and fury. Lark knelt beside the dead body and dipped her fingers into the pooling blood. She ran her fingers down her face painting it crimson, like her Native American ancestors did when they went into battle. She jerked a wicked looking knife from the belt of the lifeless body and turned when she heard a voice calling from outside.

“Hutt, what ya doin’ in there? Ya not trying to bed that wench again are ye?” he called, his voice getting closer. “Ya know it’s my turn next. Can't be hogging her now.”

Lark tensed, and made ready to take out the second evil sonovabitch who dared kidnap and assault her. The shadow of the second captor loomed closer and Lark launched herself from the wagon, screaming the war cry of her people, and used all her weight to drive the knife deep into his chest as she knocked him backwards to the ground. She twisted the knife to cause the most damage before jerking it out and stabbing him again, jerking upward splitting him open. She pulled a short sword from his belt and looked toward the trees as the missing kidnapper stepped out carrying two birds that looked like pheasants. He stopped short when he saw her standing over the dead body and looked around the camp for his brother.

“Where’s me brother?” he demanded as he dropped the birds to the ground and pulled his own sword from his belt. He stepped closer, fire in his eyes as he looked her over seeing all the blood on her. 

“Roasting in hell where he belongs,” Lark hissed, tightly gripping her weapons as she stared him down. She had been trained in several martial arts, but also knew how to street fight were there were no rules and anything goes. She could be just a ruthless as any man when she had to and right now she wasn’t pulling any punches. She was pulling out all the skills and knowledge that she had to take him down.

“I knew I should’ve slit yer skinny throat after beddin’ ye. I had a feelin’ yer were trouble, but me brother wouldn‘t listen. He was too taken by yer looks,” he sneered at her. “Yer’re going to pay for what ye’ve done whore or are ye a witch that cast a spell on me kin?”

"If I can take out those two bastards, I don't think I'll have any problems doing the say to you," Lark laughed showing him she wasn't afraid.

He began to circle her and Lark moved with him, not letting him get too close. She watched him with a hunter’s eye knowing even though he was larger than her, she was taking him down and he would suffer. He suddenly charged her and Lark quickly sidestepped ducking his sword and swinging the knife low slicing into his leg leaving a deep gash. He roared in anger and turned back limping slightly as he attacked again. He had never fought someone like her and he couldn't be bested by this female whore, he thought trying to find a weakness and trying to keep her off balance.

This time Lark dove under his weapon, but wasn’t quite quick enough as the tip of his blade sliced into her upper arm, but she didn’t feel it. Lark quickly faced him again watching him closely for tells, so she’d know which way he was going to attack. He stabbed at her and Lark fended him off, slipping under his blade and swiping at him with the knife, cutting into his side. This just made him angrier and he got careless. Seeing an opening, she swept her leg around catching him behind his knees and knocking him off balance, making him stumble backwards. Lark pressed forward slashing out with her small sword cutting into his hand and making him drop his own sword. He fell backwards over the dead body of his partner and with a primal roar, Lark launched herself into the air and drove the sword downward into the man’s groin, through his body to bury into the ground underneath. He screamed in agony and tried to sit up but fell back not able to take the pain. He lay there whimpering and moaning, not able to reach his sword to defend himself.

Before Lark could finish him off, she saw movement from the corner of her eye and quickly picked up the dropped sword and went on the defensive, stepping back toward the wagon where the adult female elf had been watching the fight. She was not about to give up yet when she was so close to winning, and prepared herself for another attack from whoever came out of the trees.   
===================================================  
A/N: She's faced off against the three kidnappers and won. Now what will she have to fight? Comments make my day. NC


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Again I would like to thank Clowns or Midgets for being my sounding board and giving me great feedback on this story, especially at the end. She helped me draw the story to a close. Her help was amazing and I can't thank her enough for the help. If you've not read any of her stories, give them a try, they are great. 

Lark is found, but no one knows just how messed up she truly is. There are going to be trials and hardships as they continue their journey to take the elf and fairy home. Thank you for the silent readers and I would love to know your thoughts, even if it's just a few words. Comments do make my day. NC  
===========================

 

Three armed elves stepped from the trees with bows strung and arrows pointed at Lark. Before anything could be said or done, Sam and Dean ran from the opposite direction with guns drawn ready to do battle. Everyone stared at each other like a Mexican stand off, none lowering their weapons. Lark stood between the elves and brothers, her sword ready to use, her body tense and adrenaline still racing through her body making her hyper alert. She took a small step back so she could see both parties, ready to continue the fight if either attacked. Her mind was on overload and didn't recognize the elves or the brothers as not being her enemies. Her only thoughts were to protect the innocent ones in the wagon. She would fight until her dying breath if she had to, to insure their safety.

The female elf stepped from the wagon and spoke in her native tongue to the elf soldiers who slowly started to lower their arrows, but didn’t un-notch them. She turned to the brothers studying them for a moment before speaking to them. “You must be the friends that she spoke of,” she said in a calm, clear voice.

Before Sam or Dean could reply another elf stepped out to stand by the soldiers. He was dressed differently and seemed to have an air of authority about him. He quickly took in the scene and walked toward the wagon as the youngest female elf, Ash, saw him and ran toward him.

“Papa!” Ash cried running into his outstretched arms and hugging him tightly. 

“I knew you’d come,” Willow choked out letting her father pull her into his embrace.

“Sister, are you well?” he asked Mylaela as he held his daughters close.

"We are unharmed brother," she told him. "This young warrior freed us," she said looking to Lark who was still on the defensive, not lowering her sword.

spn

Sam slowly started to lower his gun when it seemed the elves were here to rescue their own people. Dean took in everything as his mind went to places he didn't want to see. He saw the condition Lark was in and the blood that coated her almost naked body and then looked at the groaning man on the ground with the sword sticking out of him before stepping closer to put two bullets into his chest ending his life. He had no regret for what he just did as the darkness invaded his thoughts. 

The soldier elves quickly jerked their bows back up aiming at Dean while the others jumped from the loud noise of the gunshots that echoed through the clearing. The young female elves clung to their father in fright. Lark never moved as she still held her sword out ready to defend herself. 

“Whoa! No! Stop!” Sam yelled stepping behind his brother to block their aim. “We don’t want to fight you. We came for our friend who was kidnapped like I think your people were.” 

With a hand signal from their leader, the soldiers stood down, but remained close if they were needed. They eyed these strangers and their strange dress and even more strange weapons that they carried. All saw the man on the ground jerk from the gunshots and saw the blood that began to seep from the wounds. They had never seen a weapon that could do that type of damage and were leery of the tall strangers. All remained silent, waiting on orders from their commander, but couldn’t help staring at the woman covered in blood and hardly anything else. They looked at the blood trails down her face and the way she handled the sword she was holding. All knew it had to have been her that killed one and wounded the other since the other two strangers arrived seconds after them. It seemed she was some kind of devil woman or Amazon or an unknown being. 

spn

“Lark, hey, it’s over,” Dean said softly as he put his gun in the waistband of his jeans and held his hands out in front of him to show her he meant no harm. He took in her blood painted face and all the blood that coated her upper body wondering just what happened here. "You can put the sword down now Babe...."

“Dean, I don’t think she recognizes us,” Sam said slowly seeing the wild, dark, cornered animal look that haunted her eyes. He put his gun away and started unbuttoning his long sleeved shirt for Lark to put on to cover her almost naked body. “Here, see if you can get this on her,” he said offering Dean his shirt. “Is that her blood?” 

“I don’t think so, can’t really tell,” Dean replied not taking his eyes off Lark. He didn’t want to imagine what she had gone through before they got there since it made him sick on his stomach. He tried to inch closer but she shuffled back and spoke in a voice he didn’t recognize nor the words she was speaking. 

“What is she saying?” Sam asked slowly moving to her left. He saw Lark’s eyes quickly glance his way for a second, but quickly went back to Dean.

“My child, you have freed us. You are as much a warrior as my best soldier,” Mylaela spoke to her, but Lark didn’t respond to the words. 

“Babe, why don't you give Sammy the sword and we'll get his shirt on you...” Dean spoke softly holding the shirt for her to see. “Please Lark...” he begged hoping to see some recognition in her eyes, but all he saw was defiance, hatred and death. He didn’t know what to do. Trying to disarm her could result in both or one of them getting hurt. Dean knew she was an excellent fighter since he had seen it numerous times when they had hunted together. He honestly didn’t know if he could take her in a true battle and really didn’t want to try. She had suffered enough and he didn’t want her to suffer anymore.

spn

No one saw the little elf or fairy until they rushed into the clearing and straight for Lark. Talon threw his arms around her legs and cried her name. Ara hovered in her line of sight, chirping excitedly and begging her to come back to them. She danced back and forth in front of her face trying to break into her racing thoughts.

Lark shook her head slightly and let her gaze finally rest on the fairy, focusing on her, as she slowly began to lower her arm slightly. Dean quickly stepped to her and pulled the sword from her hand, handing it off to Sam. He gently draped Sam’s shirt around her shoulders and started to button it to hold it around her. He didn’t bother trying to get her arms through the sleeves thinking it might be for the best.

“Hey, Talon, c’mon kid, let’s get you out of the way,” Sam told him pulling him from Lark only to have him cry out and start fighting him. “Calm down...Ow! Damnit! No biting,” Sam complained letting him go when he nipped his arm. He looked at the bite mark and saw the faintest trace of blood before rubbing it to stop the pain. 

Before Dean could get the second button buttoned, Lark wavered and would have crumbled had he not grabbed a hand full of shirt to lower her limp body slowly to the ground. Talon was by her side and threw his arms around her neck hugging her and whispering softly in her ear. Dean moved Talon enough to feel for a pulse in her neck and let out the breath he was holding when he felt it under his fingers. It was racing and her breathing was short and shallow. 

“Is she okay?” Sam asked when he saw Dean checking her out. 

Dean saw the crimson stain forming on the shirt sleeve and pulled the shirt from her left shoulder to see where it was coming from. “Get the first aid kit Sammy; this is going to need stitches.” 

“On it,” Sam said hurrying back into the trees for their pack. He could tell Dean was barely holding it together right now and knew he was going to need to be there for him. 

spn

Neither brother was paying attention to the elves as the leader gave instructions to his soldiers who stowed their arrows and slipped the bows over their shoulders before disappearing into the trees to do as requested. He stepped back to his daughters and sister who stood patiently nearby and watched Dean.

Sam came back with three packs and sat them nearby. He opened Lark’s pack and found her surgical kit for Dean. “Here you go,” he said handing him the kit and a bottle of water. He also grabbed out a pair of briefs and sweats for Lark thinking she would feel more comfortable when she woke if she had clothes on.

Dean accepted the items, laying them beside Lark. He opened the kit and took out what he needed. Using the water, he rinsed off her arm of the blood and wiped it with gauze to see how deep the gash was. “It’s gonna need stitches for sure to stop the bleeding,” He picked up a suture and pinched the skin together with two fingers. He couldn’t stop the tremble in his hand as he tried to make in the first stitch.

“Here bro, let me do it,” Sam offered taking the suture from him and began to stitch the gash closed. "Check her knees out, they look pretty bad," he told Dean wanting to give him something to do. 

After digging in the kit, Dean came out with some cream and pads for her knees once he had them cleaned. He wet some gauze and gently wiped the dirt and grim from both knees noticing how raw and scratched up they were. Once he put the cream on, Dean taped the pads over them to protect the injuries. He wet more gauze and wiped Lark's face trying to remove the streaks of blood. 

Sam knew his brother was stressed and worried about Lark and couldn’t blame him. His feelings ran deep for her and seeing her like this was breaking him. Once he was done, Sam put a pad over the wound and wrapped gauze around it, taping it in place. He packed up the supplies and put the kit back in Lark’s pack. After pulling his shirt back in place and buttoning it, he stood up letting Dean take his spot. 

Dean picked up Lark's briefs and slipped them over her feet and moved them up her legs and settled them on her hips. Once he had her covered, he cut the ragged piece of blanket off her and tossed it away. He worked her feet into the pant's legs and eased them over he legs, being careful of her knees, and settled them on her hips under Sam's too big shirt. He didn't try to put a shirt on her thinking Sam's was fine for now. Dean cupped Lark's face in his hand and ran his thumb down her cheek lovingly. If he could, he would take away all her hurt and pain as his own...If only he could.

spn

“Your friend was very courageous when she freed us,” Mylaela stated to Sam. “You will come with us and she will be taken care of. It is the least we can do for her bravery.” 

“My elves are making a travois for the female warrior,” the leader told him.

“Thank you,” Sam said when he saw Dean wasn’t going to reply. He saw all his attention was on Lark and no one else mattered at the moment. Sam looked behind them as the elves came back with long limbs and began assembling the travois, like Native Americans used in their world. The kidnappers had three horses and one was to be used to pull it with Lark on it. He watched them quickly assemble it using blankets and rope they found in the camp. When he saw it was finished, he turned to his brother, speaking softly. “Dean, we need to move her now. They’re going to help us. Lark needs help,” He bent down to help pick Lark up but was pushed roughly away.

“Don’t touch her,” he growled defensively. 

“Okay, but she needs to be put on the travois,” Sam huffed not taking offense with Dean's actions. He did pull Talon loose and held him at arms length as he struggled to get back to Lark. “Hold on kid...” Sam complained almost dropping him. He didn't want bit again and kept his arms away from his mouth.

Dean reached down and carefully slipped his arms under Lark’s body lifting her from the ground. He hugged her to his chest and moved to lay her in the middle of the travois. He made sure she was comfortable and accepted a blanket one of the elves held out and covered her body, tucking it tightly around her. Sam stepped to them and sat Talon down beside Lark watching as he curled into her side, stroking Lark's face and humming to her. Ara fluttered down and landed on the other side of Lark. She started smoothing her hair down and chirping softly. Sam saw Lark's boots and jeans off to the side of the camp and picked them up to lay beside her, knowing she didn't have any other shoes to wear. 

“You can use the other animal for your packs if you like,” the leader suggested. “These vermin won’t have any use for them.”

“Who were they?” Sam asked eyeing the two bodies on the ground and saw the feet of a third in the wagon he assumed Lark had been held.

“Bandits, scum, scoundrels, the lowest form of life,” he spat in disgust. “They attacked the troop bringing my sister and daughters home. We have been looking for them for nearly two weeks. They were going to ransom them back to us, but we found their trail and followed it here.” 

“Bummer. Lark was taken early this morning. She went for water and never came back. My brother is the best tracker around and picked up the trail and ended up here just like you. I’m Sam and that is my brother Dean,” Sam said introducing them. He held out his hand to shake and after a moment, the leader shook it.

“I am Thallon, my sister Mylaela and my daughters, Ash and Willow," he introduced everyone to Sam. "Our brother is the high elder of our kingdom. He will want to meet your friend to thank her for saving our sister's life and I would like to personally thank her for saving my daughters. She should be rewarded for ridding our land of the evil that plagued it.” 

Sam glanced over at Dean who was standing next to Lark with a neutral look on his face, but knew underneath he was hiding all his emotions. He didn't think he would be letting her out of his sight again after this. He couldn’t blame him. None of them ever dreamed that something like this would happen. They expected possible attacks from beings or creatures from this land, but not this. And these bastards were human.

“Please excuse my brother for not being social,” Sam told him. "He has a lot on his mind."

“He has strong feelings for the young female,” Thallon observed.

“Yes, this is hitting him very hard,” Sam said sadly looking toward his brother.

“They did not treat her nicely,” Mylaela whispered softly so Dean wouldn't hear. “All three had their way with her, even though she was unconscious for most of it. She did try to fight, but it did no good. They were...They did not treat her like a lady should be treated. They planned on selling her when they were through with her.”

“Shit...Sonovab....” Sam huffed madly, letting his anger surface. “Sorry, excuse me for my language ma'am. Don‘t say anything to my brother please; he doesn‘t need to know the details, but I think has figured it out.” 

“You speak strangely and dress like no one I have ever met and carry unusual weapons. I know most of the human settlements in our land, but I don‘t think you come from any of them,” Mylaela noted looking at both brothers. “Where do you hail from?”

“We are not from this land,” Sam explained, deciding to be honest. “We came through a thinning into your world to try and get the small elf and fairy back to their own people. Lark found them being held prisoner and rescued them. She wanted to bring them home.”

“That is a noble undertaking for ones not familiar with our lands and the dangers in it." She noticed the amulet around Sam's neck and nodded to it. "I see the Grey Wizard has made your acquaintance.”

“We did meet him in our journey,” Sam said fingering the amulet. “He helped us.”

“Then you are honorable people young Samuel. The Grey Wizard would not have let you pass if he saw otherwise,” she commented.

“They are ready Sister,” Thallon said when one of the elves signaled to him. “Shall we leave?” He lifted Ash first and then Willow onto one of the horses so they wouldn‘t have to walk. “Sister, you shall ride the other.”

“As you wish,” she replied bowing her head to him and letting him help her onto the horse.

“I have sent one of my soldiers ahead with the news they have been found and are safe. We will meet up with the rest of my troop a day‘s walk from here. Your packs can be tied to the horse pulling the travois.”

“Alright,” Sam acknowledged handing the packs to an elf. He stepped to his brother’s side before speaking softly. “They’re ready Dean.” He could see the anguish and pain in his eyes as he looked at Lark’s unconscious body.

Dean didn’t respond, but kept pace with the horse as an elf led it away from the smell of death. He wasn’t feeling anything at the moment, because there was too much to feel. This was like his worse nightmare had come true and he had not been able to stop it. Guilt ate away at his soul, even though a small voice was saying it wasn’t his fault. He was moving on autopilot right now, just making an effort to put one foot in front of the other. 

Dean felt the presence of his brother nearby and at least that gave him some comfort. He had to force his hand to unclench from the tight fists they were in because he wanted to destroy something, hurt someone, anything to release the rolling rage inside of him. Killing the one was not enough. He tried not to think about what Lark had to endure, but couldn’t get it out of his mind. He wished those bastards were alive so he could kill them slowly and painfully and exact his revenge.


	26. Chapter 26

The troop had been traveling for nearly two hours, making detours where they needed to allow the horses passage through some of the rougher terrain. Dean was suddenly on high alert when Talon cried out from the travois as Lark began to struggle in her confines. 

“Stop! Stop!” he called quickly to the elf leading the horse so he could get to Lark. “Hey, hey it’s okay....” he cooed to her as he moved Talon and leaned closer to her. 

“No!” Lark screamed in anger as she got an arm out of Sam’s shirt, ripping it, and threw a punch at Dean clipping his jaw and sitting him back on his bottom. She fought to get free of the confines of the blanket and shirt and fell from the travois to the hard ground, her breath coming out in ragged pants. 

“Lark, hey it’s Sam,” he said softly kneeling down near her but not touching her, watching her eyes for recognition. “You’re safe Lark,” he told her searching her eyes but only seeing an emptiness and glazed look. 

She looked around like a caged animal trying to find a way out as she scrambled backwards away from him. His shirt was hanging off her exposing more than any wanted to see, but that didn’t register with her. She was still in combat mode like she couldn‘t shut it off. 

“Lark, Lark,” Talon’s small voice called to her running to her side and hugging her showing no fear of her. He wrapped his small arms around her neck and clung to her as she started to struggle at first.

That innocent touch seemed to break Lark from her nightmare as she looked down at the little elf clinging to her and with trembling arms returned his hug. He looked up into her face with huge, tearful eyes and patted her cheek. “You come back...” he told her giving her a smile. 

“Hey Babe....” Dean said softly squatting down near her trying not frighten her. “I see you still have a good right punch,” he chuckled rubbing his jaw. He slowly reached out and pulled the shirt back over her bare chest, but didn’t try to touch her. He watched her flinch away from his hand and a look of worry and concern flashed across his face. 

Lark worked her arms into the sleeves of the shirt but didn’t said anything to him. She kept her eyes down with a frozen expression on her face. She felt nothing. It was as if she was numb inside about all that had happened to her. 

spn

Thallon stepped back to see what had happened and Lark immediately went on the defense, pushing Talon behind her and stood on rubbery legs ready to defend him. She had the look of a tigress protecting her young as she balled her hands into fists.

“Young warrior you need not be afraid,” Mylaela told her from her seat on the horse. “He is my brother and will not harm you. You are under the protection of my people, The Elves of Ravenwood.” 

Lark looked to the matron elf as she spoke, and looked back to Thallon who stopped moving toward her.

“She speaks the truth, you saved my sister and daughters and I will forever be in your debt,” Thallon said bowing his head to her in respect. “If you will have a seat back on the travois, we will continue our journey.” 

Her gaze roamed around over Dean and Sam, who were standing nearby waiting anxiously to see what she was going to do. She didn’t acknowledge either of them or let her gaze linger. Talon pulled at her hand trying to get her to the travois and she allowed it. She eased back down on it, letting Talon climb in her lap as Ara sat down beside her patting her arm in comfort as she chirped softly to her. 

Sam looked to his brother as saw the hurt look, knowing all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and hold her tight. He could feel his heartache and wished he could help in some way, but knew his brother wouldn’t allow it. Dean was the strong, silent one who rarely showed his emotions to anyone. Sam was the only one who could read him like a book, and at times felt what he felt. Their bond was strong, and had been since the day Sam was brought home from the hospital and put in Dean’s arm. That bond grew stronger over the years and was tested many times. It had almost broken, but could never completely disappear.

Thallon signaled for the elves to continue as he resumed his position near the front of the band. They started up again and Lark balanced herself on the swaying pallet. She kept her eyes downcast, but could feel Dean and Sam’s eyes on her, studying her, probably waiting for her to break. She remained stoic and closed off, shutting down her emotions from showing. She didn’t want anyone to see them because she was not ready to deal with what had happened.

spn

The sun was sinking lower on the horizon when Thallon called for a halt for the night. The soldiers scurried around gathering materials to make a lean to for Mylaela and the girls. One of the soldiers disappeared into the woods to come back later with a string of fish for their meal. They got a fire going to cook them.

The brothers chose a spot nearby and laid out their sleeping bags before fixing a fire pit to cook the food. Dean watched Lark as she sat on a rock away from everyone staring off into space. He gathered wood and Sam started fixing the food for Talon and Ara first so they could eat. He cut up fruit and veggies and broke up some bread for them. 

“Hey ‘kids’ c’mon and eat,” Sam called looking toward Lark where they were sitting at her feet.

Dean picked up a bottle of water and walked slowly to Lark, being sure to stay in her sight. 

“Hey Babe, want some water?” Dean asked softly holding out the water. 

Lark only raised his eyes far enough to see the water bottle he was offering and took it being sure not to touch him. She wouldn’t raise her eyes high enough to look at him. 

“Sammy’s fixing something to eat but I bet it won’t be as good as your cooking,” Dean said trying to pull her into a conversation or at least get her to say something. She had only said one word since they had rescued her. She still remained aloof and closed off, even from them and this concerned him. With the trauma she went through, he thought she would be showing some type of emotions even if it was anger or rage or tears, anything to show she was feeling something. 

“Dean,” Sam called to him making him look his way. 

Dean walked over and joined him to see what he wanted.

“Anything?” he mumbled as he stirred the food. 

“No,” he replied shaking his head sadly. 

“Maybe she’ll eat something,” he offered checking to see if it was ready. He dished some chicken and rice onto a plate and added a piece of bread. He handed it to Dean and looked toward Lark. 

“I’ll try,” he sighed taking the plate and walking back over to her. “Sammy made chicken and rice, one of your favorites.” He held out the plate to her, waiting for her to take it. “You need to eat something Babe, please.” He finally set it on the rock beside her and moved away hoping she’d take it and eat. 

“Here, you need to eat too,” Sam told him sliding a plate toward him. 

“Not hungry,” Dean mumbled trying to figure out a way to help Lark. He was at a loss of what to do to break through to her.

“Yes you are, now eat,” Sam said sternly pointing at the plate knowing if he didn’t make him he wouldn’t be eating.

Dean huffed, but picked up the plate and took a bite. He stole a look out of the corner of his eye to see if Lark was eating. He saw her pick up the bread and take a small bite and after a moment spooned a small bite of the other. He was eating automatically and not tasting anything. 

“I’m going to see if the others want some chicken and rice since there’s plenty with the spell the wizard used,” Sam said before gathering up cups, a couple of plates and silverware. He looked to his brother when he didn’t answer and sighed softly. 

spn

“Hi, I know you have some food, but wondered if you’d like some chicken and rice?” Sam asked sitting the cooking pot down and spooning out servings. He gave the two soldiers and Thallon cups and the girls and sister the plates. “Sorry girls, hope you don’t mind sharing. I didn’t have any more plates.” 

“Thank you young Samuel,” Mylaela told him accepting the offerings and giving one to the girls. 

The soldiers eyed the food and took a tentative bite realizing it wasn’t bad and quickly devoured their servings. 

“It’s not much, just freeze dried meals we have for when you’re camping,” Sam said giving the soldiers more and smiling at their eagerness.

“I don’t understand this freeze dried words,” Thallon questioned.

“Well there’s a process done that takes all the moisture out of the food and then its packaged in bags for easy storage. All you do is add water back, heat and you have your meal. When you’re out camping or like us here, its a quick meal and easy to carry. With Bloodwyne putting a spell on our pot, we can eat as much as we want before it stops coming back.”

“I see,” he said taking another bite.

“So is there a river nearby that I can get some water to heat to wash the dishes?” he asked knowing the soldier had come back with fish. 

“I will have one of my soldiers retrieve it for you.”

“I don’t mind.” 

“Wouldn’t want you to get lost trying to find it.” 

“I have a flashlight....” Sam started and looked toward his brother when he heard his whistle. He saw Dean motion to him and sat the pot down so if they wanted more they could serve themselves. “When you’re done say, Deiseil and it will stop. I need to see what my brother needs.”

“I will have the water brought to you and thank you for the food,” Thallon said with a nod before Sam walked away.

spn

Dean quickly finished his food and was washing it down with water when he saw Lark slowly stand. She grimaced in pain, but quickly hid it as she limped very slowly toward the fire. His eyes tracked her every move, but was afraid to say something. Lark sat her plate beside Sam’s dirty one and moved like an old woman shuffling toward the sleeping bags. He figured she was going to lay down, but his heart crumbled when she pulled her bag from between theirs and turned to move away. She paused at her pack and opened it, pulling out her hand gun before moving back across the clearing as far away from everyone as she could get, including him. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and stood giving a short whistle to get Sam’s attention before motioning him over.

“What?” Sam asked as he drew near his brother.

“Lark just took a gun from her pack,” Dean hissed quietly. He couldn’t keep the concern from his voice as he stole a backward glance seeing she had put her bag near the rock and was leaning back against it with the gun in her lap.

“Crap, that’s not good,” Sam mumbled back. “She could accidentally shoot one of us by mistake.”

“I know, she’s not in any mindset right now to have a weapon, especially a loaded gun.”

“How can we get it away from her?”

“She looks like she’s hurting, maybe offer her some pain meds and when she’s asleep take it,” Dean suggested.

“That might work.”

“You do it,” he said sadly. “She might not be as jumpy with you.” 

Sam looked at his brother’s face and saw the raw emotions on it as he tried to hide them. “Alright,” he agreed stepping to her pack to find the first aid kit with the meds. He pulled out a bottle of the stronger medication and turned to walk slowly over to Lark, making sure to stay in her line of sight. He faltered slightly when he saw her body stiffened and the gun in her lap being raised toward him. 

Talon started to follow Sam toward Lark until Dean grabbed him up and whispered to him. “Not yet kid, Sammy needs to talk to Lark and then you can go over.” 

Talon nodded he understood and put his arms around Dean’s neck in a hug. “Lark be okay,” he whispered to him making Dean tear up for a moment before clearing his throat and getting his emotions under control.

spn

“Hey, Lark....I thought you might need some pain meds after what....” Sam let his voice trail off not able to say anymore. He didn’t want bring back those memories for her. “They should help,” he continued opening the bottle and holding it out to her. “Why don’t you take a couple, you’re gonna get stiff tonight.”

Lark felt Sam before she let her empty eyes glance at him for a moment. She couldn’t stop her body from tensing and the grip on the gun from tightening. She knew in the back of her mind that Sam would never hurt her, but she couldn’t stop the automatic response. Lark watched him open the bottle and caught most of what he said. She stared at his hand for a moment before lifting her heavy arm with the palm up so he could put a couple of pills in it. She brought her hand to her mouth and took the pills, washing them down with a little water. 

Sam stood there a moment longer, not sure what to say or do and then finally whispered a good night before going back over to the fire. He saw one of the elves had brought water so he could wash the dirty dishes and sat it on a rock in the fire to heat. 

“She took them, it shouldn’t take them long to work,” Sam whispered putting the pills in a side pocket of his pack thinking she would need more in the morning. 

“Good, I’ll keep a watch on her,” he nodded sitting Talon on his feet and letting him go over to Lark to sit down beside her while he sat back down and threw a couple more branches on the fire. It wasn’t cold but he felt a chill in him that didn’t want to warm sending a shiver up his back. He hunched over and pulled his jacket closer around him feeling a heavy weight on his soul and an unending ache in his chest. Lark hadn’t spoken to anyone, but that one word ‘No’ since she had come too and he was getting worried. She was showing no signs of any type of emotion, like she was an empty shell just going through the day to day motions. Dean had hoped she would’ve snapped out of it by now, anything was better than this, even if it was a melt down. That he could handle, better than total silence.

spn

“How long has she been asleep?” Sam asked looking up once he finished cleaning up.

“About thirty minutes. I’ll give it another ten and see if I can get her gun without getting shot,” Dean answered. He had watched Lark’s head nod up and down as she tried to stay awake until finally she had given in and her chin was resting on her chest. He didn’t want to leave her that way too long since it would cause a sore neck come morning.

“Just be careful and don’t stand in front of her. You’ll make less of a target at the side,” Sam suggested. 

“Got it,” he said glancing at his watch and back up at Lark. He ticked the time off in his head before quietly getting up and moving toward Lark. He put his finger to his lips for Talon to be quiet as he sidled up to her and squatted down, carefully slipping the gun from her limp hand. She stirred slightly, but didn’t wake as Dean tucked it into his jacket. He slipped a hand behind her neck and around her waist to ease her down on her sleeping bag so she would be more comfortable. The little elf moved and after Lark settled, curled up next to her to sleep. “Keep her safe,” he whispered to him, ruffling his hair before getting up to move away. 

“We need to watch her in case she tries to get another weapon,” Sam stated when Dean joined him back by the fire.

“Already thought of that,” Dean said. “I put her weapons in my pack.” 

“Good. Let’s hope she can get some rest.” 

“I’m going to sleep closer to her tonight,” he decided, getting up to move his sleeping bag closer to Lark. He was six feet away and figured that was far enough that she wouldn’t feel threatened if she woke and saw him. 

“Nite, I’m turning in too,” Sam said as he yawned widely. He saw Ara was laying at the head of his bag already asleep and eased down beside her. He could only hope that this fugue state Lark was in wouldn’t last long. He worried for his brother knowing how devastated he was not even being able to touch her. Sam closed his eyes and let the night sounds lull him to sleep.  
==================================================  
A/N: Lark's strong, but it may take longer for her to snap out of this. Thank you for all who are reading my story. Any comments would be welcome. NC


	27. Chapter 27

The first streaks of a new day were just beginning to appear on the horizon when an ear piercing, wail echoed through the camp making Dean jump to his feet within seconds with gun drawn ready to do battle. He looked around for the danger, but didn't see one. The scream came again, along with a tiny wail that had him looking toward where Lark was laying. Sam was by his side and he shoved his gun into his hands before hurrying to Lark's side.

"Lark, hey, hey! Wake up Babe..." he called to her trying to grab her flailing arms as she fought him. He grunted and cussed when some of Lark’s jabs, punches and kicks hit home before he finally caught her arms in his strong hands. "You're having a nightmare, wake up," he begged as she keened and struggled in his grasp. 

Talon was wailing along with her and calling her name. He was frightened and didn't know what was going on or why she was fighting Dean. 

Sam stood by watching him trying to restrain Lark and looked helplessly on, not sure what to do. He felt he would be in the way if he tried to help Dean hold her down. He reached down and scooped Talon up into his arms hugging him tight, trying to calm the little elf. 

"What can I do?" Sam asked as he bounced Talon and rubbed his back.

"Calm down, you're safe," Dean kept whispering in Lark's ear. He had gotten her turned and pressed into his chest and had her arms pinned to her side by his embrace. He shifted her slightly when she tried to sling her head backwards into his and continued to whisper soothing words to her. 

Thallon walked to Sam's side to see if he could help. He pulled a small vial from his jacket pocket and held it out to Sam. "Give her a small amount of this liquid, it will calm her and she will sleep."

"Thanks," Sam nodded sitting Talon down at his feet and kneeling beside Dean and Lark. He reached and gripped her jaw to hold her face still so he could administer the liquid. "Hey Lark, open just a little for me. This'll help, c'mon, we're not going to hurt you," he spoke softly to her. He was finally able to part her lips enough to get some of the liquid into her mouth and held it shut until he saw her swallow. Sam saw the anguish and guilt on his brother's face as he slowly rocked her, and began to hum softly to her. "Don't do this to yourself Dean. This was not your fault and you know it. Lark was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. You can't beat yourself up about what happened." 

Dean turned his tear filled eyes on his brother as he continued to hum and let the tears run down his face. He knew she was going to break, but didn't expect it to be this hard. He could feel her stiff, struggling body slowly start to relax in his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead as a quiet sob escaped from between them. He felt wetness under his arm and glanced at Sam's shirt to see fresh blood on it. 

"I think she popped a couple of stitches," he said clearing his throat and brushing his face in her hair to rid it of tears.

"I'll get the kit and check," Sam said going to Lark's pack and pulling out the surgical kit.

Dean shifted Lark's limp body around to where her injured arm was facing outward and unbuttoned Sam's shirt so he could pull it down off her arm. He tucked her head into the nap of his neck and held her like a little kid. Talon moved back closer and slipped under Dean's arm to be near Lark. 

Sam squatted down and pulled the blood soaked pad off to assess the damage. He carefully wiped the gash with wet gauze and saw three stitches had come loose. After cleaning the wound again, Sam quickly stitched it back together and put another clean pad over it and taped it down.   
"Why don't you try to lay down with her and see if you can get a little more sleep? It's too early to get up." Sam suggested as he tried to straighten the sleeping bag for him.

Dean eased Lark down onto the sleeping bag and stretched out behind her, pulling her into his embrace. He slid one arm under her head for a pillow and draped the other over her body lacing his fingers into hers while Talon snuggled in front of her under both their arms. Lark moaned softly and moved slightly, but didn't wake, which both brothers were glad. Dean could feel her strained breathing as it began to finally slow, but her body continued to tremble against him and he started humming again to her hoping to sooth her tortured soul.

Sam picked up Dean's sleeping bag and draped it over their bodies for warmth before returning to his on bed. Ara had watched it all from there and chirped sadly to Sam as he stretched back out. "It's okay, she's resting now," he told her as she curled up beside his head. He could feel her gentle touch as she stroked his cheek and twittered softly to him as if trying to comfort him. 

The rest of the camp had returned to their beds once things quieted down hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before it was time to get up and continue their journey. 

spn

It was a few hours past dawn that Dean jerked himself awake from a nightmare and felt the warm body move that was tucked up against him. He carefully eased his numb arm from under Lark’s head and slid out from under the sleeping bag, trying no to wake her. He looked down at her face and saw it was pinched and weary looking. He saw Sam was up and had a fire going and thankfully hot water for a cup of instant coffee. 

“Here,” he said holding out a cup of coffee as Dean walked over. “You look like you need this.”

“Thanks bro,” he huffed taking the cup and blowing across it before sipping the brew. It wasn’t as good as perked coffee, but it would do under the circumstances. He glanced around and saw the elves were up and breaking camp. 

“I figure a quick breakfast of power bars before we head out.” 

“Yeah, no need to really cook. Maybe Lark will eat something when she wakes,” he said glancing her way to see she still hadn’t stirred. “What did you give her this morning to calm her down?”

“I don’t know, Thallon gave it to me,” he said taking out the vial that had maybe one more dose of liquid in it. 

“Hang on to that, we may need it again,” he mumbled not wanting to think what the coming days were going to be like for Lark. 

“I know. This morning was kind of scary. I don’t think she ever really woke from the nightmare.” 

“You know....I’m wondering if maybe we should leave her with the elves and go ahead and take the ‘kids’ home, then come back for her. If she stays like this...Man, she’s not going to be up for the rest of the trip.”

“I hate to say it, but I was wondering the same thing. I’m sure they would keep her safe until we could come back. They may even know a way for us to get back home,” Sam replied. 

“I don’t think we’re that far from Talon’s people and the wizard said that Ara’s was nearby.” 

“Why don’t we see how she does when we reach the elves’ home and then decide? She just might surprise us. You know she’s one strong individual and she may be able to work this out. She may just need a little more time.” 

“We can only hope,” he mumbled more to himself than Sam.

“We will be ready to leave in thirty minutes. I am having my soldiers fix the travois for your friend again,” Thallon told them as he stopped beside them. "My sister fixed this to put on her injuries. It will help heal them quicker," he said holding out a leaf with yellowish green goo on it. 

"Thanks," Dean replied accepting the offering from him.

“How much further is it?” Sam asked.

“We will be meeting up with the main party by the end of the day. From there it is another three day’s journey, but it will be easier. The women and my daughters can ride in the wagon and we will be on horseback.” 

“Did you say horseback?” Dean asked perking up with the mere mention of anything to do with a western theme making Sam huff and roll his eyes. He knew how Dean was about westerns.

“Yes, with these extra animals, there will be enough for all of us to ride. Will that be a problem?”

“Nope, can’t wait,” Dean said eager to get started. “Oh about the stuff you gave us for Lark...How long does it last? Shouldn’t she be waking up by now?”

“It varies with each individual’s needs. She may sleep the rest of the journey or she may wake sooner. It allows the mind to repair itself when it is broken.” 

“Oh,” Dean said not sure he understood exactly how it worked, but was just relieved she was calm for the moment.

“I will let you know when to bring her to the travois.”

“Thanks,” Sam replied since Dean didn’t answer and seemed lost in his thoughts. “You okay bro?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s get the ‘kids’ ready so we won’t hold anyone up.” 

“Ara’s already ate her breakfast. Why don’t you get Talon up, I’ll cut some fruit up for him.”

“If he’ll leave Lark’s side. He’s gotten very protective of her.”

“I know,” Sam grunted rubbing the spot he had been bitten. “Good thing he doesn’t have rabies.”

Dean walked back over to the sleeping bags and reached down to ease Talon out of Lark’s arms and carry him back to the fire. “Hey you need to wake up sleepy head. Sammy has breakfast ready. We’re going to be leaving soon. You need to eat.” 

Talon rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned as Dean sat him down beside Ara. Sam sat a plate beside him and some water. He looked around like he couldn’t remember what happened and started to get up to go back to Lark.

“After you eat Talon. You can ride with Lark again when we leave,” Sam told him holding his hand out to stop him. He jerked it back when he growled and snapped at him. “I’m not having any of that, no more biting! Understand?” he said sternly and in a strong voice. 

Talon hung his head and nodded after Ara said something to him. She seemed to be chastising him for his actions, but Sam wasn’t sure. The little elf sat down and began to eat his fruit and drink the water without further complaint. 

By the time Talon was finished eating,and Sam had their things packed and the fire out, everyone was ready to leave. 

Dean had used the goo on Lark's knees and arm and placed clean bandages over them. When he saw they were ready to move out, he picked Lark up and carried her to the travois and laid her gently on it, being sure she was secured and wouldn’t slide out. Talon crawled up beside her and Ara sat near the top to watch over both of them. 

The packs were secured on the horses again and the female elves were helped onto their backs. One of the soldiers went ahead to scout the area and the other led the horse pulling the travois to keep him under control and moving at a slow pace. Dean and Sam walked near Lark in case she woke up and needed them.

spn

When the troop crested a hill and looked to the land below, they saw a camp set up and could just make out figures walking around. Dean and Sam moved ahead of the horses and surveyed the area themselves thinking this must be elves Thallon had spoke about. Both were glad the long day of hiking was almost over and followed as they make their way down the trail that wound down the hill. 

Dean looked over at Lark, who still had not woke from the liquid they had given her. He could see her body twitch and jerk and her eyes moving under their lids and wondered if this was a good thing or not. If she was being kept asleep, she could be trapped in the nightmare and not able to escape it. He watched Talon stroking her face and whispered to her trying to comfort her. He stumbled and would've fallen if Sam hadn't grabbed his arm to balance him, when his toe caught on a buried rock. 

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked grabbing Dean's arm to keep him upright.

"I'm fine," Dean grunted getting his balance and mumbled incoherent words under his breath. 

"No you're not, but I get it," Sam replied with a sigh, knowing his brother was worried and stressed about Lark and it was starting to take a toil on him. His face was pinched and haggard looking and he had bruises on the side of his face where Lark had gotten in some good punches. 

Neither wanted to continue the conversation, so remained quiet as the elves led the way to the valley below. It took them nearly two hours to traverse the hillside, being careful with the travois so it wouldn't turn over. Their progress was slow, but steady and when they were close enough, some of the other soldiers came to meet them and escort them to the camp. There were a couple of tents set up beside a wagon and several cooking fires going. Below the camp was a river for water and for fishing, but a couple of the soldiers had gone hunting and came back with a deer like animal that was roasting over a fire. The enticing aroma had both brothers' mouths watering in hunger.

spn

"You may use one of the tents for the night," Thallon told Sam as everyone started settling in. "There will be food ready shortly." 

"Thank you for the kindness," Sam replied giving him a thankful smile. "We'll take the one on the right there if that's okay."

"It is fine; I will put my sister and daughters in the other. I will have some water heated so your friend can bathe," he said looking down at the young woman still coated in blood and dirt and grim.

"That would be helpful," Dean said thinking of the blood still coating Lark's body, wanting to cleanse it of any sign of her kidnappers. She had enough to deal with as it was and didn't want the blood remind her of what she had gone through. 

"My sister has offered to bathe her if you like," he suggested.

"No, that won't be necessary," Dean said. "I can manage." 

"As you wish," he said bowing slightly and walking away to talk to several of his soldiers who scurried away to do as bid. 

Food was brought to them and they ate hungrily, savoring the flavor of the meat and vegetables and bread. Talon smacked his lips in delight as he gobbled up his food. Ara ate some of the bread and sampled a little of the vegetables, but ate more of the fruit Sam cut up for her. He gave her the last of the nectar to complete her meal. They ate their fill and washed it down with a stout drink that the elves had thinking it almost tasted like beer.   
===============================================  
A/N: Thank you for reading. Comments are welcome. NC


	28. Chapter 28

Dean carried Lark into the tent and laid her on a bed made of blankets. He looked up when two elves came in one carrying a large basin and towels the other two pails of heated water. They sat them down by Dean and bowed before leaving. Sam made Talon and Ara stay outside with him so Dean could have some privacy to bathe Lark.

"Thanks," Dean told them before they stepped out. He turned to an unconscious Lark and decided to get started before the water got cold. He unbuttoned Sam's shirt and slipped it off her body first, laying a towel over her upper body, before pouring water into the basin. After wetting a small cloth, Dean started with her face and cleaned the remaining blood from it. Only after he washed the last of the blood from her face, did he really see the bruising on the side of her cheek. He growled in anger as his body stiffened and he pressed his lips into a thin line. 

He cut off her ripped tee shirt and wiped her neck and arms, rinsing the cloth as it turned red from the dried blood. He stopped for a moment when he saw the impression of finger marks in the bruises on her neck. Once her chest was clean, red, ugly bite marks stood out on the side of her breast and he cussed under his breath. He was now seeing just what Lark had to go through at the hands of her kidnappers. He was gentle and careful, watching her to see if she was waking as the rage continued to build inside of him. 

Dean hoped to have her clean before she did come to, since he didn't know how she might react. He washed her body as best as he could with what he had, knowing it was better than leaving her coated in her captor's blood. Once he was done with her upper body and had her dried, Dean slipped on one of her tank tops and a tee shirt he had gotten out of her pack. He went to the tent opening and tossed the dirty water out so he could use clean water to finish bathing her. 

He removed her sweats and proceeded to wash the rest of her lower body. He found more heavy bruising on her thighs and stomach and gritted his teeth wanting to finish up, so he could put clean briefs and sweats back on her and cover the evidence that had been left behind. He washed his hands before sitting back thinking she at least looked better. Her hair needed washing, but that would have to wait for another time. He pulled a blanket over her body and picked up the basin, towels and pail to take outside. He couldn’t keep his inner monster from surfacing and was breathing hard, clenching his fists and jaw not able to rid his mind of the black, purple, yellowish bruising or the bites on her body.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked looking up at his brother. “Dean? What’s wrong?” Sam asked when he saw his brother’s face and the stiffness of his body. He reached out a hand to touch his arm but stopped with his brother’s harsh words.

“Don’t touch me Sammy!” Dean growled fiercely as he looked up at him.

Sam stepped back slightly when he saw the murderous look in his eyes and let his arm drop back to his side. He watched with worry and concern as Dean stomped around the tent and headed toward the river. He stood there wanting to follow him but knew he needed some space. He quickly caught Talon in his arms to stop him from following Dean. “Nope, can’t go with Dean this time kid. He needs to be alone right now.” 

“Okay,” Talon replied looking longingly toward where Dean had gone. 

spn

The river came into view and Dean stomped back and forth along the bank, huffing hard wanting to rid himself of the boiling rage inside of him. He saw a broken, thick limb laying at the tree line and went over to pick it up. He hefted it in his hands for a moment before suddenly swinging it hard at the large tree nearby. It hit hard, the sound resounding around him and echoing across the water. He felt the vibrations race up his arms and into his body. Dean did it again since the limb didn’t break with the impact. By the fourth strike, the limb splintered and he threw it down, only to pick up another one and continue his slaughter of the tree knocking bark from the trunk with each hard hit. He keened out his rage, matching it to his onslaught until his arms got weak and splinters dug into the palms of his hands, some going deep enough to bleed. He didn’t feel the flying ones that nicked his face as tears mingled with the blood on his face until he couldn’t raise his arms any longer and let them fall limply to his side and dropped the splintered branch at his feet. His breath was labored as he pulled in long hard mouth fulls of air and his vision blurred by the tears that filled his eyes. He stood there and stared down at the destruction laying around him, not even realizing that he had done it. His rage was gone and he was left with an empty feeling in his soul that made his chest ache. 

spn

Sam hadn’t moved from where he stood as he looked in the direction his brother had disappeared. He wasn’t sure what brought this on, but was sure it had to do with Lark. His head whipped around with the first loud, hollow, echoing thump that came from that way. He jerked slightly with each sound when it continued, getting stronger every time. Talon threw his arms around Sam’s legs and buried his face into his jeans in fright. 

The elves stopped what they were doing and gathered in small groups to whisper among themselves, a hint of fear on their faces. Thallon' daughters ran to him and hid in his embrace as he cast his gaze at Sam for a moment before looking to where his brother had gone. The thumping finally got less until it finally stopped and silence filled the air. Sam sucked in a shaky breath as tears ran down his face as he felt his brother‘s agony and pain. He wiped his face and went into the tent. Not knowing what else he could do, Sam thought maybe talking Dean into taking a quick bath would calm him. After getting clean clothes for himself, Talon and his brother, he got their towels and bath bags. 

“C’mon Talon, let’s find Dean and get a bath,” he told the cowering elf.

“Water?” Talon asked in a quivering voice looking up at Sam.

“Yep, water,” he said taking his hand and leading him to the river in search of Dean. He stopped one of the elves nearby and asked that they listen for Lark and come and get him if she wakes. 

They didn’t have to go far along the river bank to find Dean standing at a tree with his head bowed and broken, splintered wood laying around it. Sam now knew what the noise was as he walked carefully to his brother. “Hey Dean,” he said softly not wanting to startle him. When he didn’t answer him, Sam continued, "One of the elves said there was a pool of water down here where we could get a quick bath," he suggested. "I brought us some clean clothes...We'd at least smell better. Dean?" Sam asked stepping where he could see his brother’s face. He frowned when he saw the streaks of blood on his face and looked down at his hands seeing spots of blood. He reached out and took Dean’s arm to raise his hand and saw splinters in his palm. “Man, bro, some of these look deep,” he said taking his other limp hand and looking at it. “I’m going to have to get these out.” 

Sam led Dean to a rock and made him sit. He pulled out a small knife and carefully began to remove each splinter from his hands. Some he had to make shallow cuts to get all the slivers of wood out. 

“Hurt?” Talon asked climbing up on the rock beside Dean to hug him. 

Dean blinked slowly and looked down at the little elf and to his brother kneeling beside him as he concentrated on pulling out the splinters. “Yeah, we could use a bath...” he said just loud enough to be heard. 

Sam looked up when his brother spoke and gave him a small smile. “I’m almost done,” he told him looking back down at his hand and digging out the last splinter. “I’ll put some cream on the worse ones when we get back to camp.”

They found the pool and stripped down to their briefs before braving the cold water to bathe in. Talon screeched when Sam dunked him in the water and soaped him down and rinsed him off. He sat him on the bank and wrapped him in a towel so he could finish his bath. Dean was finishing up and got out to dry off before slipping on clean clothes Sam had brought. He took over drying Talon and getting him dressed while Sam finished up. They gathered their dirty clothes and headed back to camp.

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean whispered, his voice hoarse from his screams.

“Anytime bro,” Sam replied bumping shoulders with him. “I’m always here for you if you need to talk or anything.” 

“I can’t Sammy, not yet,” he said sadness and strain in his voice.

spn

Dean made his bed beside Lark determined to be there if another nightmare assaulted her. He pulled her to his chest and let her settled there draping an arm around her body, but not holding so tight she would feel frightened if she woke. He hoped she would sense it was him and not freak out like before. Not taking no for an answer, Talon lay on top of Dean tucked in close to Lark like he was her guardian. Sam and Ara lay nearby sleeping peacefully and not worried about being attacked by some unknown being from this place. 

Dean was sleeping lightly, not able to let himself completely relax. He felt movement and a soft gasp of breath as Lark moved in his embrace. "Lark, don't freak out Babe, it's me, Dean," he mumbled to her. "You're safe, no one's going to hurt you again. I promise, you‘re safe...." 

Lark's body stiffened and her hands curled into fists as she made ready to fight, but the voice whispering in her ear was familiar. She stilled, but remained stiff trying to make sense of it all as images exploded in her mind, making her wince with the pain it caused. She felt a finger gently stroke her cheek and tried not to cringe away from it. The touch was not one of pain and hurt but of love and comfort and safety. 

"Please Lark, say you know me," the voice pleaded softly. 

She wet her lips and let them part as she rasped out, "Dee..." 

"Yeah...It's me," he said smoothing her hair down and gently placing a kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger there as he blinked back the tears. "Oh Babe, you had me so worried...." he started but had to stop as his voice cracked. He slipped Talon off her and to the side out of the way in case she freaked out. He didn't want him getting hurt by mistake.

"I...Wha...." she tried to say but couldn't seem to form the words in her head and get them out.

"Sh-sh-sh..." Dean told her putting a finger to her lips to silence her. "We don't need to talk about it now. It can wait until later, all I care about is you came back to me. Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll be right here." 

"Dean is everything okay?" Sam asked raising up enough to see them.

"Yeah, she woke up," Dean told him softly. "Go on back to sleep, we'll be okay." 

"You sure?" Sam questioned.

"Yes. Go on back to sleep," he mumbled.

spn

"Need to get up," Lark whispered, feeling trapped in his embrace, as she pushed from his arms. She sat up letting the dizziness pass before climbing to her feet and seeing her boots nearby. She stepped into them and slipped out of the tent before he could stop her. 

"That's fine, but I'm coming with you," Dean noted stepping out to stand by her. He didn't try to touch her as she hugged herself, seeming smaller than she was. "Wanna walk or something?" 

Lark didn't answer, but walked around the tent toward the bubbling of water, liking the soothing sound it created. Dean followed along beside her, being sure their bodies didn't touch. She walked slowly and carefully since her balance still seemed off. Dean had slipped his boots on but didn't lace them and they flopped on his feet. 

When they came to the water's edge, Lark found a place to sit down and watched the light of the moon bounce across the ripples as it rushed downstream. She sensed Dean sit down near her but wouldn't look at him. She eased to the edge and dipped her hand in to cup water and drink it. The coldness helped ease her dry mouth and raw throat. She did it several times and then sat back wrapping her arms around her legs as she began to sort all the information jumbled in her head. Events from the past few days circled in her head, but she couldn’t make sense of them. Lark tried hard to arrange things in some semblance of order, but nothing gave her any clues to what had happened. It was like part of the puzzle pieces were missing or several puzzles had been dumped together and she couldn’t sort them. There were gaps she couldn’t fill and the more she fought to see, the worse her head ached. She moved to rub her temple to try and ease the pain.

Dean wasn’t sure if he should say something or remain quiet and let her speak first, if she would. He looked out across the water and listened to all the sounds around him, forever the hunter. He could tell she was confused and trying to understand what had happened to her. He didn't know what she remembered, if anything, and was afraid he might say something wrong if he brought up the topic. 

He could feel her body tense for a moment and then relax. She kept doing that for several minutes and he wondered if she was remembering, if she was reliving the horrid experienced in her mind. He bit his lower lip and remained still while every cell in his body was screaming for him to hold her and comfort her. He wanted to erase every nightmarish image she had from her mind if he could. All he could do at the moment was be here for her and give her whatever support she needed. He would help her through this. 

"Are you cold?" he asked when she shivered for a moment. Dean pulled his outer shirt off and gently put it over her shoulders and let it fall around her body.

Lark didn't answer him after she felt the chill run through her body making it shake. She wasn't sure if she could answer him. She knew what she was supposed to say, but it wouldn't come out. It was like his touch would seem foreign and misplaced. She felt the warmth of his shirt as he placed it around her shoulders and could smell his scent on it. She knew there should be feelings for him, but she felt empty and void inside. This was something she hadn’t experienced before and it was confusing and upsetting along with everything else she was feeling.

“How’s the arm and knees?” Dean finally asked not knowing what else to say.

Lark frowned slightly with the question and glanced at her arm, moving it slightly and feeling the pull of stitches. She grunted slightly when she realized her knees were stiff the way she had them, but wasn't in any pain. She eased them out in front of her stretching the muscles in her legs. 

“Maybe you should take some pain meds?” he suggested seeing the tense look on her face for a moment like she didn’t know she had been hurt.

“I’m fine...” she said barely above a whisper.

“Maybe we should head back? The others will be getting up soon and will want to get ready to leave.” 

Before she could answer, Talon came running toward them with Sam close behind trying to catch him. 

“Sorry guys, he got away from me,” Sam huffed stopping behind them.

“Lark, Lark!” Talon cried throwing his arms around her neck and hugging her. “I love you...” he whispered kissing her cheek and giving her a wide smile.

“Be careful kid, she’s not completely well,” Dean cautioned him scooping him up and sitting him in his lap.

“Hey sweetie...” Lark told him giving him a brief smile as she rubbed his cheek. 

“Good to see you up Lark, how’re you feeling?” Sam asked shifting his eyes from her to Dean and back.

“Hey Sam,” she replied trying to stand and accepted Sam’s offered hand. 

“The others are up and making breakfast,” Sam offered seeing a pained look cross Dean’s face that quickly disappeared. 

“Food, eat,” Talon squealed clapping his hands together as Dean got up to follow them back to camp. At least she was talking a little, it was better than he expected.   
=====================================================  
A/N: Thank you for taking this journey with me and I hope you are enjoying it. Comments would be great. NC


	29. Chapter 29

Lark faltered in her steps when she saw all the elves walking around the tents and sitting eating. No where in her mind did she remember meeting them. The matron female elf walked toward them and stopped in front of Lark to look her over. 

“I haven’t thanked you properly for freeing us from our captives. You are a true Amazon warrior and your deed will not go unrewarded,” she told Lark bowing her head slightly before turning to leave.

Lark didn’t say anything, just watched her walk away. She turned to Sam with uncertainty on her face. “Sam...None of this is making sense to me.” 

Sam looked at her and saw the confusion and fright in her eyes and looked over her head at his brother. He wasn’t sure what to say and wished she would talk to Dean about this. “Do you remember anything?” he asked cautiously looking back at Dean for approval to broach the subject. 

“I’m not sure...It’s jumbled in my head...” she said rubbing her temples again as the pain increased. 

“You need some pain meds,” Dean stated firmly, seeing her distress. He headed into the tent to find them for her.

“Lark, why don’t you talk to Dean? He’s been really worried about you,” Sam suggested.

Lark looked toward the tent opening and an image of a pool of water flashed in her mind and two bodies intertwined. She shook her head making the image fade before answering, “Something happened, I went to get water....” 

Dean came back out with two pills and a water bottle and she stopped talking. “Take these, maybe they’ll help.”

Lark accepted the meds and water bottle and did as requested. An image of a barred cage and blood, so much blood, invaded her thoughts making her gasp before she could stop herself. She couldn’t understand why it was so hard to remember the past and forced the tears of frustration not to fall.

“Why don’t you sit and let us get you some breakfast?” Sam told her noticing how pale she was and the tortured look on her face. 

Lark nodded and sat down before she fell down, not thinking her legs could support her any longer. She needed to know what happened if she was going to make sense of all this, but wasn’t sure who to ask. Talon and Ara moved to her side and she took their hands to comfort herself. She was brought out of her thoughts, by Dean and Sam bringing bowls of food for them and sitting down beside her. They all could feel the tension in the air, but remained quiet as they ate, no one wanting to disrupt the moment. 

Dean kept glancing sideways at Lark trying to check to see if she was eating anything. He watched her spoon a bite of what tasted like oatmeal into her mouth and worked on swallowing it. He could tell she was going through the motions and was moving the food around in the bowl pretending she was eating. He wanted to say something but was afraid it would make her shut down more than she already was. 

From what Thallon told them, it was going to take two to three days before reaching their realm. He hoped she would talk to him or even Sam, for that matter, just someone to maybe help her. He knew she was confused and hurting and it was killing him to see her like this. She was such a strong, independent person and this was breaking her. They all looked up when Thallon walked over to them to let them know they would be ready to break camp in thirty minutes. 

spn

“Lark you can ride in the wagon with the other female elves and the ‘kids’,” Dean told her as they prepared to leave. “We’ll be riding on horses right here with you,” he assured her as she looked uncertainly at the wagon.

“Alright,” she finally nodded, moving to try and get up in the bed. Dean saw her wince in pain and moved to pick her up and sat her on the bed. He could feel her tense and draw away from him but didn’t say anything. 

“Here you go,” Sam said sitting Talon in the bed next to Lark. Ara fluttered down to land beside them and twittered to her softly. 

“We do not have saddles for your rides I am afraid,” Thallon told the brothers as they rubbed the animals and gathered the reins. 

“We’ll manage,” Dean said grabbing a hand full of mane to help pull himself onto the horse’s back. Once he got seated and adjusted, he nodded he was ready.

Sam looked at his ride, not sure about this but boosted himself over its back and straddled it. It was awkward and uncomfortable but he guessed it was better than walking. Once he got the reins adjusted, Sam moved up beside Dean ready to head out. 

“You good?” Dean asked seeing uncertainty on his face.

“Yeah, I’ll manage,” Sam answered, sitting stiffly.

“Relax, just let the horse do all the work, and don’t fall off,” he instructed his brother.

“Hadn’t planned on it,” Sam huffed reining the horse in as it stamped restlessly wanting to move out.

The elves started out and Dean and Sam kept their horses near the wagon in case Lark needed them. She remained quiet and withdrawn, letting Talon sit in her lap as he chattered and sung to her. She gave him a small smile and kissed the top of his head. If she had her choice, Lark would rather have rode in the other wagon with the tents and supplies so she could be alone with her thoughts. She could feel the female elves eyes on her without looking and kept her head down so she wouldn‘t need to make conversation. 

“I can tell you are troubled child,” Mylaela said quietly to Lark. 

Lark looked up for a moment to see her kind eyes staring at her. She wasn’t sure what to say so she remained quiet.

“When we return to our realm, you should talk to the Lady of the Mist. She might be able to help. You are not alone my dear,” she noted looking toward Dean and Sam as they rode nearby, but not close enough to hear them talk.

“I know,” Lark finally said softly, casting a glance at the brothers. 

spn

The caravan stopped for a noon day meal by a stream and to let the horses drink and rest. Soldiers stayed near guarding against any danger and the cooks quickly prepared food for them. 

Sam and Dean walked around trying to ease the aches and pains from riding all morning since neither were used this this type of transportation.   
"What I wouldn't give to have my Baby here to ride in," Dean groaned as he arched his back.

“How many more days do we have to do this?” Sam asked as he moaned with each step. “I’m thinking it might be better to walk.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Dean said gritting his teeth so he wouldn’t copy his brother with his groans of pain.

“Where’d Lark go?” Sam asked when he didn’t see her at the wagon.

“She was...” Dean started but faltered when all he saw was Talon and Ara playing with the youngest elf by the wagon. He stalked as fast as he could toward them scanning the area for Lark. “Mylaela where’s Lark?” 

“She went down to the stream I believe. She is troubled still and I think she wanted to be alone,” she replied. “But I have a soldier nearby, so do not fret. She will be guarded.”

“Thanks,” Dean told her as he headed down to the stream to find Lark. He didn’t like her going off on her own, even if someone was watching her. It didn’t take him long to find her sitting on a rock leaning out over the water washing her hair. He stopped and watched as she scooped up water in a container and poured it over her already shampooed hair. He could see her shiver from the coldness of the water and saw goose bumps on her arms. Not wanting to startle her, Dean remained where he was, sensing Sam behind him for a moment before he headed back to camp. He was thankful Sam seemed to know he wanted to be alone with Lark. 

“Crap! This water is cold,” Lark hissed as she poured another container of water over her head to wash out the suds. She couldn’t stand how dirty her hair felt and decided to wash it while they were stopped. She sensed him standing on the bank, but didn’t acknowledge him at first until she had finished and was towel drying her hair. “Did you come looking for me?” 

Dean startled at first with her question and cleared his throat before answering. “Just wanted to be sure you were okay.” 

“I’m fine,” she said getting up and gathering her bag and towel before walking across the rocks to the shore.

“Lark, wait..” Dean called to her as she started to head back to the camp.

“Yes?” she asked stopping after a couple of steps. 

“Can we sit and talk for a minute?” he asked cautiously. She had seemed distant and cold toward him since being kidnapped and he wanted to try and get back what they had. He hadn’t voiced his feelings to her, but had no doubt he was falling in love with her. 

“I guess,” she finally said stepping back toward him, but not close enough for him to touch her. 

“Sit, please,” Dean offered easing down on the bank hoping she would join him. He let out the breath he was holding when she did the same. “Babe...” Dean sighed wiping a hand down his face. “I know you’re hurting and are confused about what happened. I want to help, if you will let me; will you talk to me?” 

Lark could hear the pain in his voice and struggled with what to say. She knew he cared and meant what he said, but could she open up to him? Was she ready to say out loud her fears and concerns?

“Things are still jumbled in my head and I’m trying to make sense of it all,” she told him as she ran her fingers through her wet hair to work the tangles out. 

“Let me,” Dean said taking the wide toothed comb from her bag and scooting closer so he could carefully run it through her hair in the back. He was careful not to really touch her until she was ready. “Maybe if you talk to me or even Sam it’ll help,” he suggested. “You’re a strong woman Lark and you don’t have to go through this alone. Sammy and me will do anything to help you.” 

“I know, I can tell you’re both worried about me,” she said in a low voice. “I went to get water....” she started letting her words trail off. 

A soldier stepped toward them and stopped for a moment before speaking. “The meal is ready and we’ll be moving on,” he said curtly and turned and left.

“Lark, will you talk to me tonight after we stop. We can find some privacy and continue this,” he said getting up and holding out a hand to her.

Lark hesitated for a moment before taking the offered hand and letting him pull her to her feet. She nodded, but didn’t answer him before walking back toward the camp. Dean sighed softly and followed her hoping she would take the time to think and then when they stopped for the night talk to him.

Sam caught sight of them and read the concern on his brother’s face, wondering if Lark had said something. “Hey, got some food for you two,” he offered, motioning to the two plates sitting on the wagon bed. 

“Thanks bro,” Dean said picking up one of the plates and waited for Lark to take one. “Sit,” he told her as he sat on the edge of the wagon to eat. He watched Lark sit beside him, but far enough away that they wouldn’t touch. “Looks good,” he commented taking a bite but not tasting it. He ate automatically and finished quickly, while Lark picked at her food barely eating any. 

“Thallon told me he wants to get to the Lower Valley, whatever that is and camp there for the night,” Sam offered looking from Dean to Lark.

“Sounds good. I think they’re getting ready to move out,” Dean said seeing the elves scurrying around and packing up. “Are you done? Want me to take that?” he asked Lark seeing she had stopped eating.

“Thanks,” she mumbled before scooting back into the wagon to settle on a folded blanket. 

It wasn’t long before the other three female elves joined her in the wagon along with Talon and Ara. Once everyone was settled and ready, they moved out heading for their next camping site. A cover had been put up over the wagon bed to give shade from the sun. A soft breeze blew from the west, cooling the air and making it comfortable. The caravan continued on through the afternoon, keeping a steady pace. It wasn’t until the sun was just getting ready to set that Thallon called a halt for the night. The wagons stopped near a sheltered area with trees on one side and the sound of rushing water could be heard from nearby. 

spn

“My butt is numb!” Sam grunted as he walked around trying to loosen the stiff muscles in his legs and back. 

“You’ll get over it,” Dean huffed rubbing down his horse with a rag. “Here, wipe your ride down,” he told him tossing another rag his way. 

“Right,” Sam replied watching for a moment before duplicating his actions on his horse. He stomped and snorted at Sam like he was asking what took you so long. “Easy boy, I’m working on it. Has Lark said anything to you?” 

“I think she was going to, but we were interrupted,” Dean complained. “I’m hoping she’ll talk to me tonight.”

“I hope so, if she’ll talk it might help her to get through this,” he said casting his eyes downward as he thought about what Mylaela had told him. Sam had yet to tell his brother about it.

“You know something you’re not telling me,” Dean accused him, reading his expression like a book. “What is it?” 

“I think you already know Dean,” Sam said lowering his voice. “Mylaela, she told me...What they...I can’t...” Sam pleaded not able to say it. 

Dean’s face grew cloudy and dark but held back the monster. He wished he could make them suffer like they made Lark suffer, but they were dead and he couldn't let his rage get the best of him again. Dean drew in a few deep breaths wanting to calm his internal turmoil before going to talk to Lark.

“How ‘bout you keep Talon with you so he doesn’t interrupt us?” 

“No problem, I’ll try to keep him entertained.” 

“Sammy, what if she doesn’t remember? What if she asks what happened to her? What do I tell her?” Dean asked wanting his brother’s advice.

“That’s a tough one bro. Whatever you do, don’t lie to her, okay? She’ll know and that could cause distrust between you two. You don’t want that for sure. Be as truthful as you can, it may be what she needs,” Sam suggested. “She may be blocking what happened as a defense mechanism, so be prepared; it may break her or shut her down.”

“Thanks Sammy. If she starts shutting down with me, maybe she’ll talk to you.” 

“Sure, you know I’ll do what I can,” he assured his brother.

“I’m going to go find her. Don’t forget to take them down to the river and let them have some water,” Dean instructed him.

“Alright. Maybe Talon would like to help? That should keep him occupied.” 

“I’ll send him your way. Thanks.” 

“Whatever you and Lark need. Just let me know,” Sam said watching his troubled brother walk away.  
================================================  
A/N: It is slow progress for Lark, but it will come. They will soon be at the elf kingdom and can relax before continuing on their journey. Comments do make my day. NC


	30. Chapter 30

Dean found Lark near the trees behind the camp gathering wood for a fire. She was lost in thought, but went on the defensive pulling her gun when she felt him behind her. 

"Hey, it's me," Dean said holding up his hands wondering how she got her gun back and realized it was a different one. He wondered where she had it hidden since he had gone through her pack to take her weapons.

"Sorry..." she said lowering the gun and slipping it back into her jacket pocket. 

"Let me help." Dean offered reaching down to gather a few branches into his arms. "I thought we could maybe talk after we eat..."

"I'm not really hungry," Lark replied picking up a couple more branches. 

"How 'bout some hot tea? I know you packed some," he asked her wanting her at least drink something.

"Yes, I guess that sounds good," she agreed.

"C'mon, let's get a fire going and heat some water," Dean suggested.

They headed back to the camp and fixed a fire pit. Dean got the fire going and sat the coffee pot full of water on a rock in the fire to heat. He got out two cups and went to look in Lark's backpack for the tea bags and honey while she watched the fire, and fed it more wood. 

Dean grabbed their jackets and waited by the fire for the water to boil. Once it was hot enough, he filled both cups and stood, holding out his hand for her. Lark looked at it and reached up to take it, letting him help her up. She followed Dean as he led them away from the others to a secluded spot, but still within sight of the camp. 

"Here, drink, it'll warm you," he said offering her one of the cups of tea.

Lark accepted the cup and wrapped her cold hands around it letting it warm them. She blew across the top before taking a tentative sip. It was sweet and spicy, just how she liked it. They sat beside a boulder and leaned back against it. Neither said anything at first until Dean broke the silence. 

"Can you talk to me Babe?" Dean asked softly. 

"What happened to me Dean?" Lark asked a hint of panic in her voice. "I went for water and then it's blank...There's brief images of pain, blood, fighting, but I can't make sense of them." 

"I'll tell you what I know," Dean said gathering his thoughts as he remembered what Sam said and chose his words carefully. "When you didn't come back from the river, we went looking for you, me and Sammy. We found the pots and footprints nearby. Someone took you. We quickly got our stuff together and started tracking them knowing we'd find you. I can't tell you what happened before we found you, but I can guess..." he paused and looked down at his cup. "We found you right after the elves did. You had fought your kidnappers and killed two of them and wounded the last. I shot him myself," he growled remembering her state when they found her. "Do you remember any of this? Mylaela told us you freed her and her nieces. She said you were very brave and proved yourself a warrior."

Lark frowned trying to piece her memories together to make sense. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple with one hand as a dull ache pounded behind her eyes. A heavy body was holding her down and pounding into her before it changed to being drug across the rough ground and thrown onto to a hard wooden floor. The images changed to her attacking one of the kidnappers and she could feel the warm blood on her face and body and could feel the raging beast within her as she attacked the second one, driving a knife deep into his chest. She couldn't breath as darkness threatened to claim her.

"Babe are you okay?" Dean asked laying a hand on her arm when he saw the pain flash across her face as she paled. "Lark, it's okay, don't try and force it, you have to breath..." he said with more force when he saw her gasping for air.

Dean's words finally broke into her thoughts and she drew in a shaky breath, trying not to pass out. She looked up at him with haunted, lost eyes not sure what to say. Could she actually say what happened to her? How would Dean take it? Would he treat her differently? She had some fleeting memories of them together in bed before she was taken. Would his feelings change for her?

"Talk to me...I wanna help," he begged.

Lark couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes and blurred her vision. She looked away trying to hide what she was feeling now that some of her memories were coming back. She knew now that she had been raped by her kidnappers and she had fought back, releasing her inner most demon that she usually kept in check. 

"You're remembering aren't you?" Dean asked quietly knowing this was the first steps to healing. He knew she was remembering what they did and knew it had to be devastating for her. He couldn't stop himself and pulled her trembling body into his embrace holding her tightly. She struggled at first, but then clung to him, as her body shook with her distress. He could feel her hot tears on his neck as he rubbed her back and massaged her neck. "I'm here...I'm not going anywhere..." he mumbled into her ear. He couldn't stop his own tears from filling his eyes as he tried to comfort her. 

“They...” she sobbed not able to say anymore. 

“I know, I know, but you survived and you got your revenge. You did what you had to do...” he whispered brushing her hair from her damp face. “I’m proud of you Babe, you proved how strong you really are and...” he stopped not sure whether to continue or not. “I need to tell you this, I love you. I think from the first time I saw you it was there, but I wouldn't let myself feel it.” 

Lark pulled back slightly to look up into his face, wanting to be sure she heard him right. How could he love her after what those bastards did to her? “How can you?” she asked in a raspy, raw voice. “After what...”

“Stop...” Dean insisted gripping her shoulders. “What happened doesn’t change any of the feelings I have for you,” he told her slowly, cupping her face before lowering his to kiss her trembling lips. “I don’t want you to ever doubt that. I love you with every cell in my body,” he said earnestly and sincerely. "And I will do whatever you need to help you through this."

His honesty to her broke down the final walls and she finally hugged him back, not able to stop the hitched breathing and sobs as she buried her face into his chest. She fisted his shirt tightly in her hands, clinging to him like a lifeline. She didn’t want to remember anything else and tried to shut her mind down. 

Dean was gently rocking Lark now as he hummed to her. He could tell she was starting to calm as her breathing changed and her body began to relax in his embrace. He kissed her forehead and gently wiped the tears from her face. “It’ll be okay. You got me and Sammy here for you and the 'kids'. You‘re not alone, don‘t forget that.” 

She tried to give him a brief smile with his encouragement and understanding and profession of his love. Lark wanted to tell him how much she loved him too, but couldn’t say it. The words wouldn’t come out even thought she felt them deep in her very soul. All she could do was cup his cheek in her hand and look into his loving eyes before pulling his face to hers and brush her lips across his. She tucked her head back into his neck and let him hold her feeling the transference of his warmth to her cold one. They sat huddled together for a while longer, until Sam came looking for them to be sure they were alright. 

spn

Dean saw Sam walking their way but stopped before getting to close. He nodded to him and Sam turned to head back to camp. “Hey, we should probably get back,” he whispered to Lark. He could feel her nod yes into his chest and moved to help her up as he stood. He guided them back toward the camp, pausing long enough for Lark to wipe her face and get her composure. 

“I saved you guys some dinner,” Sam said when he saw Dean and Lark returning. 

“Lark! Lark!” Talon cried happily when he saw them coming back. He waited for her to sit down by the fire and crawled into her lap, hugging her. 

“Let Lark eat kid,” Dean chuckled with his actions. 

“Eat Lark, it’s good,” he told her trying to hold her plate for her. 

Sam looked at his brother after seeing Lark’s red rimmed eyes and exhausted appearance and silent communication passed between them. He nodded slightly that he understood. He knew Dean had gotten Lark to open up and that was good for the both of them, but it had taken its toil. 

“I think it’d be a good idea to turn in early tonight,” Sam commented glancing over at his brother and Lark. Neither said anything or acknowledged his comment, but he was sure they heard. He got up and took their plates so they could be washed and ready for the next meal. He had already fixed beds in the tent for everyone and shooed the ‘kids’ that way. “When you’re ready...” he trailed off leaving them alone by the fire. 

“C’mon Babe, you need to rest,” Dean told her softly. He reached for her hand and felt a slight twitch, but she didn’t pull away. He knew after what she had been through, she wasn’t going to just magically be better overnight. He helped Lark to her feet and steered her toward the tent opening, seeing Sam had Talon in bed with him and Ara was snuggled down at his head. Sam had taken their sleeping bags and put them side by side on the other side of the tent. He gave him a silent thank you before turning to Lark.

Lark felt the warm touch, but couldn’t stop herself from slightly jerking away. She knew that Dean would never hurt her and had to make herself be still. She let him pull her to her feet and guide them both inside. He sat her on a folding stool and removed her boots and pulled her up to slip her jeans over her hips and down her legs. He folded them and put them by the bag. She could feel herself being tucked into the sleeping bag and it being zipped partly up.

Dean wasn’t sure if he should, but he got her partly undressed and tucked into the sleeping bag before shucking his boots and jeans and getting into his. He didn’t want to upset her, but he wanted her to know he was there for her. Her body was stiff and felt cool as he pulled her sleeping bag over against his. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, with nothing between them, but thought she might not want that yet. He finally felt her body loosen and let out the breath he was holding. He was glad she didn’t pull away from him and hoped he could keep the nightmares at bay as she slept. Dean found her hand and laced his fingers through hers and kissed the top of her head before settling down to let sleep come. He was mentally exhausted and knew Lark had to be too. They both drifted off to sleep as the noises in the camp faded away and only night sounds echoed softly around them.

spn

The sounds of the camp waking up the next morning woke Dean to find Lark had snuggled as close as she could with the sleeping bags between them. He didn’t move, wanting to savor the moment before Lark woke up and distanced herself from him. He heard Sam behind him stirring and chattering from the ‘kids’ as they woke up. Sam was cautioning them to be quiet so not to wake him and Lark and hurried them outside to get some breakfast ready. Dean kissed the side of Lark’s head and whispered in her ear.

“I think it’s time to get up sleepy head,” Dean cooed to her. He didn’t expect the reaction he got. 

Lark was waking up and felt the brush of lips on the side of her face and someone whispering in her ear. Without thinking and going on instinct, Lark swung out with her elbow, catching Dean in the side of the head, causing him to wince in pain as he dodged another punch. 

“Hey, Lark its me!” Dean called to her as he caught her hands in his. “Its okay Babe, you’re safe.” 

Lark was breathing hard as his words finally penetrated the fog in her mind. Once her vision cleared, she saw Dean looking down at her with worry and concern in his eyes. She forced her body to relax and worked on slowing her racing heart. 

“There you are,” he said giving her a small smile. He released her hands and ran a finger down her cheek before pushing himself up and slipping from his sleeping bag. He grabbed his jeans and slipped them on before picking hers up and laying them at her side. “Sammy has some breakfast going, guess we should get up.” He turned so she could wiggle out of the sleeping bag and put on her jeans. 

“I’m sorry...” Lark whispered, picking up her boots and going outside.

Dean watched her walk slowly from the tent and he stood there lost in thought before picking up his boots and slipping them on. He went ahead and rolled up their sleeping bags and tied them to their packs before joining the others outside.

“Hey, I made oatmeal and the elves brought some....” Sam started as he looked up at his brother and faltered in his sentence when he saw the starting of a black eye. “Fruit,” he finished holding out a bowl of oatmeal.

“Thanks...” Dean mumbled accepting the food and taking a seat by the fire. He looked around and finally spotted Lark over at the wagon sitting in the back. He watched her spoon some food into her mouth as she stared vacantly off into space. He could see sadness and a lost look on her face.

“Wanna talk ‘bout it?” Sam asked quietly.

“It’s nothing...She didn’t remember where she was....” Dean replied as he tried to eat the oatmeal without it sticking in his throat. 

“Though you might need this,” Sam offered holding out a cup of hot coffee.

Dean took the cup and blew across the top before taking a sip. He closed his eyes and relished the slightly bitter taste as it coated his taste buds. He finished his food and drink before getting up to help break up camp so they could leave.  
======================================================  
A/N: Lark is slowly starting to heal. Dean will need patience and let her take her own time. Comments welcome. NC


	31. Chapter 31

Dean and Sam both sat up straighter on their mounds when they caught sight of the wall around the elf's city. It stretched out both ways as far as they could see. They could see archers along the top and guards at the gate that was opening as they drew closer. They were impressed and astounded by the size of the place. As they rode through the gate, they gazed around at the buildings and elves that stopped to look their way. Neither knew how large the kingdom itself was, but the city was impressive. 

"Sammy," Dean said getting his attention and nodding toward a larger, more elaborate building almost resembling a castle that sat on a hilltop toward the center of the city. It seemed the closer the structures were to the hilltop, the more elaborate and stately they were. 

"Wow!" Sam mumbled. "Is that where we're going?" 

"Kind of looks like it," he replied as they continued on through the city and up the road that led to the castle on the hill. 

Lark was looking around but didn't seem interested with her surroundings as she sat in the corner of the wagon hunched in the hoodie she had borrowed from Sam. It was way too big for her, but she felt protected in it, closing herself away from the world around her. She startled when the wagon came to a stop and the young elves hopped down running to their mother and falling into her arms. 

Thallon helped his sister down from the wagon and went greet his wife. He hugged her and his children and spoke quietly to her before nodding to Lark. She looked to her with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face relaying her thanks for saving her children. Lark gave her a small smile and brief nod of her head before looking around for the brothers. There were too many unfamiliar faces and that was putting her on edge. 

"If you will come with me, I will have someone show you to rooms where you can clean up," Mylaela told them as she turned to walk up the steps to the huge doors. “I will have food brought to you so you can dine in your rooms tonight and rest. My brother will want to see you once you have rested a few days from the journey. I will relay our story to him.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged before taking their packs and stepping to Lark to escort her inside. Dean carried Lark’s pack for her since she had Talon and stayed by her side. Sam had Ara cradled in his arms and took in the grandeur of the place. They followed Mylaela through the doors and into a huge foyer that had a large staircase leading to the second floor and doorways on both sides leading deeper into the huge structure. 

"Elva will show you to your rooms," she said clapping her hands. 

A young female elf quickly appeared from one of the other rooms. She listened to her instructions before turning to the three humans. “Follow me,” she said in a soft, shy voice. She headed for the stairs to lead them to the second floor. They went down several hallways before she stopped and opened three doors. “Your rooms,” she said motioning to the three doors lining the hall. “If you will place your dirty clothes in the basket that is in your rooms, I will have them cleaned and returned to you.” She bowed slightly to them before hurrying off the way they came.

Dean and Sam looked into two of the rooms and looked at each other in surprise. This was nicer than most of the motels they had stayed at over the years.

“Guess it doesn’t matter who takes what room,” Dean said seeing they seemed the same. “Why don’t you take this one Babe,” he offered giving her the room between him and Sam thinking she might feel safer that way. He hoped if Lark had another nightmare one of them would hear her and go to her assistance.

“Alright,” she said sitting Talon down and taking Ara from Sam. She took her pack and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her without another word.

“They have a bathroom in my bedroom, does yours?” Sam asked excitedly, sticking his head out of his bedroom. “Talon, you wanna stay with me?” he asked the little elf.

Talon looked between the two brothers trying to decide who to go with. He finally nodded yes and took Sam’s hand.

“Don’t know let me see,” he said walking into his bedroom and looking around. “Yep and I intend to put it to good use. See you later bro,” he said stepping back into the room and closing his door.

“Me too,” Sam agreed doing the same. “We get to take a shower,” he told Talon and laughed when he clapped his hands together in delight.

"Play in water," he danced around happily in the room.

spn

Lark looked around the room seeing a large bed sitting against one wall, dresser, table, several chairs and lamps with candles positioned around the room. She sat her pack in a chair and looking into a small room off the bedroom and saw a basin with a pitcher sitting on a table. She stepped further into the room and looked behind a curtain to see what looked like a shower stall. There was a chain hanging from what looked liked a shower head and reached in to pull it to have water rain down from the head. When she let go it stopped. She saw soaps, creams, oils and towels on shelves nearby to use. There was what she guessed was the commode sitting beside the table and wondered who thought of the idea and how it worked. 

After looking for clean clothes, Lark went into the bathroom to take a shower. It would feel good to be clean and to actually sleep in a bed again. She poured water into the basin for Ara and put a hand towel by it. “Can you take a bath in here?” she asked once she had it set up.

“Yes,” Ara chirped letting Lark set her on the table. 

“I’m gonna take a shower, call to me if you need anything and I'll do your wings when I'm done.” 

“I will,” she nodded sitting down to take off the small doll shoes and slip the shirt off her shoulders. She slid into the basin and used the soap lying nearby to wash her body and hair. Ara hummed softly to herself as she bathed and carefully slipped out to dry her body and hair. Lark had put out clean clothes for her and she slipped them on. 

Lark stepped behind the curtain and removed her dirty clothes, dropping them outside the stall. She stepped into the shower stall and pulled the chain letting warm water rain down on her, wetting her hair and body. Once she determined what was shampoo, Lark shampooed her hair and washed her body before rinsing off. She let the warm water run over her for a few minutes thinking it felt good. She picked up a towel to dry her body and looked down at it to see the array of fading bruises riddling her body, and closed her eyes not wanting to see them anymore or think of the memories they invoked. She finished drying off and slipped on her clothes. 

“That's all the clean clothes I have for you. I'm glad they offered to do our laundry,” Lark told Ara seeing she was dressed. “I can tie a cord around it to make it fit better and you won't look so lost in it.” 

“Alright,” she replied in her high pitched voice. She let Lark wrap a cord around her waist.

Lark looked over the oils and lotions sitting on the shelf before choosing one and going back to Ara. She poured oil into the palm of her hand and used her finger tips to gently and carefully massage it into Ara's wings. She worked slowly and meticulously, going over each wing until they shone in the sunlight. 

Ara moved them back and forth feeling the nimbleness and ease they moved. “My thanks, they are much better,” he chirped happily. Lark picked her up and adjusted her shirt before taking Ara into the other room and putting her on the bed.

Lark saw a basket in the corner and picked up her dirty clothes putting them in it. After checking her pack, she added the other dirty ones for her and Ara and went to the door to set it in the hall. 

The door below her opened and Dean stepped out with a basket of his own and sat it by the door. He looked her way before stepping toward her. “How ya doing?” he asked reaching to brush a strand of damp hair out of her face only to have Lark pull away before he touched her. 

“I’m fine,” she mumbled stepping slightly away from him. She looked over his shoulder to see three elves carrying trays heading their way.

“We have food for you,” one said as the others stopped behind him. “May we put them in your rooms?”

“Sure,” Dean answered. “You can put two in my room and I’ll give my brother his when he’s finished cleaning up. 

“As you wish,” another replied motioning to one of the elves and went into Dean’s room with two trays. The other stepped into Lark’s room and left a tray. They nodded to them before heading back down the hall and disappearing. 

“Wanna join me?” Dean asked.

“I think I just wanna maybe eat and rest,” she told him not looking up into his face. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Alright...” Dean replied unhappily, but tried to hide it. It seemed Lark was shutting him out and he was worried about her. He looked below her room and saw Sam step out with a basket of dirty clothes. “Hey, got your food in my room, you guys wanna join me?” 

“Yeah, let me get Talon,” Sam replied stepping back into the room and coming out with a clean little elf. “Where’s Lark?”

“She’s eating in her room,” Dean answered, not able to keep the sadness from his voice. 

“Oh,” Sam said glancing at her closed door. 

“Eat!” Talon cried seeing the trays of food. 

“Yeah kid, we’re gonna eat and turn in early,” Dean told him. "We've all had a long day."

“I’m all for that. My body is so tired from riding that horse and I’m ready to sleep in a real bed,” Sam said with a sigh as he stretched his sore back.

“Looks like we have a little of everything,” Dean said eyeing one of the trays loaded with bowls of food. 

“It all looks good and I’m hungry,” Sam said taking a small plate to put food on for Talon. 

“Hey we’ve got a balcony,” Dean said opening double doors to see where they went. “Man, will you look at this place....” he said gazing out across the landscape below them. It was like out of a fairy tale storybook as he looked out at the rooftops that spread out around them. “You think this brother is the king or something?”

“Don’t know but he could be,” Sam surmised sitting a pillow in a chair so Talon could reach the table to eat. “C’mon bro eat before it gets cold.” Sam looked over at his brother and saw the far away look on his face as he looked to the next balcony down knowing he was thinking of Lark. “It’ll be okay...She’ll be okay,” he said gently letting him know he was there for him.

“I can only hope...” Dean mumbled turning to come back in and take a seat at the table. “So is there anything on here that’s not rabbit food?” he asked changing the subject and trying to get his mind off his worries.

"I think there's some type of stew and check out these berries, look at the size of them," Sam replied holding up a plump berry much larger than any from their world. "They have cheese and breads too."

"There must be a god, do I see pie?" Dean gushed as he pulled a dish closer to him.

"At least there's something you'll eat," Sam laughed at him as he sampled the array of food and finding it to his liking. He smiled as he listened to Dean praise the pie and whoever had made it.  
========================================================  
A/N: They are finally to the elf kingdom and can relax before continuing their journey. Lark will find help here and be able to move forward. Thank you to all who are reading the story, we are halfway through now. Comments make my day. NC


	32. Chapter 32

Lark had opened the doors to her balcony and was sitting in the doorway staring out watching as darkness chased the light away. She looked up when a soft knock sounded on her door. Thinking it was an elf come to collect the tray, she got up and went to answer it. She stiffened and looked in trepidation when she saw Dean standing there leaning against the wall at the door. 

“I just wanted to check to see if you were okay,” he said cautiously when he saw her reaction to his presence. 

“I’m fine,” she answered, her voice raspy. She adverted her eyes and wouldn’t look into his as she stood there trying to act like nothing was wrong. 

“I know that’s not true Lark, you’re anything but fine,” he said softly reaching slowly to take her cool hand in his warm one. “I hope you know you can talk to me about anything...I'm here for you. Whatever you need.” 

She looked down at their clasped hands and nodded slightly as her body trembled. When Dean started to lean down and kiss her forehead, she pulled free and back up a step. “Please, don’t...” she begged softly. “I can’t...” she told him raising her eyes to stop on his lower face for a moment, never getting to his eyes. Her eyes gave away her feelings to Dean before closing her door on him.

Dean stood there dumbfounded not sure what just happened. He raised his hand to touch his beard and then after a moment it clicked. The kidnappers all had beards and so did he and Sam. He hadn’t bothered to try and shave while they traveled and his was fairly long now. His beard was reminding her of the kidnappers. He turned on his heels and headed back to his room, a determined look on his face. Dean stopped for a moment not going in. He turned back and went down to Sam’s room and knocked. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Sam asked opening the door to see Dean standing there.

“You need to shave your beard off,” Dean stated firmly before turning to leave.

“What? Wait?” Sam questioned grabbing his arm to stop him. “What’s going on?” 

Dean drew in a short breath before saying anything. “The beards remind Lark of her kidnappers,” he finally said.

Sam frowned for a moment before understanding what Dean meant and his expression softened. “Sure, I’ll do it right now,” he said with a nod. 

“Thanks,” Dean mumbled before heading down to his room to do the same. The last thing he wanted was to remind Lark of what happened to her when she looked at him or when he touched her. He dug out the kit she had packed; glad to see there were some scissors in the bag along with disposable razors and small can of shaving cream. He would cut what he could and then shave the rest off. He jerked off his tee shirt and picked up the scissors to begin cutting off his beard. 

spn

A soft breeze blew through the partly opened door of the room stirring the air. Lark had been asleep for several hours and was resting comfortably until a darkness filled her mind and opened up on a camp that wasn’t hers. She came to enough to feel someone roughly pulling her clothes off and tried to stop them, but was slapped hard sending her back into the abyss. Lark moaned and cried out softly waking Ara, who was sleeping on the pillow beside her. She looked to her friend and could see the pain and hurt on her face.

“Lark, Lark!” she chirped as loud as she could and patted her cheeks, but couldn’t wake her from the nightmare. Not knowing what else to do, Ara flew to the floor and ran to the door of the balcony to push it open enough to get out. She knew Dean was in the bedroom to the left and hoped he had left his door open. Ara took flight and landing easily on the other balcony and rushed inside the open doors. 

“Dean!” she twittered excitedly flying up onto his bed and landing on his chest. She smacked at his face to wake him before being tossed backwards as Dean sat up quickly ready to fight.

“Ara? What is it?” he asked when he saw her pick herself up and pull at his hand.

“Lark!” she cried urgently. 

Dean was out of bed and through his door to Lark’s room and began to knock loudly on it. “Lark! Hey wake up!” he called trying to open the door to find it wouldn’t move. He pushed hard against it, but figured she must have jammed something under the handle so it wouldn’t open.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked as he stepped from his room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He saw Ara by Dean jumping up and down and crying out. 

“Lark’s in trouble,” Dean said running for his room and out the doors to the balcony. After judging the distance, he jumped from the top of the railing to the floor of the other balcony, tucking and rolling until he hit the railing and stopped. Dean rubbed his shoulder and hip as he got up to hurry into Lark’s bedroom.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sam called from the closed door that did indeed have a chair under the handle. He jerked it out of the way and went to Lark who was crying out softly and fighting the covers.

“Lark, hey Babe, it’s okay,” Dean cooed to her trying to wake her. He could feel his brother hovering behind him wanting to see if he could help. “Wake up,” Dean said more firmly and louder as he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. 

Lark’s eyes flew open and she began to struggle under his hold until he captured her hands in his. She stared wild eyed at the two shadows looming over her and cried out again. 

“It’s just us,” Dean said softly as Sam lit a lamp by her bed so she could see. “You’re safe; we’re with the elves now. Remember?” 

It took her several minutes to still her fear as she looked into the worried faces of the brothers. Talon had been roused by the knocking and had joined them, using the blanket to crawl up into the bed. He crawled over to Lark and worked his way under Dean’s arms to hug her tightly around the neck. Dean let go of her hands when he saw she wasn’t fighting anymore. 

“Lark okay?” he asked looking up into her face.

“Yes...” she said her voice quivering still. She looked from Dean to Sam and tried to smile, but only got a half one. 

“You got this?” Sam asked his brother quietly, knowing he wasn’t needed. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Dean said wiping a hand down his face. 

“C’mon Talon, let’s go back to bed,” Sam said reaching to take him.

“No!” he hissed clinging to Lark and growling at Sam. “Protect.” 

“Let him be,” Dean told him knowing it would cause more of a ruckus trying to take him.

“Nite then,” Sam said stepping from the room and going back to his own.

“Why don’t you try to lie back down and get some sleep?” Dean suggested pulling the tangled covers from around her feet and straightening them for her. “I’ll just sit over here for a while,” he continued pulling a chair up to the bed.

“Will you hold me?” she asked so softly that he almost missed it and looked back at her seeing the pleading in her eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asked cautiously.

Lark nodded her head yes and moved over in the bed. She settled Talon beside Ara and waited for Dean to slip into the bed beside her. She felt his arms encircle her body and pulled her to his chest. She turned to lay her head under his chin and felt him kiss the top of her head. His warm body brought comfort and a sense of peace and safety to her. 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat when Lark turned to him and allowed his embrace. He could feel her body tremble slightly as she cuddled into him and pulled the blanket over them. He gently rubbed slow circles over her back hoping to calm her and let her sleep. Dean could feel her breathing even out and grow calm as she started to relax and sleep overtook her. He didn’t know if there would be any more sleep for him tonight as he lay awake staring at the ceiling hoping to keep the monsters at bay for now. He looked over at Talon who had snuggled up against Lark' back ever her protector for one so small. He admired the little elf and was sure he would fight to the death for her if it came down to it. Ara began to hum a soft melody that hung in the air around them. 

spn

There was a soft rap at Lark’s door the next morning waking him. Dean slipped Lark out of his arms and went to answer it. A young elf stood there holding another tray and looked at him. He saw an elf coming out of his room with a tray and saw one standing at Sam’s door waiting to be let in.

“I brought breakfast for my lady,” she said looking past him into the room.

“Come in,” Dean whispered opening the door wider to allow entrance. “She’s still sleeping.

The elf stepped in and sat the tray down and took the other tray from the day before with her. She nodded to Dean and closed the door behind her. 

“Hey kid, breakfast is here. Why don’t ya go to Sammy’s room and get yours?” Dean whispered to the little elf as he picked him up. 

“Food?” Talon asked as he yawned and stretched.

“Yeah food,” Dean replied sitting him into Sam’s room and dodging the elf that was leaving. “You wanna feed him?”

“No problem. How's Lark?” Sam asked looking his way.

“Still sleeping, I’m going to wake her to eat something.”

“Okay, I'll get Talon fed and come down after we're done.”

Dean went to his room and picked up the tray to take it to Lark’s bedroom so they could eat together. He sat the food out on the table before going to the bed. “Hey, breakfast is here Babe, wanna wake up and eat something?” 

Lark moaned softly and rolled over stretching slightly as she woke herself up. She looked up to see Dean standing by her bed and smelled the food nearby. “Smells good,” she said softly pushing the covers from her and slowly sitting up. 

Ara chirped and fluttered her wings until she rose up in the air and moved to the table where the food had been set out. She settled on a corner and waited for the others to join her “Good,” she commented in her high pitched voice after nibbling on a piece of cut up fruit.

“It is,” Lark agreed putting jam on a sliced piece of bread and taking a bite. The flavor exploded on her taste buds with sweetness and slightly tartness at the same time. She watched Dean begin to eat and blinked several times in surprise when she realized he had shaven. 

Dean felt her staring at him and looked up from his food. “Something wrong?” he asked looking to see if he had dropped anything on his shirt front.

“No, its fine,” she mumbled quickly lowering her eyes before he saw her tears. She knew he had done that for her and felt a spark of warmth glowing inside of her where there had only been cold before. Things were changing for her and feelings were starting to return that she thought had been lost. She knew Dean was trying his best to give her space and time and was being extremely patient with her as she battled her demons and bad memories.   
==============================================  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and would love to know your thoughts. Please comment. NC


	33. Chapter 33

“How ‘bout we get out of here and go explore?” Dean asked Lark after they had finished their meal. 

“I’d like that,” Lark said pushing away from the table. “Let me change out of my sweats.” 

“I’ll go see if Sammy wants to join us,” Dean said getting up and heading out of the room to his brother’s room. “Hey Sammy?” he called but only saw Talon in the room. 

“Sammy phew...” Talon said holding his nose and wrinkling up his face. 

“What?” Sam called from the bathroom.

“Lark and me are going outside with the ‘kids’,” he told him trying not to laugh at Talon‘s expression.

“I’ll join you later.” 

“Fine by me,” he replied. “C’mon kid, you can come with us.”

“Okay,” Talon answered crawling from the bed and taking Dean’s hand.

“Where’s Sam?” Lark asked when Dean met her at the door with Talon.

“He’s occupied,” Dean snickered not giving any further information. “You know how to get back downstairs?”

“I do,” Lark said carrying Ara as Talon skipped beside Dean holding his hand. She guided them back to the staircase with ease and they went down the stairs to the front door. 

Children’s laughter could be heard from nearby. Ash and Willow ran to them when they saw them. 

“Can Talon and Ara come play with us?” the younger one asked excitedly.

“We’ll watch out for them,” the older one added. "They'll be safe with us."

“Do you want to go play?” Lark asked Talon who nodded quickly and took Willow’s hand.

“I will watch,” Ara chirped as she fluttered her wings and gracefully flew after them. 

“Guess it’s just you and me then,” Dean said turning to walk the other way around the castle. He reached to lace his fingers into Lark’s and was relieved she didn’t pull away. 

Noises could be heard before they saw what was going on. There was a field below the castle where training was going on. Some were practicing archery, others were fighting with swords and spears and some were practicing hand to hand. Dean and Lark walked toward the archers and stood to the side watching with interest. They were noticed by the instructor who stepped toward them.

“Would you like to try?” he asked Dean. 

“I would,” Lark said stepping forward. 

The instructor looked her up and down for a moment before handing over a bow and arrow to her. Lark stepped up to where the others were shooting from and positioned her feet before bringing up the bow and notching the arrow in place. She pulled the string back to her cheek and zeroed in on the target in front of her. She tuned out everything else around her and never noticed the other elves had stopped shooting and were watching her. She took a deep breath and gently released the arrow watching it fly quickly to the target and hit center mass. The elves around her whispered among themselves and Dean beamed with pride when she hit the bull’s eye. 

“These are made very well,” Lark said taking another arrow and shooting again sending the arrow to lodge beside the other one. She returned the bow to the instructor and nodded her thanks. 

“Would you like to try?” the elf asked Dean.

“Not hardly,” Dean chuckled. “I could never beat her.” 

Dean and Lark walked on down to the next training field and watched the sparing with swords and spears. When Lark suddenly shuttered under Dean’s hand, he moved them to the last training section where they were doing hand to hand combat. 

“Now this is more my thing,” Dean commented watching the young elves exchange blows and parry. 

“Would you care to spar?” an older elf asked.

“I don’t think it would be too fair,” Dean said looking at the size of the elves fighting.

“Shall we have a go then?” he asked looking Dean over and waiting for him to reply.

“Sure, why not?” Dean asked taking off his long sleeved shirt and handing it to Lark. He stepped away from her and moved into a circle the other elves had made as they stopped fighting. Dean checked out his opponent and shook his arms loosing them as he stayed loose and relaxed.

The instructor stepped into the circle and stared at Dean to see if he was going to make the first move. He saw no fear in his eyes or from his body language. He moved slowly to the side watching Dean track him as he stood tall, always keeping him in his line of sight, moving as he did.

Dean was a formable hunter and had faced off against the worse of the worse in his world, and he had learned every trick in the book on how to fight dirty and psych your opponent out. He tuned out all those around him and focused fully on the person he was battling. When the elf stepped in closer to throw a punch Dean dodged it and gave a quick snap of his own catching him in the stomach. He pulled the punch not wanting to really hurt the instructor but to let him know he wouldn’t be taken down easily. They exchanged blows for several minutes, neither besting the other until Dean suddenly grabbed his arm as he threw a punch and used his momentum to spin him around and put him in a choke hold pinning him. He quickly let go when he tapped his arm.

“You’re a worthy opponent,” the instructor commented rubbing his neck.

“So are you and I‘ve had a lot of practice,” Dean replied holding out his hand to shake. 

“Maybe we will see each other again and can talk about it,” the elf said shaking his hand.

“You know where to find me,” Dean said giving him a salute before taking Lark’s hand and walking away.

spn

Sam stepped from his room and started down the hall in search of his brother and Lark. He stopped at the first split and looked left and then right trying to determine which way he should go. Taking a chance he turned right and followed the hall to the next intersection deciding to take a left. By the fourth intersection he decided he was hopelessly lost and wondered his best option. Giggling behind him had Sam turning around to see where it was coming from. 

“Hello...” he said cautiously taking a step back the way he had come. 

“It seems you may be lost,” a female voice said as an elf stepped from an alcove nearby.

Sam faltered in his step once he saw her and drank in her beauty. She had honey colored blonde hair that was braided and hung over her shoulder. Her features were soft, with almond shaped, violet eyes flecked with gold that sparkled with a hint of mischief. Her lips were rosy and smiling at him. She seemed taller than most of the elves he had seen and her supple, slim body was covered in a flowing cream colored dress with a rounded neck and fitted sleeves. He was so taken by her that he forgot to speak.

“Are you lost?” she asked again, her voice musical and happy.

“What?” Sam asked breaking from his trance. “Oh yes, I was trying to find the front door,” he chuckled.

“I might be able to help with that. Where do you want to go?” 

“I was going to find my brother and friend and we were going to look around.”

“Would you like me to show you around?” she asked batting her long lashes at him as her eyes twinkled in merriment. 

“I would like that. I‘m Sam,” Sam agreed stepping to her thinking this was much better than going with the others.

“I am called Elaria,” she said shyly.

“Elaria, that is a beautiful name,” Sam told her.

“I was going down to the market to see what they had today.”

“That sound like fun,” Sam said walking with her back the way he had come. 

It didn’t take them long to descend to the first floor and she took him out the back entrance and down a path that lead into the town below. Sam looked around with curious eyes at the elves they pasted and at the town. It wasn’t long before they entered the main road that was lined with stalls. There were wares of all kinds from fruits, vegetables, meats of all kind to baskets, trinkets, silk cloth, jewelry, pots, and pans; just about anything you could want. 

Elaria caught Sam’s hand as she wove between the crowd of elves that were shopping. She stopped at a fruit stand and picked several things up and past some coins to the vendor. She took his hand again and moved deeper into the throes of townspeople. Elaria stopped at other stalls looking over the items for sale. She picked up a necklace and placed it to her throat before turning to Sam who shook his head no and stepped over to pick up another one and holding it up to her throat. He smiled and shook his head yes and she smiled back nodding yes too. She paid for it and let Sam fasten it around her neck. 

“It’s perfect,” Sam told her. “If I had the money I would have brought it for you myself.” 

“Not to worry, you did choose it for me,” she assured him rubbing her fingers over the necklace and looking up at him. “Shall we get out of this crowd and go somewhere we can be alone?” 

“I’d like that,” Sam said smiling happily with the suggestion. 

“Come on, I know the perfect place,” she said clasping his hand and pulling him along with her. She led him down a side alley and they made their way back toward the castle. Elaria led him past the entrance and around to the back and through an arbor into a huge garden full of fountains, flower beds and flowering trees. The sweet scent of all the different flowers filled the air around them. They strolled over to one of the benches scattered throughout the garden. A small fountain bubbled behind them as butterflies flew from flower to flower and birds sung their songs.

“Here, try one,” Elaria said offering Sam a fruit that looked sort of like a plump fig. 

“Thanks,” Sam replied accepting the fruit and turning it over in his hand before taking a bite. Sweetness exploded in his mouth and juice ran down his chin as he laughed and held his hand up to catch it. 

Elaria laughed merrily and took a handkerchief to wet it in the fountain so she could wipe Sam’s mouth and chin. Sam looked into her eyes and ran a finger across her jaw before dipping his head to brush his lips across hers in a butterfly kiss. When she leaned into to him he kissed her again before pulling away.

“I’m sorry...” he said quickly. “I didn’t mean to....”

“Hush...” she said putting a finger to his lips. “I wanted you to kiss me,” she said pulling his head to her and kissing him this time. She tasted the sweetness of the fruit on his lips and giggled when he planted small kisses down her jaw and nuzzling her neck, tickling her. “That was nice,” she whispered leaning her head onto his shoulder. 

Sam was on cloud nine as he put his arm around her and let her cuddle. He couldn’t deny the strong feelings he had developed for her in this short period of time. He knew this was crazy and wasn’t sure if he should pursue this or not. They were from different races, different worlds and would never see each other again once he left. Was it fair to her to lead her own? 

“Elaria...” Sam sighed softly. “I don’t know about this, about us...I mean we’re...From different worlds...”

“Stop Sam, don’t spoil the moment. I’m fine with this, with us right now if you are,” she said before he could continue. 

“Yes, I think I am.” Sam replied softly. 

They stayed there for several hours just enjoying the time they had together. Sam looked up when he heard his name being called by his brother. 

“Sammy, I wondered what happened to you,” Dean said eyeing the female elf that moved a little away from Sam. 

“Dean, Lark, this is Elaria. I met her when I got lost trying to find the front door,” Sam introduced them.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Lark said smiling at her.

“Hello,” Dean added giving Sam a curious look when he saw that look in his eyes.

“It’s my pleasure,” Elaria replied bowing her head slightly to them.

“She showed me around,” Sam said his face blushing slightly when he saw the look Dean gave him as he arched his eyebrow at him. 

“We should probably be getting back,” Elaria said standing up.

Sam stood too and took her hand, looking at Lark and Dean for a moment before saying, “I’ll see you inside.”

“Have fun,” Lark smirked seeing how happy Sam seemed.

“Behave bro...” Dean called after them to get the finger from Sam behind his back so Elaria wouldn’t see. 

“Leave him alone. He deserves some happiness too,” she said watching them walk away hand in hand and heads bent close together talking. 

“Why don’t we take their seat and enjoy this place?” Dean asked pulling her down on the bench and taking in all of the beauty that surrounded them. He smiled as Lark sat close to him and gazed out at all the color and magic and scents and tranquil peace this place brought her. She let all the bad wash away and let the peacefulness take her to a better place.   
=======================================================  
A/N: So, Sam finds someone he's attracted to. It will get interesting. Lark is healing more and soon they will be on their way. Comments make my day. NC


	34. Chapter 34

Sam stirred from the dream he was having of Elaria when he heard the door click and open and reached for his gun. He froze when he saw the body slip into his room that was cast into shadows by the light of the moon shining through the open doors. He recognized the shape and waited as Elaria slowly walked toward him and undid the belt holding her robe and letting it slip off her body. She slid under the covers and moved to Sam to caress his face before finding his lips. He let his hands roam down her back pulling her closer. Sam broke the kiss as he grabbed the hem of his tee shirt and jerked it over his head to toss it aside. He removed his briefs and pushed Elaria onto her back so he could run a hand down her warm, alluring body. She arched up toward him as she explored his body with her hands and then her mouth. They both groaned in pleasure as they came together in their desires and passion. 

The morning light drifted through the doors as Sam rolled over and looked around seeing he was alone. He laid back on the pillow and wondered if he had dreamed what happened last night. He looked over on the nightstand and saw a fig laying there and knew it had all been real and not a dream. He picked it up and took a bite, the sweet juices dripping down the side of his face. He used a finger to catch the trail of juice and then licked it. He smiled happily and closed his eyes pulling up those memories again and how amazing and magical last night had been. He jumped when a knock sounded on his door and pulled the sheet up to cover his bare chest. 

“Come in,” he called deciding it would be better to stay in bed since he was naked.

“I have breakfast,” an elf announced opening the door to bring in a tray. She kept her eyes adverted from Sam and quickly set the tray down and hurried out of the room. 

Sam got up and was almost to the bathroom when Dean came in without knocking. 

“Whoa dude!” Dean complained when he saw his brother’s naked body in front of him and dropped the basket with clean clothes on the floor.

“Don’t you knock?” Sam cried out looking around and grabbing a shirt to hold in front of him to cover his lower half.

“Anything you wanna tell me Sammy?” Dean asked arching his eyebrows and giving his brother a knowing look.

“No!...” Sam blurred out backing into the bathroom and shutting the door in his brother’s face. 

“Guess you don’t wanna have breakfast with me then?” he called through the door. 

“No!” Sam replied anger in his voice. He knew what his brother would do if he found out about last night and didn’t want to put up with the teasing. He stepped into the shower to bathe, washing away Elaria’s scent from his body. He finished and dried off before wrapping a towel around his hips and peeking out to be sure his room was empty before stepping out to get his clothes and put them on. Sam picked up the basket and removed his clean clothes and replaced them with his dirty ones. He wasn’t sure how long they were going to be here but maybe they could get them cleaned too. He went to the table and sat down to eat his breakfast and then he would go see what his brother was doing.

spn

Lark was finishing her breakfast when a knock sounded at her door. She went to answer it thinking it was probably Dean and found Mylaela standing in the hall.

“Hello, come in,” Lark said opening the door wider to admit her. 

“Hello child, I hope you have found everything to your liking,” she said stepping into the room.

“Yes, it’s all been fine. Thank you for the kindness.” 

“My brother will see you in a hour,” she said. “He wants to meet the young woman who saved my life and his nieces' lives.”

“We will be ready. I’ll let Dean and Sam know.” 

“I will send someone for you,” she said bowing her head slightly before turning to leave. She left the room, leaving Lark alone with Talon and Ara who were sitting quietly on the bed watching and listening. 

“Well guess I better go tell the guys,” she told the two beings.

“I come,” Talon said excitedly as he scrambled to slide off the bed and head for the door. He ran down to Sam’s room and knocked on the door calling out to him. “Sam! Sam!” 

“Hey, what is it?” Sam asked looking down at the little elf that was jumping up and down. 

“Mylaela visited me and said her brother will see us in an hour,” Lark said as Talon jumped into Sam’s arms. 

“Alright.”

“I heard,” Dean said sticking his head out the door to see what the ruckus was about. 

“You guys wanna wait in my room?” Lark asked looking from one brother to the other.

“Sure, I’ll be down in a sec,” Sam said stepping back into his room.

“How did you sleep last night?” Dean asked her as he walked with Lark back into her room.

“Better,” she replied looking away, not wanting to tell him about the nightmare she had earlier. At least she didn’t cry out or alert anyone but Ara and Talon who had slept with her. They cuddled with her and soothed her fears, but she didn’t sleep any more.

Dean studied her face and knew she wasn’t telling him something, but didn’t press her. He could see her eyes seemed weary. He thought he was making progress with her and didn’t want to destroy the progress Lark was making. She wasn’t shying away from him or trembling when he touched her now. He took a seat at the table and Lark sat on the bed with her legs curled under her and brushed her hair. Talon crawled over to her and took the brush to run through the back of her hair humming softly to himself. Lark smiled softly and had a calm, serene look on her face that seemed lost in her thoughts. She looked up when Sam joined them and took a seat across from Dean. He looked between the two, but didn’t say anything. 

“We need to see if Mylaela’s brother knows the location of Talon’s people,” Dean said breaking the silence.

“I was going to ask,” Lark said softly. 

“Home,” Talon said hugging her neck. 

“Yes sweetie. Hopefully we’re close and can get you home soon,” she said pulling him into her lap and tickling his sides.

Sam smiled as he listened to Talon’s laughter and Ara’s sweet, high pitched voice joining in. He couldn’t help but laugh himself. 

“So you gonna see your girlfriend again?” Dean asked him innocently.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Sam defended himself as his face reddened making Dean smirk since he knew that’s what would happen. 

“You sure ‘bout that after last night?” he teased seeing his suspicions were right as Sam’s face got redder. 

Sam gave him a best bitch face as he felt his face heating up with the teasing from his brother. He didn’t bother to reply to his question knowing it would only make matters worse. He slouched in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and a pinched look on his face as Dean snickered. 

spn

They looked toward the open door of Lark's room when an elf appeared in the doorway. 

"You have been summoned," he said holding himself stiffly and with authority. 

"Let's get this over with," Dean mumbled under his breath as he got up from his chair.

Lark got up from the bed to join him, picking up Talon while Sam got Ara when he stood. They all followed the elf down the maze of halls until he came to two large doors that were guarded by two soldier elves. They reached and opened the doors allowing the travelers entrance into a large room. 

"Wow," Lark whispered looking around at how the room was decorated. Tapestries hung from the walls, vases, statues, flowers were placed strategically around the room for the best appeal. There were long tables lining both sides of the room with chairs and benches. Other random chairs and a few couches were situated along the wall. At the front and raised up from the floor were several large chairs that could be considered thrones. The group walked toward the elves. They recognized Mylaela sitting in one of the chairs and Tallon standing beside her. The elf sitting in the middle chair was older than his siblings and gave off an air of authority and power. He was dressed in tan pants and vest with a white cotton shirt and a gold leafed headband that held back his long blonde hair. His blue eyes took in the travelers as they approached and stopped in front of him. 

“This is my brother, Eldrin, our leader,” Mylaela introduced him. “The young warrior that rescued us is named Lark and her companions are Dean and Sam.”

“It is an honor to meet all of you,” Eldrin said in a strong, sure voice that commanded respect. “I want to personally thank you for what you did for my sister and nieces.” 

“I did what I had to to save us all,” Lark said feeling uncomfortable with the attention. 

“You are too modest young one. It is a huge service you have done for our realm to rid it of the likes of those scroungers.” 

Lark shifted from foot to foot not sure what to say and felt Dean’s hand on her back for support. She tried to smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes as her nerves got the best of her. She wasn’t sure how to act around the elves; she did better with taking out monsters than socializing.

“And who are these two?” he asked looking down at Talon and Ara who were standing beside Lark, Talon clinging to her leg as he stared in wonder at the leader.

“This is Talon and this is Ara,” Lark introduced them. “We are trying to get them back to their homes. I don‘t know how they ended up in our world.” 

“That is a noble thing that you do for our people. I might be able to help with that, but we will discuss that later.”

“Thank you, we would appreciate that very much,” Lark told him sincerely.

“I would like to present you with a token of my appreciation for your heroic actions,” he said motioning to someone in the shadows.

A young female elf walked toward him carrying a pillow and Sam swallowed and paled slightly when he recognized Elaria. Dean’s eyes widened slightly because he recognized her too and looked at Sam with arched eyebrows. 

“May I present my daughter, Elaria,” Eldrin introduced her as she bowed to him and held the pillow out. He removed a short sword from it and she stepped back, letting her eyes stop on Sam for a moment but didn’t acknowledge him. “This sword was crafted by our very best blacksmiths from metals of the elves and is etched with our magic. It will never grow dull. I would like to present it to you with my gratitude and that of my family. May it serve you well,” he said standing and stepping down to Lark holding the hilt out to her. 

After realizing she wasn’t breathing, Lark drew in a shaky breath and looked down at the short sword being held out to her. With a trembling hand, she slowly reached for the hilt and took the sword from him surprised at how light and balanced it felt. She took the sheath with the other and looked at the etching on it wondering what it said, but didn't want to ask. After looking at both the items, she slipped the blade in the sheath, seeing it fit perfectly. 

“It is a beautiful blade; thank you for the gift,” she managed to get out without her voice cracking. 

“I have prepared a feast for us tonight where we will celebrate your victory. You will be honored by my people,” he said leaning down and kissing her forehead before returning to the throne and sitting down. “Elaria will be your guide for the day and I have been told the Lady of the Mist would like to see you my child,” he finished, speaking directly to Lark and dismissed them with a nod. 

“We will see you tonight then,” Dean said bowing his head slightly and turning to guide Lark from the room seeing they were dismissed.

Sam looked at Elaria for a second as she moved to walk in front of them and out the door before quickly following his brother and Lark from the room. He had just got through the door and caught up with Dean when he turned and whispered to him.

“Dude! Tell me you didn’t do the mambo with the head honcho's daughter,” Dean hissed at him as he looked at Elaria. 

Sam blushed deeply and didn’t need to reply since Dean saw it on his face. “I didn’t know,” his said weakly wondering what the consequences would be if he was found out.

“That’s just great, if he finds out bro, we may not be getting out of here alive. Or at least you might not. What if he want's you to marry her?” he mumbled angrily thinking of all the female elves it this place he had to pick the one that was off limits.

“What are you talking about?” Lark asked when she heard their mumbling. 

“Nothing important,” Dean told her deciding she didn’t need to worry about Sammy’s love life. He figured he could do that for the both of them. 

“I will take you to the Lady and the brothers can stay with me,” Elaria told them as she gave Sam a shy look making him blush deeply. 

Dean interrupted them by asking, “Can’t I come with Lark?”

“No, she wishes to see Lark alone,” Elaria replied softly. She led them through the gardens and out a back entrance. A lake could be seen behind the garden and a small cottage sat nearby. “If you two will wait here I will take Lark down to the lake.” 

"Here keep this for me," Lark told Dean handing over the short sword to him for safe keeping.

"I'll take care of it," he assured her with a nod. He frowned when the sword seemed to hum making his hand tingle like it didn't want to be parted from Lark. 

“Alright,” Sam said watching them walk away and taking in Elaria’s graceful stride with interest. 

“Will you stop it?” Dean hissed at him as he poked him in the ribs. 

“Ow!” Sam fussed giving him a bitch face and rubbing his side.

“She’s off limits now, don’t forget that.”  
=============================================  
A/N: Sam's still not lucky with women. Can they keep it a secret from her father? Will the Lady of the Mist be able to help Lark? Thank you for reading and comments would make my day. NC


	35. Chapter 35

Lark looked around as they walked down a stone path lined with rose bushes. The place was peaceful and made her feel calm and a ease. It seemed to take away all her feelings of trepidations and stress the closer she got to the cottage. 

“I will leave you here. She will find you,” Elaria told Lark before turning to head back to the brothers. 

Lark started to say something but decided not to, and watched her walk away. She could tell the feelings between Sam and her and wondered if he knew who she was then. She continued to move on toward the lake marveling at the pearl colored water lilies that decorated the water’s edge. They sparkled and glistened in the light of the sun making them look like gems.

“It is beautiful isn’t it?” a female voice asked from behind her making Lark startle, surprised she was able to come up to her without her knowing it. Not very many have been able to do that since she became a hunter. 

Lark took in the Lady of the Mist’s appearance. She was tall, slim, with delicate features and golden hair that hung down her back. It was hard to tell how old she was, but her eyes were filled with the wisdom of the ages. Her hair was gathered up and pulled back with a gold hair comb on one side of her head. Her eyes were the color of a stormy day with flecks of gold accentuating them. She wore a simple but elegant pearl gown that had a V neck and long flowing sleeves. 

“Hello,” Lark said reverently and out of respect. 

“Hello my child,” she said in a sweet, soft spoken voice. After studying her for a moment she continued, “I can see you are gifted and a very special person. You are wise beyond your years and have a strong, brave heart and bright soul that has been shadowed by a traumatic event.”

“You can see all that?” she asked not sure she liked being read like that.

“Do not worry my child I will speak to no one about this. You are troubled and your dreams are haunted.” 

“Mylaela thought you might be able to help me., she said shyly looking down at the lake, not wanting to assume anything.

“Come, let us sit,” the Lady said motioning to a bench that sat nearby at the water’s edge. 

Lark looked where she motioned and moved to sit on the handmade bench and gazed out onto the lake. She could see what looked like dragon flies dancing around cat tails and could hear the humming of the insects that were around them. She watched the Lady move with the grace of an exquisite dancer as she came to sit by her. Lark waited for her to speak.

“I can give you two choices or you may choose not to do either,” the Lady started. “The first, your memories can be taken away and you will not remember any of what happened to you. The bad side is that there may be memories that you want to keep that will be erased too. The procedure can not distinguish between the good and the bad were memories are concerned. Or I can pull the memories all forward and let you remember them, but I have to warn you, you will feel each and everything thing that happened to you like it was the first time. Once you have experience those memories, I can help you to accept them and take away the pain and misery they have caused you. Or the last option is you do nothing and in time you will remember it all, but you will suffer longer as they invade your sleeping dreams. There is no way of knowing how long it would take to be free of them. This is a choice only you can make and whatever you choose we will abide with it,” she finished. “Why don’t I leave you to think about it? I will bring us drink,” she said getting up and moving away, leaving Lark alone in her thoughts.

Lark looked out across the still water of the lake as she thought about what the Lady had said. To have those memories erased would be great, but she thought about others that she didn’t want to lose and didn’t want to chance having them erased too. What if she forgot who Sam and Dean were or lost some of her skills as a hunter? She decided that choice was off the table. Lark thought about the other choice and it scared her to think she would have to relive what happened to her again. But maybe it was for the best and she could put it behind her for good and move on with her life. She knew it would be very painful and might almost break her but if she could do it she knew it would be the best choice. Lark didn't think doing nothing was a viable choice either because she didn't want to continue with the nightmares and not knowing when they would stop. The more she thought about it, she was sure of the choice she needed to make. Lark stood when the Lady came back with a cup in each hand. 

“Here you go,” the Lady said handing her a cup. “I hope it is to your liking, it’s homemade.”

Lark thanked her and took a tentative sip of the drink and smiled, nodding her liking. “This is good my Lady.” 

“I see you’ve made your choice,” she said looking at her closely.

“How do you know what I chose?” 

“It’s in your eyes child. They tell the world more than you know. Drink and then we will prepare for the ceremony,” she said sipping her drink. 

Lark wondered what this ceremony involved but was afraid to ask. She didn’t want to offend the Lady or seem rude, so she remained quiet and drank her drink too. 

spn

Dean and Sam walked near Elaria as she moved through the gardens pausing to smell a flower or pick a berry. Dean motioned to Sam to talk to her and Sam gave him a bitch face to quit pushing him. Dean gave him a shove in the back causing him to stumble into Elaria before he could stop himself. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Sam apologized giving Dean the evil eye. 

“I’m just gonna go over here,” Dean said quickly walking away and leaving them alone. 

Sam looked at Elaria in his arms and let her go as they got their balance. 

“Sorry about my brother, he’s...” Sam started glancing toward Dean who trying his best to pretend not to be listening but was.

“Sam, it’s okay,” she told him giving him a warm smile. 

“Elaria, I didn’t know who your father was before we....” Sam tried to explain as his face reddened.

“And that’s why I didn’t tell you. I’ve lived my life always my father’s little girl and was shunned by many because of it. For once I wanted to do what I wanted, to have what I desired,” she said taking his hand in hers. “Are you sorry for what we did?”

“No, it was amazing,” Sam said quickly cupping her face and smiling at her. “But what will your father think or do if he finds out?” 

“He won’t. No one knows I came to you that night, I made sure of it. You don’t have to worry.” 

“I want to kiss you right now, but....” Sam whispered urgently. 

“Come,” she said pulling him into an arbor where no one could see them. 

Sam pulled her close and captured her lips with his own and kissed her passionately. He could feel her respond to his touch as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into his body. They finally broke the kiss, both breathless and wanting more. They leaned their foreheads together and allowed their breathing to slow. 

“Guess we should find your brother,” Elaria mumbled not wanting the moment to end.

“I know,” Sam chuckled when he heard his name being called. He took Elaria’s hand and led her back out into the open garden to see Dean walking their way a concerned look on his face. 

“Everything okay?” Dean asked eyeing Sam and then Elaria who was smoothing down her hair. He sent a silent message to Sam only to get a bitch face back. 

“Would you gentleman like to visit the market or check out some of the local establishments?” Elaria asked ignoring the tension between the brothers. 

“Do any of these establishments offer beer or whiskey?” Dean asked.

“Really Dean?” Sam chastised him. 

“Yes, the Grey Dove offers ale and stronger drink,” Elaria said.

“Then I’m in,” he said excitedly. “Lead the way me lady.” Dean bowed to her much to Sam’s disgust and roll of eyes.

spn

“Are you ready my child?” the Lady of the Mist asked looking to Lark.

“Yes," Lark answered as she drew in a slow breath to ready herself for what was to come. She got up and followed the Lady around the lake and marveled as the mist began to close in around them shutting them away from the outside world. She watched as the mist swirled around the elf like it had a mind of its own. She now knew why she was called the Lady of the Mist. 

“We are here,” the Lady said stopping beside the water’s edge at a small clearing where the ground was covered with soft, deep green moss. “Make yourself comfortable and we will begin,” She motioned to Lark to lie down on the moss nearby. 

Lark moved to the soft bed and knelt down on it before stretching out and making herself comfortable. 

“Close your eyes child and let your body relax. Pretend you’re floating on a cloud in the sky, it’s calm and you are alone. Clear your mind of all thoughts, there is nothing here that will harm you,” the Lady’s soft, mesmerizing voice spoke to her in her mind. 

Lark could hear her voice in her head and could feel the gentle brush of the mist as it surrounded her and came to rest over her body. It felt like she was being cocooned away from everything around her as the noises suddenly ceased. It felt like he body weighted nothing and she was beginning to float in the mist. The soft words continued to guide her through the mist as she could feel something in her head that was flipping through her memories of this place and a few others. It was going so fast she couldn’t focus on any one event and made her feel dizzy. 

The images suddenly slowed and stopped and she saw the camp they had made after leaving the Hobbits’ village and saw herself get up to go look for water. She remembered this as she found the stream and filled the pots. Lark could feel the cool water on her face and neck as she washed off and turned when her spidery senses went off, but was too late. The pain exploded in her head making her gasp, but this time she didn’t pass out. She had no control over her body as she felt herself being thrown over the kidnapper’s shoulder and carried away. Lark could on watch and feel everything that was happening to her but couldn’t react to change it. It was like she was a spirit watching everything play out for her except the pain was real. She tried to break away but the hold was too strong and she had to endure being thrown roughly over a horse’s back and carried away from the others. 

spn

The memories continued to play out, getting worse as she watched her body being dumped to the ground and two other men step her way. Lark could feel them picking her up and throwing her on a rough blanket and started removing her clothes, making comments about how strange they were and never seeing a wench dressed like this. Lark knew what was coming and couldn’t stop the tears flowing from her eyes or the cries of pain and anger that only she could hear. She now knew that all three had raped her and was going to sell her when they grew tired of her. 

Lark felt the jarring pain as she was tossed into the wagon and that is where she first met the female elves that were being held hostage too. Some of the blank spots were starting to fill in now and she saw herself making the crude weapon that she used to kill the first kidnapper. She watched as she coated her face in the dead man’s blood preparing to finish this. It seemed the scenes moved a little faster now since this was some of what she did remember. She could feel her blood lust and her need for revenge burning deep in her soul. Now armed with a weapon Lark watched as she took on the other one driving the knife deep into his chest. 

The last one stepped from the forest with his kills and faced her seeing the dead one at her feet. Lark felt herself pulling on the last of her strength and calling to her ancestors for their powers to help her end this, to allow her to exact her need for revenge. She could feel each strike, each injury as she fought for her life. With everything she had, she drove the sword into the man’s groan, pinning him to the ground. Lark looked up the see the elves move into the clearing and on the other side the brothers broke through the trees. She saw the stand off and Dean move toward her talking softly but her mind wouldn’t let her comprehend he wasn’t trying to hurt her. The only thing that got through to her were Talon and Ara. She watched herself collapse as Dean put Sam’s shirt around her and saw the look of desperation and worry on his face.

The mist fell down over her again as she began to sob in a hitched breath accepting the memories and the pain and emotions that had been bottled up inside of her since it happened. She cried out with anger, hurt, pain, and despair letting it all come out. 

“That’s it child, let it come out, don’t let it control you, you take the control back,” the Lady whispered to her as she laid a cooling hand on her hot forehead.

The gentle touch was not felt by Lark as she turned to her side to curl up and let it all wash over her. She could feel every ache, pain and injury to her body like it had just happened, but this time she knew how it happened and didn’t have to try and guess. She let herself morn and grieve until her throat was raw and her she couldn’t cry anymore. She tried to push herself up, but was stopped.

“Lay still child, you need to let your body, mind and soul sync back up,” the Lady instructed. “Did you see what you needed to?”

“Yes,” Lark replied in a hoarse, raspy voice. She took slow, shaky breaths and closed her eyes again letting her mind reach out to feel everything around her. 

Soft humming came from beside her and the mist seemed to grow thicker around her body and she drew it into her lungs. It had an earthy, sweet scent that seemed to relax her and take away her pain. It was filling her with a gently peace. She listened to the Lady as she began to sing a haunting song in an ancient language to help with Lark’s healing. Lark didn’t know how long she had lain there, but when she opened her eyes the mist was gone and the Lady was sitting nearby.

“Your friends will be back soon, I have sent word that you are ready to leave,” the Lady told her seeing she was back. “You should rest this afternoon and let your body recharge.”

“I don‘t know how to thank you,” Lark said slowly sitting up and pausing to be sure she could stand before pushing herself to a standing position. 

“You are quite a unique, strong, complex person who has a bright, unwavering soul. I have not met anyone like you and it was an honor to help you,” the Lady said bowing her head in respect. “May your continued journey be a safe one and let my blessing follow you through this land.” 

“Thank you,” Lark told her kneeling down in front of her for a moment and taking her hand. She could feel the peace surround her as the Lady pressed a hand to her cheek and smiled lovingly into her eyes. She helped Lark rise and bid her farewell before turning to head toward the cottage. Lark stood there for a moment watching her leave before turning back toward the garden to go meet up with the others.  
=====================================================  
A/N: Now Lark remembers it all and can deal with it. Their journey is almost over with, but the story is not. I will be throwing another twist in soon. Comments are awesome. NC


	36. Chapter 36

"Now this is my kind of place," Dean sighed sipping on his fourth ale as he looked around the tavern. There were a few elves in the establishment having a meal or just socializing. 

"Any place with alcohol is your kind of place," Sam told him with a laugh. 

"What can I say, I have good taste," Dean beamed.

"You keep telling yourself that," Sam said in a serious tone as he smiled at Elaria. 

They all looked up when an elf came in, glanced around, and headed their way. 

"Miss, the Lady sent me to let you know the young woman is ready," the elf said to Elaria.

"Thank you, we will go join her," she replied giving the elf a coin before he left. "Shall we take our leave?"

"Sure," Sam said standing and helping her pull her chair out. 

"I'm ready," Dean said quickly downing the rest of the ale and burping loud. 

"Really Dean?" Sam hissed throwing him a bitch face and rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder how we're related."

"What?" Dean asked as he followed them outside.

Elaria glanced between the two brothers and listened to their exchange of words trying not to laugh. It seemed their brotherly bond was strong even if they did seem to argue. She led them back toward the gardens at a leisurely pace pointing out things along the way. As they neared the gardens, Dean hurried ahead to find Lark wanting to see how she was. 

"Hey Babe..." Dean said cautiously when he found Lark sitting at a fountain staring at the water. 

Lark turned weary, red rimmed eyes toward him when he spoke but didn't have the energy to answer. She was completely drained after what she went through.

"Can you stand?' he asked reaching to take her hands to help her up. He kept a firm grip as she struggled to get up, almost falling if he hadn't supported her. He knew she had been crying, but didn't question it. "Let's get you back to your room," he whispered to her before scooping her up in his arms to carry her.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked when he saw Lark being carried.

"I think she's exhausted and needs to rest."

"I know a short cut back to main house," Elaria offered taking Sam's hand and leading the way.

Dean followed them holding Lark close to his body. She felt cold and unresponsive in his arms and this worried him. “We’re almost there Babe,” he mumbled to her.

“I’ll go gather up Talon and Ara,” Sam said when he saw them still playing in the side yard. 

“I’ll have one of the elves come out to show you to your room,” Elaria told him squeezing his hand before continuing on in a side entrance with Dean and Lark.

spn

“Is there anything you need?” Elaria asked watching Dean lay Lark on her bed and shake out a blanket to cover her body. 

“No, we’ll be okay. I’ll stay with her,” Dean replied pulling a chair closer to the bed. “Thanks.” 

“I hope she will be well enough for the feast my father has planned for tonight.” 

“I hope so too,” he mumbled not taking his eyes off Lark’s face. She had not opened her eyes since he picked her up and carried her up here. “Elaria,” Dean said before she turned to leave. 

“Yes Dean,” she asked.

“Be careful, I don’t want my little brother hurt,” he said looking seriously at her. “I’m not sure how your father would feel if he found out.”

“I would never do that to Sam,” she replied softly. “I will be sure he doesn’t.”

They both turned when the sound of running feet echoed down the hall.

“Lark!” Talon called as he ran into the bedroom only to be shushed by Dean and grabbed up by Sam.

“Hush, Lark needs to rest,” Sam told him quietly. 

Talon stopped squirming in his arms and looked at Lark and then at Dean and back to Sam. “Down,” he said softly reaching for the bed. 

Sam sat him on the bed and watched Talon crawl to Lark and snuggle to her side and begin to hum to her. Ara flew to the bed and settled on the pillow beside Lark to watch over her. 

Sam took Elaria’s hand and pulled her out of the room leaving them alone. “Thanks for today,” he told her stopping at his bedroom. “I really thinks it’s best we don’t....”

“It’s okay, I understand,” she said pressing a finger to his lips. “You can’t stay here, it’s not your home, but I won’t forget the time we've spent together.” She reached behind her neck and undid the necklace she was wearing. She took his hand and pressed it into his palm closing his fingers around it. "To remember me by."

"I could never forget you..." Sam whispered. He opened his door and pulled her inside so he could kiss her again. He took in her sweet, flowery scent and the taste of her lips, wanting to remember it and traced her face with his fingers before she stepped away and with one last look over her shoulder disappeared from his room and down the hall. Sam sighed softly before going to lie down on his bed. He couldn’t get her image out of his mind, but knew it was not meant to be. She couldn't live in their world no more than he could stay here and live in hers. 

spn

Nearly three hours later Lark began to stir bringing Dean out of his doze in the chair by the bed. He moved to sit on the bed and waited for her to wake up before speaking. She stretched and frowned for a moment as Talon shifted and laid his head on her chest looking up at her with curious eyes. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his soft hair to tame it. 

“How you feeling?” Dean asked softly before she realized he was there.

Lark’s eyes fell on him and saw the worried look on his face and took his hand in hers before answering. “I will be okay now. I found my answers,” she whispered to him. 

“So what did this Lady do?” he asked slowly not sure if she wanted to talk about it or not.

Lark sat up and adjusted the pillow so she could lean back letting Talon lay in her lap. She wet her lips and decided how to phrase what she wanted to say. 

“She helped me to fill in the missing pieces,” Lark said keeping her eyes lowered for fear of what she might see on his face. 

“Hey...Hey...” Dean told her tilting her head to look at him. “I’m glad you remember. I know it had to be painful and I wish I had been there for you, but know I’m here for you now. Whatever you need.” He rubbed a thumb down her cheek and kissed her forehead not wanting to move too fast. He leaned his head against her head and felt a little tremble run through her body. 

“Guess we should get ready for this feast tonight,” Lark finally whispered hating to lose his touch but still moved away. 

“Alright...” Dean said sitting back and getting up. “C’mon kid, you get to shower with Sammy,” he said scooping him up into his arms. 

“Bath!” Talon clapped happily. “I be back,” he called to Lark and threw her a kiss.

“So Ara, would you like to get cleaned up for tonight?” Lark asked as she sat up in bed.

“Yes please,” Ara chirped standing up on the bed and letting her pick her up. 

Lark sat her on the counter by the sink and went to get clean clothes for both of them. She was going to gather up their dirty and leave them to be washed since she knew they would be moving on now. It was time to get Talon and Ara home. 

spn

Lark was braiding her hair when someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” she called looking that way to see Sam stick his head in and Talon run around him and tried to get on the bed. Lark laughed softly giving him a boost up with one hand. 

“Sorry, he couldn’t wait to get back,” Sam told her smiling her way. 

“I love you,” Talon whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

“I love you too sweetheart,” Lark told him. “Now let me finish my hair and we’ll get everyone together.”

“I’ll go check on Dean,” Sam nodded wondering how he beat his brother at getting ready. He walked down to Dean’s door and knocked but didn’t get an answer. He opened the door slowly before stepping into the room. “Dean?” he asked seeing his brother sitting in a chair looking out the open balcony doors. “Are you okay?” he questioned moving closer. 

“She remembers now,” Dean said dully. “She knows what...” he trailed off as his voice cracked and he clenched his hands together into fists. He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked hard to stop the tears from falling. Dean had shed them when he showered but it seemed he had more.

“Oh man, I know that’s gotta be rough,” Sam said laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezing gently. “Anything I can do?” 

“No, I don’t know if there’s anything even I can do but be there for her.” 

“We’ll both be there for her. Whatever she needs,” Sam assured him. “Why don’t you go wash your face and let’s join Lark and wait for someone to come get us?”

Dean sat there for a few minutes before getting up and walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Sam watched him go and his heart ached for him knowing he felt helpless right now and not sure what to do.

Dean came back out and put on a strong face nodding to Sam and headed for the door with Sam close behind. They went down to Lark’s room and found her sitting cross legged on the bed with Talon and Ara in front of her. She was singing softly to them as they listened intently to her. Dean and Sam paused just inside the door and watched her. She had a calm, gentle look on her face that made both of them smile. 

“Hi guys,” Lark said looking up and seeing them standing there.

“Hi, don’t stop you have a great voice,” Sam told her.

“I was just keeping them entertained,” Lark said giving him a small, shy smile. 

“It shouldn’t be long before someone comes for us,” Sam offered when he saw Dean wasn’t going to say anything. 

They didn’t have to wait long before an elf came and took them down to the banquet. It was set outside and it looked like everyone had turned out for it. They were taken to the head table to sit with Eldrin, Elaria, Mylaela and Thallon. None of them had ever seen so much food spread out on the tables. There were elves running around bringing more platters out and being sure there were drinks on the tables. Everyone ate their fill and then some, stuffing themselves trying to sample all the dishes around them. 

Dean was very happy when desserts were brought out and he saw pies on some of the trays. The feast lasted into the evening hours until it finally started breaking up. They thanked Eldrin for the wonderful food and being honored before the three hunters and ‘kids’ called it a night and were taken back to their rooms. They parted company, each going to their own room, all too full to hardly move from all they ate. Talon decided he wanted to stay with Dean this time and skipped into this room.

spn

Sam had just pulled off his clothes and was starting to get into bed when a small tap sounded at his door. He looked around for some sweats since all he had on were briefs and tee shirt. He wasn't sure who it could be but maybe hoped it was Elaria. He opened the door and saw her standing in the hall.

"May I come in?" she asked softly.

"Okay," he said not sure it was wise, but couldn't resist her charm.

"I know you will probably be leaving tomorrow and I wanted to spend a little more time with you," she said looking up into his face. "Will you tell me more about your world?"

"Yes," he said leading her to the bed. They fixed the pillows so they could lean back against the headboard and Sam let Elaria cuddle into his side with her head on his shoulder. "What would you like to know?"

"What are the people like in your world?" she asked tracing her fingers over his chest. 

"Wow, let me see....There are so many races that live together where we live. We're a country filled with so much culture and variety. Don't get me wrong, we have bad people there just like you do here. There are communities within cities and its like stepping into their home countries with restaurants, grocers, open markets, its unreal to wander through some of them. We've driven all over the country over the years. I guess we've probably visited every state except Hawaii and Alaska."

"What is a state?" she asked as she listened to Sam talk. 

"Our country is called the United States and there are forty-eight different states in the country. Here I'll try to draw you a map," Sam said moving to grab a piece of paper and pen. He started sketching a rough map and tried to show the states so she could see. 

"This must be a big place," she said looking down at the paper as he drew.

"It's like over three thousand miles across the country, yeah it's pretty big." 

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"Well, we don't really have a home I guess. The closest thing to that is with our adopted father, Bobby. We'll crash at his place whenever we're near. But I guess our real home is in the Impala, Dean's car."

"A car?" 

"Yeah, it's a motorized vehicle that we used to get around. Like you use wagons, to travel or horseback, this takes us places quicker."

"Your world seemed complicated and intriguing." 

"Yeah I guess you could say that," he said thinking about home. 

They talked for several more hours before Elaria said she needed to leave and Sam got up going to the door with her. He cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her knowing this would probably be the last time they could do this. They lingered for a few minutes not wanting to say good-bye, but finally parted. Sam watched her slip away and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it wondering what a life with her might be like, but pushed those thoughts aside because he knew it could never be. With a heavy heart, he walked to the bed and slid between the covers to try and get a few hours of sleep before morning came.  
========================================================  
A/N: Thank you for reading my story, I hope you are being entertained. The hunters will be heading out to get the elf and fairy home. Comments make my day. NC


	37. Chapter 37

The morning rays of a new day were streaming into the bedrooms, rousing each hunter from their slumber. Lark got up and started gathering her things to pack knowing they would be leaving today. She went to the bathroom and packed her bag to go in the backpack. A soft knock had her looking to the door and she went to answer it.

"Hey, just checking to see if you were up," Dean said giving her a half smile.

"I'm finishing packing now. I figured we'd be heading out today and get this journey over with since we're this close." 

"Yeah, Sammy's packing his shit, but you might better go check on him. I think he's trying to figure how you got everything into the packs," he chuckled.

"I can do that. Do I need to check yours?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Duh...What do you think?" he asked looking helplessly at her.

"I thought so. I hope we can maybe get some food to take with us to hold us over and then replenish again at Talon's village." 

"Yeah, my thinking too," he said walking with her to Sam's room. He knocked and pushed the door open. 

"Good," Sam huffed looking at the clothes laying on the bed and the last of their dried food. "I know we have more room since we've used a lot of the food, but I'm thinking we're going to try and take some food from here right?"

"Yep, my line of thinking too," Lark said taking the plastic storage bags and slipping clean clothes in them. She partly sealed the bag and squeezed the air out, quickly getting the backpack packed and making room for food. "Okay...Now let's get yours done and we'll be ready," Lark said looking at Dean when she spoke.

"Everything's on the bed," Dean told her as she walked out toward his room. She went into Dean's room and saw his clothes scattered around his pack. 

"Shouldn't take me too long and we can talk to Eldrin about the rest of the journey and see about getting some food to take with us." 

"Hey, Babe..." Dean asked taking her hand and stopping her forward motion. "Are you okay?" 

Lark looked down at her hand in his for a moment before replying, "I think I will be, can you have some patience with me?" she said not lying to him and squeezing his hand for a second before letting go and going to his bed.

"Yes, as long as it takes," he answered. Dean stood there and watched her begin the task. He could still see the haunted look in her eyes that she couldn't hide and planned on watching her closely in case she needed someone to lean on or to talk to. It didn't take her long to get him ready and he grabbed his pack when she was done. 

Sam was waiting in the hall with his and Lark's pack and with Talon and Ara. They headed down the hall making their way to the first floor where they met Mylaela. 

"I see you are ready to leave," she noted. 

"Yes, we'd like to get these guys back home and hopefully get back home ourselves," Dean said. "Your brother wanted to see us before we left and if we could get some food to take with us would be great."

"I will let my brother know and have food brought for your travels," she nodded before heading toward the main hall. She spoke with several elves along the way and they scurried away to do her bidding.

Dean, Sam, Lark and the 'kids' waited at the front for her to return. It wasn't long before Mylaela and Eldrin joined them in the foyer.

"I see you are ready to continue your journey. I am having horses brought around and you will have an escort to the end of our kingdom and from there it is only a two day journey to the young elf's village. From there it is a day's journey to the fairy's home. I have sent word that you are bringing the young elf home," Eldrin told them. "Here is a map to a thinning that should allow you to return to your world. The way may be dangerous so be on your guard." He gave Dean a map before bowing to them and stepping aside as elves brought food for their journey. 

"Thank you for your help and hospitality," Dean told him. 

"And you my young warrior, thank you, don’t you ever give up, and stay strong,” he said to Lark laying a hand on her shoulder. "The road ahead may look bleak, but do not give up hope."

“I won't and thank you for your kindness and the gift,” she said laying her hand on the gifted sword but puzzled over his words in her mind. 

They filled their packs with food and were escorted outside where three elves were waiting with horses. Dean mounted and took Talon, while Sam carefully got on his and took Ara. Lark rubbed her horse’s face and spoke to him for a few moments before mounting him and letting him walk around before reining him in and moving over to the others. Once they were ready the elves took the lead and led them down the road to the main gate. The riders left the city and headed toward the mountains in the distant.

spn

"How much farther to your border?" Dean asked when they stopped to water the horses and take a quick break.

The leader of the three replied. "We should be there by mid afternoon tomorrow. From there you will have to tread by foot another two days."

"Thanks," he replied thinking that their journey was almost over. He just hoped this thinning Eldrin gave them a map to wasn't too far away. He was anxious to get back to their world and get home to Bobby's. 

"I don't ever want to ride a horse again," Sam moaned as he rubbed his bottom and walked around to loosen his stiff muscles. He looked over at his brother when he didn't have a come back and saw him watching Lark, sadness on his face that he quickly hid when he felt Sam's eyes on him.

"We should get to the border by tomorrow afternoon," Dean said randomly not sure what Sam had said. 

"Good to know," Sam said as his brow drew together for a moment. He knew Dean's mind was elsewhere and on someone else. He let his gaze go to Lark who was watering her horse and letting it eat a few mouths of grass as she rubbed his neck. She was speaking softly to the horse lost in her own thoughts. 

"We are ready," the elf leader announced as they mounted their horses and made ready to leave. 

"You heard the...leader," Dean said not wanting to offend him. "Mount up," he called to Sam and Lark.

They mounted and fell in behind the elves as they continued on toward the mountains. The land was alive with a multitude of flying and chirping creatures and an array of insects that hummed and buzzed around them. The air around them would fill with the sweet scent of flowers as they rode through groves of hanging vines decorated with clusters of blooms. Marshmallow clouds drifted across the blue sky as the sun tracked its way from one horizon to the other. 

They rode by a number of small farms that had fields of planted crops almost ready for harvest. So far things had been quiet and none challenged their progress toward the border. They rode on for five more hours before the elves pulled up and talked among themselves for a moment and two peeled off to head into the trees to the left of their trail.

“We will stop up ahead near river,” the leader let them know as he continued on for a short distance before moving off the trail to a small wooded area and moved deeper into the trees until they heard the sounds of running water. The elf led them to the river’s edge and stopped at a clearing they would use as camp. He dismounted and tied his horse off before removing the saddle sitting it aside. He pulled out a brush and began to brush the horse down.

Dean, Sam and Lark stopped their horses and got off, happy to be able to walk around. They followed his actions and unsaddled their mounts so they could relax for the night. Sam took his and Lark’s pack and sat them across the clearing where they could set up to sleep. Dean dropped his pack beside theirs and looked around for a moment. 

“I’ll get a fire started,” Sam said. 

“I’ll gather some wood,” Lark said softly walking toward the tree line looking for dried wood. 

“I help,” Talon said going with her and picking up small branches as Lark got larger ones.

Sam found a sandy place and scooped out a hole before lining it with rocks. 

“I’m going to see if there’s any fish in the river,” Dean said digging in his pack for his fishing kit. He found a rotten log and dug around for some grubs for bait and walked down the bank to a deep pool to try his luck. He got out his line and baited the hook before tossing it gently out into the slow moving pool and sat on a rock to wait for a bite. 

spn

The two elves rode into the camp and dismounted showing the leader their kills. They had snagged three large size birds that looked similar to ducks. One went down to the river’s edge to pluck and clean the catches while the other one got a fire going to cook the birds. Once they were cleaned, the leader brought one bird to Sam to cook for their meal and when Dean came back with fish, he shared his catch with them. 

Lark pulled out bread and fruit to have with the meal and sat down to wait for the food to cook. Talon crawled into her lap and snuggled with her and Ara sat beside her watching the others. Talon was playing with her fingers and humming happily to himself, content to be in her lap. 

“Food will be ready shortly,” Sam called to her as he turned the bird and fish checking to see if they were done. 

“Smells good Sammy,” Dean commented, pulling plates out and sitting them by the fire for Sam. 

“You want to slice some fruit on Talon and Ara’s plates?” Sam asked him.

“No problem,” Dean said pulling out a knife and picking up the fruit to cut it for them. He broke the bread up and put it on the plates as Sam took up the fish and bird. Dean used a fork to pull the fish apart and pull out the spine removing the bones. “Lark, c’mon time to eat, bring the ‘kids‘.” 

“You hungry guys?” she asked helping Talon to stand so they could move closer to the fire. Dean had sat the plates out and Talon and Ara sat down at their’s to eat. 

“Do you want some of this....it’s some type of bird?” Sam asked as he cut the bird into pieces. 

“Just a small piece,” she replied waiting for him to put a piece on her plate. 

They began to eat commenting on how good the food tasted. Once everyone was finished, Sam gathered the dishes to take them to the river to wash. He came back to see the sleeping bags were spread out a little ways from the fire. He saw Lark had her bag set up about ten feet from their bags and was brushing out her hair. He saw Dean was reclining on his bag with his hands clasp behind his head trying his best to remain calm. Sam could tell he was tense and didn’t like her being over there, but didn’t say anything. He put the dishes away and settled down on his sleeping bag grunting from his sore body. 

“You okay bro?” he asked softly seeing Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Lark.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled turning on his side away from him and hunching his stiff shoulders. 

Sam knew that was a lie and hoped things got better between them soon. He didn’t like what was going on with either of them and knew he couldn’t do anything about it, that they would have to work it out on their own. If Lark wanted to talk, he would be there for her. Talon had settled with Lark on her bag and Ara was lying at her head so she wasn’t alone. He noticed the sheath sticking out within easy reach if she needed it. 

Sam tried to clear his mind so he could sleep knowing they had another day of riding before parting company with the elves. They would be on their own from there and hoped they didn‘t run into any other problems. He brought up the gentle face of Elaria as he absently rubbed the necklace in his pocket. He drifted away with the sound of her soft laughter in his ear.  
===============================================  
A/N: Things are still a little tense between Dean and Lark, but it will get better. They have almost come to their journey's end and will need to find a way back to their world. Thank you for reading. Comments are awesome. NC


	38. Chapter 38

Special Note: I have decided this will be the last story with Lark. I am retiring the character and along with it her story. I think you will like how this one ends and I want to thank Clowns or Midgets for being a sounding board when I got stumped or needed help. I am grateful she gave me her insight. NC  
================================

 

The elves pulled up mid afternoon and stopped as the others rode up beside them. 

“This is our border,” the leader announced, pointing to the tree line that stretched out into the distance. “You go that way for two days will find little elf’s people.”

“Thanks for the escort,” Dean said dismounting and pulling his pack down. 

Sam and Lark did the same and shouldered their packs to make ready to hike. They handed the reins to the elves and stepped back with a wave to watch them ride back the way they had come. 

“Alright, let’s move out and get as far as we can before setting up camp for the night,” Dean told them looking toward the forest they were going to be heading into. At least it didn’t look as dark and imposing as the other one they had come through. 

“I’ll take Talon,” Lark said picking him up and settling him on her hip. 

"Ara can hitch a ride with me," Sam said. He smiled as she lit on his shoulder, her wings brushing his cheek and hair tickling him.

“I love you,” Talon whispered hugging her neck.

“I love you too sweetheart,” she whispered back kissing his forehead. 

“You ready?” Dean asked giving her an encouraging look.

“Yes, let’s finish this,” she said walking toward the woods.

Dean looked to Sam who nodded he was ready and headed after Lark to leave Dean coming up the rear. He hurried after them and got in front to lead the way, putting Lark in between them for safety. They entered the new forest and Dean paused for a moment to survey the land for any danger before continuing. The undergrowth wasn’t bad and they were able to make fairly good time. 

Sam kept an eye on the sun as it crossed the sky knowing they would need to stop before it got too dark. He hoped they would be able to find a stream to stop at so they would have water. Ara perched on his shoulder and hummed happily to him making him smile. They continued on for another three hours and the thicker the trees became, the darker it started to get.

“If you see a stream or some source of water we should probably stop before it gets too dark,” Sam suggested as he moved closer to Dean so he would hear.

“I was thinking the same thing bro. Maybe we’ll find something up ahead at the top of that rise,” Dean said looking up the hill they needed to climb. The good thing was it wasn’t too steep and shouldn’t pose a problem. “Let’s see what’s on the other side.”

“Why don’t you let me take Talon for a while?” Sam told Lark holding his hands out for him. “You’ve got to be tired.” 

“Thanks,” she said shaking her arms out and stretching her back. 

“Hopefully we’ll be stopping soon,” Sam told her seeing how tired she looked. 

“Let’s go,” Dean told them before starting up the hill. 

It didn’t take them long to crest the top and looked around on the other side. 

“Is that water down there?” Sam asked pointing to far right where the last trails of sunlight sparkled off something. 

“Yeah, I think so and it looks like there’s a small clearing not far from it we can set up camp,” Dean said moving to head down the slope toward the water. He tried to pick the safest route down for them going at an angle to make it less likely any would fall. After twenty minutes of ascending slowly downward, they made it to the bottom and found a small pool of water that wove through the area and a clearing suitable to camp at. 

spn

“Okay kiddies; let’s get a camp set up so we can get some rest,” Dean announced sitting his pack down and looking around. “I’ll get some wood.”

“I’ll get some water,” Lark said getting the pots out to fill. Ara flew up in the air and went with Lark flying around the area to check it out.

"Why don't you gather some wood and I'll get the water," Dean offered trying to make it sound random and not that he feared something might happen like before.

"Okay," she shrugged handing the pots over and started looking for wood around the edge of the clearing.

Dean communicated silently with Sam to keep an eye on her before heading toward the stream near the camp. Sam nodded his understanding and glanced up every few minutes trying to keep Lark in his sight.

"I'll get a fire pit ready,” Sam said deciding where to put it and kneeling down to scoop some soft dirt out of the way to make a hole for the fire. “Talon, wanna help me carry some rocks?”

“Yeah! I carry big rocks,” he boasted proudly, sticking his chest out and following Sam to an outcrop of broken rocks. They carried them back and made a circle around the pit. Sam took some of the smaller branches and broke them up to start a fire. He added more twigs to get it going before putting larger ones in to get a good blaze going. 

“Here you go,” Dean said sitting the pots of water near Sam.

“Here’s some more wood,” Lark said sitting the stack of wood by the fire for Sam. “I’ll get the food out and get it ready to cook.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“I hungry,” Talon said plopping down beside Sam and rubbing his stomach. 

“Here sweetie, start with this,” Lark laughed cutting up a pear like fruit and giving him a piece. 

“Yum...” Talon said cramming it in his mouth.

“Ara, would you like some?” Lark asked cutting a small piece for her.

“My thanks,” Ara chirped taking the fruit. 

Lark cut up some dried meat and vegetables to make a stew when the water heated. She took a bowl and poured part of the water out so it would heat faster. “When the water heats Sam, you can add this and let it boil before setting it farther off the fire to simmer.”

“Okay, I got it. We still have bread we can have with it too.” 

“I’m glad they gave us extra bread, it travels well.” 

“We still have some freeze dried food for the trip back so I hope we’ll be good.”

“I think this should be enough wood,” Dean said putting down some more wood by fire. 

“Should be. We can do a light breakfast and not even have a fire in the morning,” Sam suggested. 

“I guess,” he shrugged watching Lark as she untied their sleeping bags and laid them out for beds. He perked up when she put the bags together this time and didn’t move hers away from the others. A look of hope filled his eyes and he glanced away before she saw his face. It didn’t get by Sam as he glanced at Lark to see what had gotten his brother’s attention. A smile played on his lips as he dumped the cut up ingredients into the hot water to cook.

spn

“That wasn’t bad,” Dean said using his last piece of bread to wipe it around his plate before eating it. 

“Thanks, I just cut up what we had to go in it,” Lark replied eating her last bite. She gathered the plates and pot to take down and wash at the stream. She could feel eyes tracking her as she walked down to the stream and knew he would watch her until she returned. She didn’t look at him as she came back and put the dishes away. Sam was sitting on his sleeping bag with Talon in his lap playing with him and Ara sitting beside them. Dean was laying on the other outside bag and that only left the middle one for her.

“You ready to turn in?” Dean asked softly, looking at her profile by the flames of the fires now that the light was dimming. 

“I guess I should,” she said standing and moving to sit between the brothers being careful to not touch either of them. She eased down onto the sleeping bag and turned her back to Dean, closing her eyes. She could feel Sam lay down beside her and Talon squirmed in between them. She moved over closer to Dean and could feel his body stiffen slightly with her touch but he didn’t move.

Dean stayed on his back as Lark lay down beside him. He could feel her body so close and yet it seemed so far away. He heard Talon giggling and raised his head enough to see him wiggling between Sam and Lark, causing her to move closer to him. He stiffened but didn’t move as she pressed lightly against him. He held his breath for a moment in fear she’s jerk away and let it out when she stayed in place. He jerked slightly when her hand reached over and found his hand that was lying on his stomach. He eased onto his side and let her pull his hand over her body and lace her fingers through his. His heart skipped a beat as she allowed his touch. He hoped this was a step toward them getting back some of what they had before Lark had been kidnapped. He was happy just to have her touch and her near him and would allow her to move it forward at her own pace. Dean caught Sam raising his head slightly to see and nodded to him with a smile on his face.

spn

They woke with the morning’s light filling the land. Lark was snuggled up against Dean but moved away as soon as she woke. Dean never said anything as he busied himself with rolling up his bedding and tying it to his pack. Sam and Lark handed out power bars and water for breakfast since none wanted to waste any more time fixing a meal. 

It was like Talon knew he was almost home and was jumping around the camp singing and dancing. His eyes were filled with excitement and happiness as he hugged each hunter in turn.

“At least someone wakes up happy,” Sam commented glancing at his brother as he said the words. He had seen too many times a disgruntled Dean growling awake ready for a fight. 

“Okay, everyone ready?” Dean asked as he shouldered his pack and prepared to take the lead. 

“Yes,” Sam and Lark replied settling their packs on their shoulders and adjusting them for comfort. Ara was perched on Sam’s shoulder again and Lark picked up Talon as they fell in behind Dean to continue their journey.

The road ahead seemed like an easy one and the trees thinned out, but they remained in the forest for the rest of the day. Lark laughed softly as Talon chased what looked like a little rabbit around a small clearing and came back red faced and thirsty. He had a small bunch of flowers clutched in his hand that he handed to her with a huge grin. She thanked him and rewarded him with a kiss to the forehead and hug. It was as if magic was in the air and the land had decided to be kind to them for a while as their journey was coming to an end for one little elf.   
============================================  
A/N: Talon is almost home and only one left to go. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I do like comments. NC


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: The hunters gets Talon home and now only Ara is left. Thank you for reading my story. Comments are nice. Enjoy.... NC  
===========================================================================

The group had been hiking for only a couple of hours when Talon started talking excitedly and wiggled out of Lark's grasp. 

"Here! Here!" he cried running a little ahead of them to show them what looked like a path. "Home," he pointed down the path.

"So we follow this to your home?" Dean asked scooping him up into his arms to give Lark a break.

"Yes, yes," Talon nodded quickly.

They fell into single file with Dean in the lead and followed the path through the trees and clearings. They had not gone very far when Dean stopped suddenly and quickly passed Talon to Lark. 

"We have company," Dean said in a low voice. He reached for his gun as three elves stepped out of a small grove of trees into their path. All had bows and arrows ready to use as they studied each other. 

"No, no friends," Talon called to them. "Talon come home." 

The elves lowered their weapons and eyed the strangers for a moment before whispering to each other. One broke away and jogged down the path while the other two remained. 

"We will lead," one finally said turning to head the way the other had jogged.

"Guess that means we are to follow," Sam said quietly.

The travelers fell in behind the elves and let them guide them through the forest, across several streams, only stopping once to quench their thirst before continuing on. It was late afternoon when they finally crested a hill to look down on a village below. It was nothing near the size of Elves of Ravenwood's city, but it still had an air of mystic powers surrounding it. Talon cried out with joy when he recognized his home and hugged Dean as he chattered to him so fast Dean had no idea what he was saying.

"Let's get you home then squirt," Dean chuckled. He continued on the path that wound back and forth down the hill until they finally reached the bottom.

Talon squirmed his way out of Dean's arms and waved for them to follow as he marched toward the village ahead of them. It wasn't long before the villagers came out to greet the travelers and waited at the end of the town for them. 

Sam studied the difference in this clan of elves versus the ones they had just left. They were shorter in statue and didn’t have the soldiers that the other one did. There were no walls protecting their village, only a four foot stone fence stretched around the settlement. Their structures were more simple and quaint and pretty much the same looking. 

“Mama!” Talon cried with joy as a female elf stepped from the ones milling around and ran toward him, falling to her knees to hug him tightly to her body. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she looked him over and spoke softly to him, looking at his clothes and shoes. 

When the three hunters got close, Talon pulled away and ran to Lark to grab her hand and pull her to his mother. “Lark, my friend, help me,” he said proudly looking up with loving eyes at Lark.

“Thank you for bringing my son home,” she told Lark earnestly reaching a hand out to touch Lark’s arm. 

“We all had a hand in it,” Lark replied glancing at the brothers as she said it. “I’m just glad we were able to do it.” 

An older elf that seemed to be the leader came forward to greet them. 

“Welcome to our village, please come, we will sit and drinks will be bought,” he told the three motioning for the crowd to part so they could enter the village.

Talon pulled Lark with him as the brothers followed and the crowd closed in behind them. They were taken to the middle of the village that looked like a town square. There was one rather large building that had tables and chairs sitting in front of it and more inside. The brothers thought it was some type of eating place or bar. 

“Sit, sit,” the elf said taking a seat at one of the tables. 

Lark sat down in a small chair and glanced around not seeing any seats that might hold the brothers. She started to get up, but was stopped when Dean spoke.

“It’s okay, we can sit here,” he told her as they took a seat on the rock wall that ran down one side. 

“My name is Conall, I am the leader of my clan,” he introduced himself.

“I’m Lark, and that is Dean and Sam,” Lark said making the introductions for them.

“It is easy to see you are not from our land. How come thee to be here?”

“I found Talon and Ara, the fairy, in our world and wanted to bring them home. We found a place where the walls between our worlds is thin and were able to cross over into yours. We have been traveling for many days and just left another elf clan.”

“Yes, Eldrin sent word of your arrival.” 

Two young elves came out with trays of glasses and jugs of drink. They quickly served everyone and disappeared back inside. Lark sampled the drink and nodded her approval before the brothers tasted their’s. 

“We will have a celebration tonight in honor of your bravery and heroic deed of returning our lost child,” he exclaimed clapping his hand and speaking quickly in their native tongue. The crowd that gathered starting breaking up and hurrying off in different directions to do as he bid. “I’m afraid I can’t offer you a place to stay inside since our homes aren’t made for ones your size.”

“That’s fine, we can camp outside if you will show us a place to use,” Lark replied thinking they had been camping out this long, they were used to it. 

“Yes, yes, finish your drink and I will make one ready,” he said getting up to speak to several elves who looked back at Dean and Sam like they were measuring them. After a few moments, they all hurried away leaving them sitting there. A few minutes later the elves came back with a tray covered with bread, honey, fruit and jam. They sat the tray on Lark’s table and bowed slightly before scurrying away.

“Eat! Good!” Talon said picking up a piece of bread to take a bite. 

“You want me to fix you guys a plate?” Lark asked taking a small dish and adding bread with jam spread over it and one with honey and some fruit. She handed it to Sam and looked to Dean who was frowning slightly.

“It’s good,” Sam said after taking a bite.

“Try it,” Lark coaxed Dean offering him a plate she fixed. “Don’t want to offend anyone,” she said softer where no one else could hear. 

“Fine,” Dean mumbled accepting the plate with reluctance. He looked at it for a moment before taking a piece of bread and biting into it. He chewed for a moment and arched his eyebrows at his acceptance of the food. 

“More,” Talon begged as he licked his fingers of the honey that ran from his bread. 

“You are a hungry one,” Lark laughed as she fixed another piece for him. She checked Ara to be sure she was okay eating her bread and honey. “You’re going to need a bath after this.” 

Talon’s mother clucked at him and tried to wipe his mouth with a cloth but he ducked and ran around Lark toward Sam. 

“Woe!” Sam cried holding Talon at arm’s length not wanting to get sticky all over him. “Don’t need your sticky fingers,” Sam laughed making Talon giggle and try harder to get to him. 

“Talon...” his mother said saying something in their own language to him.

“Yes Mama,” Talon said calming down and moving to her. He allowed her to wipe his face and hands with a wet cloth. 

They all looked up when Conall came back. 

“We have a place fixed for you to spend the night. If you will come this way,” he told them motioning for them to follow him.

They got up and grabbed their packs and followed him down the street and back behind some houses to an area that had trees bunched together. The elves had taken a tarp and tied it up in the trees limbs for protection and had blankets laid out underneath it. There was a slow moving stream down below them that meandered off out of the village. 

“This is fine. Thanks,” Dean said sitting his pack down beside a tree.

“We will come for you when the food is ready,” he said bowing to them before departing.

“Play!” Talon cried out jumping onto the blankets and rolling around.

“Honey, you should go be with your family,” Lark told him. “We will be leaving in the morning.”

Talon stopped playing and looked up at Lark with saddened eyes. 

“You leave?” he asked as his eyes filled with tears.

“Yes sweetie, we have to take Ara home and then we need to return to our world,” she told him sitting down beside him. “We can’t stay here. This isn’t our home.” 

“I miss you,” he said throwing himself into her arms and clinging to her. 

“I’ll miss you too sweetie, I won’t forget you,” she told him hugging him tightly and kissing him before letting him go so he could fall into Sam’s arms and hug him.

“Hey it’s okay,” Sam whispered to him as he cried. “We won’t forget you little man.” He kissed the top of his head and smoothed down his hair before Talon pulled away and gave him a toothy grin.

Talon finally turned to the last member of their group, Dean and stopped for a moment.

“C’mere squirt,” Dean told him holding out his arms when he saw him hesitate. 

Talon moved into his embrace and buried his face into his chest and snuggled with him for a few minutes. 

“Now dry up those tears,” Dean told him wiping his face. “You’re home dude. You should be happy, not sad.”

“Miss you.”

“I know, me too,” he said sitting him on his feet. “Now why don’t you go on with your Mama and we’ll see you later.”

“Okay,” he said taking his mother’s hand and letting her lead him away. 

“I’m gonna miss that little guy,” Sam sighed sitting down on the blankets to relax. 

“Me too,” Lark mumbled sitting down beside him.

“Maybe we can get a nap before eating,” Dean sighed, sitting down and then laying back and closing his eyes. 

One down and one to go, hopefully they wouldn't run into any more trouble on the rest of their journey.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Now it’s Ara’s turn to return home and then the only thing left now is for them to find a way home. Danger still lies in their path. Comments are great. Enjoy.... NC  
=============================================

 

The food was simple but hearty and everyone had their fill. Dean made sure to save room for some delicious looking pies that had been brought in by some female elves. 

"I see you eyeing those pies Dean, have a little control," Sam mumbled when he saw that look in his eyes. 

"Chill bro, there's plenty to go around," Dean stated getting up to help himself to the selection of pies.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm even related to him," Sam huffed shaking his head helplessly.

"You're not going to change him Sam, don't waste your time trying," Lark said with pity as she tried not to smile at him. 

"Yeah I know, I don't know why I even keep trying," Sam huffed a short laugh.

"Because you love your brother," Lark said looking toward Dean with sad eyes who was praising some matronly female elves about their baking abilities, making them blush and giggle behind their hands. He sauntered back over with a smirky smile on his face and sat down with his plate laden with pies.

“You’re gonna make yourself sick,” Sam commented looking at his brother’s plate. 

“Never,” Dean replied putting a large bite into his mouth and chewing loudly.

Sam shook his head and finished his fruit. 

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Dean moaned as he tried a bite of another pie. “Try this,” he insisted holding out a bite to Lark who leaned back slightly as he put it to her lips. “You won’t be sorry.” 

Lark finally opened her mouth and accepted the bite chewing thoughtfully. “It is really good,” she agreed sipping some drink to wash it down.

“Want another bite?”

“No, I have already eaten too much,” she told him pushing her plate away and sighing. 

“Have thee had enough to eat?” Conall came by and asked.

“Yes, it was all very good,” Sam told him since Dean had his mouth full. 

“Our compliments to the cooks, they outdid themselves,” Lark added.

“We are pleased thee have enjoyed the meal,” he said happily.

“We plan on leaving in the morning, could we by chance get some bread and fruit to take with us?” Lark asked.

“Of course, it will be our honor to provide thee with food.” 

“We should turn in and get some rest and get an early start to get Ara home.” 

“Very well, I will bid thee good night and will see you in the morning,” Conall told them before leaving them to go to their shelter to sleep. 

“I don’t think I’ll need to eat anything for a week,” Sam complained as they walked back to the stand of trees where the elves had fixed them a place to sleep. 

“Wait! Wait! Me come too,” Talon called to them running as fast as his short legs would allow. “Sleep with you tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Lark asked looking to his mother who nodded it was okay. 

“Last time,” he said giving his best sad puppy dog look. 

“Alright sweetie. One last time,” Lark told him taking his hand.

He grabbed Dean’s hand and pranced between the two, swinging happily as he sung a song. Sam and Dean took the outside and Lark had the middle like always with Talon squeezing between Dean and Lark. They settled down as the sounds of the village began to quiet around them. It wasn’t long before they were all asleep. Sometime in the night Talon had moved between Sam and Lark and Lark had moved closer to Dean for the warmth. They woke the next morning and said nothing about the night as they got ready to leave. 

spn

“You be good sweetie,” Lark said kneeling down to hug Talon one last time as they prepared to continue their journey. She blinked back the tears in her eyes plastering a warm smile on her face.

“I miss you,” Talon told her patting her face and wiping away a tear that leaked out. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she told him before standing to shoulder her pack.

“Thank you for the food,” Sam told the elves as he closed his pack and adjusted it on his shoulders. “So long Talon.” Sam knelt down and got a hug from him.

“Be good kid, no more wandering off,” Dean told him ruffling his hair when he hugged his legs.

“Bye,” Talon waved to them as he hugged his mother’s legs and watched them leave, tears rolling down his face.

“May thy journey be a safe one,” Conall told them. “Please accept these small tokens as our thanks for returning the child that was lost,“ he continued holding out three identical sheathed knives to them.

“Thanks, it’s very nice,” Dean said taking one and pulling the knife from its sheath to turn it over in his hand. It was perfectly balanced and made out of a metal he didn’t know. It seemed to almost warm in his hand before he sheathed it and put it in his pack.

“Thank you,” Sam said taking his and noticing the strange markings on the hilt.

“I am honored,” Lark bowed slightly as she took the last knife thinking she could feel a strangeness about it, like it was bonding with her. 

“Two of my scouts will guide partway. Thee should be within the fairies’ realm before sun travels past the mountains.”

“Good to know. Good-bye and thank you,” Dean said seeing two elves waiting at the village border for them. “Alright gang let’s finish this.” 

“Good-bye,” the elves from the village called to them as they headed out following the scouts on into the forest. 

They could just make out a trail through the trees that led deeper into the woods. The day was warm but had not heated up yet, and the trees were keeping the temperatures comfortable for now. Even with that, they were still sweating after an hour into the hike. No one complained of the discomfort and continued to wipe their faces of the sweat that wanted to run into their eyes.

spn

The scouts stopped at lunchtime and bade them farewell, saying they the needed to continue on toward where the sun set for a few more hours and they would be at the fairy realm. There would be escorts to meet them and lead them the rest of the way. 

After resting and eating a light lunch, the three hunters and fairy got ready to move on. Ara perched easily on Sam’s shoulder, used to it by now, as he fell in behind Lark. He looked around them and could tell the changes to the landscape as they moved on down the trail. 

The colors were changing to more vibrant, eye catching arrays mingled in among the trees. Flowers hung in clusters from tree limbs and blossomed out on large bushes dotted through out filling the air with a sweet scent. He could sense a change like there seemed to be a mystical feeling in the air the closer they got to the fairy realm. 

Without warning, Ara suddenly flew from Sam’s shoulder and disappeared into the tree branches. 

“Ara?” Lark called in concern as she watched her fly away.

“Where’s she going?” Sam asked trying to see her in the trees as he walked around looking upward. 

“I’m sure she’ll be back,” Lark said hopefully. 

“Let’s keep following the trail a little further. She went that way,” Dean suggested moving on down the trail. 

Sam and Lark fell in behind him but kept looking in the trees for Ara hoping to see her. They hadn’t gone but a quarter of a mile when echoes of singing caught their attention. They looked at each other with puzzlement and continued toward it. It wasn’t long before the trees gave way to a clearing that was filled with a dozen fairies that were dancing and singing around Ara who was now clothed in a golden, flowing, shimmering gown cinched at the waist with a purple cord. The sleeves were long and split partway down and hung from her arms that she was holding out as she twirled around in a circle singing with them. There was a crown of braided gold around her head and her feet were clad in soft gold slippers. 

“Come, come,” she called when she saw them standing at the tree line. 

The fairies around her quickly formed a protective shield in front of Ara drawing small swords to defend her. They didn’t know these strangers and wasn’t going to let them harm their leader. Even with their small stature, they could be a fierce foe.

“No, no, they are friends,” Ara told them trying to calm their fears. “The young female warrior saved me and they have risk their lives to return me home to you.”

Lark, Sam and Dean slowly moved closer to the fairies not wanting to scare them with their size. All three were surprised by the change in Ara’s appearance and that she seemed to be very important to the fairies. 

“Ara these are your people?” Lark asked stopping in front of her.

“Yes, these are my family. We’re only an hour from my realm,” she replied.

“Are you their...Queen?” Sam asked cautiously not sure what to call her.

“I am young Samuel. Come, we will lead the way,” she said in her high pitched voice as the fairies took off in flight first leaving Ara to fly slower to guide them. Two of the fairies stayed by her side watching the hunters closely. 

“Did you have any idea?” Dean whispered to Lark.

“No, she never mentioned anything,” Lark told him. The fairy didn’t look like the same one she had rescued and brought back home. She was regal, graceful, with an air of authority about her and she was beautiful beyond words. Her wings glistened and glowed with each beat like alabaster shells. It was like she was hiding her true form and now had let it shine. When the sunlight hit the fairies wings, it looked like multicolored gems had been carefully placed on them in different patterns. 

spn

Less than an hour later, the hunters stepped out of the trees into a vale that was like nothing they had ever seen. Fairies of all sizes, male and female, were busily flying, walking, working, playing and relaxing in a world full of color and beauty. Flowers of all kinds and colors were scattered everywhere. A babbling stream with a small waterfall cascaded to the far side and wound through the vale. Everything smelled clean, sweet and fresh. The shades of colors were so dramatic it almost hurt your eyes to try and look at them for too long. They could see small nests, hammocks, and beds throughout but didn’t see any type of huts. Singing and happy laughter filled their ears like they were rejoicing their queen was home.

“Come,” Ara said as she fluttered to the ground and began to walk.

“Should we take our boots off?” Dean asked looking around them. “What if I step on one?” 

“Just be careful,” Sam told him as he looked down before stepping into the vale. “Watch your step.”

“Easy for you to say,” Dean mumbled as he tried to tip top through the lush grass and not step on any fairies, but saw they were quickly moving out of their way so they could enter the vale.

“This place is....Words can’t describe it,” Lark whispered as she carefully chose her path to follow Ara.

“I’m sorry we don’t have accommodations for your size,” Ara said as she walked up some stone steps to take a seat on an elevated platform. “We do not get visitors like you in our realm very often.”

“That’s fine, we don’t mind sitting on the ground,” Lark told her. She removed her pack to sit it up against a tree before sitting down nearby.

Dean and Sam looked around before removing their packs and putting them beside hers. They checked out the area before easing themselves to the ground and stretching out their long legs. They watched the fairies move closer to see them as they whispered among themselves. Some flew around their heads, darting about as chirping and twittering could be heard from them.

“I know this has been a hard and long journey for you, but I want to extend my deepest gratitude for bringing me home and keeping me safe,” Ara said in a soft, lyrical voice. “You shall be honored tonight for your bravery.”

“We’re just glad that we were able to do it,” Lark told her. 

“I know your path was a difficult one to travel, but I can see your soul burning brightly now and know you will be able to overcome any hardships you have to bear. You have a strong spirit about you my child, it will serve you well.”

Lark lowered her gaze at the fairy’s words not able to reply. It had been a very hard journey for her and one that would not be forgotten. She had accepted what had happened to her and was on the path to recovery but was taking it slow so she could let herself feel again. She lifted her gaze enough to see Dean watching a fairy, smaller than Ara, as she came closer to look at him. He moved his hand and let her touch it and smiled at her. Lark couldn’t see what her future would be, but she hoped it might be with someone who cared as much for her as she did for him. Now that their mission was completed, they could start looking for the way home.


	41. Chapter 41

The fairies went all out for the guests bringing all sorts of fruits, berries, nuts, salads, nectar, and honey for them to sample and eat. Lark took pity on Dean and fixed a small pot of stew for him when she saw the grimace and fake smile when he looked at the food. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at him thinking it would do him good to eat healthy for a change. 

"Thanks for the save," Dean whispered to her as she handed him the stew.

"I knew your heart wasn't in it," she mumbled back picking up her plate to eat some berries coated in honey. 

"This is really good," Sam nodded to Ara as he ate the funny shaped fruit offered to him.

"I am glad you are enjoying, though I know you prefer a little more sustenance," she answered. "I know you will be leaving in the morning since I'm sure you're ready to go home."

"Yes, the elf leader, Eldrin, gave us a map that we hope will take us to another thinning and we can cross over," Dean told her. "It's only supposed to be a couple days hike from here." 

"That is good. When you are ready to sleep, there is room in the meadow behind us for you. It is open and no one will bother you." 

"Thank you. You have been most kind," Lark said feeling a sadness creep over her. She was going to miss the 'kids'. 

"You are saddened my child," Ara asked sensing her feelings.

"I guess. I mean I want to go home, but I'm going to miss this place and the people we have met here."

"If you should ever find yourself in this land again, know you will have a place here with us."

"Thank you," Lark said giving her a warm smile.

"You're not planning on trying to come back here are you?" Dean asked cautiously not liking the look in her eyes.

"No, I know this isn't where I belong. But who knows something might throw me back here one day. We don't know what the future holds for any of us." 

"And that's probably a good thing. I don't think it would be wise to know what will happen to you in the future," Sam noted. 

"Maybe some futures would be nice to see," Dean mumbled looking at Lark when he spoke more to himself than to them.

They looked on in awe as the fairies began to sing and dance around the glade, some flying above the others and throwing flower petals down over them. Their moves were graceful and unique as they twirled and jumped and their gowns flowed around them like the material had a mind of its own. The performance went on for nearly an hour before things started to quit down in the glade.

spn

“I think its time we turned in,” Dean said seeing Lark hide a yawn behind her hand. 

“Yes, you should get some rest so your journey can continue,” Ara agreed clapping her hands and speaking to the fairies in their own language. They began to break up and move away from them. 

“I think I’m ready too,” Sam offered stretching a little and feeling how heavy his body seemed. 

“I will see everyone in the morning,” Ara told them as they got up and headed to the meadow to bed down. 

“Good night,” Lark and Sam called to her.

“This looks like a good place,” Dean told them stopping just past the glade at a couple of trees whose limbs dipped down to form a shelter for them.

“Fine with me,” Lark nodded sitting her pack down and undoing her sleeping bag. She checked the ground out for rocks or twigs before rolling it out, giving room on both sides for them to put their bags. 

“I think I’ll sleep pretty good tonight,” Sam sighed as he stretched out on his bag.

“You and me both bro,” Dean grunted flipping his bag to roll it out beside Lark and dropping down on it. “Just think, maybe a couple more days and we will be home.” 

“I think I’m ready,” Sam mumbled as he wiggled around getting comfortable and letting his body relax and his mind shut down. 

“You’re quiet Babe,” Dean whispered to her as he turned on his side to look at her. 

“Just tired,” Lark mumbled rubbing her eyes for a moment as she tried to settle down. 

“And maybe a little sad?” he asked brushing a curl from her cheek and tucking it behind her ear.

“I’m trying not to be. I know awful things happened here, but there are all the good things too and the people we have met...It's so...." she trailed off not wanting to continue. "Guess we should get some sleep.” 

“Yeah, sweet dreams,” he said leaning over to kiss her forehead and letting his arm drape across her stomach under her arm. 

Lark didn’t object to his nearness and left his arm where it was and laced her fingers through his feeling the warmth of his body. She closed her eyes and listened closely when soft singing drifted to them on the breeze that gently blew across the meadow. It was a haunting and magical sounding making her feel safe and at peace. Lark drifted off to sleep with the tune bouncing around in her head.

spn

Lark could feel the rough hands on her body as she jerked herself awake breathing hard. She eased out from under Dean’s arm and sat up so she could slip from between them. The moon was full so she had enough light to see and quietly walked down toward the waterfall. It was quiet except for the soft sounds of the night and the bubbling of the water. Tears were running down her face and she wiped her hand across her cheeks to dry them. She had thought maybe the dreams had stopped, but maybe knowing she was leaving this place stirred them up again.

There were several large boulders at the edge of the water and she boosted herself up onto one. She wrapped her arms around her body and looked out across the dark water as she tried to settle her rolling mind. The dream she had been having was an unsettling one that she didn’t want to remember. Lark wished the water could wash away the unwanted memories from her mind, but knew it wasn’t that easy. She hoped they would fade with time and she could put them behind her. 

She stiffened and reached for a knife when footsteps sounded behind her, but relaxed when a familiar voice spoke.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked softly as he stopped beside her. When she didn’t answer he continued. “I woke up and saw you were gone and just came to check on you.”

“I’m fine,” she whispered choking back the sob and coughing lightly. 

“No you’re not,” Sam told her. He gently laid a hand on her arm for comfort. “Want to talk about it?” 

“No....” she replied, looking away so he wouldn’t see her tears. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Dean asked as he stopped by his brother, looking from one to the other.

“I’ll just leave you two alone,” Sam said stepping away knowing he wasn’t needed.

“Babe...What happened? Bad dream?” Dean asked moving to the rock but not touching her.

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to wake you guys,” she answered, hugging her body tighter. 

“Wanna talk?” 

“No, I can’t,” she whispered her voice catching. 

“You don’t have to do this alone, I’m here for you,” he said softly moving to sit on the rock behind her and cautiously put his arms around her trembling body. “It’ll be okay,” he mumbled into her hair as he pulled her into his embrace. Dean could feel a tremble run down her body as she stiffened but didn’t pull away. They sat like that for awhile, neither saying anything as the morning light filled the glade. “We should probably head back,” Dean said breaking the silence between them.

“Alright,” she replied letting him help her from the rock. 

They walked back to find Sam had rolled their bags up and had everything ready. All they needed was to eat a light breakfast and be on their way. 

“You are up; we have some food ready for you,” Ara said as they walked back into the glade. 

“Thanks,” Lark said taking a seat beside Ara and looking at the food. She didn’t have any appetite but knew she needed to eat. She picked up a piece of fruit and bit into it letting the juices coat her taste buds.

“I have some fruit you can take with you.”

“That would be great,” Sam told her as he popped a berry in his mouth. 

“I do have gifts for all of you. Without your kindness and determination I would not be home and for that I will be forever grateful,” Ara said standing and picking up several items from beside her chair. “For you my child, this is a special nectar used by fairies. It will enhance your natural abilities. Drink, it will do thee no harm.” 

Lark took the small cup and looked at the purple liquid inside before drinking it. “Thanks.” Lark felt warmth inside of her that seemed to spread throughout her body. She wasn't sure what it was going to do, but didn't fear the effects.

She moved to Sam and offered him a small leather pouch. “This is fairy dust; you may find it useful in your world. It has healing properties, a sprinkle in the mouth will speed the healing.”

“Thank you,” Sam said taking the pouch and holding it carefully before storing it in his pocket.

She moved to Dean and showed him a deep blue stone streaked with red that looked like lightening bolts. “This is a sacred stone that holds magical powers. I think you will find a use for it in the future,” she said placing the stone in a pouch and handing it to Dean. Ara looked to Lark like she knew more than she was saying but didn't say anything.

“Thanks,” Dean said taking the pouch and holding it for a moment before putting it in his jacket pocket. “Eat up, we should get started,” he told the others. He didn't miss the look Ara gave Lark and wondered what it meant.

“Yes, I’d like to get as far as we can today,” Lark agreed eating a little more before deciding that was all she wanted. “Whenever you guys are ready.”

“I’m done,” Sam said snagging a couple of figs and let his mind drift to the first time he tasted one and the face that came to mind. He shook his head slightly as Dean and Lark got up to put on their packs.

“Goodbye my friends,” Ara chirped as they shouldered their packs and made ready to leave. 

“Good bye Ara, I’m glad we were able to get you home,” Lark told her giving her a gentle hug. 

“Bye Ara,” Sam said shaking her hand. 

“Take care,” Dean told her giving her a salute.

“Safe travels my champions,” Ara said giving them a wave as they headed out of the glade and across the meadow to enter the woods on the other side. Fairies gathered along the way singing and chirping and flying around their heads until they were out of the glade and one the road home.

spn

The air was cool in the forest as they hiked through it. It was mid afternoon in their final journey before the forest opened up onto a mesa that seemed to stretch forever. 

"Where to now?" Lark asked looking both ways seeing more trees in the distance and wondered if that was where they were heading.

"By the map we head toward the sunset," Dean said looking at the map he was given.

"Then I guess we go that way," Sam said looking up at the sun to track its path. 

They began to walk parallel with the forest moving father away from it as they continued on. The three hunters had not gone far when Lark faltered and stopped. She looked around sensing something wasn’t right but didn’t know what. All her senses were on high alert and she knew something bad was coming.

“Lark? What’s wrong?” Sam asked when he realized she had stopped behind him and turned to see the concerned look on her face.

“What is it?” Dean asked turning when he noticed they weren’t following. They were standing back about forty feet from him when a shadow passed over him, blocking out the sun for a moment. He looked up trying to see what it was and his eyes widen in shock. “Run!” Dean yelled as he started to run toward them.

Sam and Lark looked around and wasn’t sure what Dean was yelling about when a dark shape suddenly flew toward them, getting larger the closer it got. Sam grabbed Lark’s arm and pushed her in front of him as they started running for the distant trees. Dean was almost to them when a rush of wind knocked them to the ground in front of him. Sam wrestled his pack off and rolled to his feet when he saw the flying beast bearing down on Dean who was trying to dodge it. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled as he pulled his gun wanting to defend his brother.

“No! Dean!” Lark screamed as she struggled out of her pack and drew the sword the elves had given her. It seemed to grow warm in her hand like it wanted to fight. 

Dean felt the wind of the wings on the back of his head as he chanced a backward glance over his shoulder. He heart was pounding and his breath caught in his throat when he saw what was chasing him. It looked like a giant half human/half bird monster, a harpy. The body almost looked human except that it was covered with feathers and the hands and feet ended in deadly looking claws. There were huge wings on her back that were similar to angel wings, but were dull grayish/black. He barely had time to see her face that looked like a hag with long, stringy white hair and red glowing eyes. He tried to speed his pace but suddenly hot, searing pain exploded in his shoulder and he cried out in agony. Wings flapped around his body as he felt himself being pulled slowly up from the ground into the air.  
==================================================  
A/N: Hope you like this last twist I threw in. You know me, love to do the unexpected. Thank you for reading. Comments would be nice. NC


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Special thanks to my dear friend and fellow writer, Clowns or Midgets for helping with this chapter to make it so much better. NC  
=============================================

Sam and Lark watched in horror as the harpy went after Dean. Sam was ahead of her and saw it latch onto his brother with its deadly talons. He made a flying dive and caught Dean’s legs and pulled them both down to the ground. Sam could feel the beat of the wings on his back and he clung to his brother with everything he had. With the weight of both brothers, the harpy could not lift them off the ground and screeched in rage as she tried to rake Sam off with her clawed hands. She was so intent on the brothers that she didn’t see Lark racing for them. 

Dean felt like he was being pulled in to as the harpy pulled him up and Sam pulled him down. He clenched his jaw and tried to reach for his gun in the small of his back but the harpy grabbed his arm, her claws digging into the flesh. He threw several punches trying to free his arm but it just made her tighten her hold on him. His free hand brushed the hilt of the knife the elves had given him and he jerked it out. Dean plunged it into the feathered arm and ripped it downward, flaying the arm to the bone. The harpy's screech of anger deafened them, but she let go of his arm. He could feel Sam grappling for a better hold on his lower body as he threw his weight backwards to keep them grounded. 

Lark saw what Sam was doing and raised her sword over her shoulder as she launched herself at them, swinging it hard at the harpy’s leg and cutting it off. The blade seemed to sing to her and her mark was true with each swing. Blood spurted from the wound and the severed leg flopped onto Dean's chest. She followed through with a backward swing hacking off a clawed hand and making the harpy fall hard to the ground since it was unbalanced. The more she struggled, the more blood flew around her coating them all in the dark, thick, warm fluid. The harpy tried to get up to fly away but Lark was on her cutting a wing in half leaving her flapping on the ground, screeching and screaming with such rage as she tried to mutilate them with her remaining clawed hand and foot. 

Sam rolled Dean’s limp body away from the harpy and out of her reach before he pulled his gun and fired four rounds, two to the head and two to the heart, silencing the creature as it slumped forward to the ground in a heap at his feet. He looked up at Lark who still had her sword posed and ready to strike again if needed. Once she saw the harpy was dead, she turned toward Dean.

“Dean? Dean are you okay?” Lark cried when she saw he was not moving. She fell to the ground beside him seeing blood seeping from wounds on one shoulder and arm. “Sam help me, we need to get to the trees. There may be another one. They travel in pairs.” 

“What?” Sam asked huffing and so focused on the threat he didn’t hear her.

“We need to get Dean out of here. Where there’s one, there may be another one,” she insisted trying to pull Dean to his feet. “We need to get our packs and get to those trees now!” 

Sam broke out of his trance and headed back to get their packs and Lark got Dean to his unsteady feet, trying to hold him up on her own as she stumbled under his weight.

“Here,” Sam told her holding out her pack and grabbing Dean around the waist. 

Lark shouldered her pack while Sam held Dean up and grabbed him on the other side as they drug him between their two bodies toward the trees ahead of them. Sam and Lark didn’t slow until they were in the trees and could use the branches as cover. 

“We need to get a little deeper to be on the safe side,” Lark told Sam as they worked their way around trees and bushes. “Over this way.” She led them to a small stand of trees that created a covered enclosure for them to use. They eased Dean down to a sitting position on the ground so his pack could be removed. “Dean I’ve got to get your jacket and shirt off so I can see how bad your injuries are.” 

“Do it...” he mumbled barely able to stay conscious. His arm was numb and limp from the poison put in his body by the harpy’s claws. His shoulder burned and seemed on fire from the claw wounds. He tried not to groan in pain as Lark got his jacket off and worked on unbuttoning his shirt and getting it off his shoulders and down his arms. He was lucky the harpy only got one shoulder and grabbed his pack with the other.

“Go ahead and lay back, I’ll cut the tee shirt off,” Lark told him as she helped him to lie back onto the ground. 

“What can I do?” Sam asked jerking his sleeping bag off his pack, folding it out and using it for a pillow for Dean’s head. 

Lark opened her pack and dug out her first aid and surgical kits and laid them by Dean’s side. She took a knife and cut down the front of Dean’s tee shirt and through the sleeves to reveal his bare chest. 

“Sam, take the pots and get me some water. There’s a stream not far away. It's back behind us. You can hear it if you listen," she told Sam wanting to give him something to do. “When you get back, make a fire and heat it up.”

“Alright,” Sam replied doing as he was told. He moved from their hiding place and headed the way Lark said to find some water. He didn’t have to go too far until he heard the sound of water. Sam found a stream and quickly filled his containers so he could hurry back to Lark and Dean. 

spn

Lark pulled sterile gauze from her pack and gently wiped away the blood from Dean’s shoulder to see how bad the wounds were. They were deep and blood flowed freely from them as she pressed the gauze tightly to his shoulder to stem the flow. She looked at his arm, studying the cuts there and saw they were superficial compared to his shoulder, but streaks of black ran out from both wounds as the poison spread through Dean's body. 

“Dean are you with me?” Lark asked as she looked to his face seeing his eyes clenched shut and sweat covered his brow. She touched his face and could feel the heat coming from it. 

“I’ll get a fire started,” Sam told her as he started making a small pit for the fire. He gathered branches and twigs to use as kindling and had a blaze going and set the pot in the flames to heat the water.

“He’s burning up Sam,” Lark said taking a cloth to wipe his face. “I think the harpy’s claws have released some sort of poison in his system. I remember reading something about that in one of Bobby’s books.”

“What can we do?” Sam asked looking down at Dean. He grabbed another sleeping bag and draped it over Dean’s body feeling it tremble under his hands.

“Here, hold this gauze in place to control the bleeding while I mix up a paste to hopefully draw the poison out,” she told him putting his hand where her hand had been.

“Alright,” Sam said taking her place and pressing hard on Dean’s wound making him groan in pain. “Sorry bro,” Sam whispered to him looking on in concern. He watched Lark dig around in her pack for her herbal bag and a cup. 

Lark was whispering to herself as she shifted through her memories trying to find the right spell to use. She began to pull herbs and spices from the bag and add them to the cup. She cleaned a twig and used it to stir the mixture before getting up. “I need to find some green mushrooms and a moss that Ara told me about to add to it.” 

“Don’t go too far,” Sam called to her knowing he couldn’t leave Dean, but scared for her too. 

“I won’t,” she said heading toward the stream looking for what she needed. 

“Hang on Dean, Lark’s looking for a couple more ingredients and hopefully we’ll get you to feeling better,” Sam told him wiping his face again. 

Dean rolled his head and moaned as the poison moved through his veins causing intense pain and making his body seem like it was on fire. He could hear voices and movement around him but couldn’t respond to them. His mind was on overload and he didn’t know how much longer he could remain conscious. With his last bit of energy he managed to get out, “S’my...” 

“I’m here Dean, it’s gonna be okay,” Sam said quickly as he cupped his face. “Dean?” he asked with concern when Dean’s head lolled to the side as he lost his battle with consciousness. Rustling behind him had him pulling his gun and training it on the noise as he tried to shield Dean.

“Thee has no need for the weapon young Samuel,” the Grey Wizard said as he moved into the clearing.

“Bloodwyne, how did you find us?” Sam questioned as he lowered his gun.

“I felt thy distress from the amulet thee are wearing. I see thee had dealings with a harpy,” Bloodwyne noted when he saw the shape Dean was in.

“Lark is trying to find some ingredients for a spell,” Sam told him. 

“Yes, the young warrior is near, she shall return shortly,” he said sitting down beside them. “I think I can help with that.” The Grey Wizard began to rummage around in his pack just as Lark stepped back into the clearing. 

Lark started to reach for her weapon until she recognized the person sitting beside Dean. “Bloodwyne, I am so glad to see you,” she said with relief, the stress and worry etched on her face.

“It seems I have come at the right time,” he answered taking several items from his pack. “If you will mix this with your ingredients it will help to draw the poison from his body. If you will brew this into a tea and have him drink it it will help him regenerate faster.” 

“Thank you,” Lark said accepting the items and quickly added them to the cup before moving to put some hot water into the cup to make a paste. She went to Dean and took Sam’s place removing the bloody gauze and using her fingers to coat the wounds thickly with the sticky goo. She put some on his arm cuts being sure all of them were well coated before covering them with gauze. She wet a cloth and wiped his face again letting herself sag slightly.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked her. 

“I don’t know,” she whispered trying not to let her voice crack as she looked at Dean’s pale face.

“Since your friends are no longer with thee, they must be home now,” the Grey Wizard noted glancing around. 

“Yes, we got them home and were heading to hopefully a thinning to go home ourselves,” Sam told him. “But we got attacked by the harpy before getting there.” 

“I may be able to help thee when thy brother is better,” he commented.

Lark and Sam looked at him with interest, a glimmer of hope burning in their eyes. 

“You can take us to a portal?” Sam asked excitement building in his voice. 

“Better than that. I can create one for you.” 

“How long will it take before we see any change in Dean?” Lark asked.

“By morning he should be better,” he assured her. “The paste can be washed away and the wounds stitched so they will heal.” 

“Thank goodness,” she breathed a sigh of relief as she deflated.

“Why don’t you try to rest Lark? I’ll watch over Dean,” Sam told her. 

“No, I’ll be okay. You can fix us some food.” 

“I can do that,” Sam said getting the packs and deciding what to fix. “I need to get some more water, I’ll be right back.”

“Be careful Sam,” Lark warned him not willing to let her guard down for fear if there was another harpy near it would be hunting them. 

“Do not worry my child, I have cast a protective barrier over this place, thee will be safe here,” Bloodwyne assured her seeming to read her mind. 

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Lark said sincerely not able to hold back the tears. She quickly wiped her face when Sam came back not wanting him to see her breakdown. 

“I’ll have some food fixed in a little bit,” Sam said busing himself with putting a meal together for them. “I’ll fix up the fresh stuff we have so it won’t go to waste.” 

“Anything’s fine,” Lark mumbled as she wiped Dean’s face and tucked the sleeping bag tighter around his trembling body. She could tell the fever was worse and hoped that it would break soon. She checked his wounds and could see streaks of black seemed to be getting smaller. It looked like it was working and drawing the poison out of his body. 

“S’y...” Dean mumbled as he tossed restlessly. “Lar’...” he cried out.

“I’m here Dean, it’s okay...We’re all safe....” Lark cooed to him grabbing his failing hand and gripping it tightly to stop his struggling. “It’s okay...” she whispered stroking his cheek to try and calm him. 

Dean turned into her hand and reached out blindly for her. 

“I’m right here Dee...Right here,” she said scooting down and pulling him into her embrace letting his head rest in the crook of her neck. She started humming softly to him as she massaged his neck and rubbed his back. She didn’t see Sam watching her as he finished up the food and offered a plate to Bloodwyne who accepted it. 

Sam could see the love Lark had for his brother as she comforted him and calmed him down. He fixed himself a plate even though he wasn’t hungry since he knew he needed to eat. He added more broken branches to the fire before eating the food on his plate. 

“Lark, you should try and eat something,” Sam told her when he saw Dean was resting easier now.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled not wanting to let Dean go. 

“At least drink something,” he offered holding out a cup of tea he made for her. 

“Alright,” she agreed taking the cup and shifting enough where she could drink the warm drink. She sighed as it warmed her slightly on the inside. She was exhausted and running on empty. It didn’t take long for her to doze off with Dean still snuggled into her side. 

spn

Dean was the first to stir the next morning and was surprised to find himself in Lark’s arms with his head snuggled into the crook of her neck. He could feel her chest rising up and down under his head and winced when he tried to move his shoulder that felt warm and tingly. 

“How are you feeling?” Lark asked softly sensing he was waking up.

“What hap’ned?” Dean asked in a raspy voice as he tried to wet his throat.

“Hold on, let me get you some water,” she said reaching for her water bottle. She helped Dean to sit up and drink from the bottle to quench his thirst. 

“Hey, how is he?” Sam asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“He's awake,” she said. “And the fever seems to be almost gone.” 

“Good,” Sam sighed.

“Dean, I need to clean your wounds and stitch a couple of them,” she told him after he lay back down. 

“Alright,” he replied trying to pull up his memories of the day before. They were attacked and he was injured was about all he remembered.

Lark started with his shoulder and removed the gauze so she could clean the mixture from it. She wet a cloth and gently began to clean his shoulder. As the paste was removed, fresh blood began to ooze from the wounds. Once she had them cleaned, Lark took out sutures and stitched the gashes together. She put antibiotic cream on them and taped a pad over the wounds for protection. The gashes on his arm were not as deep and she was able to use butterfly bandages on them. 

“All done,” Lark announced once she had his injuries doctored. 

“Bloodwyne is here and he says he can create a portal for us to go home,” Sam told Dean once Lark was finished. 

“Good to hear, I’m ready to get out of here,” Dean replied grunted as Lark helped him put on his button up shirt. She didn’t try to put a tee shirt back on him thinking it would be too hard right now. 

“Thy seems much better today,” Bloodwyne noted as he stepped back into the clearing. 

“Sammy says you can get us home,” Dean stated trying to clear his head of the fog that filled it. 

“That I can,” the wizard nodded.

“Pack it up; I’m ready to get out of this place.” 

“You sure you don’t need to rest a little longer?” Sam asked thinking Dean still looked pale and weak.

“No bro, it’s time to go home,” he insisted. 

“Dean’s right Sam. It’s time we went home. I’ll get my stuff packed and should be ready in a few minutes,” Lark said packing up her things and being sure Dean’s things were packed too. 

Sam helped Dean to stand and let Lark steady him as he shouldered his pack and carried Dean’s. Dean draped his good arm over Lark’s shoulder for support and they stood to the side as Bloodwyne moved to an open area and took his staff and began to make a circle in the air as he mumbled in an ancient language. He began to move the staff faster and the air began to shimmer and waver as a humming filled the air. He continued his chant for nearly five minutes until a circle formed in front of him and remained stable. 

“Goodbye my friends. Thee have done a good deed and shall be rewarded for it,” he said stepping back so they would be able to pass through.

“Thank you for all your help and for this,” Lark said as she linked arms with Dean on one side and Sam steadied him on the other side. “Keep a tight hold as we crossover.”

“Yes, thanks for everything,” Dean added, trying to put on a brave face.

“Goodbye,” Sam called to him. 

“Let’s go home,” Dean said before they walked to the portal and stepped into it.

The air felt heavy and thick as the three hunters pushed their way through the opening. Mist coated them and it was hard to see until they broke through the other side and stepped out into a forest. They turned to look at the portal that quickly began to fade until it disappeared from sight.

"We're home," Lark whispered already feeling the difference in the air around them. She took in their surroundings and breathed a sigh of relief as her burden lightened. 

"It does feel good to be back," Sam agreed. 

A/N: The hunters are back, but the drama is not over yet. Hope you'll stay around for the remainder of the story. Comments are great. Enjoy.... NC


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: A special thanks to Clowns or Midgets for her feedback on some of these last chapters. Her insight helped me to make them that much better for your reading. They are back but things are out of sorts for them. Thank you for reading my story. Comments would be nice. Enjoy.... NC  
====================================================

 

"Awe hell!" Dean grunted in disgust. "We're in another freakin' forest. Couldn't he at least put us near some city or something."

"Don't complain, at least we didn't end up in some ocean or lake somewhere or where it's freezing," Sam offered looking around. "Hey I think I see a trail over there," he pointed a short distance away.

"Guess we need to find out where we are," Dean huffed, taking in a deep breath to steady himself. 

"And we need to find a phone to call Bobby," Lark added letting Dean step ahead of her as they made their way through the trees toward what looked like a well traveled trail.

"There's a sign up there let's see what it says," Sam offered walking toward the wooden sign to read it. "It says the main parking lot is this way."

"Where's there's a parking lot there has to be vehicles. Maybe we can bum a ride from someone," Dean said as he walked the way the arrow pointed.

It took them thirty minutes of hiking to get to the trailhead and a large dirt parking lot. They looked around seeing a number of cars and truck parked in the lot but no people. Lark walked over to a billboard and began to read the papers on it and looked at the map.

"Guys, we're in North Carolina in the Great Smoky Mountains National Forest," she said looking back at them with a surprised look on her face. 

“Right, couldn’t be any farther away from Sioux Falls,” Dean complained. “So what now?”

Lark heard voices and looked down one of the trails leading to the parking lot and saw two guys walking their way. She waited until they got closer before speaking.

“Hi, I was hoping you might could help me and my friends. We’ve been hiking for several weeks and could use a ride to the nearest town,” Lark asked politely, giving them a warm smile. 

“Sure if you don’t mind riding in back of a truck,” one of the guys said looking from Lark to Sam and Dean. 

“What did you guys get into?” the other inquired looking at their nasty clothes and their disheveled appearance.

Lark frowned for a moment and looked down at her dirty, torn, blood stained clothes and over at the guys who were not in much better shape. She could image how they looked to them since they hadn’t had a bath in like five days. She absently tried to tame her unruly hair as she thought up a reply. At least the blood was dried and dark and didn’t look like what it was. 

“Hard hiking and we found a cave we explored. Pretty nasty mess and we didn‘t take time to try and clean up since we wanted to get back,” Lark shrugged hoping the lie would pass.

“The nearest town is about an hour away. It‘s not big, Bryson City, but they do have some motels you can probably get rooms at,” the driver offered as he unlocked his truck.

“That’s fine, we don’t mind the back,” Sam said taking his pack and putting it in back. He took Lark’s and sat it beside his before opening the tailgate so they could climb in. He heard Dean hiss and grunt in pain but he managed to get into the back. 

“We appreciate this, you can drop us anywhere. We’re going to get a motel room for a couple of nights to rest and clean up,” Lark told them. “Oh would one of you happen to have a cell I could borrow to make a call?” 

“Sure, use mine,” the passenger said digging a cell from his pack and handing it to her. “I’m Clay and that’s my brother Will.”

“Thank you, I’m Lark and this is Dean and Sam, they’re brothers too.”

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Sam said giving a wave as he watched Dean settle, noticing he still looked pale.

“Thanks for the ride,” Dean nodded as he leaned against the back of the truck and clenched his jaw to keep from moaning.

Lark brought up the dial pad and punched in Bobby’s work number thinking that would be the easiest way to get him. She listened to it ring four times before being picked up.

“Singer Savage,” he growled into the phone like he had been disturbed.

“Hey Bobby it’s Lark,” she said, happy to hear his voice. She waited but didn’t hear anything but silence from the other end. “Bobby? Are you still there?” she asked cautiously not sure what the problem was.

“Lark is it really you? Are Dean and Sam with you?” he finally got out.

“Yeah Bobby, we just got back to...here,” she said not wanting to say anything more since Clay and Will were listening.

“Damn Lass...I had ‘bout given up hope of seeing you guys again....” he said a catch in his voice.

“What do you mean Bobby?” Lark asked slowly.

“Lass you’ve been gone over six months now,” he informed her.

“Shit!” Lark cried out making everyone look at her in surprise. “Sorry, look we’re going to get a motel room and will call you later.”

“Where are you? I can come and get you.”

“We’re in North Carolina in a national park. I’ll rent us a car and we’ll drive back Bobby. We need to rest for a couple of days, but I will call you later with an update.”

“You do that and Lass, I’m glad you all made it back,” he replied a hint of warmth in his voice.

“I promise. Bye,” she said ending the call. “Thanks Clay. We’re ready when you are.” 

“Okay, get comfortable,” he said getting in the cab with his brother.

“What was that about?” Dean asked in a low voice when he saw the puzzled look on her face.

“Guys, Bobby said we have been gone over six months,” she whispered, not believing her own words.

“Holy crap...” Sam mused as it hit him the amount of time that had passed in this world compared to the short time they had been in the other.

“Guess time runs differently there,” Dean surmised. “It’s not the first time we’ve come across this.” He was thinking of his time in hell and the difference between the times.

Lark looked at him, waiting for him to continue but he didn’t and wondered what he was thinking when she saw the closed off expression on his face. She glanced at Sam and saw the pinched look on his face and wondered what the story was behind that, but didn’t question it as the truck bounced over the dirt road until it got the blacktop and slowly picked up speed. She was hunched between the brothers leaning again the cab and pulled her coat tighter around her for warmth. She figured it was late September by the nip in the air and the changing of the leaves on the trees she noticed. It was still hard to wrap her mind around them being going that long, when it was only about a month by her calculations. The brothers didn’t try to talk and their trip was a silent one.

spn

Will was correct, in a little over an hour, he pulled into a gas station on the outskirts of Bryson City and stopped. The travelers moved their stiff bodies and got up slowly to get out of the back and grab their packs.

“There’s several motels and eating places at this exit,” Clay said as he got out of the truck.

“This will work fine,” Lark replied seeing two motels in the distance and several places they could eat at.

“Thanks for the lift,” Dean told the brothers as he looked around at civilization with a different perspective. 

“Yeah, we appreciate it,” Lark added giving a wave as they headed across the parking lot.

“Safe travels,” Sam called to them before following Dean and Lark toward the motels.

“I’ll go in and get us a room,” she said checking the two places out and deciding which one she liked better. 

Dean looked at Sam over her head and wondered if she realized what she said ‘a room’ and if they would be bunking together still. He wasn’t going to press her after all that had happened in the other world, but he hoped there would still be feelings between them. He didn’t mind taking it slow and working back to what they had if it meant there was a chance for them.

“How are you going to pay?” Sam asked thinking he had some money somewhere in his pack.

“Plastic,” Lark replied with confidence. She made sure to pack a credit card and some cash in a zippered pocket of the backpack to use when they got back, since they had no idea where they would come out. And she was glad of it. She stopped outside the office of the motel and took off her pack to dig out her credit card. “I’ll be back in a minute,” she said weariness showing on her face that she couldn’t hide.

“We’ll be right here,” Dean nodded taking a seat on a bench outside the office door. 

Sam plopped down beside him and breathed out a long breath. “Dean, do you feel different?” 

“How you mean?” 

“I don’t know, but it’s like my body has not caught up with this world. I feel sort of weighted down and really tired.” 

“Like the air’s too heavy and pressing in on your body,” Dean added glad he wasn’t the only one feeling out of sorts.

“I guess our bodies have to get used to this world again. I for one feel like I could sleep for a week,” Sam sighed.

“I can’t wait for a nice hot shower to get some of this shit off me,” Dean surmised looking at his hands and seeing blood and dirt under his fingernails and ground into his knuckles. 

“You know we should get something to eat. You two didn’t eat last night or this morning. You must be hungry,” Sam said.

“Food we don’t have to cook...” Dean said longingly. “I can get an ice cold beer.” 

“Maybe hold off on that until this evening, it’s not even lunchtime yet,” Sam chuckled getting up when Lark came out of the office.

“I bribed the clerk into letting us have a room early since business is slow and the rooms are already cleaned. I got it for two nights,” Lark said holding up two key cards. 

“Why don’t we drop our packs off and go grab a bite?” Dean asked thinking his stomach did feel empty.

“You read my mind. There’s a milk shake calling my name,” Lark answered as she licked her lips just thinking about it. “We’re on the bottom floor corner room. I asked for one away from other guests so we won’t be disturbed by noise.”

“Once I go to bed, I don’t think a bomb would wake me,” Sam said wearily. 

“You two feeling it too?” Lark asked as she led them around the motel and down the walkway to the end room. She opened the door and before she could go in, Dean stepped in front of her to check the room out first. “It’s not the first motel room I’ve gotten you know.”

“Sorry force of habit,” Dean told her with a shrug. He noticed two queen size beds in the room but didn’t say anything. 

“So fast food?” Sam asked, though he didn’t like to eat it, none of them looked very presentable to dine in. “There’s seats outside we can use so the other customers don’t have to smell us.”

“Good idea, I don’t smell us anymore but I’m sure we’re pretty ripe,” Dean agreed. 

“Let me use the bathroom first,” Lark said dropping her pack and heading into the bathroom. 

Dean and Sam laughed when they heard her making comments from inside the room about hot water and a commode. They each took a turn using the bathroom and washed their faces and hands before heading out to a fast food place just down the street.

spn

"How's the shoulder and arm?" Lark asked Dean as she sat bags of food and the container holding two drinks, milk shake and a water on the outside table of the fast food place. 

"It's fine," Dean said not wanting to complain of the ache in his shoulder. 

"Maybe you should take some pain meds when we get back," she suggested.

"Maybe," he said pulling a large drink out of the container and taking a long draw on the straw filling his mouth with the cold liquid. He frowned at the taste and looked at the cup suspiciously.

"Alright, double bacon cheeseburger for you and fries," Lark said pulling food from the bag and dividing it up. "Grilled chicken and fries for you Sam and single cheeseburger and fries for me." 

"Thanks," Sam said opening up his sandwich and looking at it. 

"Ketchup?" she offered pulling packets from the bag and laying them in the middle of the table. Lark picked up her chocolate milk shake and sucked a small amount into her mouth relishing the coldness of the liquid on her taste buds. "I think I've died and gone to heaven...." she moaned in delight before making a slight face, but took another sip anyway.

"Bacon..." Dean whispered lovingly as he took a large bite of the burger. He chewed the food and frowned slightly wondering why the taste seemed funny and worked on swallowing it. "Sammy?"

"What?" Sam asked making a face as he chewed a bite of his chicken sandwich. 

"Why doesn't my burger taste right? It couldn't have changed that much in six months," Dean whined looking down it. "Even the bacon taste like crap."

"It's not just your burger. Mine doesn't taste right either," he remarked opening up his sandwich to look at it. He didn't see anything that looked wrong with it and frowned as his mind tried to work out the answer.

Lark had drunk a third of her shake before the pain hit. She cried out softly and fisted her hands pressing them to her temple and she doubled over. 

"Lark what's wrong?" Sam asked in concern.

"Babe? What is it?" Dean asked laying a hand on her arm as she groaned again.

Before she could answer, she stumbled to her feet and moved to a small grassy area away from the tables and emptied her stomach. She leaned against a small tree as she tried to get her breath and see if she was finished. 

Dean started to get up but Sam stopped him when he saw the look of pain on his face. "I got this," he told him getting up to go check on her. He picked up her water and went to her offering the cup. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," she mumbled sipping some water and rinsing her mouth out. "Just didn't sit right on my stomach I guess," she said wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her jacket.

"I think we're gonna have to ease into our food. I'm guessing our bodies need to adjust to the changes of the two worlds."

"Yeah I think you're right," she said letting Sam help her back to the table. She sat down and wiped her face on a napkin before picking up a fry and trying it. She pushed her shake away deciding not to drink anymore. 

"I think this is the first time I've ever said this..." Dean said looking at the other two. "I don't feel like eating the rest," he said looking sadly down at his half eaten burger.

"Me either," Sam agreed pushing his partly eaten sandwich away too. He picked up a fry and took a bite before dropping the rest back onto the wrapper. The food had a dull, bland taste with no flavor except for it being hot or cold. 

"I was so excited and looking forward to that shake," Lark said tears forming in her eyes that she blinked away. It seemed her emotions were as off as her taste was right now. She looked around when a couple came out the door and frowned when she seemed to sense their feelings of happiness. "I think I wanna go back to the room."

"Me too. I want a shower and a soft bed," Dean said getting up and gathering his trash to throw it away. 

"You two go on back, I'm going into the convenience store and grab some ginger ale for Lark and green tea. Maybe it'll settle your stomach," Sam told them throwing away his leftover food too.

"Grab a six pack. Maybe after some sleep things will be better," Dean asked waiting for Lark to get up. 

"Here's one of the key cards so you can get back in," Lark offered pulling the card from her jeans pocket and holding it out for him.

"Thanks, I shouldn't be long," Sam told her taking the card and walking toward the store, away from them. 

"See ya back there," Dean called to him. "Ready?" he asked Lark wanting to put an arm around her, but didn't want to be forward or assume anything.

"Yes," she said walking toward their motel.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Things still aren’t quiet right for them, but they’re ready to head back to Bobby’s. Thanks for hanging in there as we take a different path toward the end. Your thoughts are great, please comment. Enjoy.... NC  
=====================================================

 

"You can have the bathroom first and get your shower," Dean offered.

"Alright. I'll try not to take too long since you guys need to shower too." 

"Okay, I'll make Sammy go last since he takes the longest of either of us," Dean chuckled.

"I have noticed that," she giggled softly as she pulled the other key card out to open their door. "I noticed they have a laundry room here too and thought tomorrow I'd do some laundry for us."

"Me or Sammy can get ours done," Dean offered.

"It won't take any longer to throw yours in with mine. It'll give me a full load," she shrugged. Lark picked up her pack and dug out clean briefs and an oversized tee shirt that used to belong to Sam. She found her bathroom bag and shuffled to the bathroom wondering if she had the energy to even shower. Lark knew she had to since she couldn't go to bed as dirty and smelly as she was. 

She closed the bathroom door behind her and dropped her clean clothes on the counter before stopping to look at herself in the mirror. The reflection that looked back at her shocked her. Her blond hair was streaked with splatters of blood matting it together and her face had smudges of dirt across one side. Her jacket was probably not salvageable with all the blood stains and dirt ground into it. She looked down at her jeans and wondered the same thing. She pulled out shampoo and conditioner, sitting it in the shower to use.

Lark moved to turn on the water and adjust the temperature before taking off her dirty clothes and stepping under the hot spray. She sighed in contentment as the hot water ran over her head and down her body. She ran her hands through her hair trying to work tangles and matted sections out of it. She squirted shampoo into the palm of her hand and worked it through her hair lathering it good before rinsing and shampooing again to get it clean. She put in conditioner, working it through her hair and used the body wash provided by the motel to wash her body. Once she rinsed her body and hair, Lark grabbed a towel to dry off and towel dry her hair before stepping from the shower. She looked at her body in the mirror seeing new bruises and scrapes scattered across it. She put on her briefs and pulled the tee shirt over her head, letting it settle over her body. 

“Your turn,” she called as she stepped from the bathroom with her dirty clothes. 

“This is going to feel good,” Dean said picking up some sleep clothes and his bathroom bag. 

“Want me to check your wounds once you’re done?” she asked trying to suppress a yawn.

“Naw, Sammy or I can do it. You go on to bed. You look like you’re about to drop where you stand.” 

“I can check them Lark, Dean’s right go on to bed,” Sam told her.

“Al...ri....ght...” she yawned. She grabbed a blanket and pillow and went to the couch to make a bed. 

“Hey, you can take the bed; I’ll sleep on the couch,” Dean told her from the bathroom door. 

“That’s okay, I don’t mind,” she mumbled sitting on the couch. 

“I can take to couch,” Sam offered.

“I don’t think you’ll fit Sam,” Lark told him looking at the couch and then at Sam. 

“Look, get in the bed Babe, as exhausted as everyone is, all we’re going to do is sleep,” Dean told her with a huff. “Go on to bed,” he sighed before closing the door.

“He’s right Lark, you’ll be more comfortable in a bed. I can sleep with Dean if you want,” Sam offered.

“No, it’s fine,” Lark said getting up and going to the bed to pull the covers back. She crawled over to the other side and curled up under the covers. She was asleep within minutes of lying down in the bed.

Sam sat on his bed and waited for Dean to finish up in the bathroom so he could have his turn. He could hear the water running and shivered in anticipation of taking one and getting clean. He had sleep clothes and his bathroom bag beside him ready when Dean was done. He could hear the soft breathing of Lark in the bed beside him and wondered what was brought back to this world with them. His mind drifted to that one night and the love he had found, even if it was only for a short while. He had slipped the necklace she had given him in the zipper pocket of his pack so it wouldn't get lost.

“Your turn bro,” Dean said stepping from the bathroom as steam escaped from around him. “Enjoy but don’t fall asleep taking a shower.”

“Do you need me to check your injuries?”

“No, I replaced the pads, they’re good,” he replied dropping his dirty clothes on Lark’s and moving to the bed. He looked down at her sleeping form before easing under the covers and settling down. There was plenty of room where neither had to touch and he didn’t try to touch her. His eyes closed and he was asleep almost as fast as Lark.

spn

Sam felt the warmth of the bathroom and the moisture hanging in the air. He sat his things down and stripped out of his clothes before turning on the water and adjusting it as hot as he could stand it. After stepping under the spray, Sam sucked in a sharp breath from the heat of the water. He let it beat on his head for a minute just enjoying the feel before taking his shampoo to wash his grimy hair. He lathered it, massaging his scalp as he worked the suds into the length of the hair. He didn’t realize how much longer it had gotten since they had been gone, but it seemed it had grown more since they got back. Maybe he would go have it trimmed once they got back to Sioux Falls. He soaped down his body and felt his strength beginning to waver. He now understood what Dean meant about falling asleep in the shower and finished up so he could go to bed too. He shut the water off and grabbed a clean towel to dry and towel dry his hair before stepping to the mirror. After looking at his reflection, Sam decided he could shave later and not waste time doing it now. He dropped his dirty clothes with the rest and stumbled to the bed to pull the covers back and crawl under them. He settled down and listened to the soft snoring coming from the bed beside him and let it lull him to sleep, joining the others in Neverland. 

spn

Morning came and the three hunters stirred only long enough to use the bathroom and returned to bed. They slept on through the day as the world moved forward at a fast pace around them. It was late afternoon when they began to wake themselves up. 

Lark crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to relieve herself and wash her face to finish waking up. She changed clothes so they could go out and eat in a real restaurant this time. Each brother took their turn in the bathroom and changed clothes getting ready too. There was a steak house within walking distance they were going to try and see if they could eat anything yet. 

"How do you feel Sam?" Lark asked as she brushed her hair as they waited for Dean to finish in the bathroom.

"I think some better. I don't have that heaviness on my body like before but I still don't feel exactly right. Have you noticed our hair and nails seemed to have grown overnight?" Sam admitted to her. "How 'bout you?"

"The same. My mind is still trying to catch up I think. It's still a little fuzzy around the edges. I thought I was just dreaming my had grown out more," Lark told him being honest too. "And your brother? Has he let you check his wounds?"

"Of course not, you know how he is," Sam told her with a huff.

Lark moved to the bathroom door and stood in front of it waiting for Dean to come out. He looked up in surprise when she blocked his path and wouldn't let him step around her.

"Ummmm....There a problem?" he asked looking past her to a smirking Sam who bit his lip not to laugh. 

"I want to see your wounds and be sure they're not infected," she said arching an eyebrow as she stared him down.

"It's fine," he growled out trying to step around her until she blocked him. 

"Let me see," she said crossing her arms over her chest daring him to defy her.

Dean frowned and looked from Lark to Sam seeing he was getting no help from him as he hid his laughter behind his hand. Seeing there was no way around this without a fight, Dean gritted his teeth and hissed, "Fine."

"Take your tee shirt off and let me check your shoulder," Lark told him walking forward and making him step backward. 

Dean frowned but did as she said. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head trying not to wince with the discomfort he felt. 

Lark pushed him down on the commode and removed the pad covering the claw wounds to check them. She gently touched his shoulder and looked for infection and checked the stitching before looking in her bathroom bag for cream and another pad. Lark smoothed the cream over the stitched wound before placing a clean pad over it. She looked at his arm and replaced the butterfly bandages there. 

"Now was that so bad?" she asked stepping to the sink to wash her hands. "It is healing well. How do you feel otherwise? Sam and me still feel a little off, but some better."

"Yeah, the same," Dean said deciding it would be better to admit it than to lie about it. 

"I'm hoping a few more days and we'll start feeling more like ourselves." 

"I hope so. Not liking that the taste of my favorite food sucks." 

"Maybe it'll be different with this meal. We need to start small and work up to our regular foods," Lark suggested as she stepped from the bathroom to look for her coat. "You ready Sam?" 

"Yes," he said clearing his throat and grabbing his jacket. "He okay?" 

"Yes, he's healing nicely. I should be able to take the stitches out by the end of the week." 

"Standing right here," Dean commented as they talked about him.

"I know bro, but she's honest," Sam shrugged and got a middle finger from Dean. "Shall we go?" 

“I’m going to throw a couple loads of clothes in to wash. They should be finished and ready for the dryer by the time we get back,” Lark said picking up a pack she had put their dirty clothes in.

Lark stopped off at the laundry room and loaded two washers, starting the machines before joining the brothers waiting outside. They headed out the door and walked across the parking lot toward the steak house that was below the motel. The air had a chill to it but was still comfortable with jackets on. Lark walked between the two brothers, just far enough away to not touch, but close enough to feel each other and to protect. 

spn

"I'd say that was a little better," Sam noted as they strolled back from the steak house to their motel. 

"Speak for yourself," Dean huffed.

"I told you to get something beside steak," Sam chastised him. "I don't think our bodies are ready for that type of food yet."

"But you ate a baked potato and a piece of bread," Dean whined. "How is that supposed to sustain anyone?"

"Sam's right, we need to take it slow, eat small meals more often if we need to. We don't know how long it will take our bodies to re-acclimate to our world,” Lark told them. “So let’s get some more sleep tonight and I’ll get us a rental in the morning and we’ll head for Bobby’s. We can drive straight through if we all take turns driving and sleeping.”

“That will work. It’ll probably take at least a day of driving to get there,” Dean noted as he figured it out in his head. 

“Well, I’m going to grab another shower tonight so I don’t have to do it in the morning. But first I need to put our clothes in the dryers,” Lark told them stopping back at the laundry room to do that. 

“You can go on, I’ll stay with her,” Dean told Sam.

“Alright,” he nodded heading on back to the room.

Dean watched Lark shaking out clothes before tossing them in the dryer. She set aside a couple of things to hang in the room to dry before feeding money into the machines and starting them. She waited for a moment to be sure they were doing okay before turning to look at Dean leaning in the doorway. 

“I can get a quick shower and come back to get them,” she said already feeling the weariness taking over her body.

“Me or Sam can do that if you want to turn in after your shower,” Dean suggested when he saw Lark wiping her eyes.

“No, I’m good,” she replied shaking her body slightly and rolling her shoulders.

“You don’t have to be Supergirl Babe, we can share the load.” 

“I don’t mind.” 

“Lark are we okay?” Dean asked carefully trying to gauge her reaction to the question. 

Lark looked down at the floor for a moment as she contemplated her answer. “I know the answer you want Dean....” she started, but stopped. “Be patient with me okay?”

“I can do that. Take the time you need just know I’m here for you no matter what,” Dean told her as he cupped her face and stroked it with his thumb. He kissed her forehead and let their heads butt together for a moment before stepping back and opening the door to their room. He let Lark go in first and stepped in behind her closing the door and locking it. 

spn

Lark stepped from the bathroom in sweats and her oversized tee shirt deciding to go check on their clothes. She slipped on her boots and pulled Sam’s borrowed hoodie over her head. 

“I’m going to check the clothes,” she told the guys looking around for a key card.

“I’ll go check them,” Dean said getting up. “You stay here.” 

“But I can...” 

“Stop it,” Dean stated firmly. “You don’t have to do everything. Now stay here, I’ll bring the clothes back if they’re dry. And if not, I’ll let them dry a little longer.” He didn’t wait for an answer as he grabbed a key and headed out the door leaving her standing there.

“He’s right you know,” Sam commented. “You don’t have to do everything. You’re not alone Lark.” 

“I know Sam, but sometimes it’s hard to change your way of thinking. Especially if you’ve been on your own as long as I have.” 

“Give us a chance. Don’t let what you two have slip away. My brother’s worth it.” 

“I know,” she mumbled more to herself than to him.

Lark took a seat on the bed and waited for Dean to come back. He came back with part of the clothes that were dry and Lark sorted and folded while they watched a random program on the tube. Dean gave the clothes fifteen more minutes before heading back to get them. When the clothes were folded and packed, everyone turned in for the night knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day for them. Lark had gone online and booked a car to be delivered in the morning so they could finish the last part of their journey home.


	45. Chapter 45

There was a knock at the door the next morning and the three hunters automatically reached for weapons as Dean went to the door. He opened it a crack to look out and saw a guy in a rental car uniform standing there.

“I’ve got a car for L. Singer,” the guy said looking down at the clipboard in his hand.

“That’s me,” Lark said pushing the door open more so she could step outside. 

“I just need your signature on these forms and you’re good to go.”

“No problem. Thanks for dropping it off,” she said accepting the clipboard and scribbling her name on the forms.

“My pleasure. Have a good trip,” he said tearing off the back form to give to her along with a set of car keys. "You can call of pickup when you reach your destination."

“Thank you,” she replied stepping back through the door Dean was holding open. “Okay guys, we’ve got our ride.” 

“Alright, let’s hit the road,” Dean said picking up his pack as Sam and Lark picked up theirs. 

Lark opened the trunk and they put their packs in the back out of the way. 

“I’ll drive first,” she offered clicking the button on the key to unlock the Toyota Camry and get in the driver’s seat. 

Dean took the passenger seat and Sam sprawled out in the back, glad Lark had gotten a decent size car to drive back in. Lark started the car and pulled out of the parking lot to pick up the main road that led to the interstate. Dean reached to turn on the radio and find a station to his liking and adjusted the volume before slouching down in the passenger seat to watch the scenery fly by. Once Lark got on the interstate, she found a group of cars traveling at a decent speed and fell in with them. They were making good time on their way westward toward Sioux Falls. 

spn

“It’s my turn to drive,” Dean told Lark as they pulled into a gas station to fill up. “If we do like four to five hours each we won’t tire ourselves out so bad.”

“Fine with me. I’ll get the gas while you guys use the restroom and grab drinks if you want something,” Lark said stopping at a pump and getting out. 

“C’mon Sammy, let’s hit the head and get back on the road.” 

“Coming. I needed to stretch anyway,” he groaned getting out of the back and stretching his back as he walked toward the front door. 

After Lark filled the car, she moved it to a parking space so she could use the restroom and grab a drink. She saw the guys at the front paying for their purchases. Lark headed to the back where the restrooms were located. 

Sam and Dean were waiting by the car when Lark came out and tossed the keys to Dean. She got in back and let Sam have the passenger seat. Dean pulled out and got back on the interstate slipping between a couple of truckers that were moving at a steady pace. With the motion of the car and the hum of the engine, Lark curled up on the back seat and went to sleep. Sam glanced over the seat at her and thought she looked like a kid when she slept. 

“How are things with you and Lark?” Sam asked quietly not wanting to wake Lark or let her know they were talking about her.

“I’m honestly not sure. My feelings haven’t changed, for that matter I think they’ve grown stronger. After all she’s been through....I hope she can get past it and see we’re good together and will want to make it work between us.” 

“And if she can’t?” Sam asked cautiously knowing Dean would be devastated if Lark broke it off.

“I don’t know....I’m taking it one day at a time,” he sighed wiping a hand down his face. 

“I can’t believe its almost over with,” Sam said deciding it was best to change the subject. 

“What?” Dean asked.

“This journey. I mean six months has pasted here and we were not a part of it. We don’t know what happened in our absence.”

“Yeah, well you can check it all out once we get to Bobby’s and fill me in,” Dean shrugged as he let his mind think about what Sam said. Six months was a long time to be out of the picture for a hunter. He wondered if other hunters thought they were dead when they couldn‘t be reached. 

spn

The three weary travelers had taken turns driving through the night and as morning broke they were only a couple of hours from Bobby’s. Dean was driving again and Lark was in the front with him. Sam was stretched out in the back sleeping since he wouldn’t be up to drive again.

“Why don’t we stop and get an early breakfast?” Dean suggested looking over at Lark for an answer.

“Might not be a bad idea. That way no one has to cook or anything when we get there,” she answered knowing they were all tired from their day long road trip across half the country.

“Are you glad to be home?” Dean asked her seeing a far away look in her eyes as she absently gazed out the windshield.

“Yes, it’ll be good to see Bobby again,” she said, but wasn’t very convincing with her tone.

Dean didn’t say anything else since he didn’t want her to slip into a melancholy mood and wondered if she should’ve stayed there. If she had wanted that he didn’t know what he would have done. Dean knew he couldn’t leave her there because his heart would have been left there too. He spotted a sign for a 24 hour truck stop five miles ahead and figured it was a good place to stop. They had always had good luck with truck stop food and he could go ahead and fill up one last time. He pressed on the gas a little harder wanting to get there and get out of the confined space to have a little breathing room. The car didn't handle like his Baby and he would be happy to see her again. Something in the back of his mind was scratching to get out and it seemed to be clouded with unrest and doom. It seemed to want to tell him something bad was coming but he didn’t know what. The Toyota ate up the last few miles and Dean signaled to exit off and headed for the diner.

spn

“Hey Sleeping Beauty, wake up, we’re gonna grab some breakfast,” Dean called to his brother giving his stomach a slap.

“Wh’t?” Sam grunted moving around in the back trying to wake up. “Are we there?” he asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Not yet, but almost. Let’s go, chow time,” Dean replied slamming the driver’s door as he walked around the car to Lark who was waiting on them.

Sam sat up and looked to the truck stop and to his brother and Lark before opening the door to get out. He stumbled slightly and shook his uncooperative body to get it going. They walked to the front door and went inside and headed to the left where the restaurant was situated. 

“Get me a coffee, I’m going to the restroom,” Sam told Dean once they got a booth.

“Got it,” he said picking up a menu and glancing at the breakfast meals and specials. “So...What you in the mood for?” he asked Lark.

“I’m going to stay with something light like maybe oatmeal or pancakes and fruit instead of syrup.” 

“Hello, my name is Sally, what can I get you to drink this morning?” a middle aged woman asked.

“Two coffees,” Dean said.

“And for you miss?”

“Water please,” Lark replied studying the menu as she bit her lower lip.

“I’ll get your drinks and be back to take your order,” she said heading to the bar for the coffee pot.

Sam came back out and stopped at the booth looking from one side to the other. He had thought Lark would sit beside Dean not on the opposite side and wasn’t sure where he should sit. 

“Why don’t you move over with Lark?” Sam asked Dean feeling more comfortable with that.

Dean looked up when he spoke not really getting what he said. Sam motioned with his head for him to move and he got the picture. He scooted out and moved to the other side of the booth with Lark giving Sam an empty side which he took advantage of.

“Hold on,” Lark fussed when Dean sat down beside her and scooted her over with his body. She slid into the corner giving him room when Sally came back with their drinks. 

“Here you go, two coffees and a water,” she said sitting down the drinks. “Are you ready to order?” she asked pulling out her pad and pen. 

“Lark?” Dean said letting her go first.

“I’ll have a small bowl of oatmeal and fresh fruit,” Lark said pushing the menu her way.

“Sir?”

“I’ll have the Grand Slam, bacon, scrambled eggs,” Dean said wanting to see if the bacon tasted right yet.

“And for you sir?” she asked turning to Sam.

“I’ll have...Short stack, one egg scrambled and fresh fruit.” 

“I’ll get this right in,” she said walking away toward the kitchen.

Sam doctored his coffee and took a tentative sip as he tried not to look at Dean and Lark. He could sense a little tension between them but they both were trying to hide it. There was space between them that might as well been ten feet instead of less than a foot. Both kept their heads down not saying anything as they waited for their food. 

Since the place wasn’t busy yet, their food came out fairly quick. Sally carried a tray with plates on it to their table and began to distribute the food among them. 

“Is there anything else I can get anyone?” she asked pouring more coffee in Dean’s cup.

“I think we’re good,” Dean said unwrapping his silverware and putting his napkin in his lap. 

“Alright, I’ll check back with you in a bit,” she said walking away to help someone else. 

“Looks good,” Sam commented arranging his plates in front of him. He glanced up when neither of the two across from him answered. 

Lark was cutting up strawberries to add to her oatmeal before stirring for a moment and eating a spoon of it. She took several more bites before stopping and sipping on her water. 

“Oh thank goodness,” Dean sighed as he chewed a bite of bacon. “It almost taste like bacon again, but not quiet there though.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Sam nodded. “The eggs are almost eatable now. How‘s the oatmeal Lark?” he asked trying to draw her into the conversation.

“Okay,” she said quietly not acting like she wanted to talk. 

“You want me to drive? “ Sam asked Dean as he cut into his pancakes before pouring a small amount of syrup over them.

“Naw, I’ll drive the rest of the way,” Dean told him as he continued to eat. It wasn’t as bad as the first time they ate food after getting back, so he ate most of what was on his plate, feeling full before finishing. He looked down at his plate thinking he’d be glad when his body adjusted or caught up or whatever it needed to do to get back to normal. He caught Sally’s attention and motioned for the check so they could leave. Lark and Sam looked like they had ate all they were going to and he wanted to finish this trip.

“Thank you and come again,” Sally said putting down the bill. 

“Thanks,” Dean said turning it over to check the total and pulled what little money he had out of his pocket. “You got a five Sammy?” he asked.

“Yeah, just a sec,” he said digging around in his pockets.

“Here, I got it,” Lark said handing him a five. “Do you need money for a tip?”

“No, I included it in this,” he said putting down some money before getting up. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah,” Sam said wiping his mouth and getting up. 

“I’m going to the restroom and I’ll be out,” Lark told them as she got up once Dean stood. 

“Alright,” Dean said heading for the exit. “Here Sammy, go on to the car and unlock it. I’m going to wait for Lark.”

“Dean, I know you’re worried man, but you gotta give her a little space,” Sam told him not taking the keys. “C’mon, let’s go to the car.” 

Dean looked at him for a moment as he mulled over what he had said. He huffed out a short breath and followed Sam to the car. After unlocking it, they got in to wait on Lark. 

“Thanks bro,” Dean mumbled to him glad he could see what he couldn’t.

“No problem, I’ve got your back,” Sam said looking toward the door to see Lark coming out and heading their way. 

Dean looked over the seat waiting for her to settle down before cranking the car and heading back out to the interstate. Traffic was still light on the road so Dean made good time and in less than two hours pulled onto the road for the salvage yard. He gripped the wheel tightly and drove slowly toward the lights. He braked and drove through the gate and on up the driveway to the front of the house. 

They got out of the car as the front door opened and Bobby stepped from the house. He stepped to the edge of the porch and looked at his adopted kids, tears filling his eyes. Lark was the first to hurry to him and fall into his arms hugging him tightly. 

“Oh Lass, you don’t know how good it is to see you all,” Bobby whispered to her almost afraid to let her go. “Boys, good to have you home.” 

“Hey Bobby,” Sam said smiling happily as he gave him a hug and then stepped back so Dean could get his hug. 

“Sam, you boys gave me a scare,” Bobby told him slapping him on the back.

“Hey Bobby,” Dean told him accepting the older hunter’s embrace. 

“Dean son, I had ‘bout given up hope any of you were coming back,” Bobby said. “You idjits know how to give me more grey hairs don’t ya.”

“Sorry ‘bout that Bobby, but our time only puts us away about a month.” 

“Yeah, we’re thinking time’s passes different over there,” Sam added. 

“Sounds ’bout right. Well, grab yer packs and let’s get inside out of the cold,” he said touching them again to be sure they were real. “Do you want breakfast?” 

“No, no, we ate before getting here so you wouldn’t have to worry with that,” Dean told him as the three went to the trunk to get their packs.

“I got your’s,” Sam said quickly before Dean could pick it up.

He gave Sam a frown, but didn’t object since his shoulder was still stiff and sore. 

Lark got her pack and headed toward Bobby who was holding the door open for them. It felt good to be back home, or at least to a place she felt safe in. 

“Why don’t you head upstairs and rest awhile. Ya all look like you could use it,” he suggested. “I’ve waited this long to see ya, a few more hours won’t matter.”

“That does sound good,” Sam said still feeling the drain on his body. Even though he had slept some on the drive, his body still craved more. 

"Could you call the rental place to come by and pick the car up?" Lark asked digging out some paperwork from her pack.

"I'll get it taken care of," he replied accepting the papers.

“Thanks Bobby,” Lark mumbled as she made her way up the stairs and to the bedroom she always use. She unlaced her boots and kicked them off before crawling onto the bed and curling up to sleep. 

Dean paused in her doorway too look in on her and stepped inside to take a blanket and drape over her still form. He looked down at her face and could see how tired she still looked. He brushed a curl from her face with a finger before turning to leave, giving her once final glance. He didn’t say anything as he moved on down the hall to their bedroom. 

Both brothers only took time to remove their boots before climbing into bed and shutting down. Sleep came fast now that they were home where they were safe and not having to watch out for danger. All three could relax and let their bodies finish adjusting to this world.   
=========================================================================

A/N: Home safe and sound, but things are not always what they seem. Thanks for taking this journey with me. It's not over yet. I have thrown one more twist into the story since this will be the last one with Lark. I do like comments. NC


	46. Chapter 46

The day was calm and Bobby was researching some lore for a hunter, but paused for a moment and looked toward the stairs still not believing they came home. After the first month there was a slight tinge of worry, and the second month rolled by and it started to grow but after the third month it blossomed. His heart broke by the fourth month, and his spirit was crushed with the fifth month. When the sixth month passed, he had just about given up any hope that he would ever see them again and drowed his misery with Wild Turkey. 

Bobby tried several spells and incantations trying to find some way to contact them, but it all failed. Being in another world didn't leave you many options of communication. He was starting to settle into his life without his kids when a few days ago his work phone ran and a voice he didn't think he would ever hear again spoke to him. At first he thought he was imagining it, that it wasn't real and then she spoke again. All the sorrow and grief washed away when he learned they were all okay and were on their way home. His heart and soul brightened and he had a spring to his step again.

A frightened scream from upstairs had Bobby bolting from his chair and racing for the stairs. He took them two at a time and stopped short by the first bedroom that Lark used. He saw Sam on one side of the bed and Dean on the other trying to hold Lark down as she wailed and fought back. Her eyes were empty and she didn't seem to recognize them. 

"Lark, hey, hey it's okay you're safe," Sam rushed out trying to break whatever nightmare she was in. 

"Babe, Lark! Wake up!" Dean called frantically to her as he struggled against her fighting him.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Bobby demanded.

“She’s having a nightmare,” Sam supplied. “Try talking to her, maybe she’ll hear you.” 

Bobby quickly moved to the bed and sat down before framing Lark’s face in his hand. He spoke softly to her. 

“Lass it’s Bobby. You need to wake up. Lark you’re home at my place,” Bobby started trying to bring her back. “Lass you don’t know how good it was to hear your voice on the phone. I didn’t know what I was going to do if you three didn’t come back to me.”

Lark slowly stopped struggling against Dean’s hold and seemed to focus on Bobby.

“Keep talking Bobby,” Dean encouraged as he loosened his grip on her arms.

“That’s my girl. No ones going to hurt you here you know that. They’d have to come through me first,” he said watching her eyes blink fast several times as they seemed to clear as she stared into his face before they closed and she slumped against him. “There, there now. I got ya,” he said holding her tightly as he looked at the brothers' grief stricken faces. “Just go back to sleep now, ain’t nothin’ getting in to harm ya,” he whispered before easing her down onto the bed and pulling the blanket back up over her body.

Dean was so tense Sam thought he was going to snap. He reached for his arm and gently guided him from the room and into the hall. Dean fell back against the wall and clutched his head in his hands as he fought the tears. He had thought they were past this now but he was wrong.

“Someone wanna tell me what just happened?” Bobby asked looking from one brother to the other. When neither didn’t answer he huffed madly and turned to leave. “Why don’t you boys join me for a drink? I think you both could use it.” He didn’t look to see if they were following as he headed back down the stairs toward the kitchen. 

“C’mon Dean, she’ll be okay,” Sam said quietly. “Bobby needs to know.” 

Dean pushed himself from the wall and wiped his tear stained face on the back of his hand before slowly making his way to the stairs. His mind was in turmoil and he wasn’t sure what to do. Sam was right Bobby did need to know, but it should be Lark telling him not them. He felt he would be betraying her trust if he told him.

Sam followed close behind him watching closely in case Dean stumbled or needed his help. It was killing him to see both of them this way and not be able to help them. He knew Lark was strong and would come to terms with what happened, he just hoped she’d let them help and not suffer through it alone. Sam knew Dean was trying to give her the space she needed and not be overpowering and possibly drive her away, but he wasn’t handling doing that very well. He followed Dean into the kitchen were Bobby had taken down a bottle of Jack Daniels and had three glasses sitting on the table. 

“Sit,” Bobby told them as he poured three shots and pushed them toward the brothers.

Dean dropped into his chair and Sam slid into another. They both looked at the glasses for a moment. Dean picked his up and threw it back feeling the burn all the way down, but there was something missing in the taste and he grimaced. 

“Even messed up the whiskey,” he grumbled in disgust. 

Sam took a small sip and saw what he meant before sitting it back down not wanting to drink anymore.

“Somethin’ wrong with the liquor?” Bobby inquired watching both their reactions as he looked at his glass. He didn't see anything wrong with the liquor and took a sip to be sure.

“Since we’ve been back things haven’t been quite right,” Sam started seeing Dean wasn’t going to say anything and was surprised when he took his glass and downed it too. “It’s like we’ve not caught up with our time or something. Our first food tasted...”

“Like shit,” Dean butted in. 

“It was like our bodies need to adjust to this world. We’re out of sync with the time around us,” Sam continued when Dean fell silent again.

“That don’t explain what happened upstairs,” Bobby noted looking at Sam waiting for an answer. “Just what happened over there? I noticed you're favoring your right shoulder so I take it you got hurt.” 

Dean nodded yes to Bobby's question as he tried to pick the right words to tell him what happened to Lark.

Sam looked down at the empty glass Dean had sat in front of him as he gathered his thoughts on how best to tell him. 

“She was assaulted,” Dean spat out just loud enough for Bobby to hear. He looked up into Bobby’s face as raw emotions raced across his face. 

Bobby sat back in his chair as he mulled over what he was told. It was making sense now and he clenched his jaw in anger that someone would do that to her. 

“Did ya kill them?” he asked in a low voice.

“Lark did,” Sam answered. “Well, Dean finished the last one off.” 

“Good. They don’t deserve to be walking around breathing.” 

“They wouldn’t be, I was going to see to that,” Dean agreed. 

“Why don’t you boys go on back upstairs and try to get some more rest?” 

“Don’t know if I can,” Dean mumbled, thought his body still was telling him he needed it.

“We should probably try Dean. Maybe the more we rest the quicker we’ll start feeling right,” Sam said thinking it might be for the best. 

“Go on now, do what yer brother says,” the older hunter told him. “Ain’t no one going to bother ya.”

“I guess you’re right,” he huffed and pushed up from the chair.

“We’ll see ya later,” Sam nodded to Bobby before following his brother toward the stairs.

spn

“Maybe I should stay with her?” Dean questioned. “I can sit in the chair you know in case they come back.”

“I think it’ll be better if she’s alone Dean,” Sam offered. “She may not even remember it and would question why you were there. Besides, you won’t be able to rest sitting up. Look, we’re nearby and can hear her if she needs us.”

“Guess you’re right. She didn’t really seem to wake up after she calmed down earlier.”

“We’ll be here for her if she needs us. We just need to let her know she’s not alone.” 

“How much longer do you think before we start feeling right again?” he asked finally walking away from the bedroom door. "I don't like it Sammy."

“I don’t know but I can tell it’s getting better. Hopefully not too much longer.”

“I hope you’re right. I’ll never take bacon for granted again.” 

“Whatever dude,” Sam chuckled knowing Dean was coping by trying to be funny. He had done it all his life, but Sam saw through it. “Don’t worry so, things will work out.” 

“I hope so...” Dean sighed as he lay back down and tried to will his body to relax again. He closed his eyes but all he could see was the campsite and Lark in a defensive pose, waving a sword covered with blood. His eyes popped open and he turned to his side so Sam couldn’t see he was still awake. Dean listened to his brother’s breathing even out and finally heard soft snores coming from him. He carefully sat up and looked over at him before slipping from his bed and making his way down to Lark’s room.

Lark was still curled on her side clutching the blanket tightly to her body as he moved a chair closer to the bed so he could sit down. He looked at her slightly pinched face and wished he could take away all those memories from her and only leave the happy ones. He didn’t like seeing her this way because what affected her affected him as well. Their time together wasn’t really long, but something had clicked with him and he felt a closeness to her that he hadn’t felt with any other female he had been with. He slouched down in the chair and tried to get comfortable as his weariness pushed forward and took over making him nod off.

spn

The day was almost gone as the sun sunk lower in the sky. Sam woke and looked around the room seeing the shadows had lengthened and knew it was late. He looked to the other bed and saw it was empty. He didn’t need to guess where Dean was and hoped Lark hadn’t woke to find him in there. He got up and walked sock footed down the hall to the other bedroom looking in to see his brother asleep in a chair by the bed. Being as quiet as he could, Sam crept into the room and clamped a hand over Dean’s mouth and shook him awake. 

Dean felt the hand cover his mouth and came out of the doze ready to fight until he heard the voice hissing in his ear.

“Wake up, she shouldn’t find you in here,” Sam hissed dodging a weak swing as Dean pulled himself from sleep. “C’mon, let’s go downstairs.” 

Dean nodded and quietly got up to follow him out. They headed downstairs and found Bobby in the kitchen stirring pots on the stove. 

He glanced up at them as they entered. “Good you’re up. Found some spaghetti sauce in the freezer Jody left and thought we could have that for supper tonight until I make a supply run.”

“That’s fine Bobby, but we can do the supply run for you,” Sam offered accepting the bottle of water Dean held out to him. “It’ll give us something to do tomorrow.”

“Well, alright, I’ve started a list here you can add to. Seems like old age is catching up to me. Can’t remember what I go after iffin it’s not wrote down,” he said turning the sauce down and turning on the water for the spaghetti. 

“Yeah but you remember the important things Bobby. I don’t think you’ll ever forget that,” Dean offered.

“Is Lark still asleep?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ll go wake her when supper’s ready if she’s not up.”

“Good idea,” Sam nodded. “I think we need to eat to give our bodies the energy it needs right now. We‘ve got to build ourselves back up.”

“Yeah, well, the food better start tasting better is all I can say,” he complained. “I'm afraid to even try a beer right now. It might turn me off completely from it.” 

“I don’t think we have any worries about that,” Sam huffed a laugh. “I’m sure your taste buds are thanking you for the reprieve these past few weeks.”

“Bite me,” Dean shot back, but cut off another comment when Lark appeared in the doorway looking like a lost orphan. 

“Hey Lark, how you feeling?” Sam asked hoping no one would mention the incident earlier.

“Maybe some better, still a little sluggish,” she answered moving to the table to sit. She could feel three sets of eyes on her and wondered if something had happened.

“Here, drink,” Dean told her sitting his bottle of water in front of her. “You need to hydrate.” 

“Thanks, I am a little thirsty.”

“I’ll have something to eat fixed in a bit Lass, hope you’re hungry. Jody makes a damn good spaghetti sauce,” Bobby commented trying to hide his concern for her as he turned back to the stove.

“Need help?” Sam asked moving from the table thinking Lark and Dean might need a moment.

“What’s going on?” Lark asked Dean point blank in a soft voice her eyes telling him no lies.

“You had a bad dream,” Dean finally admitted. “Bobby got you out of it, but I don’t think you ever really woke up.” 

“Crap!” she mused thinking that maybe those were behind her now. 

“It’s okay.” 

“Did you tell Bobby?” she asked not able to look up.

“Only that you were attacked, no details. I figured you should be the one to do that when and if you want to,” he assured her. “I didn’t want to overstep here. It’s your story to tell not mine.”

“Thanks for that. I know he’ll want to know...Maybe later I can tell him,” she replied feeling upset that she couldn’t do it now, but she couldn’t. It was still too fresh in her mind and she didn’t want to experience it again. 

“It’ll be okay,” he tried to comfort her taking her hand and gently squeezing it.

“Do you guys want tea or coffee with supper?” Sam asked once he saw they had stopped talking.

“I’ll just have water Sam,” Lark replied since her stomach still felt unsettled. She thought it was whatever they were going through and didn’t think anything else about it.

“Tea’s good,” Dean replied. 

“You want to get the big bowl from under the cabinet there Sam. I’ll use it for the spaghetti and pour the sauce over it,” Bobby said as he tested a piece of spaghetti to see if it was done.

“I’ll go ahead and set the table too. It smells good. Let’s hope our tastes have gotten back to normal.”

“I can do that Sam,” Lark offered when he brought the plates and silverware to the table. “I should be helping too.”

“Alright,” he said giving her a soft smile and leaving the things for her to set the table.

“Add dish detergent to that list there Sam,” Bobby told him as he drained the spaghetti and ran water to wash the pot seeing he was almost out. 

“Sure thing Bobby. We’ll get you stocked back up,” Sam said scribbling on the list and reading it over before adding some other things to it. He didn’t think Bobby had done much cooking since they had been gone and felt upset they couldn’t have let him know they were okay. 

“Okay kiddies, chows ready,” Bobby announced sitting the bowl with spaghetti and sauce on the table. He sat a plate of toasted French bread beside it along with some Parmesan cheese. 

Sam brought drinks to the table before sitting down beside Lark. He looked at her and could see a haunted look in her eyes before she looked away. He hid his concern behind a smile as Bobby began to dish out the spaghetti to everyone. 

“Only a little Bobby,” Lark said holding her plate for him. 

“Alright Lass, but there should be plenty for seconds,” he replied putting a small mound on her plate. He hoped she would eat more than that but had his doubts. Bobby could tell there was something bothering her and didn’t know if it was the nightmare she had or something else. There was something about her that seemed different now that he had time to study her. 

“Jody does know how to put together a great tasting sauce,” Dean said finally tasting more than he had since they got back. “I’d say our tastes are almost back to normal.”

“I agree,” Sam said taking some cheese and sprinkling it over his spaghetti. He looked at Lark out of the corner of his eye and saw her pushing her food around on her plate only taking small bites now and then. 

“We’re heading into town in the morning for supplies. You wanna ride with us?” Dean asked Lark as he continued to eat.

“I’ll let you know in the morning,” she answered not wanting to make a commitment. 

“Okay, that’s fine.”

“Anything we should know about what happened while we were gone?” Sam asked Bobby hoping to get caught up on anything they missed. 

“Had a few new monsters pop up, but they were taken care of. Gotta say some of the hunters out there think you guys are dead.” 

“I figured that much.” 

“It’s good to have you back,” Bobby said sincerely giving each a brief glance. 

“It’s good to be back Bobby,” Sam said for all of them. 

“Amen,” Dean added. “How’s my Baby? Did she miss me?” 

“I drove her for the first few months and when you hadn’t come back I put her in a bay on a slow charge to keep the battery going. I’ll move her out in the morning for you.”

“Thanks Bobby, I knew you’d take care of her.” 

“Did the same for your car Lass, I’ll pull it out too.”

“Thanks,” Lark replied. “I appreciate it.” 

“You know I’d take care of them for you,” Bobby said. “Anyone want seconds?”  
=====================================================

A/N: So Lark's still having some bad dreams, but something else may be going on too. The stories not over yet. Thank you for reading. Comments make my day. NC


	47. Chapter 47

Morning's warm rays were beginning to dispel the chill from the autumn air as the ones inside began to wake up. Coffee was brewing in the kitchen and the aroma was drifting up the stairs. Dean was getting dressed as Sam was finishing up in the bathroom. He hadn't heard anything from the bedroom below them and wondered if Lark was awake yet. He looked up when Sam came into the bedroom running his fingers through his damp hair. 

"After we eat are we heading into town?" Sam asked looking around for his boots and spotting them in the corner.

"Yeah, might as well get it done," Dean said standing up and buttoning his shirt. He waited for a moment until Sam had his boots on before heading out the door. They met Lark coming from her bedroom carrying clean clothes. 

"Hi, you wanna come with us to town?" Dean asked before she went into the bathroom, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I don't think so, I'll just hang around here I think," she replied giving him a half smile before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. 

Dean looked at the door for a moment, his feelings dipping when she declined his offer. He shuffled down the hall and headed downstairs with Sam not far behind him. 

spn

Lark shut the door and leaned against it as she tried to rein in her emotions. She closed her eyes and drew in a couple of slow breaths. She heard the brother's footsteps go down the hall and waited a moment before dropping her clothes on the counter. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and slowly lifted her shirt front and turned slightly sideways to look at the small bump on her abdomen and rubbed her hand gently over it. She could feel a butterfly flutter under her hand and knew her fears were right. She had come back from the other realm with more than anyone knew. 

She fought back the tears and drew in a deep breath before going to the shower and turning on the water. Once the temperature was good, she dropped her clothes and stepped under the spray to shower and think about her next move. With the guys gone, she wouldn't have to worry about getting caught when she left. That was the first step she knew. Lark knew she couldn't stay here now, not this way. She needed to disappear until some decisions could be made. She shampooed her hair and soaped down her body before rinsing off and turning off the water. Lark grabbed a towel and dried off before wrapping it around her hair. She dressed and then towel dried her hair before packing her bathroom bag. She listened at a crack in the door before heading down to her bedroom to finish packing her duffle. 

The house was quiet as she stopped at the top of the stairs to listen for the brothers. Nothing was moving down there as she walked slowly down the stairs and checked out the window to see the Impala was gone but her car was sitting out there. She went back upstairs and got her bags to take to the car. Lark came back in and went into the kitchen to place a note on the table, holding it down with a salt shaker. She headed back outside and got in her car, stopping for a moment to look back at the house before cranking it and driving away. She never saw Bobby stepping from the garage to watch her leave or the frown on his face as he wondered where she was going. After she was far enough away from the salvage yard, Lark stopped long enough to switch out her license plate on her car knowing she’d be harder to find that way.

spn

"Where'd Lark's car go?" Dean asked as he pulled up to the front of the house and stopped. It had been parked beside the Impala when they had left but was gone now. 

“Maybe she went somewhere,” Sam said getting out and opening the back to get some of the bags.

“Did ya buy out the store?” Bobby asked as he strolled up from the garage.

“Do you know where Lark went?” Dean asked as he grabbed up the remaining bags.

“No, she left about thirty minutes after you guys this morning. Figured she needed to do something.”

They went inside and deposited the bags on the counter. Sam started putting the things away and Bobby helped himself to a cup of coffee. They both turned toward Dean when he growled madly.

“Sonovabitch!” he growled looking at the paper that was pinned to the table by a salt shaker. 

“What is it?” Sam asked stepping over to see what had gotten him riled up. All that was written on the paper were two words. ‘I’m sorry’. “Wait!” Sam called as Dean headed upstairs to check Lark’s bedroom before coming back down and heading for the front door. He hurried after him and stepped in his way.

Dean came to an abrupt halt when Sam blocked his way holding up his hand. He looked up into his eyes that were filled with anger, but showed worry and concern as he spoke, “Get out of my way,” he said slowly and deliberately. 

“No,” Sam stated. “Think about it, where are you going to look? She could have gone anywhere, in any direction. You don’t know where to even start. You‘ll just be wasting your time. She‘s a hunter Dean, if she doesn‘t want to be found she won‘t be,” he said trying to reason with his brother. 

“I don’t understand...Why did she leave?” Dean whispered as some of the fight left him. “What would make her do that?”

“I don’t know, but she must've had a good reason. Look, let’s do this rationally. We’ll try calling her first,” Sam suggested gently pushing Dean back toward the kitchen.

“I guess you’re right,” he agreed digging out his cell and pulling up his contacts. He punched the number and waited for it to ring. After the second ring he got a message that the number was not in service at this time. “Shit!” he spat tossing the cell on the table. “She ditched her cell.”

“Alright, that means we can’t ping it, how about email? Maybe she’ll reply to that,” he said stepping into the living room to get his laptop. He sat it on the table and let Dean quickly open it. He waited impatiently for it to boot up and pulled up his email account. He typed a message and sent it before sitting back to look at the screen. 

“I doubt she’ll answer right away. Give it a little time,” Sam said moving to help Bobby finish putting the groceries away. He kept glancing at his brother who hadn’t taken his eyes off the screen since sending the email. Lark leaving like she did without really saying why was going to mess him up. 

“Look son, maybe she just needed some space,” Bobby offered trying to console the young hunter. 

“Bobby, did Lark ever mention like a home or place she crashes at between hunts?” Sam asked as he thought about what he really knew about her. 

“Don’t think she did. I sort of took her in and helped her out and she’d show up here and ask if she could stay a couple of days and she’d take off. Told her she had a place here anytime she needed it. She never really was the sharing one,” Bobby surmised. 

“I’m calling the Roadhouse and see if Ellen knows anything about her,” Dean said picking up his cell and going to the other room.

“He’s not taking this very well,” Bobby commented watching Dean pace in the living room like a caged animal.

“Yeah, he’s in love with her even if he hasn’t admitted it,” Sam sighed. “Guess I need to prepare for the worse.”

spn

Tears blurred her vision as Lark drove away from the only home she had known since she started hunting, and from the only man she could truly say she loved. After an hour of driving, she pulled into a gas station thinking she was far enough away to stop and let herself breakdown. She parked away from other traffic and laid her head on the steering wheel and sobbed softly. Her body shook with each sob and she fought to catch her breath. She knew Dean was not going to take her leaving very well and it broke her heart to put him thorough this pain and misery, but she couldn’t stay. 

Lark pressed her hand to her stomach as she thought about the life growing inside of her. This was something she wasn’t prepared for. Her heartache and anguish ate at her soul and she tried to pull herself together. First things first, she needed to get away from Sioux Falls. Lark had already taken the battery out of her cell and the sim card so she couldn’t be traced that way. She thought about the towns to the south of her and knew she needed to find a new age shop that catered to hunters so she could get the ingredients for a gris-gris bag. At least that way she couldn’t be tracked by anyone. 

She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm herself so she could continue on. She was going to drive the rest of the day and see where that took her and go from there. Lark didn’t think they would think of a locator spell right off the bat so she hoped to have enough time to get a bag made tonight. With those things decided, she pulled the car back out on the highway and continued her journey south.

She decided to take it a step at a time and set small goals to achieve. Lark knew there was no use fretting about her decision to leave, that was done. She was going to make it work. The longer she drove, the further away she was from him and the less likely he could find her. Lark knew all the tricks about disappearing so she wasn’t too concerned with that. She had identities no one knew about and credit cards that couldn’t be traced back to her to use. The interstate wasn’t crowded so she made good time and only stopped for gas once before driving another five hours and deciding to stop in a small town she had been to before. 

Lark pulled into the parking lot of a family run motel and went in to get a room for the night. She liked the place because it was well maintained and the owners were friendly. After putting her bag in the room, Lark headed into town to a small store to purchase what she would need to make a gris-gris bag. She was also going to pick up some takeout so she wouldn’t have to deal with people right now. She was not in the mood and wanted to keep off the radar as much as possible. She knew the brothers had contacts that could track her down and wanted to avoid that. It didn’t take her long to get what she needed and pick up some food, so she headed back to the motel thinking she’d make it an early night. Driving all day made her weary and she still hadn’t completely recovered from coming back yet. 

She set her purchases on the table and went to use the bathroom. Lark pulled out her laptop and pulled up her sources on gris-gris bags to read over the process before starting. A ping let her know she had a new email and clicked on the link that would bounce her signal across the country so it couldn’t be tracked to see who it was from, but deep down she knew. Lark opened the email from Dean and read through it twice before closing it. She knew she should answer it and let him know she was okay, but couldn’t do it yet. She needed time to process and decide on the future. Once she was sure of the right bag she needed, Lark dumped the items on the table and began to assemble it. She put the ingredients on the purple cloth and tied it with a red ribbon. Once it was complete, she slipped it into the pocket of her jacket. That should keep her from being found with any type of locator spell. 

With that done, she tapped on another screen to pull up contacts she had made over the years and looked them over, trying to decide if she could trust any of them to keep her secret. One named caught her eye and she studied it for a moment trying to determine if it was worth the risk to contact her. She really needed someone to talk to and to be on her side. Finally deciding it was worth the chance; Lark signed off her laptop and changed into Sam’s oversized tee shirt so she could turn in. She felt some better now that a few things had been decided. In the morning she would pack up and head for Lawrence, Kansas to visit an old friend she had not seen in a long time.  
============================================  
A/N: Hope you like the twist and where I take it. Since this will be the last story with Lark, I am going to actually have an ending and I think you will like it. Comments are the best. NC


	48. Chapter 48

“Did he sleep at all?” Bobby asked as he walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Dean at the table with the laptop in front of him.

“Nope, I tried to get him to go to bed; he could take the laptop upstairs but didn’t work,” Sam said, wiping his face and suppressing a yawn. 

“Did you sleep?” 

“A couple of hours on the couch. Coffee’s ready.” 

“Thanks, guess I should get some breakfast going.” 

“I’ll do it Bobby, see if you can talk to him,” Sam suggested in a low whisper.

“I’ll try Sam,” he agreed as he poured two coffees and went to the table. “You look like you could use this.” 

Dean looked at the coffee being pushed toward him as he flipped through his email one more time, checking spam to be sure an email from Lark didn’t get dropped in there. He had sent another one after Sam finally gave in and went to nap on the couch. He had begged her to come back that they could work out whatever was wrong. He finally confessed he loved her and wanted to tell her in person if she would contact him. He even suggested he would meet her somewhere of her choice alone so they could talk. So far none of the emails had been answered and he was beginning to feel she wouldn’t reply. 

“Staring at the screen won’t make it happen any quicker son. She’ll either answer you or she won’t, ain’t nothing you can do right now,” Bobby told him, hoping he was getting through to him.

“I don’t understand Bobby,” Dean finally whispered. “I though things were getting better....” he trailed off. “I mean we connected....It was amazing....” he said gazing off into space as the memory of that time by the waterfall came back to him. “If only I’d woke up....” 

“Dean you can’t blame yourself for what happened to Lark,” Sam told him when he heard what he said. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

Bobby looked at Sam with interest since he didn’t know the full story of what happened to Lark. He looked back to Dean and saw tears in his eyes that he wouldn’t let fall. 

“I’m going for a drive,” Dean mumbled shoving the chair back and heading for the door.

“Wait! Dean I just got break...Fast ready,” Sam called looking down at the eggs he had just scrambled. “Guess I should go after him.”

“Let him go Sam, he needs some time,” Bobby told him stopping him from leaving. “I hope Lark will come to her senses and at least contact him. I don’t think she realizes how much he’s suffering.”

“I know she has feelings for him. I’m pretty sure she loves him, but whether its actually been said between them I don’t know.” 

“So they got...Close while over there?” 

“Yeah, it was all good until she was taken.” 

“Might as well eat Sam. Dean can get him something when he comes back.”

“I guess you’re right,” he sighed dishing out the eggs and placing toast on two plates. 

spn

It was late afternoon when Lark pulled into Lawrence, Kansas, and made her way to the neighborhood where Missouri Mosley lived. She pulled up into the driveway and cut the car off, but sat in it looking at the two story house. It had been repainted since she had last been here and the bushes had grown, but everything else looked the same. Lark wiped her sweaty palms on his jeans legs and drew in a slow breath before getting out and walking up the walkway to the front door. She had barely knocked when it was opened by a short, coca skinned, older woman who admitted an air of assurance and friendship. 

“My goodness where did you come from child?” Missouri asked looking her over and seeing the strained look and haunted eyes. 

“Hey Missouri,” Lark whispered, blinking back tears, just happy to see a friendly face. 

“Come in honey and tell me what’s wrong,” she cooed taking her arm and guiding her inside. Lark’s mind was so blocked off she couldn’t read her other than she was deeply troubled. “Why don’t we go to the kitchen and I’ll make some tea.”

Lark obeyed and went with her to her warm, cozy kitchen. She took a seat at the table and watched as Missouri bustled around the kitchen putting the kettle on, getting out cups and tea. She spooned the loose tea into a teapot and waited for the water to boil before pouring it in the pot so it could steep. She looked in the cabinet and got out some teacakes placing them on a plate to serve with the tea. 

“Do you want milk in your tea?” she asked.

“That’s fine,” Lark said.

Missouri poured the hot tea and added milk and honey before bringing the cups to the table. She got the plate of teacakes and sat it between them before taking a seat beside Lark. 

“I made the teacakes this morning. I had a feeling I was going to get a visitor.”

Lark knew Missouri was a psychic and it didn’t surprise her when she told her that. She blew across the top of her tea before taking a tentative sip. It has a sweet, fruity taste and warmed her from the inside out. She picked up a cookie not wanting to be rude and nibbled on it. It had a smooth, slightly lemony taste that wasn’t too sweet for her. She sipped on more of the tea feeling it calm her trouble soul. She knew Missouri was waiting for her to explain why she was here and swallowed several times as she stilled her nerves. 

“Would it be okay if I stayed with you for a couple of days?” she asked looking down at her cup before chancing a look at Missouri’s face.

“Of course child, you know you’re welcome any time,” Missouri said in her sweet, lyrical voice. “Can you tell me what happened? What has brought you to my doorstep?”

“It’s a long story,” Lark said with a sigh. 

“I’ve got plenty of time honey, why don’t we go in the living room where its more comfortable,” she suggested picking up her cup and the plate of teacakes.

Lark followed her into a small living room and took a seat on the couch while Missouri sat down in an overstuffed chair beside it. Lark settled back on the couch and got comfortable before deciding where to start and figured she might as well start at the beginning. 

“I had finished up a hunt and found this flyer for a carnival that was advertising they had an angel and a mythical creature as a main attraction. I couldn’t not check it out and found a fairy and little elf being held prisoner. I couldn’t leave them there Missouri, it was horrible and they were being mistreated and exploited. I went back that night and freed them. I also got the place shut down for mistreatment of the animals they had. The only thing I could think to do was try and return them to where they came from. I contacted the Winchesters and asked for their help. We found a place to cross over to their land and so our journey began,” Lark told her, stopping to sip some tea. “We met some interesting people and beings in our travels. But I screwed up, I went to get some water alone....” Lark whispered not sure she could go on. 

“I can see if you let me and you won’t have to say it out loud,” Missouri said moving to sit by her on the couch. She took her hand and closed her eyes and let the images flow into her. She saw Lark and Dean together for a moment before it was switched to a camp and she saw Lark being attacked and abused. It moved on quickly to her unleashing her inner rage and killing her kidnappers. Missouri hummed when she saw the Lady of the Mist and what Lark did to remember. The last image was of an unborn child and tisked softly. “Oh child what you went through was unspeakable and horrendous,” she said after a moment and squeezed her hands gently. 

Lark hitched a sob before trying to talk. “I don’t know who the father is,” she whispered voicing her worse fear. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you talked to Dean?”

“No! No, I couldn’t do that. He can’t know, please you can’t contact him,” Lark begged as tears ran down her face. 

“Calm down dear, I won’t tell him, not until you’re ready,” she assured her pulling her into her warm embrace and letting her cry. “You just let it all out, no use holding it in honey. We’ll solve this together, you’re not alone,” she cooed to her. “Lark dear, how is it Dean doesn’t know about you being....”

“We were only gone about a month, but here, it’s been over six months,” Lark said leaning away from Missouri and wiping her face. “When we came back something started happening to us. Sam thinks our bodies are trying to adjust to this time and we’re trying to catch up. I didn’t start showing until yesterday, we’ve been back four days.”

“Interesting concept,” Missouri noted as she thought about what that implication meant to Lark. “Why don’t you go get your bag and I’ll make sure the guest room is ready.” 

“Thanks Missouri,” Lark said getting up to go get her duffle. She felt a little of her burden being lifted now that she had someone in her corner. 

spn

“Bobby can I borrow a car?” Sam asked looking around for his jacket. “I’m going looking for Dean.” 

“Here take the Chevy,” Bobby said knowing he couldn’t stop him from searching for his brother. Dean had been gone all day and it was now night and he wouldn’t answer Sam’s calls. 

“Thanks,” Sam nodded. “He didn’t take his cell so I’ll look for the Impala.”

“Call me if you need me.” 

“I will,” Sam replied heading out the door hoping Dean didn’t take off to god knows where trying to find Lark. 

Sioux Falls was quiet as Sam rolled through it looking for the Impala. He decided to check the bars first thinking Dean might be drowning his sorrows in a glass. He had already driven through two parking lots not seeing the car. He ran by the ABC store and the park thinking maybe he brought a six pack or bottle and was somewhere getting wasted. Flashing lights behind him had Sam pulling over wondering what he had done.

“Jody, what’s the problem?” Sam asked when she walked up to the car.

“Hey Sam, are you looking for Dean?” she asked.

“Yes, do you know where he is?” Sam asked anxiously. “He’s been gone all day and I’m worried about him.”

“Had Lou over at the Rambling Rose call about a drunk. Sounded a little like Dean,” Jody told him. “I was heading over there and spotted Bobby’s car.”

“Thanks Jody, I’ll take care of him.”

“Alright, tell Bobby I said hello. And Sam, I‘m glad you guys made it back. Bobby wasn‘t doing very good with you guys gone so long.”

“I’m sure he was worried about us. I’ll tell him hello for you,” Sam said. 

“Go take care of your brother Sam,” Jody said softly patting Sam’s arm before going back to her patrol car.

Sam started the Chevy and pulled out heading across town to the Rambling Rose hoping Dean was still there. He pulled into the parking lot and drove slowly around until he spotted the Impala parking near the back. He pulled the Chevy in beside it and got out checking the car to be sure Dean wasn’t in it passed out. He saw the car was empty, except for the empty beer cans in the passenger floorboard and headed for the front door of the bar. The parking lot was almost full so he knew the place would be crowded and hope Dean wasn’t in the mood to pick a fight.

spn

When Dean had left the salvage yard, he headed into town thinking maybe he’d check the motels to see if Lark might have decided to get a room there. He checked every place starting from the outside and working inward looking for her car. He drove through the store parking lots and restaurants finally giving up as afternoon rolled around. Dean stopped at a convenience store for a six pack and pulled into a parking lot to drink his breakfast and lunch. The beers hit him fast since he hadn’t eaten all day. He drained the last one and tossed the empty in the floorboard thinking he needed something stronger. He cranked the Impala and headed downtown where the bars were and pulled into the first one that was open. 

The bar was one he wouldn’t usually visit since it was more a biker’s hangout than a place to go after a hard day’s work and have a cold one to unwind and relax. He weaved unsteadily by a row of bikes toward the front door and pushed them open. The air was hazy with smoke and the lightening was dim as he paused long enough to take in the room before heading for the bar and taking a stool at the end where he had his back to the wall.

“What’ll it be?” the bartender asked as he wiped a spot in front of Dean and placed a napkin.

“Beer and Jack,” Dean requested as he slumped forward on the bar.

“You got it,” the guy said slapping a shot glass down and pour the whiskey. He reached into the cooler and pulled out a beer, uncapping it and sitting it beside the shot. 

Dean picked up the shot and tossed it back quickly feeling the burn down to his stomach. He waved for another as he sipped his beer as a chaser. 

The bartender came back and refilled his glass eyeing him closely. Dean tossed a couple of bills on the bar before he walked away.

“Keep the shots coming,” he growled pursing his lips as he tossed the shot back like it was water. He watched a young woman sassy up to him and lean close so he could see her cleavage smiling sexily.

“You here alone or are you waiting on someone?” she asked batting her eyes at him. 

“Not interested,” Dean stated bluntly ignoring her advances. 

“Screw you,” she hissed at him before snubbing him and walking away. 

Dean grunted a chuckle knowing even drunk she was not his type. The bartender refilled his glass again and sat another beer by his almost empty one. 

“Might be a good idea if you slowed it down a little,” he told him before walking away. 

Dean grunted his response as he finished his first beer and pushed the empty away. He looked at the shot and ran a finger around the top before downing it and huffing out a slow breath. He took a long swallow of the cold beer letting it cool his throat and wash the whiskey taste from his mouth. 

“Another,” Dean slurred now as he worked on acting more sober than he really was.

“Sorry dude, I think you’ve had enough. Let me call you a cab,” the bartender offered. He had worked this gig long enough to recognize when a customer had had enough. 

“Fine!” Dean slurred. 

“Here’s your change,” he said laying a couple of bills on the bar for Dean.

He grunted angrily and stuffed the money back into his pocket before getting up and stumbling slightly as he wove his way through the tables toward the door. He was lucky the regulars were not in there yet or he might have had trouble getting out of the place. He made it to the Impala and carefully pulled out heading down the street to another bar a step up from the previous one. The parking lot was filling up since people were getting off work but he found a decent spot to park. He made his way to the doors holding himself stiff and focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

He headed straight to the bar without looking at anyone else in the room. Dean took a seat at the end and waited for the bartender to serve him.

“What can I get you Handsome?” the female bartender asked in a sultry voice.

“Jack and beer,” Dean said being careful to not slur his words.

“Coming right up,” she said sitting the shot glass in front of him before filling it. “Bottle or tap?” 

“Give me tap,” he answered deciding to change it up. Once she sat the glass of beer in front of him, Dean took it and sipped several long swallows before taking the shot glass and dropping it into his beer. He gulping down half the glass before stopping for a moment as the room spun around him. Music suddenly filled the room as someone fed the jut box. 

“Wide awake staring at my phone  
Who's gonna give in first?  
We don't have to be all alone  
We don't have to feel this hurt  
‘Member those nights in your driveway  
Feeling like the only ones left on earth  
And maybe I'm crazy  
But I think that maybe 

That could still be us  
‘Cause it still is sometimes at night when my eyes are shut  
Wish I could say it don't get to me but it does  
And I know I probably think about you way too much  
But that's because  
That could still be us...” 

Dean looked around and saw a number of couples sitting around talking softly to each other as they leaned close. A few had gotten up to dance to the music and one with wavy blonde hair caught his eye making him think it was Lark. He started to get up and move toward her until she turned and he saw it wasn’t her. He dropped back down onto the stool as his loss hit him in the face. More lyrics caught his attention and he listened.

“...Tail lights fading in the dark  
I shoulda called out your name  
I go by there some nights and park  
Replay it all again  
What woulda been  
What shoulda been  
What was 

That could still be us  
And it still is sometimes at night when my eyes are shut  
Wish I could say it don't get to me but it does  
And I know I probably think about you way too much  
And that's because  
That could still be us...”

 

“How ‘bout a refill?” he asked catching himself before he slipped from the stool. The couples were too painful of a reminder to what was missing from his life.

“I gotta say Handsome, I think you’ve had enough.”

“I’ll say when I’ve had enough,” Dean said raising his voice. “Now how ‘bout serving me?” he demanded slapping down some money.

“One more,” she said drawing a beer and putting it down in front of him. Dean didn’t see her move to the end of the bar and make a call as he gulped his beer. He didn’t see his brother step into the bar and look around until he spotted him. 

“Dean, let’s go home,” Sam said waving the bartender away when she stepped toward them.

“Ha’e a drink w’th me S’mmy,” Dean slurred as he wobbled on the stool trying to slap Sam’s arm but missed when he saw double.

“No, you’ve had enough. C’mon bro we’re going home,” Sam said sternly before getting Dean to his feet and slipping an arm around his waist to hold him up. Dean grumbled and swore under his breath as Sam wove his way through the tables while trying to keep Dean on his feet. “Work here with me dude; one foot in front of the other.” 

Sam finally got them outside and headed them toward the Impala. He fished around in Dean’s pockets until he found the car keys to unlock the doors. 

“M’ke th’ wo’d st’ sp’ing S’my...” Dean moaned painfully before he stumbled to the front of the car and threw up.

“I got ya,” Sam told him grabbing his jacket so he wouldn’t fall down as he continued to puke. When it looked like he was done, Sam guided him to the back door of the car and got him inside, letting him fall over in the seat moaning. “Hang on, I’ll get ya home,” Sam sighed knowing this would probably not be the last time this happened and could only be there to help pick him up when he fell.   
======================================================  
A/N: Lark has her reasons for leaving even though she knows how hurt Dean will be. Of course Dean isn't handling it very well and Sam is there to pick up the pieces. Comments make my day. NC


	49. Chapter 49

Lark woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window of the small bedroom Missouri had put her in. She knew the other one had twin beds and that was where the guys stayed when they visited. She was glad not to be offered the larger room knowing she would feel awkward trying to sleep in there. Nature called and she got up slowly making her way down to the bathroom. After washing her face and hands, Lark paused for a moment when movement had her looking down to her stomach. With trembling hands she slowly raised the tee shirt to see she was showing more today. It seemed the being inside of her was on the fast track to being born. She sucked in a short breath and bit her lower lip as her anxiety level grew. It took a few moments for her to get herself under control and knew she couldn't lose it now. There were things to be decided and arrangements to be made. After a couple of cleansing breaths, Lark headed back down to her bedroom to change clothes thinking jeans were out of the question right now.

Before going downstairs, Lark pulled her laptop out of her bag and settled on the bed to look a few things up. She got a notice she had new emails and opened her account to see who they were from thinking she already knew. She looked at the first email Dean had sent feeling the hurt she had caused him, the second one showed desperation and him begging her to come back, but the third about broke her. She could tell by the spelling and broken sentences that he must have been drunk when he wrote it. It was filled with anger and he lashed out at her for leaving, telling her don't bother coming back. Tears dripped from her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she pushed the laptop aside and buried her face into her pillow to cry. She knew he would be upset, but that didn't seem like him and it made her heart ache with stabbing pain.

The laptop dinged again and she wiped her eyes to see a new email that was from Sam. With trembling fingers, she pressed a couple of keys to bring it up. She read through it once trying to decide whether to answer or not. He apologized for his brother's last email that he was drunk and didn't know what he was saying. Sam didn't know he had sent the email until it was too late to stop it. He pleaded with her to at least let him know she was okay and he hoped she would come back. She hit reply and sat staring at the screen for a moment before typing a brief reply telling him she was okay and to just forget about her, she wouldn't be bothering them again. With her finger hovering over send, she pulled on the last of her strength and pressed the button. One decision had been made for her and she would have to live with it, whether she agreed or liked it.

spn

"Good morning my dear, are you hungry?" Missouri greeted Lark as she shuffled into the kitchen.

"Not really," Lark mumbled as she pulled a chair out to sit in. 

"Nonsense, you're eating for two now. You need to keep your strength up," she insisted get up to fix some tea and breakfast. "Good news, a friend of mine that's a doctor can fit you in this afternoon to give you a check up." 

"No, I couldn't do that," she said looking up in fright. 

"You listen to me child. Whether you like it or not, you've got a little human being growing inside of you. Now there are options here that you can decide on, but they will have to be made now before its too late."

Lark looked up at her as her muddled mind tried to understand what she was saying. When it hit, she looked in shock at Missouri. 

"No, I could never do that, ever. This is an innocent life inside of me. I could never destroy it before it has a chance to be born," she insisted. "There are other options that I'm thinking of but I just need a little time to adjust and sort things out."

"I'm glad to hear that child. You can stay here as long as you need and I'll help you," Missouri said softly letting out the breath she was holding. She didn't think Lark would agree to aborting the baby, but that was an option. 

"Thanks, I'll stay a couple of days and then move on. I can't impose on you."

"That is your choice dear, but at least see my friend and see what she has to say," she encouraged. "We can at least get a due date so we can be ready."

"Alright, I'll do that," Lark agreed thinking she needed to gather all the information she could so she could make the right choices. 

"Now how about some oatmeal with fresh fruit? That should go easy on your stomach."

"Yes, that would be good," she replied feeling her stomach growl softly wanting to be fed and the life growing in her pushing on her stomach.

spn

"Where's yer brother?" Bobby asked as Sam walked into the kitchen looking like he hadn't slept at all.

"Sleeping it off. He was really plastered when I found him," Sam replied heading for the coffee pot. "He was not a happy drunk either. I was ready to just knock him out but he passed out instead." 

"You might wanna look at your computer," Bobby nodded to Sam's laptop sitting on the kitchen table. 

"Why? What's going on?" he asked seeing it was still on and hit a button bringing up an email account. 

"Seems yer brother was busy this morning."

Sam looked at the screen puzzled by his remark and hit send to see what Dean had done. He looked at the emails sent to Lark's account and opened the last one to read it. His body stiffened as he cussed his brother under his breath. He wasn't sure when Dean had done this and looked at the time stamp to see it was several hours after he had gotten him home. He must have come down when Sam had gone to sleep and done it.

"Don't guess she'll be coming back anytime soon," he said sarcastically. He sat down and opened up a new screen to send an email. Sam typed slowly trying to word it just right and hopefully convince Lark Dean didn't mean what he said. He read it over once before sending it and looked up at Bobby with sad eyes.

"Your brother's a jackass and probably won't even remember doin' it," he huffed.

"I know and it'll kill him when he sees it," Sam replied looking to the screen when a new email popped up. "I think she answered me," he said quickly pulling it up. His shoulders slumped after reading her response. "She says she's okay, but she won't be bothering us again." 

"Balls!" Bobby spat madly. "Look, maybe I can reach out to her. I'm sure she's hurting just as much as he is, and they both can be stubborn idjits, you know that. I'll try emailing her later this afternoon. Maybe she'll talk to me." 

"Thanks Bobby, it can't end like this, she deserves better. She's like a sister to me and I don't want to lose that." 

"I know boy, I know," he said softly. Bobby felt like he was losing a kid and didn't want that to happen. He would try and talk some sense into Lark and let her know he would always be there for her. 

spn

"Alright Ms. Singer, this might be cold," the doctor said as she squirted gel onto Lark's bare stomach and bump. "Let's see what we can find." 

Lark watched the screen as the doctor moved the wand around on her stomach looking for the fetus. Her eyes grew wide when a little person became clear.

"There we go. Okay, so there's the heart beating, strong and steady. Let me turn the sound up and you can hear it," she said reaching to adjust some buttons on the ultrasound machine. "You can see the arms and legs. Do you want to know the sex?"

Lark looked at Missouri's warm face before nodding yes as her eyes transfixed on the image of her child.  
The child wasn't being still and was moving around in it's confined space.

"Congratulations it's a boy," she said happily. “Now let’s see if I can get some measurements here and I’ll be able to tell how far along you are.” She began to quickly move the wand and press buttons as she took readings and studied the child for any problems. Twenty minutes later she handed her a cloth to wipe her stomach and adjust her clothes. 

“How do things look?” Missouri asked as she made notes and finished up her report.

“From everything I can tell, you have a healthy baby boy. I’m going to give you a prescription for vitamins and have the nurse fix you up with some information for you. Will the father be joining us on any visits?”

“No,” Lark said quickly, looking down at her clenched hands not wanting to say more.

“That’s fine. Have you had any problems with the pregnancy? Bleeding, pain, discomfort, morning sickness?”

“No not really,” she said since it was less than a week that she’d been pregnant. She couldn’t tell him that knowing he wouldn’t understand.

“So when do you estimate the due date?” Missouri asked.

“From the measurements and his size I’d say mid December, maybe closer to Christmas. Since this is her first birth sometimes mothers go past their due date. Now if there‘s nothing else, I‘ll be on my way. It was very nice to meet you Ms. Singer and if you have any problems give our office a call.” she said getting up and shaking both their hand before leaving.

“Are you ready child?” Missouri asked seeing Lark seemed to lost in thought.

“Yes, thanks Missouri,” Lark said shaking her head for a moment to come back to the present. 

“Is there anywhere else you’d like to go while we’re in town?” 

“Maybe some thrift stores, looks like I need to find some more pants to wear,” she replied looking down at her stomach. 

“We can do that. Let’s check out and get your prescription and the packets for you.”

spn

Lark was still slightly shocked to learn she was having a little boy in about four months. Her head was reeling with all the uncertainty and what this meant for her. There were going to be some hard decisions to make, so she needed to set down and come up with a plan. She wasn’t going in to this blindly, she needed to gather all the facts and know what to expect. Her mind drifted to Dean and his smiling face as she thought about what the child would look like until other faces clouded her thoughts and made her shiver.  
“We’re here Lark; are you okay?” Missouri asked as she parked the car.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she said in a strained voice. She got out and walked toward the entrance of the thrift store pushing the door opened and going in followed by Missouri.

Lark wandered the aisles until she found a section on maternity and began to look through the clothes. Dresses were out. She didn’t wear them now and wasn’t about to start. She found some jeans that had the insert to allow for the pregnancy and gulped wondering just how big she was going to get. After looking through the things, she kept several pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts. Lark looked up and saw some baby clothes on the next aisle and walked over to where it was labeled boy. She picked up a newborn outfit and marveled at how little it seemed. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged it to her chest for a moment before adding it to her things. Even though it was still four months away, Lark decided to pick up some basics like a few blankets, a pack of newborn diapers, little tee shirts, socks, and a couple of outfits. She wanted just enough for when he was born and then decisions could be made.

“Did you find anything?” Missouri asked breaking her train of thought. 

“Yes, for now,” she replied with a sigh. Lark picked up her things and followed Missouri to the front to pay. 

“Why don’t we eat out for dinner? My treat,” she suggested as they walked to the car.

“No I couldn’t let you pay, you’ve already done too much.”

“No I haven’t, I’m not going to let you go through this alone child. You need some support and I won’t take no for an answer.” 

“Alright, then when we get home I want to talk to you.” 

“That’s good. Don’t you worry so about this. It will all work out, you’ll see,” Missouri said trying to reassure her. She had to devise a way to get her and Dean back together without betraying her trust. Maybe she could use Sam or Bobby, she thought. 

spn

Sam looked up from his research when Dean stumbled into the room looking like death warmed over. He headed straight to the coffee pot and poured a cup of the warm brew; clutching the cup with both hands as he drank some. He looked to his brother and saw a solemn, disappointed look on his face and wondered what he had done that he couldn’t remember.

“Alright, how much of an ass was I?” he grumbled rubbing his aching head. “I know I got drunk, what did I do?” 

“You don’t remember?” Sam asked looking his brother over carefully for signs of a lie.

“No, I think I puked, hopefully not in my Baby.”

“No, she's good. After I got you home last night and I went to sleep, you came down here and sent this,” he stated pulling up the email account and retrieving the email. He turned the screen toward Dean so he could read it.

Dean squinted and rubbed his eyes trying to get them to focus so he could see what Sam was talking about.   
He wasn’t even all the way through it when his stomach rebelled and he staggered for the back door.

Sam watched as Dean tried to pull himself together and read the email. He knew when it clicked because Dean turned pale and he tried to say something but nothing came out but a gurgle. When it hit home just how cruel he was to Lark, he watched Dean stumble toward the back door and heard retching from outside. Sam huffed out a breath and got up to get a water from the fridge to take to him. What Dean did was going to haunt him especially when he told him Lark’s reply. This was not going to go well for Dean and it was up to Sam to try and pick the pieces up and put him back together. He hoped Bobby might be able to convince her to come back or at least stay in touch with him. His heart ached for both of them and he didn’t know how to fix it.  
==============================================  
A/N: Thank you for reading. Comments are my candy. NC


	50. Chapter 50

Missouri's house was quiet and filled with soft shadows as they sat in the kitchen drinking tea. Missouri looked at the troubled girl and wondered what she was thinking on so hard. Lark had a wall up around her that was stronger than any she had seen. When she had let her in to see what had happened to her, Missouri had felt a tremendous amount of power within her, but was stopped from seeing much else.

"Do you want to sleep on it child?" she asked softly. "You know everything doesn't have to be decided right at this moment." 

"I have made up my mind about a couple of things, I'll be leaving tomorrow. Looks like I can't hunt in my condition for fear of injury to the child, so I need to find a place to stay for the next few months."

"My offer still stand honey, you can stay here if you want." 

"No, I can't impose on you like that, but I will come back when he's due. I would rather have friendly faces to bring him into this world than strangers."

"I will find a midwife and you will have it here as long as there are no complications. What else have you decided?" 

"I am going to find out if he's Dean's and if so, I will raise him on my own, but....If he turns out not to be....I will give him up for adoption. I don't think I could be a good mom after what was done to me. I would never harm the child, but I just don't think I can give him my love either. I know it's not his fault, but deep down..." she whispered, breaking off when her voice cracked and wiped the tears from her face.

"I know it's hard child, but let's just take it one day at a time. You've got time to make those kinds of decisions," she cooed taking her hand and squeezing gently. "You're not alone even thought you might feel like it. Why don't you go on up to bed and try to get some rest?" 

Lark nodded yes, not trusting her voice to respond. She took her cup to the sink to rinse before trudging from the room and to the stairs. Her heart was heavy and it felt like each step was weighting her down. She was struggling with the thought if the baby was Dean's, should she tell him. But she didn't want him to feel obligated to help her. She knew it would be hard, but had no doubt she could handle this on her own. 

After finishing up in the bathroom, Lark headed to her bedroom to change into her tee shirt and try to rest. She picked up the pamphlets and brochures the doctor had given her and started to skim through them. One caught her eye and she grabbed her laptop to search for additional information and frowned when she saw another email waiting on her. She started not to check it, but opened the account and saw it was from Bobby. Knowing she would feel guilty if she didn’t read it, Lark opened it and read through it twice as tears sprung to her eyes. He asked her to stay in touch with him and if she needed help with a hunt to call him. He told her Dean was a jackass and she couldn't hold his drunken email against him. He tried to reason with her and hoped she would contact him. Bobby had been nothing but kind and caring to her and it wasn’t fair to him to shut him out of her life just because of Dean. She hit reply and sent a brief message to Bobby to give her time and she would touch base once and a while so he would know she was okay. Not feeling like doing anything else, Lark put her laptop away and pulled the covers down so she could crawl into bed. Sleep didn’t come quickly, but she lay there contemplating the road ahead of her, trying to be rational and logical. 

spn

“Did you even come to bed last night?” Sam asked as he strolled into the kitchen to see Dean at the table with his laptop.

“Looking for a case,” he mumbled as he went from one search engine to another scanning for strange deaths, disappearances, or weird occurrences. 

“You don’t wanna wait a few more days before catching a case?” 

“No, we need to be out there again; saving people, killing monsters. We lost six months and there‘s no telling how many people died.” 

“Chill bro, we’re not the only hunters around Dean. I’m sure things were taken care of.” 

“This looks promising, missing person’s reports from some town in Missouri. Might be worth checking out. I’ll go pack.”

“Dude! We haven’t even had breakfast.” Sam complained as Dean hurried from the room.

“What’s got into yer brother?” Bobby asked passing him in the living room. He had a look about him that he didn’t like.

“Looks like we’re throwing ourselves back into hunting again,” Sam sighed knowing the real reason, but not wanting to say it out loud. 

“Get packed or I’ll leave you behind,” Dean growled at his brother as he carried two bags toward the front door. 

“Go on Sam, I’ll go talk to Dean,” Bobby told him patting him on the back.

“Thanks Bobby,” he replied heading for the stairs to pack his things.

spn

“Dean, son...” Bobby started but saw Dean wasn’t listening to him. “Look at me boy!” he said more sternly.

Dean stopped what he was doing and raised his haunted, pain filled eyes to look at Bobby. 

“I know yer’re hurting, but don’t let this consume you. If yer head’s not in the game, someone could get hurt or worse killed. You’re gonna have to get past this and move on. Things have a way of working themselves out when you least expect it.” 

“I don’t think there is any working this out...” he mumbled dropping his eyes as emotions played across his face until it hardened and he locked them all away. 

“Take care of yourself and your brother,” Bobby told Dean as Sam stepped from the house. “He still needs you.”

“I will,” he mumbled barely loud enough to hear.

“Sam, keep in touch and be careful out there,” Bobby said as Sam walked to the Impala to drop his bags in the back.

“I will Bobby, I will,” he assured the older man. 

Bobby watched his boys get in the Impala and drive away wondering how long it would be before he saw them again. His chest ached and he hunched deeper into his jacket as a cool breeze blew in from the north. Wintertime was coming and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He turned and headed for the garage to work on a car, hoping it would take his mind off his worries.

spn

“Are you sure about this child?” Missouri questioned Lark as she carried her bags to the front door. It was midmorning and Lark knew she needed to leave.

“Yes, thank you for everything,” Lark told her letting her wrap her in a warm hug.

“You call me when you settle somewhere and let me know how you're are doing,” she insisted holding her at arm’s length as she looked into her eyes. “Promise me.”

“I will, I promise,” Lark assured her.

“If you should need me I’m only a phone call away.” 

“Okay, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

Lark picked up her bags and walked out the front door afraid to look back. If she did she might change her mind and stay with Missouri, but she couldn’t do that. She needed to find a place of her own and stand on her own two feet. She had searched a fifty mile radius around Lawrence looking for a place she could rent that was pretty much furnished and could be on short term basis. 

Luck was on her side when she found a listing for a small garage apartment in Atchison, Kansas, about forty miles north of Lawrence. She was supposed to see the place this afternoon and hoped it would work for her. The rent was reasonable and it looked clean and in good shape. She didn’t need anything fancy or large for herself and it was close enough for when the baby decided he was ready she could get to Missouri’s and have him. 

After her grandparents passed and she started the next chapter of her life becoming a hunter, Lark had sold the house they left her. She took most of that money and put it with the life insurance money and invested it in high yielding CDs. She kept out enough to keep her going and when she needed money would draw off the interest. So she wouldn’t have to worry about money for a long time if she played her cards right. She pulled away from Missouri’s and headed for the back road that would take her to Atchison.

spn

Missouri heard her phone ringing as she stepped back into the house. She hurried into the living room to answer it.

“Hello,” she greeted the caller.

“H’llo, its been awhile,” Bobby replied a touch of warmth in his voice.

“I do declare, Bobby Singer where have you been keeping yourself?” she said happily.

“Here and there, you know how it is, if I’m not chasing down a hunt, I’m pulling someone’s ass out of the fire.”

“That sounds about right. What can I help you with today?”

“Was wondering if ya keep an eye for a young hunter for me and let me know if you see her? Her name is Lark. Don‘t know if you‘ve met her before or not. She‘s a damn good hunter, right up there with the boys.” 

“Her?” Missouri questioned as she stilled her voice so she wouldn‘t give away seeing Lark. “She done something wrong?”

“No nothing like that. She and the boys worked together taking two creatures back to their home and her and the oldest had a disagreement and she left. I just wanna be sure she’s okay. I’ve grown fond of the lass over the years and wouldn’t want anything to happen to her.”

“So, Dean had a good thing and screwed it up?” she asked knowingly.

“About sums it up. He was a damn fool idjit and stuck his foot in his mouth in an email and now she’s gone and I don’t know if she’ll come back. He knows he done wrong, but I don’t think she’ll forgive him. At least not yet, so he’s not doing too well right now.”

“Sure Bobby, I’ll let you know.” 

“You take care and I’ll stop by the next time I’m in the area and we’ll catch up.”

“If you can let me know ahead of time, I’ll fix us a nice meal.”

“I will look forward to it,” he replied before hanging up.

Missouri hung up the phone and now had a few more pieces to the puzzle. She would not betray Lark’s trust, unless it was an emergency situation, but somehow she needed to get those two back together.

spn

It was lunchtime by the time Lark got to Atchison and decided to look for a place to eat before going to see about the apartment. She drove around until finding what looked like restaurant row and checked out the places to eat. Finally deciding a sub would be nice, she pulled into a Jersey Mike’s and parked. The aroma of the food had her stomach rumbling and she got in line to place an order. As she waited she thought it would be nice to eat outside since the weather was still fairly comfortable. She had spotted a park a few miles away and once she got her food, she headed back to it. 

The park had tables on one side and Lark took one in the sun wanting to feel the warm rays on her body. She unwrapped her sandwich and began to eat thinking how good it tasted after being away from this type of food for so long. She opened her chips and munched on one as she gazed out across the park. 

There were others enjoying their lunch there and mothers with their kids at the playground on the other side. It had a jogging path that circled the park and a small pond in the middle where she could hear ducks quacking. She made a mental note of the location thinking it would be a nice place to walk to exercise. She was also going to see if there was a gym she could go to near by so she could keep in shape since she couldn’t hunt right now. She wrapped up the remaining half of her sandwich and got up to go find the apartment. She had map quest look up the address and pulled it up on her cell once she got in her car.

Lark found the neighborhood and drove slowly down the street looking for the street number. She pulled into a driveway and up to a nice, one story home. She parked and got out walking up to the front door to ring the bell. She waited as she glanced around the area thinking it seemed nice and centrally located to shopping and other things. The door opened and an older man stepped into view making her think of her grandfather. 

“Hello, may I help you?” he asked.

“I called about the apartment,” Lark said, giving him a warm smile.

“Of course, come inside and I’ll get the keys,” he said stepping aside so she could enter. “We can go out the back, it’ll be shorter. I’m Wilber Burns.”

“Lark, Lark Singer,” she greeted him. Lark already liked the man and hoped the place was suitable. He was a very likeable and pleasant individual.

“Are you new to the area?” he asked making small talk.

“Yes, I’ve passed through a couple of times over the years and need a place that I don’t have to commit to for a long period. The ad said you would rent on a three months basis.”

“Yes, I’ve found people need places for shorter than twelve months and I don’t mind the turn over,” Wilber said. "I've had mostly college kids since the college is nearby and the rent has added to my monthly income."

“I’m glad I found the place. I think it’ll be perfect for my needs,” Lark told him as he led her through the kitchen to get the keys and out the back door. He walked around to the garage and up the steps that ran along the side. 

“The place is furnished with the basics so you can pretty much move in,” he told her as he unlocked the door allowing her to go in first. “Take a look around, take your time.”

“Thanks,” Lark said already knowing she was going to take it. She walked into a living room/ kitchen comb that was good sized. She went right and found the bedroom and bathroom. It was furnished with enough that all she had to do was buy some food and bring her clothes. She checked the cabinets and found dishes, pots and pans, silverware, and on the counter was a coffee maker and microwave. “I love it. I’ll take it,” she told him without hesitation. 

“That was fast, I just put the ad out last night.”

“Guess it’s my lucky day. Do you need the three months rent up front?” she asked wanting to be sure she got the place. “And do you prefer cash or certified check?”

“Well that’s surprising news.” 

“I don’t want to lose it and could I move in today?”

“Well miss, you most certainly can. I don’t see any reason why not. Since it’s only you, for twenty dollars a month you’re welcome to use my washer and dryer instead of having to go to the laundry mat.”

“Sold!” she laughed. “I just need to go by a bank and I can have the money for you.”

“That is fine. I’ll be around. Since the missus passed I’m kind of a home body. I do have my weekly poker night with some Army buddies and I volunteer at the mission two days a week, but other than that I’m around.”

“Well if there’s anything I can help you with just let me know.”

“Thank you young lady. Here’s your keys and if you have any problems just let me know. I do need you to fill out some basic information for the place.” 

“I appreciate this Mr. Burns and I‘ll be happy to.”

“Please call me Wilber, Mr. Burns was my father. I have the paperwork in the kitchen.”

“Then call me Lark,” she said closing the door and locking it before following him back down the stairs. She had a good feeling about this older man and thought they were going to be good friends and that’s what she needed right now.  
=================================================  
A/N: Lark has found a place and a new friend until it is time for the delivery. Dean's going to throw himself into hunting to forget and Sam will need to rein him in when he gets to reckless. Thank you for reading. We're in the home stretch now, only nine more chapters to go. I do like comments. NC


	51. Chapter 51

It was getting late and Bobby was making his way through the house turning off lights and heading for his bedroom when he heard his cell ringing in his office where he had left it. He detoured that way hoping maybe it was Sam or Dean calling since he hadn't heard from either of them in over a month. Sam had called the first week they were gone and sent an email the next and then things went quiet. He tried calling them but only got voicemail and no return calls. 

Bobby was worried about all three of his adopted kids and it wasn't making his life any easier. Lark for leaving like she did with no explanation, Dean for screwing up things with her and throwing himself back into hunting thinking that would solve his problems and Sam trying to corral his brother in so he wouldn't do something stupid and get both or either of them hurt. 

"H'llo Sam, it‘s ‘bout time one of you called me," Bobby answered seeing Sam's name on the caller id as he tried to keep the annoyance from his voice. 

"Hey Bobby, I know, I‘m sorry," Sam said in a weary voice that didn't get by the older hunter.

"Is something wrong? You don't sound so good."

"I'm in the hospital with Dean," Sam replied.

"What happened? Do I need to come to you?" Bobby asked an edge of fear in his voice.

"No, no. He's got a concussion and bruised ribs. Docs wanna keep him for a couple of days but you know how he is. I convinced him to at least stay one day so they could monitor his concussion. He was knocked out for several hours," Sam relayed.

"What happened?" Bobby questioned.

"Poltergeist. Tossed him around pretty good before I could get rid of it.” 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Bobby questioned, reading between the lines and hearing something in Sam’s voice.

“I’m worried Bobby,” Sam finally admitted.

“About yer brother?”

“Yeah, since we left all we’ve done is hunt and I mean anything that he can find. He’s taking risks he shouldn’t need to and charging in without considering the consequences. It’s almost like he has a death wish and....Bobby he’s scaring me,” Sam whispers like he didn't want someone to hear.

“Damn fool idjit! Is he trying to give he a heart attack?” Bobby hisses madly. “I was afraid something like this would happen. You haven’t heard anything from Lark either I take it.”

“No, I’ve sent a couple of emails and text messages but she hasn’t replied to me. I’m worried about her too Bobby. What if something’s happened to her?” he asked trying to keep the stress from his voice.

“We both know she’s capable of taking care of herself Sam. We just have to hope she’s doing that now and maybe contact one of us soon.”

“I should go, I think Dean’s giving the nurse a hard time.” 

“You make your brother behave himself. I don’t wanna have to come there.”

“I’ll tell him. I also threatened to cuff him to the bed which didn’t go over very well at all,” Sam chuckled. “I can’t repeat what he told me, but let‘s just say my body doesn‘t bend that way.”

“I can imagine. Yer brother’s just as stubborn as your old man was and just as thickheaded too.”

“Guess we get it honestly then.” 

“Take care son and stay in touch you hear?” 

“I will do better Bobby, I promise. No Dean you‘re staying in bed...” Sam said hanging up as he fussed at his brother.

spn

Lark had grown very fond of Wilber over the past month and a half and him of her. She had settled into the garage apartment quickly and found it suited her needs perfectly. Since he was letting her use his washer and dryer, she did his laundry along with hers to help him out. They started cooking together when she found out he loved to cook and had at least two dinners a week together. She loved these meals because Wilber would tell her about his wife and their long life together. She could tell how much he loved her and how much she was missed. He pulled out photo albums to show her pictures of their life and all the places they had seen all around the world.

Wilber had met Bessie when they were in high school and it was true love at first sight for him. He had to woo her before she would go out with him. They were together all through high school and were married when they graduated. He joined the Army and was sent overseas. Bessie was right there by his side and moved around a number of times over the twenty years he served, the last eight he was stationed in the United States. 

They had been married for fifty-six years before she died in a car accident. They had two children, a girl who died at age ten from leukemia and a son who followed in his father’s footstep and joined the service. He was killed on his last tour overseas. Lark couldn't help but cry right along with him as he talked so lovingly of his children and what time they had together. It didn't seem right to her that parents had to bury their children. It should be the other way around, but life wasn't fair or played by any rule book and it just made her more depressed. 

She loved these chats and learning more about Wilber's life. He told her a little about being in combat and fighting and losing comrades. He told her Bessie and him had a fulfilling, loving relationship that never died over the years. She could tell Wilber had been devoted to his wife.

Lark would day dream about Dean and imagine them together raising their son. She dreamed of them growing old together, but the bubbles would pop and she knew that was what they were, just dreams. She felt guilty about not contacting Dean and working their differences out, but could not bring herself to do it not knowing for sure who the father was for the baby growing inside of her. Her moods were bouncing up and down with the pregnancy and she would find herself crying for no reason at all or be melancholy for days. Lark wasn’t used to not being in control and it scared her. 

Wilber had taught her chess and she had taught him backgammon. They would fill in time playing one or the other and would go for walks at the park when weather permitted. He was excited to learn she was pregnant and told her about their kids as babies. He had taken her under his wing, treating her like a daughter. He made sure she ate right and was active and tried to boost her mood when he could.

spn

It was laundry day and Lark got her dirty clothes together to take over to Wilber’s. She put them in a bag since it was easier to carry downstairs. Wilber fussed at her for carrying them down the steps but she wouldn’t let him do it. He tried to make sure she didn’t do anything to strenuous and made sure she took care of herself.

“I wish you would let me carry that for you,” Wilber fussed at her when she came in the door.

“Wilber, you know I can still do things and want to,” Lark replied taking her bag into the laundry room. “I’ll let you know if I need help.” Wilber had already put his basket of dirty clothes in there for her. She dumped her clothes on the dryer and put the whites into the washer along with Wilber’s whites and started the machine. “So what will it be today? Shall we play chess or backgammon? Just so you know, I’m feeling lucky today.”

“My dear you say that every time,” Wilber reminded her with a sly smile. 

“Yes, and one day I’m going to beat you,” she insisted with a laugh.

“I found us a new recipe to try,” he said turning on the water to make tea for them.

“Where did you get it from?”

“Rachel Ray on the tube. She has some interesting ones on her show.” 

“Do we have the ingredients to make it?” Lark asked.

“We can pick up what we need next time we go to the store.” 

“Have you started a list or do I need to?”

“On the fridge,” he nodded.

Lark looked toward her jacket when her cell started ringing. She dug it out and looked at the caller id but already knew who it was since only two people had the number and one was in the room with her. 

“Hello Missouri,” she said sweetly. She had been checking up on her weekly since Lark moved to Atchison to be sure she was doing okay. 

Lark had invited her up one Sunday to meet Wilber and have Sunday dinner with them. They seemed to hit it off nicely and Missouri was glad she had someone to help her and she wasn’t alone. Missouri told her about a midwife she found and talked to who was willing to do the delivery when the time came. Lark was pleased with that since she didn’t want to go to the hospital. 

“Hello child, is this a good time?” Missouri asked. 

“Yes, I’m at Wilber’s doing laundry,” she replied.

“How is everyone doing?” she asked.

“I’m feeling fat and he has decided to wake me up at two am kicking me in the bladder,” Lark chuckled. “This little squirt loves to move around. Oh and Wilber is doing fine. That cream you gave him for his arthritis worked wonders.”

“That is good honey. I’m glad to hear that. Are you still coming for a visit next week?”

“Yes if it’s still okay.”

“Why of course. I’m looking forward to it. I thought we could check out some thrift stores and have lunch out.”

“Sounds like fun. I’ll see you next week.” 

“Take care and tell Wilber I said hello.” 

“I will, good-bye Missouri,” Lark said hanging up. “She said to tell you hello Wilber.”

“That was kind of her. She’s a good woman and I’m glad she’s checking up on you. You don‘t need to be alone my dear, not in your condition.” 

“I'll manage. I've been alone a lot in my life,” Lark mumbled rubbing her stomach as the baby shifted slightly. 

“Have you thought of any names yet?” he asked seeing her wince slightly. Wilber knew she didn’t like talking much about her baby and would not say anything about the father, but he still tried to engage her. 

“No, not really,” she shrugged. “Should I set the chess board up?” 

Wilber knew she was changing the subject and didn’t press her. “Yes that’s fine.” 

He had learned early on Lark was a private person and didn’t talk much about her past. He knew she had lost her parents at an early age and her grandparents raised her. Wilber could tell there was something she wasn’t telling him about what she used to do and took that it was dangerous, but she would not elaborate on it. He would see that far away look in her eyes like she was remembering something or someone that brought tears to her eyes but would never talk about it. 

“How’s your poker friend doing?” she asked setting the chess pieces on the board. Lark had met his Army buddies when it was his turn to host the game. She helped him make some snacks and they offered to let her play but she didn’t accept. Lark knew she could take them for all they had and wouldn’t do that to them. Being a hunter you learned the easiest and quickest ways to get money and pool and poker were two of the best. 

Dave, Wilber’s Army and poker buddy was an amputee and was having problems. He had been going to the VA for several weeks now to hopefully resolve the issues.

“He’s better now. His last VA visits helped, thanks for asking. They always ask about you and how you are doing. I think you‘ve won their hearts.”

“They’re all such sweet men and gave a lot for their country. I’m glad you’re all there for each other, giving support.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way. We were there in the trenches together and know what the other went through.” 

“You’re a good man Wilber Burns,” Lark said sincerely.

spn

“You’re not leaving Dean,” Sam said sternly as his brother tried to sit up on the side of the bed only to get so dizzy he almost fell out. “See, you need to do what the doctor says. This is serious and not something to take lightly.”

“Screw you,” Dean growled but laid back knowing he’d face plant if he tried to get up.

“You were unconscious for over two hours bro. The docs just wanna monitor you for twenty-four hours. Besides it wouldn’t hurt to take a day off and rest.” 

“I’m fine,” he insisted with a snort, not wanting to agree with him. He knew he had been pushing both of them hard the past month without a break. Dean had immersed himself completely in hunting so he wouldn’t have to think about what had happened after they got back. Even now, he still searched for Lark wherever they found a hunt, but he didn’t let Sam know that he was doing it. Sam had tried to talk to him, but he had quickly shut him down and went out and got drunk. 

“You keep telling yourself that,” Sam grunted. “Maybe you’ll believe it,” he said sarcastically. He dropped into the recliner beside Dean’s bed and tried to relax a little, maybe even get some sleep. “Stay in bed!” he demanded in a no frills voice. "Don't make me tie you down. I don't think the hospital would take kindly to it, but if that's what it takes...."

“As I said, screw you...” Dean replied closing his eyes as the pounding behind them got worse. 

“Really mature dude...” Sam mumbled trying to ignore his snide remarks. 

“If I wasn’t seeing double I’d be out of here,” Dean commented deciding laying still was better than trying to move. 

“Good night Dean.” 

“Good night Dean....” Dean mimicked under his breath. 

Sam wiggled around in the recliner ignoring his brother as he tried to relax enough to sleep. He wasn’t dumb enough to actually fall asleep because he knew his brother and that he would make a break if he saw the chance.  
==============================================  
A/N: Lark has found a refuge for now and Dean is trying to forget. Hope you are enjoying the story. Comments are nice. NC


	52. Chapter 52

November seemed to zoom by in the blink of an eye as Lark looked at the calendar. Wilber and she were going to Missouri's tomorrow for Thanksgiving. She was looking forward to the trip and having a holiday with friends. She had not had that since she started hunting except for the time the Roadhouse had a big luncheon and she happened to be passing through on that day and stayed. The place was filled with hunters, male and female, and it was nice to not be alone for once. 

Lark didn’t mingle much, but did make friends with Jo, the owner’s daughter. They had got together in a corner and talked for hours about everything and she was surprised to find out she and her parents knew Bobby, Sam and Dean. She had grilled Lark on being a hunter letting her in on her desire to become one too. Lark was devastated to learn of the Harvelle’s deaths. 

Music was playing softly in the background as she worked on cleaning the apartment and putting away the clean clothes. Lark paused as the lyrics from a song seemed to haunt her. She stepped to the bedroom door so she could hear it better and just stood there letting the words seep deep into her very soul.

“It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain what   
I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
Old Mister Webster could never define  
what's being said between your heart and mine 

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best when you say nothing at all 

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best when you say nothing at all.”

Lark didn’t realize she had been crying until the song ended and she broke out of the trance she was in. She huffed to herself for being so emotional and turned back to putting her clothes away. She looked down at the shirt she had bunched in her hand, not realizing she was wading it up so badly. Lark smoothed it out as best she could before refolding it and putting it away in the dresser.

“Hey, take it easy in there,” she mumbled to the baby as it pushed hard on her side and kicked. She rubbed her stomach and began to hum along with the music knowing this seemed to calm him. Lark went back to finishing her cleaning so she could read a little before going to bed. They were going to leave fairly early the next morning so they could get to Lawrence and help Missouri with the noon day meal. 

spn

“So do we have everything?” Wilber asked as he sat the cooler bag in the trunk.

“Yes, I think so,” Lark replied running down her mental list of the few things they were taking. Missouri didn’t want them to bring anything but Lark insisted that they needed to contribute to the meal too so she finally agreed.

“I say let’s get this show on the road, or do they even say that anymore?” Wilber asked as he got behind the wheel. He adjusted the mirrors and seat to his liking and got comfortable.

“You sure you don’t want me to drive?” Lark offered.

“Nothing doing. I’m fine; I still have my senses about me. Besides it’s not a long trip, less than an hour. I should be fine. You just sit back and relax.”

“Alright,” she said getting into the passenger seat and settling down, carefully putting the seat belt around her and positioning it where it was below her swollen stomach.

“This is a huge treat for me. I usually just go down to the legion hall and have lunch. Thank you for inviting me and letting me share your family.”

“Thank you for all you’ve done for me and I am glad you agreed to come. Everyone needs someone in their lives, even if they’re really not family. Like a dear friend once told me, ‘Family don’t end with blood’. He is as much family to me as you are.”

“He sounds like a wise man. Why aren’t you going to visit with him?”

“Long story,” she said turning to look out the window signaling an end to the conversation. 

“I’m sorry dear, didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.” 

“It’s fine, I hope to go see him again one day.” 

They picked up the secondary road that would take them to Lawrence. Traffic was very light and they made good time. 

spn

Pounding on his front door had Bobby jumping out of bed and grabbing a gun wondering who would be on his doorstep at three am. He hurried down the hall and heard a familiar voice call to him.

“Open up Bobby, it’s Sam,” Sam called knocking hard again. He repositioned his hold on his brother as Dean’s knees started to buckle. “Hang on Dean, Bobby’s coming.”

“What the hell’s going on?” Bobby growled out as he turned on the porch light and jerked the door open. He was met by a sight that took his breath away. Sam was trying to hold Dean up as he wavered back and forth. Both had blood on them and Dean was clutching his side with a blood soaked hand. 

“Dean’s been hurt,” Sam blurred out as he tried to get him moving into the house.

“Let me help,” Bobby said going to Dean’s other side to help steer him into the house.

“Let’s get him upstairs and I’ll tend to him,” Sam said heading for the stairs. It took both of them to maneuver Dean up the stairs and to the bedroom they shared. 

“What happened?” Bobby asked as Sam eased Dean down to sit on the side of the bed and began to get off his jacket and shirts.

“Werewolf attack. Dean wouldn’t wait for me to get there. Threw him around and slashed his side. I got there in time to kill it, but he had taken his anger out on Dean,” Sam rambled quickly as he got Dean laid down on the bed. “Can you bring some water and the first aid kit?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back,” Bobby said hurrying from the room. He went across the hall and got the small tub from under the sink and ran water until it was hot and filled the tub partway. Once he got some towels from under the sink, he took them to Sam. “I’ll run down and get the kit.”

“Thanks,” Sam mumbled as he grabbed a towel to stuff under Dean’s side before peeling away the field dressing he had slapped on the claw marks when he doctored him after the attack. He grimaced as blood began to seep from the two ugly gashes and wet a cloth to wipe the area so he could see better. 

Dean was in and out of consciousness now and he could feel the intense pain radiating from his side and a pounding in his head from being thrown against a tree. He had a gash at his hair line that had bled badly until Sam covered it with gauze and wrapped it to control the bleeding. 

“This is going to hurt bro,” Sam warned him as he cleaned to wounds hearing Dean suck in a sharp breath. 

“Here you go,” Bobby said sitting his surgical kit down beside Sam. “How bad is it?”

“He’s had worse, but this is bad enough,” Sam replied putting pressure on the wound with one hand and digging through the kit with the other. “I need to stitch him up.”

“Here boy thought you might need this,” Bobby said holding a bottle of whiskey to Dean’s lips and letting a small amount trickle into his mouth. 

Dean swallowed, but choked slightly as he tried to get the whiskey down. He coughed hard and winced bringing his hand up to grab his side, but Sam slapped it away. 

“I need to clean it so you need to lay still,” Sam told Dean looking over at his pain filled eyes. 

“Just do it,” Dean grunted through clenched teeth as he prepared for what was about to come. 

Sam pressed a towel to Dean’s side to catch the runoff as he poured peroxide over the gashes watching them bubble as it cleansed the wounds. He waited and did it again wanting to be sure they were clean. Bobby handed him the sutures so he could close the wounds and stop the bleeding. He worked quickly and didn’t waver as he carefully put in each stitch until he had them closed. He wiped his arm over his face before continuing. Sam put antibiotic gel over the area and taped pads on his side to protect the wounds. 

“Now let me see your head,” he said moving higher on the bed and unwrapping the gauze from around his head. He took another wet cloth and wiped away the blood that had coated the side of his face and neck. Once he cleaned away Dean’s blood he could see the small gash and was relieved it wasn’t as bad as he thought, but it would need a couple of stitches to be on the safe side. “It’ll take a couple of stitches.” He put in the stitches and covered it with gel and a pad. He looked Dean over to see if there were any other injuries that needed tending but only saw some minor scrapes and bruises. “I think that’s it. Here take some pain meds before you pass out,” he told Dean as he found the bottle and shook two out. Dean took the drugs and got them in his mouth and washed them down with another sip of whiskey. “Bobby do you have an IV kit? He lost a lot of blood before I could get here and it would probably help if I gave him some of mine.” 

“Yeah, I’ll go get it,” Bobby replied taking the first aid with him to get it out of the way.

“Bring up a couple of waters too. He doesn’t need anymore whiskey with the meds.”

“I will.”

Sam washed his hands in the water before getting up and going to the bathroom to dump it. He washed them again to be sure all the blood was off them and headed back into their bedroom. After gathering up the bloodied towel, Sam pulled Dean’s boots and bloody jeans off and covered him with a thick blanket. 

Sam found his jacket and pulled out the small pouch that he always carried with him and pulled out a pinch of fairy dust. He sprinkled it into his slightly open mouth finding from trial and err that worked the best. He watched Dean move slightly as the dust settled in his mouth and on his lips. Dean unconsciously licked his lips absorbing the dust. He looked into the bag seeing he didn't have much more left. Sam had been using the healing power of the fairy dust to keep Dean going and to help with healing his body. It was his mental state that he didn't have any power to heal, no matter how hard he tried.

“You’ll be okay now. I don’t know why you keep doing this Dean,” Sam sighed not even sure he was listening. “You’re throwing yourself into harms way without even thinking about the consequences. That’s just not right man.” He looked at his brother and saw his eyes closed and wasn’t sure if he was ignoring him or if he had passed out. 

“Here Sam, drink this,” Bobby told him holding out a glass of juice as he laid the kit on the nightstand. “Go ahead and lay down and I’ll get the line in.”

“Alright,” Sam said untying his boots and kicking them to the side. He stripped off his bloodied shirt and added it to the grown pile by their beds. After downing the juice, he adjusted a pillow to lean back against the headboard holding his arm out for Bobby to insert the needle.

“Don’t need to take too much and have you passing out,” Bobby mumbled not sure Sam was listening or not. “So he’s not any better?” he asked in a low voice.

“Not really. I got him to take a couple of days off, but he spent most of it in bars. I’d have to find him and drag him back to the motel usually passed out drunk. The other injuries weren’t this bad, but maybe it’s a good think, he’ll have to take it easy for a while so he can heal.” 

“Let’s hope so. You know how your brother can be. At least you’ll be here for Thanksgiving.” 

“What?” Sam asked in surprise. “I didn’t know it was this close. Half the time I don’t even know what day it is anymore.”

“I’ll call Jody and we’ll move the meal over here. I don’t think yer hardheaded brother needs to be traveling any time soon.”

“Awe gee Bobby, we didn’t mean to interrupt your plans. We’ll be okay here alone, go on to Jody’s and enjoy yourself.”

“You think she would let me do that?” Bobby asked in shock. “She’d fill my ass full of buckshot if I left you boys here alone. It’s fine, she can fix most of the stuff at her house and I’ll go get the bird so we can cook it here. Won’t be any trouble. Besides it’ll be nice to have you boys here. It’s been too long since we’ve been together.”

“I know, I miss it too,” Sam said wishfully. “Guess you haven’t heard from....” he started but wouldn’t finish in case Dean was listening. 

“No,” he said sadly, shaking his head. “We can only hope she’s okay. I think that’s enough,” he said taking a piece of gauze to press onto Sam’s arm after he removed the needle. “Hold that on there.”

Bobby moved to Dean’s bed and turned his arm so he could see the veins running up it. He put on the rubber band and found a good one to insert the cannula and taped it down. He hung the bag of blood on a nail in the wall left over from another time they had to do this and inserted the end of the line into the bag. He watched as the blood slowly began to fill the line and run into Dean’s arm. 

“You okay to watch this while I take these clothes down and start a load?”

“Yeah, I’m still a little wired so I don’t think I’ll be sleeping just yet,” Sam replied watching his blood run into his brother’s arm. They had done this too many times to each other over the years and wished this would be the last time, but knew it wouldn’t. He continued to keep an eye on Dean and when the bag was empty went over and removed the cannula from his arm. Sam checked to be sure he wasn’t running a fever and gently checked the wounds on his side to be sure they weren’t leaking blood. Once he saw that things looked okay, only then did he allow himself to lie down on his bed and close his eyes to try and rest.  
========================================================  
A/N: So Thanksgiving is here and at least everyone is spending it was family and friends. Things will speed up as we are getting near the end. Thank you for reading my story. Comments would make my day. NC


	53. Chapter 53

“My goodness Missouri you have outdone yourself,” Wilber praised as he pulled out a chair for her to sit at the table that was overflowing with food. "I don't think I see a thing that I don't like. You may have to roll me back home Lark because I intend to sample some of everything," he laughed happily.

"You can lay down in the backseat Wilber," Lark teased back trying to be happy too.

“It’s nothing. I enjoy cooking when I know there will be people here to enjoy it with me. This is a time for families to be together if they can,” Missouri beamed letting him move the chair closer to the table. “Are you okay child?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Lark said trying to put on a happy face when all she wanted to do was lock herself away and let herself feel all these raw emotions inside of her. She knew she couldn’t do that after all the hard work both Wilber and Missouri had done with preparing the meal. They had not let her help telling her she needed to stay off her feet and relax. Everything did look good and she was hungry but her stomach clenched as her thoughts drifted to the brothers and wondered what they were doing today. She didn’t even know if they celebrated in any way. Lark hoped maybe they were at Bobby’s enjoying a nice meal and some family time with him. 

“Lark honey, do you want mashed potatoes?” Missouri asked again when she didn’t respond the first time. She could feel the turmoil in her mind and wished she could do something to help, but knew she couldn’t go against her wishes. 

“Thanks,” Lark answered spooning a small amount on her plate. 

“Drink your hot tea it will help settle your stomach,” Missouri suggested. She had made up a special blend for her and intended on sending some home with her. It would help with her stomach and hopefully reduce some of her stress. She could see the lines of worry on her face though she tried to hide it.

“My god Missouri, these yams are delicious! Do I taste a hint of brandy in them?” 

“Just a taste, it seems to bring out their flavor. My grandmother taught me that. Where did you learn you cooking skills?” 

“From my Bessie, she’d watch all those cooking shows and even took some classes when we were overseas. She did love to experiment with new dishes. But I gotta say some were not very good,” Wilber chuckled remembering some of the disasters.

“She sounds like a beautiful person Wilber and I know you miss her so much.” 

“That I do, but you can’t quit living when the one you love passes on. She told me that. You know we talked about if one of us died what the other would do a few weeks before she was killed. Now that I think about it, that was rather odd.” 

Missouri looked up at him and wondered just had special his Bessie had been. She could still see his undying love he had for her and knew it was rare these days when it seemed couples were divorcing all the time. 

“Be sure to save room for dessert,” Missouri told them. “I have banana pudding, and a pound cake.”

“How did you know that is my favorite dessert?” Wilber asked. “I’ve always loved banana pudding.”

“Guess it was just luck,” Missouri chuckled looking to Lark who was smiling too since she had an idea how she knew. 

“Thanks both of you for making this a special day for me. It brings back fond memories of my parents and grandparents,” Lark said.

“You are welcome dear and you know we may not be your family, but we love and care about you as if you were,” Missouri told her reaching to gently clasp her hand. “You’re not alone.” 

“I know,” Lark whispered fighting back the tears that filled her eyes. She didn't think after this much time had passed it would still hurt like it did, but her heart still ached with sorrow.

spn

“Is yer brother going to join us?” Bobby asked when Sam walked into the kitchen. 

“He’s going to get a shower and should be down soon,” Sam replied. “Hey Jody, Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Hi ya Sam, how’s it been with you?” Jody asked as she stepped to him to embrace him in a warm hug.

“I’ve had better,” Sam admitted relishing in her embrace.

“Bobby told me a little about what’s been going on with you guys. I checked around for Lark’s car but didn’t find anything. I didn’t know her very well but I’m sure she had a good reason for leaving, and to be honest I think it’s not about your brother.”

“It’s been driving me crazy trying to figure out why she did it. I know Dean blames himself and I can’t get him to see otherwise. He’s going to put up a front, but he’s hurting inside and it’s killing him,” Sam said in a lower voice in case Dean came in.

“Everything’s almost ready you want to set the table for me sweetie?” Jody asked Sam when she saw Bobby take the meats out of the oven.

“Yeah, I can do that. It sure smells good. It’s been a while since I had a decent meal,” Sam commented as he sat plates and silverware around the table. “Boy you guys really went all out here.”

“We’re giving thanks,” Jody shrugged happy to be included in this mismatch family she had stepped into her life. With her own family dead, they filled a hole in her soul and gave her something to care about again. “I baked Dean a pie too.”

“Let’s hope it puts him in a better mood.” 

“Puts who in a better mood?” Dean asked stepping up behind Sam and making him jump. “Not talking about me behind my back are you?” he asked no hint of teasing in his voice.

“I was telling Sam I made you a pie for dessert,” Jody stepped in giving him a hug, but frowned when he grunted in pain. “What’s wrong Dean?”

“Me and a werewolf didn't see eye to eye on things,” Dean grimaced holding his side so the pain would ease.

“Is that so? Wanna tell me about it?” she asked glancing at Sam who had an angry look on his face.

“Nothing much to tell, we fought, Sammy killed it, end of story,” he shrugged going to the fridge for a bottle of water. 

“Looks like you came out on the losing end.”

“Not really, the werewolf is dead.” 

“Alright kiddies, I figured it’d be easier if we serve ourselves from the counter here and have the rolls on the table,” Bobby announced stopping their conversation before it got ugly. “Everyone grab your plate and let’s get started.”

“Lead the way,” Dean said looking at the abundance of food with hungry eyes.

“Jody you go first,” Sam told her stepping aside so she could start filling her plate.

They all went around the counter and served themselves before taking a seat at the table. Not much was said as they began to eat, humming and nodding at how good everything was.

“I’m not one for gushy, mushy crap,” Bobby started as the others looked up at him. “But I gotta say, I’m glad you boys are here with us. That’s a lot to be thankful for.” 

“I agree,” Jody said smiling at both the brothers.

Sam and Dean smiled back but both were thinking of the person that was missing and how it seemed not complete with her gone. Their smiles didn’t make it to their eyes and both quickly looked down before the other two saw the truth in them. Sam hoped she was safe and would come back soon. Dean just wished he hadn’t been so drunk to have sent that email to her and probably destroyed any hopes of her coming back if they were there. He doubted she would want to see him again. 

Sam got up to find his jacket and check his cell. He though he heard it buzzing during the meal but didn’t want to spoil the mood to get up and get it. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and saw there was an alert of a voicemail from a blocked number. His heart sped up as he quickly pulled it up and listened to it. He looked toward the kitchen to be sure no one was paying attention to him and moved further away before making the call.

spn

Missouri and Wilber had shooed her to the living room while they cleaned up the kitchen and put away the leftover food. She eased down into a chair feeling way to full from all she ate. She could hear soft laughter coming from the kitchen and smiled to herself happy that the two people in her life right now were becoming close friend. 

Not wanting to put it off any longer, Lark slipped her cell from her pocket and pulled up her short contact list, hovering on a name. She took a slow breath as she pressed it and waited for it to connect. It ran several times before going to voicemail and she waited to leave a message.

“Hi Sam, I know it’s been a while but could you call me at this number, 913-276-5687? Thanks and please don‘t tell Dean I called you. This has to be between us for now,” Lark said quickly before she chickened out. She didn’t know when he would get it but knew he would call back. She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes not realizing how tired she was and drifted into a light doze. She didn’t heard Missouri and Wilber step into the room to check on her and quietly go back to the other room so she could rest. 

The shrill ringing of her cell woke Lark and she quickly answered it. “H’llo,” she mumbled trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes and get her mind working.

“Lark?” Sam asked cautiously. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she lied sitting up straighter. “Thanks for calling me back.”

“It’s good to hear from you, how have you been doing? Where are you?” 

“I’ve been getting by. The reason I called you was to see if you would meet me so we could talk,” she replied ignoring the last question.

“Sure, you know I’ll be happy to do that. When, where and what time?” he asked a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Sam you can’t let Dean know. If he comes I won’t show,” she cautioned him.

“I’m not sure I understand why, but okay, I won’t tell him, I’ll come alone,” he assured her, thinking at least maybe if he went alone he could talk her into coming back. 

“There's a truck stop between Omaha and Lincoln at exit 420 off interstate 80. I’ll meet you there on Saturday around two, will that work? It'll be after the lunch rush so there shouldn't be that many people out. Most will be traveling on Sunday.” 

“Yes, exit 420 off 80 at two pm. I got it. If anything happens will you call me between now and then?”

“I will, but Sam, I’m trusting you, please don’t disappoint me.” 

“I won’t. Lark it is good to hear your voice. You know we both miss you and want you to come back.”

“Good bye Sam,” Lark said disconnecting the call. She couldn’t take hearing him talk any longer and was just glad to have gotten the call over with. She had a couple of day to prepare herself for the meeting and what she needed to ask Sam to do. 

spn

Sam looked at his cell and saw the call had been disconnected. He sighed sadly wondering what was going on with her and why she wanted to see him. He was glad, but he couldn’t help feel that something wasn’t right. He looked toward the other room when laughter drifted his way thinking how much better the day would have been if Lark had been here with them. He deleted the voicemail so if Dean was to check his cell he wouldn’t find it.

Dean was still healing from his run in with the werewolf, but he at least wasn’t as sour and moody as he had been the past few months. He would snap at him for no apparent reason or would stay up all night looking for hunts for them or spend the night with a bottle. It was getting tedious and stressful and he didn’t know how long he could keep him from getting seriously hurt if he kept on like he was.

Maybe this was a good sign, Lark calling now. Maybe things could be patched up and could go back to a slower pace and maybe Dean and Lark might get back together. He signed heavily as he headed back into the other room ignoring the look Dean gave him, not wanting to get into anything right now. He couldn’t break Lark’s trust so he was going to be tight lipped if his brother questioned him. Sam wasn’t sure if Dean knew he made the call or not, but he was going to play dumb.

He helped Jody clean up the kitchen and put away leftovers being sure she had plenty to take back with her. With all the food leftover they wouldn’t need to cook this weekend. Bobby had cooked a seven pound turkey breast and a small ham for variety plus there were all the sides they made. Sam actually enjoyed cooking thought he wasn’t super good at it. Not like Dean when he put his mind to it. He could churn out some awesome meals if he had a kitchen and he was in the mood.

Jody had left and they were watching a game on the tube, relaxing after eating too much. 

“Anyone else need a drink?” Sam asked getting up to go into the kitchen.

“I’m good,” Bobby grunted, almost asleep in his chair.

Sam turned from the fridge and almost bumped into Dean who was standing behind him blocking his path. “I’d brought you whatever you wanted,” he said stepping back a step.

“Who were you on your cell with?” Dean asked quietly arching his eyebrow at Sam.

“No one, I was checking a voicemail, but it was trash,” Sam said starting to get defensive. 

“You’re not lying to me are ya Sammy?” 

“No! What’s gotten into you, you’re really acting like a jerk,” he fussed pushing past him and heading back into the other room.

Dean stood there for a few minutes not believing a word he said. He pinched his lips together into a thin line as he mulled it over. He had to sleep sometime so he could check his cell to see if the voicemail was still on it. Knowing his brother, Dean knew he wouldn’t talk if he didn’t want to. “Bitch...” he mumbled under his breath before pulling out a beer from the fridge and heading back to the living room.  
==========================================================

A/N: Thank you for reading my story and things are going to move along now. Sam will be in for a surprise when he meets Lark. Comments are nice. NC


	54. Chapter 54

"Are you sure I can't drive you dear?" Wilber asked as Lark got ready to leave to meet Sam. 

"No Wilber, I'll be fine. It's only a couple of hours or so. I'll call you when I get there so you'll know I'm okay," Lark told him, moved by his concern. "It's a nice day and the weather is supposed to hold off for a couple of days."

"You be sure and wear a jacket it's still cold out there." 

"I will."

"And take you some snacks for the road," he added.

"You know I love you don't you?" Lark smiled giving him a hug before getting in the car to leave. She backed out onto the road and headed out of Atchison north toward Lincoln. What she told Sam was right, there weren't a lot of people out today and she made good time. Lark wanted to arrive early and check everything out before Sam got there. She wanted to be sure there was an exit plan if Dean did show up too. 

spn

"I'm taking the Impala," Sam told Dean who was slouched on the couch resting from his injuries. 

"Where ya going?" Dean grunted looking up at his brother as he dug the keys from his jacket pocket.

"Out on an errand," Sam replied trying to be vague.

"I'll come with you," he huffed starting to get up but grunted in pain. 

"That's okay; you don't need to be bouncing around in a car since you're still healing," Sam called to him not waiting on him to answer as he hurried out the door before Dean could get off the couch.

"What are you up to Sammy?" Dean mumbled as his brow furrowed in thought. He knew his brother and ever since Thanksgiving, he had been acting like he was hiding something. He eased up from the couch and grabbed his laptop from the chair before heading into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and use the table to set up on. He took his coffee and sat at the table so he could use the laptop. Dean pulled up a program to track Sam's cell to see where he was going since he was being so secretive about it.

Sam slipped into the Impala and cranked her up to pull away checking to be sure Dean wasn't trying to follow him out the door. He headed south and planed on stopping at a gas station on the other side of town to gas up before continuing his journey. It didn't take him long to get to the gas station and got out to pump the gas. Once he was done, Sam moved the car and went inside to get a drink and snack for the road. He came back out and got in the car, but before pulling away, Sam pulled out his cell and took the battery and sim card out so he couldn't be tracked. He wasn't stupid and knew Dean could track him and didn't want that. 

Dean watched the blinking dot as it moved around Sioux Falls and stopped. He pulled up the address and saw it was a gas station. It wasn't long before the dot disappeared from the screen. 

"Sonovabitch," Dean growled slapping his hand on the table. Sam must have pulled the battery from his cell. Sometimes he was too smart for his own good. Dean closed his laptop with a huff and went back into the living room to see what was on the tube. Bobby was in the garage working on a car but he didn't feel like keeping him company. He didn't want anyone's company right now.

spn

The rest stop wasn't very crowded when Lark stopped after an hour of driving. The kid was kicking her bladder and she couldn't wait any longer. She got out and waddled to the restroom to relieve herself before continuing on to the truck stop. From what the doctor said, it wouldn't be much longer now and he was going to be born. Lark had been reading up on the delivery since she wanted to be prepared and know what to expect. After washing her hands, she headed back outside and walked around for a bit before getting in the car and continuing to the truck stop.

After exiting off of interstate 80, Lark turned toward the truck stop and drove around the parking lot checking it out before parking near the back at the rear exit. She had beat Sam there and went inside to look around noting all the exits, bathroom, and seating arrangement in the restaurant. First, she went to the restroom and then came out deciding to exercise a little to ease the stiffness out of her back. She rubbed her lower back for a moment as she walked around the parking lot. She took the time to call Wilber to let him know she got there okay and not to worry about her.

It was getting close to two when Lark took up a position where she could see the parking lot and watched for the black car to pull in. If Sam was alone, she would get a booth and wait on him. If he wasn't, she would leave by the side door and drive away. She hoped he would be true to his word and come alone. Lark didn't have to wait long and tensed when the black Impala pulled into the parking lot. She watched and saw Sam driving and saw he was alone. She waited a moment longer, just to be sure before moving to a booth across the room.

spn

Sam pulled off the interstate at exit 420 and saw the truck stop to the right. He checked the traffic and pulled out to turn into the parking lot. He looked around but didn't see Lark's car as he pulled to the front door and parked. He got out and went inside looking both ways before moving to the restaurant part. He spotted her in the back in a booth and headed her way, a smile playing across his lips happy to see her.

"Lark, it's good to see you," he said slipping into the seat across from her. He didn't offer to hug her since he wasn't sure how she would feel about it.

"Hello Sam, I'm glad you came alone," Lark told him before sipping her drink to wet her dry mouth.

"I told you I would."

"Hello, I'm Mandy can I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Sweet tea," Sam said.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'll have a milk shake, chocolate please," Lark told her. 

"And for you sir?" she asked Sam.

"Ummm...." Sam said looking at the menu in front of him. "Could I have a fruit platter please?" 

"I'll get those right out for you. Would you like a basket of rolls?" 

"Yes please," Lark answered. 

"I'll be right back with those rolls and your drink," she told them before hurrying away.

"What's going on Lark?" Sam asked once the waitress left.

"I need you to do something for me without any questions asked," Lark said looking at him afraid of how he was going to react when she asked him. 

"Is it dangerous?" Sam questioned.

"No not really, at least I don't think so," Lark surmised for a moment. "Well maybe a little."

"Does it involve my brother?" Sam asked arching his eyebrow when he saw her stiffen and a solemn look crossed her face.

Before Lark could answer, the waitress came back with rolls and Sam's tea. "Your order will be out shortly."

"Thank you," Sam said taking a small plate and putting a roll on it. He watched Lark take one and pull it open to add some butter before taking a bite. He frowned as Lark suddenly devoured the roll and licked her fingers of the melted butter. "Maybe you should've got more than a milk shake?" he offered. 

"No, that's fine," Lark said embarrassed with her actions looking down. 

"I didn't mean anything by it," Sam assured her seeing she seemed upset. 

"Here you go one chocolate milk shake and one fruit platter," Mandy announced sitting their food in front of them. "Anything else you need?"

"I think we're good," Sam told her wanting her to go away so Lark would talk to him. 

He watched her sip on her shake and pull the cherry off the top to pop it in her mouth. She seemed nervous about something and wasn't sure what to think. 

"Really?" she mumbled as she suddenly winced and rubbed her stomach that he couldn't see under the table. "You gotta stop kicking me." 

Sam looked at her with a frown wondering who she was talking to and if something happened to her. He watched as she slid across the seat and used the table and side of the booth to push herself up. When she stood Sam's eyes grew wide in shock and he cried out before he could stop himself. 

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed making other customers to turn to look at them. He grabbed Lark's arm to stop her from leaving as his mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"Sam, if you don't let me go, there's going to be a mess to clean up," Lark said quietly, gently removing his hand so she could go to the restroom. 

Sam looked around and ducked his head as the image of Lark's swollen stomach wouldn't leave his mind. She was pregnant and looked ready to deliver any time. His mind churned with this new knowledge and waited impatiently for Lark to return. Ten minutes later she made her way back to the booth and sat down. 

"Sorry to spring this on you like that," Lark said quietly trying to get comfortable. "I hoped you wouldn't find out yet." 

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Sam asked looking around the room and seeing eyes glancing at them and quickly looking away. He knew what they must be thinking of them and didn't like the prying eyes. "I saw a motel on the other side of the road, let me get a room and we can talk in private." 

"I guess that would be better," she agreed motioning to the waitress so she could get the check. 

"Yes, do you need anything else?" Mandy asked.

"Could we get a to go box and a cup for the shake and the check?" Lark asked.

"Sure thing I'll be right back," she said going to the back for the items and bringing them back. She looked in her pad and tore of a page laying it on the table.

"Thank you," Lark nodded.

"Hope you enjoyed your food and will come back."

"It was fine," Sam said dumping his fruit into the container to take with him. He watched Lark pour the rest of her shake into a cup and wrap up the last two rolls in a napkin and stuff them in her jacket pocket. She looked at the check and pulled some money from her pocket. "Let me get this."

"It's fine, I did ask you to come here," Lark insisted putting down the money and working her body back out of the booth to try and stand. She accepted Sam's hand as he quickly got up to help her. "I'll follow you over there." 

"Okay, where are you parked?" 

"On the side of the building," she said pulling her long coat around her swollen stomach and heading out the side exit. 

"Lark, you'll follow me right?" he asked cautiously wanting to be sure she wasn't going to just drive away.

"Yes, we haven't finished talking yet," she said before heading for the exit.

"I'll go ahead and get a room," he told her heading out the front exit to the Impala. He got in and cranked her up, pulling out of the space and heading down the street to the motel. It didn't take him long to get a room and waited at the door for Lark to join him. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as she pulled into a parking space by the Impala. She made him smile when she got out and rubbed a hand over the top of the Impala and said something he couldn't hear before stepping toward him. He stepped to the door and opened it allowing her to go in first and followed closing the door behind him. 

"I've wanted to do this for the past two hours," Lark sighed as she kicked off her shoes and sat down on the bed. 

"Here, why don't you get more comfortable?" Sam offered pulling the pillows out and fixing them so she could lean back against the headboard. 

"Thanks," she sighed moving to the head of the bed and getting comfortable. "Wow, that was a hard one," she grunted. "Here feel, he‘s a kicker." Lark took Sam's hand and laid it on her stomach where the baby was kicking.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam cried out as he felt the baby move under his hand. He sat down beside her and took her hand as he worked up the courage to ask her the most important question. 

"Before you ask Sam..." Lark started. "I don't know."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression as he tried to understand what she meant. 

"The reason I wanted to see you is I need something and hope you can get it for me."

"What do you need?"

"A sample of Dean's hair or salvia or blood," she said quickly.

"Why would you need...." he started and suddenly things fell into place when he thought about what had happened to Lark in the other world. 

"I don't know if it's his or not," she said looking down at her hands as she played with the straw in her cup. 

"You want to run a paternity test," Sam stated. “And then what? Are you telling Dean?”

“I’ve thought about it for the past few months and decided if it is Dean’s I will keep him and raise him. But if it’s not...I’m going to give him up for adoption,” she told him keeping her eyes lowered. 

“Will you tell Dean?” he asked again. “Wait, you said he, so you’re having a boy? Lark you can’t keep this from Dean. He has a right to know.”

“Not until I know for sure. I’ve already talked to my doctor and they can run the test when he’s born. I just need to take him in so they can take a blood sample,” Lark explained. “You can not tell Dean. You have to promise me this,” she said seriously. "I don't want Dean to feel obligated to help me, hell I don't even know if he wants kids or even if our relationship would even get that far. I can't get his hopes up and then find out the baby's not his. I won't do that to him. I'm trying to be honest with myself, I don't know if I can keep the baby knowing how it was conceived. All I would see is the bastard who..."

“But Lark...” Sam said trying to reason with her.

“Please Sam, I can't have him knowing,” Lark pleaded. “You need abide with my wishes please. I know I may sound unreasonable, but this is how it has to be. You know I can disappear if I need too.” 

“Damn, you’re making this hard...” he huffed shaking his head and looking away from her. He was torn between wanting to tell Dean because he thought he should know and respecting Lark’s decision since it is her baby. “I don’t want you to disappear. I want to see my nephew so I will keep your secret.”

“We don’t know for sure about that Sam, that’s the problem,” Lark said as tears leaked from her eyes and she sobbed softly, covering her face with her hands.

“Hey, hey it’s going to be okay,” Sam said moving to sit beside her and putting his arms around her pulling her close. He could feel her body trembling under his embrace as she let him hold her. “Don’t cry, I’ll be here for you no matter what,” he mumbled to her as he rubbed her back. His heart ached for her and that she had been going through this since she left them. Sam stayed on the bed holding her until her tears finally stopped. 

“I’m sorry, my emotions are all over the place right now,” she said pushing away and wiping her face. 

“No need to apologize, I get it, I think,” he said taking her hand and holding it. “Please come back with me. I don’t want you out there alone.” 

“I’m not; I have two friends who are looking out for me right now. I’ll be okay Sam,” she told him not wanting him to know who so he couldn’t track her. “Do you think you can do this?” 

“Yeah, I’ll get a sample but how do I get it to you?” 

“When you have it email me and we’ll set up another meeting. I've already ditched my cell so that number I gave you isn't good anymore.” 

“Look, why don’t you stay here for the night since the room’s paid for? You can rest and leave in the morning. You look exhausted and I don't want you out there driving like this,” Sam suggested. “I’ll stay awhile if you like.” 

“That would probably be a good idea, I'd hate to have to stop somewhere along the way. I am not going to miss having to go to the bathroom every thirty minutes,” Lark complained as she got up to use the bathroom. She closed the door and pulled out her cell to call Wilber and let him know she was spending the night. She was drained emotionally and was glad Sam suggested her staying. 

Sam grabbed the room card and went out to find the vending machines and get some waters. He would stay with her all night if she wanted. He saw a pay phone just inside the office and went in to call Bobby to let him know he might not be home tonight. There was no way he was calling Dean and let him possibly track him here. Sam was brief and cryptic with Bobby and hung up before he could ask any questions. He got the waters and headed back to the room to find Lark sitting back on the bed.

“I thought you might be thirsty,” he said holding up the waters.

“Thanks Sam,” she said taking the water. “Sam, how’s Dean doing? No lies.” 

Sam looked down at his hands trying to decide whether to tell her anything or not. She already had enough on her plate without the stress of knowing how Dean was acting right now. 

“That bad?” she asked sadly reading him like a book. “I was afraid of that. I wish...”  
==================================================  
A/N: Now Sam knows and is going to help Lark with what she needs. We are drawing to the end of the story. Thank you for taking the journey with me. comments are nice. NC


	55. Chapter 55

Sleep didn’t come for Sam as he lay in the king size bed staring at the very pregnant woman beside him. He never really understood when people said pregnant women have a glow about them until now. Lark was on her side, facing him and she looked radiate in her slumber. He watched her protective curl around her swollen stomach as if trying to keep the baby from harm. He mulled over what she had told him the day before and could understand her fears and worries and uncertainty. Hell, even he didn’t know how Dean would react to this when he found out, if he found out. Sam knew Dean still loved her, but would he think differently toward her for keeping this secret from him? If he wasn’t the father should he even be told about the baby? Would it be something that would drive them apart even more? There was so much floating around in his head he almost missed Lark’s soft sob. He looked closer and saw her face was pinched and she seemed to be dreaming.

“Hey Lark, wake up,” Sam called to her as he slid closer to shake her shoulder. “C’mon, don’t need any bad dreams here.”

Lark jerked awake and stared wide eyed at Sam for a moment as her mind caught up and she realized where she was.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” she said drawing in some slow breaths.

“I wasn’t asleep, are you okay?” he asked with concern, looking her over. He knew it wasn’t good for her to be stressed right now and was worried for the baby.

“I’m okay, just need to pee again,” she huffed pushing herself up before swinging her legs off the bed.

Sam couldn’t help but snicker as she got her balance and waddled to the bathroom, all her grace and pose gone.

“I heard that Sam Winchester,” Lark called to him. “You’re not supposed to make fun of the pregnant woman.”

“Sorry...” Sam called as she shut the door. He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly six in the morning and decided he might as well head back home. He wanted to get a sample of Dean’s DNA and get it back to her so she’d have it once the baby was born. He was going to try and convince her to call him when she went into labor so he could be there for her. She needed someone for moral support and if she did give the baby up, he knew she was going to be devastated by it and would need someone. 

“Since I’m up I think I’ll head back home,” Lark commented when she came out of the bathroom.

“I was thinking the same thing. I’ll email you when I get what you need. Are you sure you won’t come back with me? We can work something out.” Sam asked one more time, but already knew the answer.

“I can’t Sam,” she said gently, a look of regret on her face. She got her coat and put it on as she looked around the room for a moment before getting ready to leave.

“At least let me buy you breakfast,” Sam offered. “You didn’t eat much yesterday so you’re probably hungry.”

Lark stopped and looked back at him not wanting to spoil his need to help. “Sure, I can probably eat something,” she replied giving him a smile.

“The truck stop?” he asked. “They seemed to have decent food.”

“That will be fine. I’ll follow you over.”

“Alright. I’ll meet you at the front,” he said grabbing his jacket and struggling into it as he headed out the door. He looked back to be sure she was following and didn’t leave until she was in the car. He drove back onto the road and pulled into the truck stop parking lot. It was not busy yet and he had his choice of spaces to park. Sam pulled into one at the front being sure there was a space for Lark to park beside him. He got out and waited for her to park and went to her car to open her door and help her out. 

“Thanks Sam,” Lark said with a huff as she rubbed her lower back. 

“Back hurt?” he asked.

“Yes, a little, but I’m used to it.” 

Sam opened the door and let Lark go in first and followed her into the dining area. She looked around before selecting a booth near an exit. He smiled thinking, once a hunter, always a hunter. That was another big change in her life, he knew she couldn’t be hunting now and wondered what she was doing for money. He slid into the seat across from her and picked up a menu, turning it to the breakfast section.

“So what looks good to you?” he asked glancing over his options.

“I don’t know...I did develop those lame cravings for weird food combinations,” she said trying to decide what might taste good. Her stomach growled letting her know it wanted to be fed and the baby shifted agreeing with it. “The waffles look good but so does the French toast. Oh man, they’re stuffed,” she sighed in delight.

“Get whatever you want,” Sam chuckled watching her drool over the food. 

“Good morning, what can I get you to drink?” a waitress asked.

“I’ll have hot tea and a glass of water please,” Lark told her.

“Coffee please,” Sam told her. 

“I’m ready to order if you want to go ahead and get it,” Lark offered looking up at the waitress.

“That’s fine, what would you like?”

“I’ll have the stuffed French toast with a fruit bowl.”

“I’ll have the pancakes with scrambled eggs and fruit.” 

“I’ll get these right in and get your drinks,” she said as she wrote down their order and hurried away.

Sam looked up at Lark before speaking, “I know you think you have to do this alone, but you don’t,” he started and stopped when their drinks were brought. He waited for the waitress to leave before continue. “Will you call me when it happens? I want to be there for you and help anyway I can.” 

Lark wouldn’t look at him because she didn’t know if she could do that. She knew he only wanted to help and loved him for it. 

“Oh Sam, you are so sweet. I won’t say yes, but I won’t say no either,” she said taking his hand and squeezing it. 

“I guess I can live with that,” he sighed thinking it was better than her saying no up front. 

The food was brought and they enjoyed the meal making small talk and staying away from sensitive matters. Sam paid the bill and they walked back out to the cars. He engulfed Lark in a bear hug, not wanting to let go, but finally did. He was rewarded with a kick from the baby and laughed, laying his hand on her stomach.

"I told you he was an active one," Lark giggled rubbing her hand across her stomach to try and still the baby.

“Will you let me know you got home okay?” he asked letting her go and opening her car door for her to get in. 

“I’ll send you an email,” she assured him. “It was good to see you Sam.” 

“Good to see you too. I’ll be in touch as soon as I get a sample. It shouldn't take long.” 

“Alright, I’ll keep a watch on my email.” 

“Drive safe,” he said closing the door and stood by the Impala watching her drive away before getting in and driving away himself. 

spn

Sam pulled into the driveway of the salvage yard, tired and sleepy. He parked Dean's Baby and got out to head for the front door. After letting himself in, he wandered into the living room.

“Bobby, Dean, anyone home?” he called and looked toward the kitchen when Dean stepped through the doorway and threw a punch knocking him backward onto the couch.

“What the hell?” Sam cried out looking at his brother in shock.

“That’s what you get for taking my Baby and not telling me where you’re going,” Dean growled at him as he fisted his hands wanting to punch him again. “And for keeping her out overnight and not calling me and, and...Whatever else I can think of.”

“Fine, I’m sorry,” Sam fussed rubbing his jaw. “Here,” he said throwing the keys toward him. “I’m going to bed.”

“Did you have a hot date or something and she kept you up all night having kinky sex?” Dean inquired catching his keys as Sam walked away. 

Sam didn’t bother to answer only gave him the finger as he stumbled up the stairs. He didn’t even listen to the snide remarks Dean yelled at him but continued to the bathroom and on to the bedroom where he kicked off his boot and collapsed onto his bed. He wiggled around and got comfortable and was asleep within five minutes. 

Dean looked at the stairs and swore under his breath wanting some answers but saw he wasn’t going to get any right now. He stomped back to the kitchen to finish making his lunch and mumbled to himself about his brother‘s antics. All Bobby had told him last night was Sam had called and wouldn’t be home until the next day. He was ready to go hunt Sam down, but Bobby stopped him from doing something stupid. 

spn

Wilber came out when Lark pulled into the driveway and park. She got out and stretched for a moment before walking over to him.

“Were you watching for me?” she asked teasingly. 

“Of course I was. How was your trip?” Wilber asked giving her a hug. 

“Fruitful I hope. I’m going to go rest for a bit, but I’ll be down to do dinner with you,” she said kissing him on the cheek.

“Why of course dear. I was going to suggest it after your drive anyway. I can go ahead and get dinner done before you come down.”

“Absolutely not! You know I like to cook too,” she told him.

“Alright, I’ll wait,” he laughed. “Go on now, go get some rest.”

“I’ll see you later this afternoon,” she said before slowly climbing the stairs to her apartment.

Lark let herself in and took off her coat, hanging it at the door. She grabbed a water from the fridge and went on into the bedroom. First, she turned on her laptop and went to her email to send Sam a short message she was home so he wouldn’t worry. She kicked her shoes off and stretched out on the bed using a pillow to help support her stomach. Lark reached up and flipped on her music, letting it fill the room. 

It was good to see him but it just made the ache in her chest hurt that much more. Lark worked on clearing her mind so her body could rest and absently rubbed her stomach to calm the baby. Her eyes grew heavy as she let the music fill her mind and lull her to sleep. Her dreams took her back to their time in the other world and the waterfall where she had first made love to Dean. She remembered his every touch and kiss and the way he made her feel. 

It was mid-afternoon when Lark roused herself from sleep and lay there for a few minutes listening to the music that was still playing. Deciding she needed to get up and moving around, she pushed up from the bed and went to the bathroom before slipping on her shoes to go to Wilber’s. 

“I swear you’re going to be a football player,” Lark complained as he kicked her in the side. “Knock, knock,” she called as she let herself in the back door of his house. 

“Come on in dear,” Wilber called to her. “You feeling better?” 

“Yes that nap did the trick,” she said taking her coat off and draping it over a chair. “So what are we doing for dinner tonight?”

“Salmon with streamed broccoli and carrots and yeast rolls. I know how you love them.” 

“They are good,” she sighed. “So what can I do?” she asked washing her hands and then pulled out an apron from the drawer to put on.

“You want to wash the broccoli and carrots and get them ready to steam?” Wilber told her as he took the marinated salmon from the fridge.

“Sure,” she said getting a colander to rinse the veggies in. Lark enjoyed their time cooking and had learned some new recipes that were his and some were from his wife, Bessie. Wilber had shown her Bessie’s cookbook that was passed down from her mother. It had recipes she had copied down to try sometime. 

“So do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Wilber asked.

“Not really, if the weather cooperates I might go for a walk at the park. Care to join me?” 

“I can’t, I’m going with Stephen to the VA to see a friend,” Wilber told her. “You just be careful out there by yourself.” 

“I will don’t worry,” she assured him. 

spn

It was late afternoon when Sam rolled over and rubbed his eyes as he tried to see the clock. He wiped his eyes again to see if he was seeing right, it was nearly five pm. He sighed and rolled out of bed to head for the bathroom. He decided to take a shower before going downstairs to hunt something to eat. Sam rummaged in his dresser and found clean clothes to change into. He closed the door and turned on the water to heat up before stripping off his clothes. After adjusting the temperature, Sam stepped into the spray and let it beat on his head, wetting his hair. He shampooed his hair and put conditioner on it before soaping down his body. Once he had rinsed, Sam turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry his body and towel dried his hair. 

He looked at Dean’s bathroom bag and bit his lower lip and looked to the door for a moment before looking inside. He dug around for a moment and found Dean’s brush. Sam looked at it closely and saw it had hairs in the bristles. He looked under the sink for a bag to put it in and found a zip lock bag. He looked at the cup sitting by the sink and saw Dean’s toothbrush in the cup. Deciding to play it safe, he grabbed it too. After wrapping it in a tissue, he dropped it in the bag too. He put on his clothes and took the bag to his room, hiding it in his brief’s drawer until he could contact Lark to meet. Sam headed downstairs to see if Dean and Bobby were around. 

“Hey,” Sam greeted Dean and Bobby who were sitting at the table eating.

“Sam, foods on the stove,” Bobby told him pointing his fork toward the stove.

“Thanks,” he said looking at his brother who was ignoring him. He got a plate and spooned some food on it and grabbed a beer out of the fridge before joining them at the table. He kept his head down as he ate, keeping quiet since he didn’t want questioned about his overnight trip. 

Sam felt guilty about not telling Dean he saw Lark and her situation, but he also saw her reasoning behind it. She didn’t know how Dean would react and he didn’t either. He was going to have to be careful sneaking off again. He didn’t think he would get by Dean again much less get to use the Impala. He would have to find another ride. 

“Pack your bags, we’re heading out in the morning,” Dean stated, not really addressing Sam, but letting him know.

“You can’t possibility mean we’re taking a hunt, Dean. You’re still healing from the last one.” Sam told him. “Tell him Bobby, he needs to take it easy for at least few more days or more.”

“Bobby doesn’t tell me what to do,” Dean said. “If you don’t want to come that’s fine with me, I’ll go on my own.”

“Of course I’m coming, someone’s got to try and keep you from killing yourself,” Sam muttered as his anger got the best of him. “I’ll be ready.” 

“You’re both damn idjits and won’t listen to what I say anyway,” Bobby growled out as he listened to the brothers argue.

This put a damper in Sam’s plan to meet up with Lark again since he had no idea where they were going. It would make getting away that much harder on him. He was going to have to come up with a different plan now. He held his tongue as he pushed his food around on his plate, his appetite gone now. He drunk his beer and got up to get another heading into the living room to check his email. He wanted to see if Lark had sent him one that she got home okay. He opened up his account and read the brief message before deleting it as Dean walked into the room. 

“Going to pack,” he said in passing and headed up the stairs.

Sam shut his laptop down and stowed it in his bag before getting up to follow him. He went into their bedroom and got his duffle to pack clean clothes. Sam pulled the bag with the brush and toothbrush out and stuck it in the bottom where it wouldn’t be seen.

“Hey, what happened to my toothbrush?” Dean called from the bathroom. 

“What?” Sam asked putting on a blank face and kicking himself for not replacing the toothbrush.

“My toothbrush is missing. Hell, I’d only been using it for a few weeks.” 

“I think there’s some in the drawer in there,” Sam offered hoping he didn’t check for his hair brush before he could get a new one for him. He knew he needed to act normal so Dean wouldn't get suspicious.  
========================================================  
A/N: Now Sam knows and the secret is going to be hard to keep from Dean, but he doesn't want to break Lark's trust. And there will be a baby on the way in the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying the read. I do like comments. NC


	56. Chapter 56

Lark was surprised she hadn't heard from Sam yet and wondered what had happened. It had been over a week now. She pulled her email up and finally saw one from him. Dean had found them a hunt and he couldn't get away yet, but he had what she needed. Lark sent a brief reply and closed down her laptop. She got up when a dull ache started again in her back and walked around the apartment trying to get it to ease. She rubbed her stomach and realized it was easier to breathe today and pulled up going into labor on the web to see if this was a sign she might be getting ready to have the baby. She read through the list, baby drops, back pains and cramps, diarrhea, nesting and fatigue, and vaginal discharge. Okay it seemed she could check nearly all of them and read some more. The contractions would start slow and be far apart and get closer and harder when she started dilating. Not wanting to take any chances, Lark got up and went looking for her cell to make a call.

"Hey, Missouri I'm going to be heading your way in a couple of hours," Lark said as the pain gradually let up. "I think it's time."

"Don't you worry child, I'll contact the midwife and I'll have things ready here for you," Missouri told her. There was excitement in her voice at the news the baby was on his way. "You have Wilber drive you, don't you dare try to come by yourself."

"I will don't worry," she assured her. "I'll be seeing you soon." She cleaned up her dirty dishes and picked up the bedroom trying to stay busy and moving around knowing from her reading it was better if she did that. She kept watch on the time and decided after two hours to head down and get Wilber to take her to Missouri’s. Lark went into the bedroom to get the bag she had packed before grabbing her coat and heading down the stair and to his house. 

"Wilber you busy?" she called after knocking on the door and going in.

"Just paying some bills, why dear?" he asked looking up at her and smiling.

"Think you can drive me to Missouri's, its time," she said wincing as the pain started to ease up.

"Let me get my jacket and wallet and we'll head out," Wilber said quickly as he hurried into the other room.

"No speeding now Wilber, I think we'll have plenty of time to get there before it really gets bad," she told him when he joined her back in the kitchen.

"I'm ready, let's get you to Missouri's," he said taking her arm and guiding her out to the car. He opened the passenger door and let her get inside before putting her bag in the back.

"He's impatient and has decided to come a week early," Lark told him as she rubbed her hard stomach. 

"They do that sometimes. Our first was a week late and the other was four days early. He's just ready to see his Mama," Wilber said excitedly as he pulled the car out onto the road and headed for Lawrence.

spn

Missouri had the door opened before they even got out of the car. Wilber got out and hurried around to the other side to help Lark from the car. He opened the back door and got her bag before helping her walk toward the front door. 

"I see you made good time," she noted looking at Wilber's anxious face.

"Couldn't help it Missouri, my foot was a little heavy coming down," he confessed. 

"I told him we had plenty of time from everything I've read," Lark added carefully stepping up the steps. "Awe crap," she fussed looking down as a small puddle of water formed beneath her. "Well I guess it's not false labor. My water just broke." 

“Let’s get you inside and upstairs, I’ve called the midwife and she’ll be here later. I'm to call her when you get here so I'll let her know. I’ve got the room ready for you child,” Missouri told her taking her arm and leading her inside.

“Let me get these shoes off,” Lark said pausing just inside the door to kick off the sneakers she was wearing. 

“Wilber you get on the other side and we’ll get her up the stairs, just be careful,” Missouri instructed him.

“Of course, she’s carrying precious cargo here,” he answered putting his arm around Lark’s waist to help her up the steps.

Missouri had set up her spare room that had a full size bed for Lark to give birth in. She had put a waterproof cover on the mattress and clean sheets. There were towels and linen stacked in a chair to use as needed and she used the dresser top to make a makeshift place for the baby to be cleaned once he was born. She had brought in lamps to use instead of the overhead light thinking it would be more calming and not as glaring. She had several chairs sitting against the wall to be used but made sure there was plenty of room around the bed to maneuver.

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom first and get out of those wet things and I’ll be sure things are ready in here. It won‘t hurt if you want to shower off, that might ease some of the cramps.”

“Can you get the nightgown out of my bag for me?” Lark asked moving toward the bathroom.

“I will bring it to you.” 

“I’ll just put her bag in here for you, anything else I can do?” Wilber asked.

“Why don’t you go start a some water for tea?” Missouri suggested, knowing he would be better off downstairs out of the way. “If she feels like it she can have a little water or tea, anything clear to drink and light snacks if she’s hungry.”

“I can do that and I‘ll see what you have to start fixing some dinner for us,” he said heading back downstairs. "Don't worry, I'll make myself useful."

Missouri looked in Lark’s bag finding a nightgown on top and took it out to take to her. “Child, here’s your gown, you be careful.” she called opening the door wide enough to hand her the gown.

“I will, thanks,” Lark replied taking the gown. She dropped her clothes in the corner and adjusted the water before stepping in to rinse off her body. Her hair was clean and didn’t need washing so it didn’t take her long to finish. Once she was dried, Lark stepped from the tub and slipped the gown over her head. She had bought it just for this because it opened down the front where she could nurse the baby. She felt another contraction that lasted only fifteen seconds and eased off. Lark decided to braid her hair to get it out of the way before finishing in the bathroom.

“You can walk the hall if you like, did you bring any slippers?” Missouri asked her looking down at her bare feet.

“No, but I have socks.” 

“Let’s put them on and you just try to relax and let nature take its course. You're going to be fine dear.” 

Lark walked back to the bedroom and looked in her bag for some socks and sat down to let Missouri put them on her feet since she couldn’t reach them. She pulled her iPod and speaker base from the bag and sat it up on the nightstand by the bed. Once it was plugged in, she pulled up her labor play list and let music flow softly through the room. She couldn’t sit still and paced the room and out into the hall trying to focus on the music to keep herself calm. The contractions were not bad and were still far apart but she could tell things were happening in her body. It was really happening and she couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Missouri...” Lark asked looking at her. “I don’t know if I’m ready for this,” she said in a trembling voice.

“Oh child it’s okay to be scared. This is all new to you, but just think what you’re going to accomplish. You’re bringing a new life into the world,” Missouri told her trying to comfort her. “Now you can walk, or sit, or just move around if you like. It should help make the labor easier. Wilber is fixing some hot tea if you feel like having something to drink.” 

“Yeah, maybe, it might calm my nerves,” she said sitting in one of the chairs. Lark stared off into space for a moment before rubbing her stomach and looking at it with trepidation and worry. This was it, it would be over soon but she didn’t know what the outcome was going to be. She couldn’t help the tears forming in her eyes and wiped at them as they ran down her cheeks. All her fears were bombarding her at once and she started to panic. 

“Lark, dear, its okay,” Missouri cooed to her as she pulled the other chair closer. “Everything will work out as it should. You have to believe that. Slow your breathing like I showed you, I don’t need ya to have a panic attack on me.” 

“I’m sorry...” she sobbed softly trying to control her hitched breathing.

“Okay ladies, I have hot tea, water and Sprite,” Wilber said stepping back into the room carrying a small tray loaded with things. “I also brought some toast for you to munch on and a banana.”

“You can sit it over there,” Missouri pointed to a small folding tray she had brought up to use. 

“Lark, dear are you okay?” Wilber asked her when he saw her distress.

“Wilber will you stay with her for a bit, I need to do something downstairs,” Missouri asked him.

“Of course,” he said taking her seat and taking Lark’s trembling hands in his. “It’s going to be alright dear. We’re here you’re not alone in this.” 

Lark tried to smile through her tears at him as he rubbed her arm. She was embarrassed that she was being so weak. Hell, she had faced off with the evilest of monsters and not batted an eye, but this had her acting like a wimp. 

spn

Missouri went into her study and found her cell. She pulled up her contact list and chose one waiting for it to ring. It was answered on the fourth ring.

“Hello Missouri,” Sam said cautiously not sure why she would be calling him.

“Sam how far away are you from Lawrence?” she asked ignoring a greeting.

“Well, probably about six hours why? Are you in trouble?” Sam questioned trying to keep the fear from his voice.

“You and Dean are needed. Lark has gone into labor and she needs Dean whether she’ll admit it or not.” 

“Holy crap! Yeah, we’ll be on our way as soon as we can pack,” Sam rushed hanging up before she could say more.

“If I know Dean, they’ll be here sooner than that,” she mumbled to herself knowing she had made the right decision. Lark needed them to help her through this, especially Dean.

spn

Sam rushed to the bathroom door of the motel they were staying at barging in on Dean taking a shower.

“Hurry up, we need to leave,” Sam yelled at him as he grabbed his bathroom bag.

“What the hell Sammy! A little privacy here,” Dean complained looking at him from behind the shower curtain. “What do you mean we need to leave? Why?”

“I know where Lark is,” Sam stated giving his brother a stern look. He wasn’t going to tell him about the pregnancy. “She needs us.”

Dean stiffened and stared hard at Sam as the words sunk in. “Pack my things I’ll be ready in five minutes,” he finally said stepping back under the water to rinse off.

Sam hurried to the other room and began throwing clothes into their bags and packing his laptop and papers that were scattered across the table. He would call Bobby and have him find someone else to finish this hunt for them. Lark came first and he wanted to be there for her and knew Dean needed to be there too. 

Dean was out of the bathroom five minutes later towel drying his hair and looking around for his boots. He jerked them on and laced them as he looked to his brother. “Where are we going?”

“Lawrence, Kansas, to Missouri’s place.”

“Has she been hurt?” he asked grabbing his jacket and duffel to leave.

“Missouri didn’t say, but we need to hurry,” Sam said getting his bags and following Dean from the room. He had read up on labor when Dean wasn’t around and knew first time mom’s could be in labor eight to twenty-four hours or longer. That was a long time to be in pain and hurt. He dumped his things in the trunk and got into the passenger seat as Dean cranked the Impala and headed out. Once he was on the interstate, Dean let his Baby fly down the road. 

“I’ll call Bobby and have him send some other hunters to work the case,” Sam said pulling his cell out and dialing him. “Hey Bobby....Something’s come up can you get a hold of a couple of other hunters to work this case we were on?...No, nothing like that...” he said glancing over at Dean. “We know where Lark is....Yes...Yes I will...Thank Bobby.” 

“Did you know?” Dean finally asked in a low, growling voice.

“Know what?” Sam asked not sure what he was talking about.

“That she was with Missouri?” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“But you knew something didn’t you?” he accused him looking over at Sam’s guilty face. “She’s been in contact with you and you didn’t tell me.”

“I couldn’t betray her trust Dean. She had some things to work out, but I think she would have come back.”

“How are you so sure of that?”

“Because she loves you and I know you still love her no matter if you try to say otherwise,” he told him frankly. “You can’t deny it and don't bother trying.”

Dean didn’t say anything to that statement as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and pressed down on the gas harder. The traffic was light on this part of the interstate so Dean had no problem speeding.

“Let’s get there in one piece,” Sam suggested when he glanced at the odometer. He didn’t get any response from his brother except for a grunt and sour look. He knew Dean was pissed at him for not telling him about his contact with Lark, but he would just have to get over it. There were more important matters at hand now and he hoped his brother wasn’t going to freak out when he saw Lark. 

Dean was able to maintain his speed most of the way and arrived at Missouri’s home in five hours. They got out of the car and Dean patted her on the roof mumbling, well done Baby before heading for the front door and ringing the bell. 

They were surprised when an older gentleman answered the door and Dean looked around to be sure they had the right house.

“Hello, you must be who Missouri is expecting, come on in,” Wilber greeted them standing aside so they could step into the house.

“Who are you?” Dean asked looking around for Missouri. “Where’s Missouri?”

“My name’s Wilber and she’s upstairs with Lark,” he explained. “She told me to tell you to go wash your hands good and shed those dirty jackets of yours before coming up.” 

“What the hell?” Dean spat looking at Wilber like he was crazy.

“Excuse my brother. I’m Sam and that’s Dean. C’mon let’s do what Missouri wants,” Sam said pushing Dean toward the kitchen knowing why she wanted them to do this. “It won’t take a minute and we’ll go see Lark.” 

“What aren’t you tell me Sam?” Dean asked as he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over a chair. 

“Here wash your hands good,” Sam offered handing Dean the hand soap. He turned on the water and began to wash his hands being sure to get them clean. 

Dean cursed under his breath but did the same and dried them on a towel Sam handed him. They headed back to the stairs and Dean had taken two steps up them when a cry of pain echoed down them making him freeze for a moment until he realized it was Lark and raced up them two at a time.  
=================================================  
A/N: The brothers are there just in time and yep Dean is in for a shock when he sees Lark. The end is drawing near, I hope you have enjoyed the journey to get here. Comments do make my day. NC


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: What everyone is waiting for is here. I hope you enjoy the longer chapter and celebrate with them. Thank you for reading and like all stories it is coming to the end. Comments would make my day. Enjoy.... NC  
===============================================

Dean stopped in his tracks as he gazed into the bedroom at the scene in front of him. Missouri was standing at the foot of the bed with another woman and Lark was propped up on the bed with a sheet over her lower body, but that didn't hide the large mound of her stomach. Music was still playing in the room from Lark's iPod and incense was burning omitting out a spring, earthy scent.

"Dean, Sam, I'm glad you could make it," Missouri said breaking Dean out of his trance. 

"Lark..." he whispered as she cried out again and then fell back on the pillows tired and weak. 

"I can't do this," she sobbed not even realizing the brothers were there.

"Go help her Dean," Missouri told him taking his hand and leading him closer to the bed. "She needs you right now."

Sam moved to the other side of the bed out of the way and watched Dean walk on unsteady legs to Lark and sit on the bed beside her. 

"Hey Babe..." he said softly looking at her tear streaked face and saw the pain and agony she was in.

"Dean?" Lark mumbled in surprise as she turned her eyes to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Missouri called, said you needed help." He reached and cupped her face with his hand before leaning over and brushing a kiss across her lips. He continued to watch her as she took soothing breaths, trying to relax between the contractions. Dean picked up one of her clenched fists and rubbed it trying to ease some of her strain and discomfort. "I'm here now," he told her.

"This is so hard..." she whispered wetting her dry lips. "I didn't know it would be this hard..."

"Sam, be a dear and wipe her face with a damp cloth," Missouri told him. "And give her a spoon of ice chips."

"Okay," Sam said weakly, before taking the damp cloth and sitting on the other side of Lark. He gently wiped her face and looked at Dean who hadn't taken his eyes off her. "Hey Lark, guess I shouldn't ask how you're doing," he chuckled nervously but not getting an answer. He picked up an insulated cup that had ice chips and fed her a small spoon.

"Things are looking good Lark, it won't be much longer now," the woman spoke as she felt her stomach and checked her dilation. 

Dean looked her over and quickly kicked off his boots before pulling Lark up enough that he could get behind her so she could lean into his chest. "I got you now. It's going to be okay," he whispered into her ear. He rubbed his hands down her arms, feeling her tremble under his touch.

"We're here Lark," Sam said taking one of her hands and holding it. 

Dean could feel her heavy breathing and pressed his fingers to her throat, feeling her fast beating pulse under them. He didn't know much about child birth but knew from television shows it was a bitch, especially if you did it without any drugs. He didn't know how long she had been in labor but it was taking its toil on her. Her body was drenched in sweat and she was beyond exhausted. 

"How long has this been going on?" Dean asked looking up at Missouri.

"She's been in labor for about nine hours now. The contractions are harder the closer she gets to delivering." 

"Dean, I'm sorry," she cried leaning back into his chest. 

"It's okay, try and relax while you can," he said wrapping his arms around her. 

"Crap!" Sam grunted when suddenly Lark gripped his hand hard as her body stiffened. "Breathe through it Lark," he encouraged as he endured her grip until it slowly started to ease. He eased his hand away and rubbed it being sure nothing was broken. 

"No more..." she begged sagging back against Dean again. "I can't do this." 

"Yes, you can. You're strong and fearless and brave and I know you've got the strength in you. Pull from your inner powers Lark. Believe in yourself," Dean encouraged her. He rubbed her shoulders and pulled his knees up so she could use them to push her hands against. He stayed like that for nearly an hour watching as each contraction came and went. He could tell they were getting closer together and kept whispering to her, telling her to not to forget to breath. Dean was so concerned with Lark he didn't really think about the baby about to be born.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Sam asked thirty minutes later, his worry spiking in fear for Lark and the baby. She seemed to be getting weaker and knew she couldn't last much longer. He continued to wipe her face and gave Dean a cloth to wipe his. 

"She is dilated, just have to wait for the baby to drop into the birth canal," the midwife told him. "But she's going to have to push when its time or we're in trouble. You can keep her focused and when its time encourage her to push." 

Sam looked at Dean with fearful eyes. He could already see how exhausted she was and honestly didn't know if she had enough strength left to do that. 

Dean saw Sam's fear as he tried to keep his own reigned in. A voice inside his head whispered to him, 'This is a sacred stone that holds magical powers. I think you will find a use for it in the future'. He sat up straighter and his mind raced wondering if this was what the fairies were talking about. Could that stone help Lark?

"Dean is something wrong?" Sam asked seeing the change in his brother's facial expression and body language.

"Sam go get my bag and look in the zipper pocket inside. Bring me the pouch in there," he commanded in an urgent tone. 

"Okay," Sam said getting up and heading downstairs.

"Dean what's going on?" Missouri asked not sure what he was doing.

"I might be able to help after all," he said a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

Sam was back in the room in no time and helped reposition Lark on the pillows when Dean moved to sit beside her again. 

They all watched as he took the pouch and dumped the blue stone on the palm of his hand. He moved the sheet and uncovered Lark's stomach. Dean laid the stone on it and pressed his hand over it, sealing it between their skins. A warmth started under his palm as it seemed the stone was awaking. He looked up at Lark as he started to mumble, not really sure what to say but hoped for the best. 

"Help the child to be delivered, please help the child to be born..." He concentrated all his energy on those few words, willing it to happen, believing in his words, having faith in what the fairies told him. 

"I see the head," the midwife said happily a little surprised too. "Now give a small push Lark but stop when I tell you."

Dean faltered in speaking when he heard Lark talking softly.

"My life for his, yes, I willingly give my life for his," she whispered as her head rolled to the side and her eyes closed.

"It's coming, don't push yet, just need to get a shoulder out...Wow that was quick...Hello there little one," the midwife said letting the baby rest between Lark's legs. She quickly cleared the baby's mouth and clamped the umbilical cord to cut it. She picked the baby up and laid him across her hand as she patted his back a couple of times. "C'mon sweetie, you can do it." A cry had everyone letting out a sigh of relief as he cried out again, stronger this time. "Here Missouri, clean him up while I finish up here."

"Hello my precious," Missouri cooed to the little boy as he jerked and cried again. She had warm water ready to wipe him down and get a diaper on him before taking a warm blanket to wrap him in. "Here you go Sam," she said stepping to him and placing the baby in his arms. "I need to help Sadie with Lark. Be careful now."

Sam looked down at the small bundle in shock afraid to move for fear of dropping him. He looked at his tiny face as he rolled his head and opened his eyes to look up at him, staring intently. "Hey there," he said gently, looking into his eyes and knowing without a doubt that this was Dean's son. To only be a few minutes old, it seemed his eyes were filled with wonder and understanding.

"Lark, you did it. Hey Babe?" Dean asked as her head lolled to the side of the pillow. He quickly moved them and got her flat so he could feel for a pulse. Her breathing was shallow. He felt a weak beat under his finger and started to freak out. "No, no, no. You can't leave," he rushed out as he took the stone and put it over her heart and pressed down again sealing it between them. "Stay here, you have to stay here!" he told her firmly. "Lark! Can you hear me?"

Sam looked down at the baby when he started to cry and fret like he knew something was wrong. He looked at his brother's grief stricken face and started praying. "Cas we need you man, please you've got to help us, Dean needs you. It's an emergency." 

"Sam, what's wrong?" Castiel asked as he stepped into the room and looked at everyone in confusion. 

"Sadie, let's step out for a minute," Missouri told the midwife as she took her arm and steered her from the room. She didn't want her questioning Cas being here or what he might do.

"Cas you gotta save her," Dean told him urgently, looking from Lark to him with frightened, tear filled eyes.

He stepped to the bed around Sam who was trying to console the baby but wasn't having much luck. Cas sat down on the bed and placed a hand over Dean's and the other on Lark's forehead. He cocked his head as he let his grace flow into Lark and found her soul that was growing dim. She was dying so he concentrated all his powers on pulling her back into her body. He wasn't having much luck until a small jolt of energy suddenly flowed from Dean into him, increasing his powers tremendously. His eyes glowed whitish blue as his grace brightened the soul and restored the energy and life back to it. He stepped away when Lark moved her head and her eyes began to flutter as she tried to open them. 

"Oh god Lark, I though I had lost you," Dean whispered grabbing her in his arms and hugging her to him. 

Cas looked down at the stone that fell from under his hand and picked it up to examine it. He had never seen such a powerful object and wondered where Dean got it and laid it on the nightstand. 

"Thanks Cas," Sam said looking at the two as tears streamed down his face. He still bounced the baby gently trying to get him to stop fussing. 

Cas turned to him and laid a hand on the baby's head for a moment and his crying stopped. "He felt his mother dying and was scared. He wants to know how she is."

"You know what he's thinking?" Sam asked in surprise looking down at the baby as he mewed quietly.

"I am an angel Sam," Cas said like it was a dumb question. 

"What's say you meet your parents?" Sam said moving around the bed to Dean's side. "Dean, say hello to your son," he said holding the bundle out to him. 

Dean looked up at Sam not sure he was hearing him right and looked at the baby before easing Lark down and accepting him. He looked into the baby's face as he moved around and waved his arms.

"Sam no..." Lark cried out when she heard what he said. 

"It's okay Lark, he's Dean‘s son. Tell her Cas," Sam said stopping her.

"Yes the child was conceived the first time you had sexual intercourse, but I can't seem to see when that..."

"Whoa Cas! TMI!" Sam told him quickly. "No details are needed, just a confirmation is good."

"The child is yours Dean," Cas stated with certainty. "He carries both your genes."

Lark started to cry as Dean laid the baby in the crook of her arm. She looked down at his tiny face and ran a finger over his cheek. Dean couldn't stop his own tears as they ran down his face. He touched a small hand and marveled as this small person wrapped his tiny fingers around his finger and held on tight. 

"Guys, meet Jonathan Bradford," Lark said as she looked at each of them. "I decided to name him after our fathers." 

Sam and Dean looked at each other in surprise and then back at Lark. Sam pulled his cell out and snapped photos to start recording the memories.

"I think our Dad would be proud for him to carry on his name," Sam said wiping his face and smiling.

John took this time to start crying again and squirming around in the crook of Lark's arm. Dean tried to rub his little body to calm him but it didn't help.

"Cas what's wrong with him?" Dean asked looking to him with concern.

Cas stepped closer and placed a hand on the little foot that had gotten out from under the blanket. "He's hungry and wants to be cuddled."

"I won't start lactating for a couple of days, guess I'll have to get..." Lark started when Cas interrupted.

"That won't be necessary," Cas told her touching her forehead for a moment with two fingers. "You should be able to breast feed now and I've healed your body from the birth." 

"Okay....That's our cue to leave," Sam said quickly as he pulled Cas from the room. "Let's give them some privacy and see what Missouri is doing." 

"Take him for a moment Dean," Lark said letting Dean pick John back up. She positioned the pillows back behind her and leaned back against the headboard. Once she was comfortable, she unbuttoned her nightgown and Dean laid John to her breast. He scooted close beside them, putting an arm around her shoulders and watched as John rutted around and Lark helped him latch on and begin it nurse. 

"Lark, I love you and I love our son," Dean told her kissing her forehead. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because..." she started looking down at John not able to meet his eyes. "I wasn't sure it was your baby," she said softly a catch to her voice. It still hurt to say the words out loud.

Dean frowned and thought on her words until everything suddenly became crystal clear to him. Because of her attack in the other world and her coming back pregnant, she didn't know if one of the attackers might have been the father and not him. 

"Oh Babe you still should have told me. It wouldn't have mattered to me, we could have got through this together instead of you having to deal with it alone," he told her leaning his forehead into hers. "We have a son...." 

Lyrics played in the background catching both of their attention since the room was quiet now.

"I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us..." 

"I couldn't have said it better," Dean said stealing a kiss. 

"...We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way 

I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us."

"Every word Babe, I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you..." he whispered to her, kissing her again.

"I love you so much," Lark said looking lovingly into his eyes. "We can start making memories together."

"I'd like that," he said watching her as she switched John to her other breast. He saw how tired she was. It wasn't long before John was asleep in her arms. "Why don't you let me take him and you try to get some rest? You've been through a lot today and you need to build your strength back up."

"I think I'll take you up on that," she sighed pulling the baby blanket back around John's body and letting Dean take him. She slid down in the bed and repositioned a pillow so she could lie down. 

Dean picked up a blanket and with one hand got it spread out over her body. He could tell she was almost asleep before he left the room. "Momma needs to rest and I think you do to," he told John softly. He found everyone in the kitchen snacking on some food Wilber had made and beamed with a huge smile as he walked into the room.

"How's Lark?" Wilber asked standing when Dean came in.

"She's resting. You must be a friend or you wouldn't be here," Dean noted. "Meet my son, Jonathan Bradford Winchester," he said letting Wilber take John.

"Oh my goodness, I haven't held a baby in so long," he said as tears filled his eyes. "What a proud, strong name." He looked down into the small tiny face as John grunted and shifted in his sleep. "Lark rented a garage apartment from me and we became close friends over the past several months. She's like family to me." he told Dean.

"Want something to eat bro, Wilber's a good cook," Sam offered holding up his own plate he was eat from. 

"We did miss dinner didn't we," he said accepting a plate Missouri held out to him. 

"Congratulations Dean honey, I know you'll make a great father," she told him giving him a hug. 

“Thanks and thank you for helping Lark when she needed it. I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to her.” 

“You just take care of them or you’ll be answering to me,” she said sternly.

“And me,” Wilber added.

“And me,” Sam said not wanting to be left out.

“Oh, should I say that too?” Cas asked from where he sat at the table when the others looked at him. “And me. Did I do it right?” 

Everyone laughed softly not wanting to wake of John as Wilber rocked him. Dean looked to his son feeling as exhausted as Lark had looked. Never in a million years would he have thought this was why she had left him. He had a son, a healthy beautiful son and he was going to protect and love him until his dying days. 

"You want to hold him Castiel?" Wilber asked passing John to Cas who looked unsure what to do. 

"Be sure to support his head," Missouri told him.

Castiel looked down at the sleeping baby in wonder, cocking his head as he studied him. "He smiled at me." 

"It's probably just gas," Dean smirked. 

"I don't smell anything," he said innocently leaning to sniff John's body. 

Soft laughter filled the kitchen as the mismatched family celebrated the birth of a new member of the family. They each took a turn holding John and cuddling with him until he came back around to Dean who put him on his chest and snuggled with him. He could feel his soft breaths on his neck and gently rubbed his back as he grunted and mewed from being shifted again. No one saw Sam snapping photos with his cell as each person held John. Their memories were just starting and he wanted to capture them.


	58. Chapter 58

“Hey Babe, I think someone is hungry,” Dean said as he brought John back into the bedroom to rouse Lark from a nap. He had made her stay in bed to rest, only allowing her up to go to the bathroom and shower. 

Lark moaned softly as she stretched and sat up in the bed to lean against a pillow she positioned on the headboard. “Hello my love,” she cooed to John who was fussing until she opened her nightgown and put him to her breast. He quickly settled down and began to nurse. “Has an appetite like his father,” she chuckled looking up as Dean sat down beside her and cuddled both of them close. 

“He’s a growing boy,” Dean said smiling down at this little person he had helped create, his son. 

“Did Wilber leave?” 

“Yes, he didn’t want to wake you to say good-bye since we need to go by there to pick up your car and things from the apartment. I figure you don't have much so it shouldn't take us long.” 

“About that...” she started trying to find the words she needed. “Maybe John and I should stay there. I know all this came as a shock to you, since you didn't know I was pregnant. I don’t even know if you want to take on the role of a father and have that additional burden. I can raise him...”

“Stop right there,” he demanded harshly making John jump by the loudness of his voice.

Lark pulled away and looked at him as she hugged John closer. She wasn't sure if he was angry at her or at what she said.

“Yeah, it was mind blowing to find out I had a son. But you two are not a burden and will never be one. I want to be in my son’s life and help raise him and I want you in my life. I love you....I love you both more than life itself. So I don’t want to hear you talking like that. It took both of us to make this baby and it will take both of us to raise him.” 

Tears spilled from Lark’s eyes as she looked into his serious green ones. She was willing to part ways no matter how she felt about him, but it seemed he had other plans in mind.

“I was going to wait until we got back to Bobby’s and do this proper, but I guess it doesn’t matter,” Dean told her taking her free hand in his. “Larkin will you marry me?” 

That was the last thing she though she would hear Dean say and was at a loss for words for a moment, until she smiled and shook her head yes as she whispered, “Yes, oh yes.” 

Dean cupped her face in his hand and leaned toward her kissing her ever so gently. John grunted and mewed making them both looked down at him. Lark shifted him to her shoulder to burp him before letting him continue to nurse. 

“Guess he agrees too,” she said wiping his face on the burp cloth. She patted John’s back until a small burp popped out and moved him to her other breast. 

“I figure we’ll leave early in the morning for Ackison. It shouldn’t take Sammy and me long to pack up your things and you can visit with Wilber. I like the man, I’m glad you found him. Then we can leave from there. I want to get back to Sioux Falls before the bad weather sets in.” 

“Probably a good idea. No way I want stuck on the interstate with a crying baby,” Lark agreed. “Hey don’t be going to sleep yet,” she told John when he stopped nursing. She tried to wake him but he was out. “Might as well take him, he’s finished and I need a shower.”

“Alright, need help washing your back?” he asked arching an eyebrow and giving her a sexy look.

“You do know that’s how we got him in the first place,” Lark teased back.

“I know but it was so much fun. Besides Cas healed you so there’s really no reason we couldn’t...” 

“Get you mind out of the gutter. Now go take care of our son.”

“I’m sure Uncle Sammy will be happy to watch him,” Dean said heading out as a pillow hit him in the back.  
“Hey! Carrying precious cargo here, watch it.”

spn

“Good-bye my sweet child,” Missouri said as she kissed John on the forehead before handing him to Lark to strap into the car seat. “You boys drive safe and don’t be strangers.”

“We won’t Missouri,” Sam told her accepting a hug.

“Bye,” Dean said getting a tight hug too, longer than needed but it was like she wanted him to know she was happy with the decisions he had made.

“You take care of yourself dear and know you’re always welcome in my home,” Missouri told Lark as they hugged goodbye.

“Thanks for everything Missouri. I’ll keep in touch and send photos so you can see him grow,” she assured her hating to let go of her warm embrace. 

“Drive safe and you tell that Bobby Singer hello and he needs call me,” Missouri called to them, giving a wave as they pulled away from the house. 

“So what’s the quickest way to Wilber’s?” Dean asked glancing in the rear view mirror at Lark.

“Pick up Route 59 and head north,” she said looking over at John as he wiggled around in the car seat not liking being strapped down. “It’s okay sweetie, Baby here will rock you to sleep.” She watched John yawn and grunt before settling down as he eyes got heavy.

Dean turned on the radio and found a good station before adjusting the volume. 

“Really Dean?” Sam questioned. “You think that’s appropriate music?”

“Hey, you were raised on it, gotta get him started young,” Dean responded.

“Lark? A little help here?” Sam asked turning to look at her smiling face.

“Sorry Sam, I like it too,” she shrugged. 

spn

Dean pulled up the driveway and parked in front of the garage at Wilber’s. He got out and looked up at the garage apartment Lark had been staying in the past few months. It was small but seemed well kept and turned when Wilber stepped from the house. 

“Hello, glad you made it okay,” he said shaking Dean and Sam’s hands before turning to Lark as she got out of the back with John. “And how’s the little one doing?” 

“He’s doing good,” Lark said handing John to Wilber. 

“Come on in everyone.”

“Sammy and me are going to get Lark’s things,” Dean told him. “We want to get headed on to Bobby’s before the weather turns on us.”

“I understand that,” Wilber nodded. “I’m taking this little guy inside.”

“Here's the key Dean. The clothes and personal things and baby things are mine. Oh and bring down whatever food is up there too,” she told him holding out her keys. “You can pack what you can in my car; it should hold about everything.”

“On it, go on inside and get warm, we can take care of it,” he told her taking the keys and stealing a kiss. 

Lark slapped at him but did as he said and headed inside. She did want to visit with Wilber while they packed her things. She found Wilber and John in the kitchen where he was talking to him and John was trying to talk back. 

“He’s vocal for one so young,” Wilber commented as she took a seat at the table sitting the diaper bag on it.

“Wait until he gets hungry and I’m not fast enough to feed him,” Lark laughed. “Kids got a set of lungs on him and his father’s impatience.”

“The water’s ready, would you like some tea?” he asked as he bounced John.

“That does sound good,” she sighed getting up to fix a cup. “Can I fix you one too?”

“That’s fine. I have some pastries in the bread box if you’re hungry.”

“Okay thanks,” she said busying herself with making the teas and placing pastries on a plate. 

spn

Dean and Sam trudged up the steps and opened the door for the apartment. He flipped on the light switch by the door and stepped in to look around. The place was neat and had the basics needed to set up the place. He gave it a once over before speaking.

“Okay, you get the stuff from the bathroom and I’ll start in the bedroom,” Dean said seeing the bedroom through a door to the right. "See if there's plastic bags in the kitchen we can use."

They finished emptying the apartment and locked it up before heading down the stairs and to the house.  
They found Lark, John and Wilber in the kitchen talking. 

“We’ve got you all packed,” Dean told her kissing the top of her head. 

“Here’s the food from your fridge, figured Wilber could use it,” Sam said sitting bags on the counter.

“Great, you guys want a cup of tea or coffee?” Lark asked getting up. “I’ll put this stuff away for you Wilber.”

“Still have some pastries left too,” Wilber offered. “Thanks dear. Take some of those waters with you for the road.”

“I think we can take time for a cup,” Dean decided going to the sink to wash his hands before sitting down.  
“How’s my boy doing?” 

“He’s been a pleasure,” Wilber said letting Dean take John and cuddle him to his chest. He saw the love Dean had for his son and smiled. John snuggled right into the crook of his neck and Dean mumbled something to him as he rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.

“Here you go,” Lark said sitting cups of coffee in front of Dean and Sam. “Did you have enough room?”

“Yeah, you didn’t collect that much,” Dean told her when suddenly he felt a wetness on his neck. "Babe, I think John just puked on me."

Sam couldn't help but snicker at the expression on Dean's face as he held John out from him before passing him to Sam. 

"Here Sam, wipe his mouth and be careful, he might spit up more," Lark told him passing the burp cloth.

"Man that stinks," Dean whined as he stood to pull his outer shirt off.

"You'll live and it probably won't be the worse thing you get on yourself from John," Lark laughed. She took his shirt and rinsed it in the sink before finding a bag to put it in to take with them.

“We’ll need to be leaving soon, clouds are coming in,” Dean noted when he saw the light dim through the kitchen window. 

“Let me go to the bathroom.” Lark told him heading out of the room. 

“You got yourself a winner there Dean,” Wilber told him watching Lark walk down the hall. “Don’t you let her get away.”

“I know and I don’t plan on it. She’s agreed to marry me.”

“Well congratulations young man,” he said enthusiastically patting him on the back. They made the perfect couple and he was happy with the news. 

“Well Wilber I guess we should get on the road north,” Lark said coming back into the room. “Thank you for everything. I am going to miss you.” Lark hugged Wilber tightly and fought back the tears. 

“You be sure and stay in touch,” Wilber told her.

“I plan on it. Maybe you can come up and see us in Sioux Falls and visit sometime. I’ll be sending you photos of John and you’ll have to set up Skype on your laptop so we can talk and exchange recipes.”

“I will do that. I’m sure Dan’s grandson can do it for me.” 

“You take care of yourself Wilber. I hope you rent the apartment soon.”

“I’m not worried about it. I’ll get it back up soon. Dean, good to meet you and your brother here. You take care of these two.”

“I plan on it sir,” Dean nodded letting him take John to tell him goodbye. 

“And you young man, you be good for your Mom and Dad,” he told John who grunted and rolled his head as he listened to him talk. “You are a precious little boy.” He kissed his forehead before handing him to Lark who bundled him back up. 

“Good-bye sir,” Sam said shaking his hand. 

“Call me when you get there so I know you made it safely.”

“I will, take care Wilber, I love you,” she said giving him a wave from the back seat. 

“Love you too my dear,” he called wiping the tears from his eyes.

Wilber followed them outside and waited as Dean and Lark got in the Impala and Sam got in Lark’s car to drive it back. He watched them drive away and didn’t go inside until they were out of sight. Lark had not been in his life long, but she made a lasting impression.

spn

“Dean, we’ll need to stop so I can feed John,” Lark said from the back seat as John started to whine and wouldn’t take a pacifier to appease him. 

“Okay, we might as well get something to eat too and gas up,” Dean said. “Call Sammy and let him know.”

“On it,” she replied pulling her cell. “Hey Sam, we’re stopping up ahead....Alright. He said just signal and he‘ll follow.” 

“Looks like a good exit about six miles ahead. Do you want a restaurant or fast food?” 

“Restaurant will give a better variety of food.” 

“Restaurant it is,” Dean replied keeping an eye on the signs. He found one about four miles ahead and thought it would work. When he was close enough, he signaled his intention so Sam would see and follow.

“I hear you buddy,” Dean called over the seat when John got louder. He pulled off the interstate and turned left toward the restaurant. He pulled into the parking lot and found two spaces together and parked.

“Okay little man, I’ll feed you as soon as we get inside,” Lark told him bundling him up and tossing Dean the diaper bag. 

“Here let me take him,” Sam said as he stepped over to them. “Hey, hey what’s the fussing? You hungry too?” he asked making sure John was covered from the cold wind blowing across the parking lot.

“He probably needs changing Sam. I can take him once we’re inside,” Lark told him.

“No problem, I can do it,” Sam offered as they hurried to the front doors. 

Dean held the door for them and stepped in after them. He waited for the hostess to get a booth while Sam and Lark went to the restrooms. A young woman showed Dean to a booth that he chose a little away from the other patrons so they could have a little privacy. He slid into the booth and picked up a menu she left on the table. He stood up when he saw Sam and waved him over. 

“Everything go okay?” Dean asked not sure how much Sam knew about babies.

“Fine, he’s got a dry bottom and is ready to eat,” Sam said handing him to Dean so he could take off his jacket. 

“I’m here,” Lark sighed sliding across the seat when Dean stood and struggled out of her jacket that she handed to Sam and accepted John from Dean. “Yes, yes, I think everyone knows you’re hungry,” she told him taking a blanket to cover her chest as she unbuttoned her shirt so he could nurse. He quickly got quiet as he began to eat. “What looks good?” she asked looking at Dean’s menu. 

“You know I think I’ll have the hamburger steak with mashed potatoes and gravy,” Dean said.

“Some of these lunch specials look pretty good,” Sam added showing Lark his menu. 

“That philly cheese steak really looks good, but I can’t have any onions,” Lark whined. “Guess it’s turkey club and a baked sweet potato.” 

“That does sound good,” Sam said looking at the menu.

“Hello, I’m Danny, what can I get you to drink?” the waiter asked.

They placed their orders and waited for the drinks to come along with a basket of rolls. The waiter took their food order and took it to the window for the cook.

 

“Okay, let’s see if you can burp,” Lark told John as she moved him to her shoulder and patted his back as he grunted and whined. “That was a good one,” Lark laughed when John burped loudly.

“Just like his father,” Sam smirked to get a sour look from Dean and the finger. 

“Eat up, we should get back on the road, I wanna get to Bobby’s before it gets too late,” Dean told them as he kept an eye on the weather outside. 

“I may have to take half of mine with me. It’s too good to waste,” Lark sighed not wanting to overeat since they were traveling. “Grab our waiter and get me a to-go box hon.” 

“Will do. I’ll go ahead and get the check too,” Dean said holding his hand up for the waiter. “Could I get a to-go box please and the check.”

“Of course, I’ll be right back with one,” he said going to grab one and coming back. “Here you go, have a good day and come back.” he told them laying down the bill.

Dean flipped it over and checked the amount before shifting John to get at his money.

“I can take him back now,” Lark said as she closed her to-go box and reached for John. 

“Thanks Babe.” Dean counted out the money adding a tip before getting up. “I’m hitting the head and will meet you at the car,” he said handing the keys to Sam. 

“Meet you out there,” Sam said letting Lark go first and followed close behind her. They paused at the door to wrap John up against the cold before heading for the cars.  
============================================

A/N: Thank you for taking this journey with me and hope you have enjoyed the story. Only two more chapters and it will be over. Comments are welcome. NC


	59. Chapter 59

Dean breathed a sigh of relief as the gates for the salvage yard came into view. They had hit some snow a couple hours outside Sioux Falls but the road was still passable. He slowed it down and made sure Sam wasn’t having any problems. 

“Thank goodness we’re here!” Lark said letting some of the tension drain from her now that they were safely at Bobby's. 

“I agree. You get John inside and I’ll start getting the things out of the car,” Dean replied as he parked by the house.

“We’re here little man. You’re gonna meet your grandfather,” Lark told John as she pulled the carrier from the frame to take inside. She covered John’s face before getting out and carefully making her way to the door. Before she could knock, Bobby had the door opened.

“Get in here Lass; they say the storm's going to be here tonight,” Bobby told her. 

“Thanks Bobby, it’s good to see you,” Lark said stamping her feet before heading inside. She went on into the living room and sat the carrier on the couch so she could get John out. “Let’s get you a dry diaper and you can meet your Papa Bobby.” She laid him on the couch to change him as Dean came in with bags. Once she had him changed, Lark handed him to Bobby.

“Well hello there laddie,” Bobby said sitting down in his recliner and holding John where he could see him. “I have been waiting to meet you.”

John had been sleeping and woke when Lark changed him. He looked up at a new face and voice that was talking to him and yawned as he tried to stretch. He grunted and mewed as Bobby continued to talk softly to him. 

“I’m going to help the guys get the cars unloaded, you good?” Lark asked Bobby.

“I think I’ve got this,” he said shooing her away. 

They got the cars unloaded just before it started snowing harder. Lark put together some snacks since no one was really hungry after their late lunch. Lark gave Bobby the other half of her food from lunch while they ate the snacks. 

“You did good here son,” Bobby told Dean as he shifted John to his shoulder where he cuddled. 

“Thanks Bobby. Missouri sends her regards and that you should call her.” 

“I know, I owe her a call,” Bobby nodded. 

“Guess I need to go set up the port-a-crib for John,” Lark said standing and stretching. “I don’t know about you guys, but I think it’s going to be an early night for me.” 

“Right there with you,” Sam agreed as he yawned and got up too. “I’ll help you carry some things up.”

“Thanks Sam. I’ll sort all this stuff tomorrow.” 

“We’ll be up in a bit,” Dean told her as he sipped his beer. 

“You know Dean, Christmas is not far off, this will be his first and your first with a family.”

“That’s true. If weather permits I need to go into town for a ring. I asked Lark to marry me,” he told Bobby.

“I’m happy for you son and glad that you’ve found someone to share your life with and gave us a new member of the family.” 

“Me too Bobby, me too...” Dean agreed looking toward the stairs when he heard laughter coming down them and over at his sleeping son in Bobby's arms. “Me too....” he mumbled, smiling to himself.

spn

Christmas was only a few weeks away and Dean and Sam started preparing for it. Even though John was too little to know what was going on, they wanted to make it special anyway. Because of the impending weather coming their way, they stocked up on food and baby supplies in case they were snowed in. 

Lark found a crib in the thrift store and a few other things she needed for John. She got them set up in the bedroom she now shared with Dean and put the port-a-crib downstairs to use.

Dean and Sam had gone out and found a small six foot tree and set it up in the corner so Lark could decorate it with decorations she found in Bobby's basement along with some Sam picked up in town. Gifts began to appear under the tree a few days before Christmas adding excitement and joy in the air. 

It was quiet as Lark made her way downstairs Christmas morning with John. "I see we're not the only ones up early," she commented seeing Bobby coming out of his office. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you Lass. I was getting a fire going to help heat the house. We had snow last night and it's really cold outside," Bobby replied. 

"John decided he wanted to eat early this morning. I think he knows it's a special day," she said making herself comfortable on the couch so she could nurse him. 

"I'll go get some coffee started," Bobby said excusing himself so she had some privacy. 

"Jody still going to be able to make it?" Lark asked.

"Yeah, she's got four wheel drive and there's no ice. The snow plows will be out too, so she shouldn't have any problems." 

"When does the turkey need to be put in the oven?" 

"That's Sam's department," Bobby replied. "Speak of the devil." 

"Hey, Merry Christmas," Sam mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he joined Lark in the living room.

"Hope I didn't wake you," Lark told him. "Merry Christmas to you too. Is Dean up?"

"He's taking a shower." 

"Since it looks like we're all up, I'll get some breakfast started," Bobby told them.

"If you'll wait until John finishes, I'll do that," Lark offered. "I thought we could have waffles." 

"Well that sounds better than what I was going to make," Bobby decided. "I'll trade with you, I'll take little bit off your hands so you can cook." 

"Deal. He's almost done and almost back asleep." 

"I'm going to get the turkey ready to go in, I'll try and not get in your way," Sam said getting it from the fridge. He moved to the sink to wash it and got out the roasting pan for it. "Do you want me to plug in the waffle iron for you Lark?"

"Yes, it won't take me but a minute to mix the batter up. Here you go Bobby; you might need to burp him again."

"Come here little man, we'll go sit by the fire and listen to Christmas music while yer Momma and uncle cook," Bobby mumbled to John as he settled him on his shoulder. "Your first Christmas and it's a white one." 

It wasn't long before Dean made his way down the stairs hearing music playing softly in the office and hearing voices in the kitchen. Needing coffee first, he headed into the kitchen to find Lark and Sam cooking.

"Merry Christmas Babe and Sammy," Dean greeted Lark planting a kiss on the side on her head. He poured a cup of coffee and watched her taking waffles up and pouring more batter into the iron.

"Merry Christmas," they said together and laughed.

"I'll have breakfast ready in a minute," Lark told him. She stacked the waffles on a platter and sat them on the stove to stay warm. "Can you set the table for me Dee?"

"Sure," he said taking the plates and silverware to the table and sitting them out. He came back and took the bowl of fruit and syrup, sitting it in the middle of the table. 

"Bobby, breakfast is ready," Lark called to him from the kitchen doorway. 

"Coming," he replied.

Breakfast was eaten and the kitchen cleaned up to get ready for their lunch meal. They gathered in the living room to have Christmas morning. Sam pulled gifts from under the tree and passed them around to everyone. Even John woke up for the opening of gifts and stared wide eyed at the blinking lights on the tree and at all that was happening around him. 

Dean nodded to Sam when the gifts had been opened and he took John from Lark. Lark looked up as Dean came to kneel in front of her.

"Larkin, I wanted to do this the right way and make it official. I love you with all my heart and soul and want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have given me the most precious gift a man could ask for, a son. We will raise him together and make a home full of love and joy and happiness. I want us to grow old together," he said looking deep into her eyes. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked opening a box that contained a ring with a topaz stone and two small diamonds on either side. He had picked John’s birthstone for the setting.

Lark had tears in her eyes as she remained quiet and let Dean talk. She watched him open the box and removed the ring, taking her hand as he waited for her to answer. He had the ring posed to slip it on her finger.

"I never thought I'd meet someone like you Dean. You filled a void in my life that I didn't think could ever be filled. I want to give our son the home and love he deserves with you by my side. I love you some much and yes, of course I'll marry you," she whispered through her tears smiling at him. 

Dean slipped the ring on her finger and sat down beside her on the couch. He took her in his arms and kissed her not hearing the others in the room congratulating them. Dean finally broke the kiss and smiled at Bobby and Sam. He took John from Sam and cuddled him to his chest. 

“You hear that little man? Your Momma agreed to marry me,” he told him lovingly. "She gave me the best Christmas present I could ever have except for you."

John gurgled and started gnawing on his fist as he listened to his father talking to him. He rubbed his face into his neck recognizing his scent. He tried to talk as he was shifted to another, softer body and mewed to her. 

A knock sounded at the front door and Bobby went to answer it, letting Jody into the house.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” Jody called as she handed Bobby a bag so she could take off her heavy coat. 

“Merry Christmas Jody,” Sam greeted her getting up to hug her.

“Hey Jody, same to you,” Dean said accepting her hug. 

“And how’s John liking his first Christmas?” she asked sitting down beside Lark.

“He’s not sure what’s going on,” Lark said passing John to Jody so she could snuggle with him. 

“I need to go check on the turkey and start getting the rest of the food ready,” Sam said getting up to head for the kitchen. 

“Let me help Sam, you okay with John Jody?” 

“Yes, go on and help Sam, I’ll take care of this precious bundle,” Jody said clucking and doing motor boat sounds at him making him smile. 

"He likes you," Bobby said watching her with the baby. He knew she had had a husband and son years ago and had lost them, so he was sure this was hard and good at the same time. 

spn

"Dinner is ready," Lark announced as Sam finished carving the turkey and set it in the middle of the table. He had added the extra leaf to make more room for all the food they had prepared and what Jody had brought. 

"Smells good Lass," Bobby said taking in a deep breath.

"Wow Babe, you and Sammy have outdone yourselves," Dean agreed.

"Thank Jody too; she brought some sides and a yummy looking fruit salad with marshmallows,” Lark told them.

“My compliments Jody, I know whatever you brought its going to be good,” Dean told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Here let me take him and I’ll put him down,” Lark offered reaching for John.

“Wait and I’ll move the crib in here. He shouldn’t be left out,” Dean said getting up to get the crib and sit it near their chairs. “Come here little man, next year you’ll get to join in, but you’re a little too young this year,” he told John as he laid him in the crib. He put a soft toy in his hand to keep his attention while they ate.

“Everyone, before we start I just want to say how blessed I feel to have all my kids with me on this day. And to have a new addition to the family this year,” Bobby announced holding up his glass. “To family.”

“Family,” they all said clinking glasses in a toast. 

“Start passing Sammy, my stomach’s growling something fierce,” Dean insisted as he spooned dressing on his plate and passed it down to Lark. 

After everyone had full plates, they began to eat, praising the cooks again. Before Lark had finished John began to fuss deciding he was ready to eat too. She excused herself and went into the living room to nurse him. Dean moved the crib back in there so he could be put down for a nap when he was done. 

“I won’t need to eat for a week,” Dean moaned as he pushed his plate aside too full to hardly move.

“I agree,” Sam sighed. “I’ll pack you some leftovers to take with you Jody.” 

“Thanks Sam. It’s a good thing I don’t eat like this all the time or I couldn’t get in and out of my car,” she replied.

“Okay, he’s down for the count,” Lark said coming back into the room. “Jody why don’t you and Bobby go relax in the living room and we’ll clean up in here?”

“I should help,” Jody offered.

“We can get it Jody, go visit with the old man,” Dean said.

“Who you calling old?” Bobby growled as he got up. “C’mon old woman, the kids have this.”

“You clear the table and I’ll start the water,” Lark said taking her plate and eating from it as she walked to the sink. 

“I’ll fix Jody some food to take with her,” Sam said looking in the cabinet for containers.

They cleaned the kitchen and put away the leftovers before joining Bobby and Jody in the living room to watch the game. Lark and Dean snuggled on the couch and Sam sat beside them. It wasn’t long before all were napping after the big meal. It could not have been a more perfect day for everyone as the day drew to a close. Jody left before darkness fell so she could see to get home and the others were going to call it an early night and head on to bed.   
================================================

A/N: The ride is almost done. The Epilogue will be up this week and we say goodbye to Lark and family. I hope you have enjoyed it and will check out other stories I have posted. I will be posting a new story over the weekend called Cat and Mouse. Comments do make my day. NC


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: Thank you for taking this journey with me. It had been a fun ride. I hope you will join me again for another journey. Comments are great. NC  
==============================================

 

Epilogue

 

Ringing in the New Year was celebrated by Bobby and John only, since the others were asleep on the couch. Lark had learned quickly to grab a nap wherever you could since John liked to take forever to nurse at night keeping her up half of it. They fell into a routine of who watched John while others napped and it worked out well during the snowy, below freezing winter days. No one ventured out but Bobby when he was called for a tow job or a quick supply run was made. 

When spring finally decided to come back, Lark and Dean were married in a small ceremony at Bobby's. Sam had gone online and got Castiel licensed to do the marriage, though Castiel wasn't sure why he needed to do that since he was an angel of the Lord. Missouri and Wilber drove up together for the ceremony and to see John. Jody was Lark's maid of honor and witness for the marriage license, along with Bobby's date. Sam had the bakery in town do a small wedding cake and afterwards Castiel took them to an island paradise for a few days for their honeymoon. They walked the beaches, laid in the sun, swam in the ocean and enjoyed the tranquil atmosphere. Castiel, Sam and Bobby took care of John during this time without much mishap, three men and a baby was all Dean could see and hoped they survived the ordeal.

After a long family meeting, it was decided that Dean and Sam would continue to hunt, but would take cases closer to home so they wouldn't be away weeks at time. Lark knew she could never ask Dean to stop hunting because it was in his blood and he was good at what he did. She even joined them on occasional hunts when Jody and Bobby could watch John. Lark manned the phone network and helped Bobby with research, and still kept herself in shape to be the guys backup if needed. They were extra careful and didn't take any unnecessary risks on the hunts now since they had family to come home to now.

At least once a month, the brother's, Lark, and John would all pile into the Impala and go on a road trip to visit Missouri and Wilber for a few days. Both were ecstatic about the visits and looked forward to each and every one. Wilber and Missouri would get together and make the trip up north to see them every couple of months. Missouri always made sure it was when the guys were not out on a hunt and things were quiet. They decided to tell Wilber about the monsters that were out there since it was hard to explain the things in Bobby's house. He took it all in stride and said he knew they were special people and heroes in his eyes. 

John grew quickly and Dean had him out in the garage explaining engines and cars to him before he could even walk. That was their father and son time and Lark made sure they had this time together. It wasn't any surprise to any of them when his first word was 'Baby', since he loved to ride in the Impala and play in it when he could. He knew the sound of the car and would jump up and down fussing when Dean and Sam came back from a hunt until Dean took him.

With everyone pulling together and relying on each other, they were making it work. It takes a village to raise a child and John had plenty to help raise him. By the time he turned a year old, Lark was expecting again with a little girl this time that was due in the summer of the following year. 

Sam had met a young woman named, Natasha, Nat for short, in the used book store and had been dating her for several months. He thought she might be the one for him. He was going to take it slow and easy and see where it led. Knowing it was only fair that she knew about his life, he took her aside one night and gave her ‘the talk’, letting her know if she wanted to break up with him that was fine, but she told him that didn’t matter, she still loved him. Everyone thought she was perfect for Sam and was glad he had found someone too. She was brought into the fold and it looked like wedding bells might be in the future for him too. He had Lark go with him to pick out a ring because he wanted to ask her to marry him at Christmas. 

Dean and Lark bought the property beside Bobby and was going to build a house for their growing family. They called a family meeting and it was decided since there was enough room for two houses, two would be build, one for them and one for Sam and Natasha. They discussed with Bobby the best way to protect the property and ward the place against the supernatural. It seemed like the Winchester luck was changing, at least for a while.

It took a lot of patience, effort, understanding, cooperation and pulling together from everyone to have what they thought was impossible. Dean and Sam were finding out that you could have a life and family outside of hunting and it gave them the feeling of having a little normal in their lives. For once in their lives, it seemed Fate was on their side and giving them a happy ending. 

THE END


End file.
